Ninjago: Ninja's Way
by Naruby7
Summary: This story occurs after the first defeat of the Overlord. Rebooted is not present. The ninja are happy with the defeat of the Overlord, but Darkness rises from the depths, and the ninja must band together with a group of new allies to fight the terror of this evil. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was about to set. The people of Ninjago city were heading back to their homes from late shifts at work, or starting them. A certain ship had stood within the center of Ninjago city, were a great battle of good and evil had taken place, with good conquering the evil of the Overlord. Peace was restored to all of Ninjago, and our heroes had reunited with their families. However, they felt it necessary to stay together until the repairs upon the empty lot that was once the Overlord's tower, now a pile of rubble, had once stood.

After working through the day, though not as hard since it was Saturday, our heroes decided to take an early break to watch the sunset together. Considering that they were in Ninjago city and it would be hard to actually watch the sunset, our heroes still enjoyed each others company. However, this time of relaxation and togetherness would soon come to an end, as night falls upon Ninjago, and a new darkness rises from the depths.

"Hey Jay, pass the popcorn," Kai said to the Blue ninja. "Yeah sure, here ya go," Jay replied to the Red ninja as he extended his arm out to his friend, giving him the bowl of salty awesomeness. "Thanks man," Kai said, as he took the bowl gratefully. "Hey, let me get some of that," Cole said to Kai. "Alright, hey didn't you already have some?" "Well, yeah, but Lloyd's dragon decided to take the rest of it," Cole responded as he turned to the four headed super dragon standing near the ship. The dragon looked at Cole and decided it was best to take to the skies for a while. "Ha, well, here take the rest, I think I'll be alright for now," Kai said as he handed Cole the leftover popcorn. "Neat," Cole said, as he took the bowl and began eating the popcorn at a pretty rapid pace. "Well Cole, I'm surprised. I thought you preferred eating cake above all else," Zane said, as he watched Cole consumed the remaining popcorn in a few moments. "Whoa Whoa Whoa Zane, hold on. Nothing can be more fulfilling than eating a piece of cake, not even popcorn as good as this," Cole replied, holding up the empty bowl. "Well, I see your the last one to finish your plate Cole, fitting, since it's your turn to wash the dishes," Sensei Wu said as he emerged from within the Destiny's Bounty on deck. Along with Sensei Wu followed Lloyd, Garmadon, and Misako. "Aw man. Alright, I'll clean them after the sun sets." "That's fine," Sensei Wu replied. "Man this is great," Jay said, "Having the Bounty back in shape is awesome." Then Kai said, "Yeah, it was nice of Zane's dad to fix the Bounty and bring it back from the Dark islands." "Yeah. Speaking of which, where is your dad Zane?" Cole asked. "Well, my father went to study the constellations somewhere outside Ninjago city. He said he would return by tomorrow evening," Zane replied, while Nya emerged from within the Bounty and said, "Well, everything checks out. We finally finished clearing out the rubble from the streets of Ninjago, and the Bounty is all ready for tomorrow." "Sweet! We finally finished," Jay said. "Also, Dareth decided to throw a party, in celebration of our triumph over the Overlord," Nya said. "You mean how 'Dareth helped to save Ninjago using the stone army and the Helmet of Darkness.'" Kai said, a little sarcasm in the voice. "Hehe, yeah that makes more sense," Lloyd responded. Everyone started to laugh thinking about how Dareth would talk and brag about how he helped fight the Overlord, and how the Overlord trembled with fear at his awesome might, and the Green ninja helped of course.

The sun had set upon their laughter, and then, as the laughing died down, the alarm went off on the Bounty. "Huh? The alarm," Jay was the first one to speak. "That's strange, what could it be?" Misako asked. "Well whatever it is, we're gonna find out. Come on guys," Kai said as he entered the Bounty, followed by everyone else on the vessel.

As everyone entered the main computer room, Nya went straight to work on the computer to find what caused the alarm to sound. "What could be going on at this time?" Cole asked. "Probably just another petty criminal trying to make a quick buck," Kai suggested. "Or maybe criminal_s_," Jay added. "There is a small possibility that the alarm would sound for just any criminal activity unless the alarm has a flaw," Zane responded. "Yeah, that makes sense too," Cole said, as he crossed his arms. "What if it's the serpentine? We haven't seen them in a while," Garmadon proposed. "That's right. We haven't encountered any serpentine since the Stone army first invaded Ninjago city. They could have been planning something this whole time," Lloyd said. Then Nya cut in. "Got it! I was able to scan the ground level of all of Ninjago city for any suspicious or serpentine activity. It should come up in 3...2...1...now."

With that, the computer screen began pulsing a signal throughout the map of Ninjago city. After that was done the computer registered the scan and showed one red dot. "That red dot shows the number of serpentine in Ninjago," Nya explained, and then Jay said, "Well there's only one serpentine in all of Ninjago. That will be a piece of cake." Then, the computer screen showed a second dot, a few feet from the first. Then another dot a few feet from the second, and so on until there were five dots in five separate locations. "Oh, well, that's not that bad, right?" Then even more red dots appeared surrounding each of the first five red dots. "You were saying Jay?" Cole asked. "Ok ok, so there's way more than we thought, but we fought snakes before. It shouldn't be too difficult," Jay said trying to be more confident, especially in front of Nya. "Yeah, and with our new weapons, there's no way the serpentine will stand a chance against us," Kai said, as he pulled out his fire sword. "Then it's settled. Everyone, let's split up. Jay and Zane will head North, Kai and Cole will head East, Lloyd will take the South, and Nya you take the West. Misako, brother, we will take the group nearby," Sensei Wu said. "Your sure you guys can handle the serpentine alone?" Lloyd asked his uncle. "Don't worry about us Lloyd, we've been around this long," Garmadon said to Lloyd, as he stepped toward his son and put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder in reassurance. Then Lloyd smiled at his father in understanding and put on his ninja hood. "Alright everyone, let's move out!" Cole said. And with that, everyone headed out to their destinations, posthaste.

"You think he'll be alright by himself?" Misako asked as she watched her son heading South from on the Bounty's deck. "Misako, I know Lloyd will be perfectly capable of handling the serpentine. He's our son after all," Garmadon said, and then placed his arm around Misako and reassured her of their son's capabilities with a smile, which she returned. Standing near the entrance of the Bounty from the deck, Sensei Wu watched Misako and Garmadon stand together with sadness filling his heart.

The ninja and samurai headed out to confront the serpentine intruders and prevent them from causing any harm to the civilians of Ninjago city. Kai and Cole were heading East when they heard screams coming from their right. "Let's go this way," Cole said, and they ran over to where the screams were coming from. As they turned the corner, Kai and Cole saw civilians running to and fro, and what looked to be a group of Hypnobrai, but since the sun had set and night had fallen upon Ninjago, it was difficult to tell. Apparently, the street lights were damaged pretty badly, as well as around the area the Serpentine were traveling. Most likely the Serpentine had done it themselves. "Uh the Hypnobrai, these guys are annoying," Cole said, as he waved his sword in anger. "Don't worry Cole. We've dealt with these guys before, it should be a synch," Kai said. "-sighing- Alright then, let's take them out," Cole said, and he ran forward to face the Serpentine. "Right behind ya man," Kai replied, as he ran forth to join Cole in battle. "Who are these ninja?" One of the Hypnobrai asked their leader. "I'm unsure of who they are, but we cannot let anyone interfere. We mussst find her. Take them down," The leader waved their hand at the other Hypnobrai, and they began to run towards the ninja. "Show me what you got!" Cole said, as the Hypnobrai started moving towards him. "Let's do this," Kai said, as the clash between Serpentine and ninja began.

Heading towards the West, Nya was fully equipped in her Samurai X suit. As she flew overhead, she spotted a group of Venomari surrounded by broken street lights. '_Hm, why are the serpentine breaking streetlights? Well, it doesn't matter, they're not suppose to be here anyway. Time to take out the trash,' _Nya thought. As she landed not too far off from the Serpentine, there was much puzzlement around the Venomari about who this mechanical beast was. One of the Venomari said, "Misss, what iss that? What do we do?" SLAP! "Oww!" "We do what we have to do, we have a mission to accomplisshh. No interruptionsss! Take it out!" Their leader spoke, and the Venomari began to approach Nya in caution. _'That's strange?'_ Was all Nya could think of when the Venomari leaped at her suddenly.

Heading South was Lloyd. He was traveling as quick as he could without tiring himself out by the time he reached the Serpentine. _'What are they up to this time...'_ Lloyd thought, and then stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar dark and tall figure slithering a few yards in front of him, within the darkness. The only light was the sparks from the broken streetlights, dangling on their last line. _'No, it can't be him. I thought the Great Devourer took care of him. Pythor,'_ Lloyd thought, as he approached the snake using stealth and almost blew his cover when two more snakes had approached the Anacondrai. Lloyd's eyes widened in shock as he realized what those snakes were. _'How is this possible? Pythor was suppose to be the only Anacondrai left. Then, who are these three?'_

Heading North, Jay and Zane had stumbled across a group of Constrictai, searching the darkness that enveloped that part of the city. "Why are the lights out?" Jay asked right before a Constrictai had tossed a piece of concrete at a streetlight, rendering it useless. "Does that answer your question?" Zane whispered, as the Constrictai approached the same alley where Jay and Zane were hiding. The two ninja stood still and were holding their breaths as the snake slowly approached the dark alley. Then, a shout was heard saying, "Over here! I think I found her!" The snakes turned to the source of the shout, and in a few seconds, the Constrictai had left the street empty. Jay and Zane emerged from the alley in confusion and wonder. "The serpentine appear to be looking for someone," Zane said. "But who-" was all Jay could muster before a dark figure was seen running across the sidewalk opposite side of Zane and Jay 's location. "Who the-" Jay was once again cut off by the approaching group of Constrictai not too far off. "Jay, try to distract the serpentine. I'll go after the woman and see if she needs help," Zane said, and he sped off after the dark figure. "Ok, I'll handle this... wait, he left. Zane don't leave me alone with them-" "Going sssomewhere?" Jay was waving his hands in Zane's direction, but stopped when he heard another voice behind him. When Jay turned around, he let out a small yelp as he came face to face with the Constrictai general. "Hello little boy. You mind ssstepping assside to let me passss, even though it doesssn't matter if you _do_ mind." The Serpentine grinned, showing off it's fangs in the process. Jay stepped back a little, but then he thought, '_Wait a minute... I'm a ninja! Duh!'_ Then Jay pulled out his sword, which emitted a light bright enough to light the area around the serpentine and himself. However, Jay realized something about these Serpentine that actually shocked the lightening ninja, (No pun intended, it just happens.) as he said, "Wha, What? How the, who the, what?"

_'I hope Jay will forgive me for my insolence, but it was all I could think of at the moment,'_ Zane thought as he was still running after the dark figure, when he noticed her hop up on the roof tops. She jumped on the wall, wall kicked to a horizontal pole, swing 360 degrees, and flipped up to the roof. Zane proceeded to attempt the same maneuver, though it proved more difficult than it looked considering how much darker it was without the streetlights. Even the lights from the windows held no promise of precise vision. Yet, Zane was able to make it up to the rooftop as easily as the mysterious dark figure.

Upon reaching the roof top, Zane saw that no one was there, or on the next roof top. _'Strange. I'm sure I saw them jump he-'_ "Hiya!" Clank! Zane's thoughts were cut off by a surprise attack from the dark figure. They stroke down from an unknown ledge only to strike the roof top itself. The mysterious woman was confused, and looked up to see Zane in a safe distance holding up his ice sword in a fighting stance. "Please, I wish to-" The mysterious woman cut off Zane by running at him and swinging what appeared to be a staff in their hands. Zane was able to dodge, but he didn't attack back because he wanted answers, and this person may have the answers he seeks. So, instead of attacking directly, Zane used his ice power to freeze the roof floor up to the woman's feet, and also froze her feet in place. The woman looked down to her feet, and then looked towards Zane. "Look! I don't want to fight. Just listen-" "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers!" With that, the woman broke through Zane's ice with her staff, and jumped back a few feet from Zane. _'Well, I guess talking will have to wait.,'_ Zane thought and readied his weapon, as the woman ran forth to attack him. However, suddenly a Constrictai's tail whipped around, and seized the mysterious woman. "Gotcha, finally! I had to sssneak away from that lightening brat, but it paid off," the Constrictai leader said. The woman struggled, but to no avail. Zane couldn't see the Constrictai's location in the darkness. _'Wait, night vision activate,'_ as Zane's eyes began to glow, and he saw the Constrictai trying to slither away. "Take this!" Zane shot a small ice beam at the Constrictai, which caused the them to release it's prisoner. Then Zane ran, jumped, and flying kicked the Constrictai while doing a back flip from the impact. The Constrictai went flying back and hit the floor, rendering it in a daze. Zane turned to the woman, who was trying to stand up from falling to the ground when the Serpentine had released her. "Hey, are you, WAIT!" Zane yelled out, as the woman backed away to the edge of the roof, not realizing how close the edge was. Her back leg then hit onto the roof's knee high edge, while her arms waved frantically until she fell back over the edge.

Zane ran to grab her, but missed. The woman continued to fall, and Zane jumped down while using his ice sword to quickly form a blanket of snow and ice underneath the woman to break her fall. The woman landed on the ice, and Zane was able to land safely by wall kicking right before he hit the floor. He ran over to the unconscious woman, and, to his disappointment in himself, he noticed that part of the ice didn't reach the person's left leg. _'I can safely assume that the trajectory of the fall and the impact with the floor will render her leg useless. I got to get her medical attention immediat-'_ Zane's thoughts were cut short when he noticed the person's head slightly turn to the side. She wore a mask on her face that had fallen off her head, and revealed a face of a young female. Her hair was straight, black and a little pass her shoulders, with a face that showed she was about Lloyd's age. Zane stared at the girl for a moment before encasing her leg in an ice cast, which could only be left for fifteen minutes so he had to act fast and bring her to the Bounty.

The sound of hissing was heard. Zane looked around to see four Constrictai surrounding him. _'Oh no, where's Jay? I shouldn't have left him,'_ Zane thought. Then, as if on cue, a bolt of lightening flashed around Zane, and the Constrictai backed away a few feet. They were startled by the sudden light. "I don't think so!" Jay appeared from the sky in front of Zane, sword in hand. The Constrictai looked at Jay, then at Zane, and then at the unconscious girl in Zane's arms. "Hissss, we must get her back, now!" One of the Constrictai said, as they started walking towards the two ninja. Then, out of nowhere maybe, a fire ball had strike the floor between the two ninja and the Constrictai. The flames stood it's ground, and the Constrictai began to back further away from it. Zane and Jay were surprised for a moment, but then they saw two ninja stand before them and they were relieved to see familiar faces. "It looked like you guys needed some help," Cole was the first to speak. "Whew, man. I mean, I could have handled them," Jay said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sure Jay," Kai said to Jay, sarcastically. "Come on guys, let's take these snakes down," Cole said, as Kai's fire wall began to wilt and vanish all together.

The ninja were readying themselves to fight when they saw the Constrictai gathered together in a huddle, whispering. The ninja looked at each other confused, and when they turned back, the Constrictai looked at the ninja, and then ran off through the streets. The ninja stood there, baffled, and then Zane cleared his throat and said, "Well, um, let's get going then." Kai turned around and said, " Uh... yeah, lets back to the Bounty." Kai noticed the girl in Zane's arms. "Um, Zane, who's that?" Kai asked. "Oh, um, I don't know who she is, but the serpentine were trying to capture her. Her leg is most likely broken or fractured. We need to get her to the Bounty, before anymore Serpentine come." "Why not bring her to a hospital?" Jay asked, and Cole replied, "Well, if the Serpentine are after her, it's best not to leave her there or they may come for her again." "Oh yeah, good point." "Alright, let's bring her to the Bounty. Maybe we can find out why the Serpentine are after her," Kai said, and with that, the Ninja headed out to the Bounty, with the mysterious girl in Zane's arms.

Back on the Bounty, Wu, Garmadon, and Misako were tracking one of the signals of the Serpentine group that was nearby. Misako stood on the Bounty's deck looking overhead, and Garmadon and Sensei Wu walked out to the streets. As they walked forward, the streetlights that were ahead of them were breaking two by two, and then all the streetlights that surrounded the Bounty broke at the same time. Wu, Garmadon, and Misako were alarmed by this, but then readied themselves when they heard hissing in the darkness. "Cowards! Why do you hide in the shadows?" Garmadon yelled out into the darkness, which made the hissing stop. The general slithered forward and said, "We prefer to look at it assss/ Usssing the darknessss assss an aide/ You foolsss are/ In the way/ If you would be ssso kind assss to let us sssearch/ Your sshhip/ Then we will be on our way." These Serpentine were Fangpyres, and the one who spoke had two heads. Garmadon and Wu nodded at each other, and Wu said, "I'm sorry, but the Bounty is off limits, especially to snakes." The Fangpyre hissed and was about to attack when a tune had echoed from their staff. The Fangpyre stood back and took what looked to be a walkie-talkie and started talking while their back was turned to Garmadon and Wu, who stared at each other in confusion. Then the Fangpyre turned around and while bowing said, "So sorry to have bothered you/ We have to go now/ Goodbye." And with that, all the Fangpyres fled. Sensei Wu, Garmadon, and Misako signed since they won't have to fight now, when a flash of light startled them. "Hey guys, sorry if I'm late. Those Venomari sure know how to fight. I took care of them though." It was Nya. She had to use her Samurai X suit's lights on the shoulders to see in the darkness without the streetlights. Wu, Garmadon, and Misako were able to breath again, and return back to the Bounty. Nya left her light on so that the other guys could find their way back to the ship.

A few minutes past, and a lone ninja was walking towards the Bounty. He stepped on deck, and he looked a little worn out from running. "Lloyd, your back. You look tired." Misako said as she stepped closer to her son. "I'm fine mom, I just wanted to come back to make sure you were all ok." However, Lloyd wasn't only worried about his family and friends. When spying upon the three Anacondrai he was following, Lloyd found out that none of those Anacondrai were Pythor, but the first one he saw was the one calling the shots. Lloyd was going to make his move, when a tune was heard, and the Anacondrai lifted up a walkie-talkie from their staff and spoke to another snake. As Lloyd listened, he heard that the Serpentine were looking for a girl and that the Ninja had her in their custody. The Anacondrai took a moment to think before asking the snake on the 'phone' if the Ninja were dangerous. The snake on the line said no, that the Ninja were protecting her, so the Anacondrai told the snake to fall back, and called on all the other snakes with the 'phone' to do the same. Then the Anacondrai and the two other snakes went into an alley, and when Lloyd turned to that alley, the snakes were gone.

Lloyd's thoughts were cut short when the other four ninja arrived. Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, and... a girl?! Nya, Misako, Garmadon, and Wu looked at the girl in confusion, while Lloyd slowly started to recognize her face. "We found this girl trying to escape the Serpentine. They were trying to capture her for some reason," Jay explained, as Zane placed the girl on the floor for the others to have a better look at her while holding her head above the floor. The light from Nya's Samurai X suit shined to reveal the girl's whole face. Lloyd's eyes widened, as a memory had reappeared before his eyes. "Raven?" Everyone turned to Lloyd's direction. "You know her Lloyd?" Kai was the first to ask. Lloyd replied, "Yes. I remember her from when I was young, when I used to go to my old boarding school. I was alone on the roof the day I met her. She came out of nowhere, and we just started talking. She was so nice to me, and we became friends. It's been so long since then." "Well we've better get her inside, she looks pretty worn out," Nya said, as Zane picked up Raven and followed Nya into the Bounty. The others wanted to follow, but Misako stopped them and said, "I agree with Nya. Raven looks very worn. She is going to need rest even after she wakes up. It's best to leave her alone till she awakes." The ninja looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, let's head somewhere safe, just in case those Serpentine decide to come back," Garmadon said. Then everyone started heading inside the Bounty.

Within the Bounty's infirmary, which is just a spare room they have, Zane had set Raven on the bed and was told to leave the room by Nya. After Zane had gone, Misako entered the room to help Nya with Raven's leg. "Its a small fracture, her leg should heal in a few weeks though," Nya said, as she finished putting the cast on Raven's leg. "Good. Let's leave her to rest," Misako said, and then she looked at Raven, and noticed a platinum-colored spear next to her bed. "What's this?" "Oh, Zane said that was the weapon she fought him with," Nya said. Misako examined the glimmering spear. It had a candle-fire shape on each side of the staff. One side had a blue orb in the center and had a longer candle-fire shape than the other side. It had carvings embedded on the pole part of the staff. "Interesting. I've never seen a weapon like this. It's beautiful." " It is isn't it. I wonder where she found it." "We can ask her when she wakes up. Let's go," Misako said, and they exited Raven's room.

As Nya closed the door, Lloyd came by and said, "Is she going to be alright? How's her leg? Does she need anything?" Misako put her hand on Lloyd's shoulder and said, "It's ok Lloyd. She's fine. Her leg has a small fracture, but it will heal as long as she has plenty of rest, which is what you need right now." "But-" "It's ok Lloyd. I'll check up on Raven occasionally, ok," Nya said, to reassure the Golden/Green Ninja. "Well, ok then. Night Nya, Night Mother." "Goodnight son." "Night Lloyd."

That night, everyone slept soundly, and Nya was able to bring the ship to a safe location outside of Ninjago city on a large rock structure. After Nya checked up on Raven one last time, she went to her room to sleep. Yet, even though everyone was fast asleep, one ninja found it difficult to ease the tension in his mind. After about an hour, the heaviness of sleep on his eyes had finally overcome his worried mind, and Lloyd fell asleep.

A long distance off from Ninjago, a large group of Serpentine had joined together. "What are we going to do?!" "They took her!" We need to get her back home!" "What are we going to tell her father-" "Enough!" The Serpentine became silent. The Anacondrai leader slithered forth in front of the army of serpentine on a rock so that the serpentine can see them. "It's alright my fellow ssnakesss! Those ninja are not dangerous! I have recently dissscovered that thessse ninja are the sssame ninja who sssaved Ninjago from the Overlord!" The other Serpentine were relieved by this. "My friendsss, for now we will wait and rest. Raven iss a ssstrong girl, which addsss on to her stubbornnesss. But I believe it bessst if she ssstayss with the ninja for a while. I feel it will benefit her immenssely if she sstays with them. Maybe then, she will come home." The other Serpentine spoke to each other, and then they agreed with their leader. "If she needs usss, we will be there for her!" The Serpentine all shouted "Yeah!" The Hypnobrai general slithered towards the Anacondrai and said, "Are you ccertain they will be able to help her Anaca?" "I'm mossst certain Serpana, I feel it." Light had begun to shine on the Serpentine as the sun rose from it's slumber. Each kind of Serpentine had their original colors of their type with pink colors added upon their designs. The human-looking Serpentine had short black and pink hair coming from their 'hats'. The pink on the other serpentine outlined the designs on each of the Serpentine. Anaca the Anacondrai spoke up, "Let usss prepare for the day my fellow Viporeonsss, who knowsss what it may bring..."


	2. Chapter 2

(A girl was walking up a road. She had been traveling around, but she couldn't find her way home. _'Oh! I went too far off. How do I get home?' s_he thought. This girl was very young, only a child. She continued on the road she was on, when she noticed a building up ahead. As she grew closer, she saw that the building was an all boy school, for bad boys. _'Aw man, I can't go in there,'_ she thought. She placed her hand on her stomach when it started to growl. _'I'm so hungry. I need a place to rest. Hm... I could go on the roof, I bet no one goes up there. Then I can see where the road leads so I can go home. But first...'_ The girl pulled out a light blue, octagon-shaped gem from her pocket. She held the bottom of the gem, and twisted the top, which turned the gem to a red color. She pressed the gem together in her hand and a quick flash came from the gem. After the flash, the girl was now older. _'Thank you Gem of Ages. Now I can climb the roof easier,'_ The older girl thought, as she pulled on her hood and quickly scaled the outside wall without being detected.

When she made it to the rooftop, she was relieved not to be spotted, but then froze when she saw that someone else was on the roof already. He was a young boy, as old as she was before she used the Gem of Ages. He wore black attire, with a black hood and a rib cage design on the front. The boy was looking down at the other kids who were outside since it was recess. "Hmph, they think they're so evil. Well I'm the son of Lord Garmadon," The boy said, as he looked down at the others giving them the evil eye even if they didn't see him. The older girl looked at the boy and she saw a little of his face. _'He doesn't look so evil, even with that face,'_ she thought. Then she pulled out an apple from the backpack she carried and walked a little closer to the boy. "I'll show them," The boy said. "Well, I don't know if looking at them with the evil eye is going to work." The boy was alarmed by the sudden voice that came out of nowhere. He jumped back to see a person in a hood that covered their face, holding an apple. "Whoa! Who are you?" The boy asked, trying to be brave, even though he was scared stiff. "Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you," The girl said, as she took off her hood and revealed her face. "My name is Raven, Raven Via Azure," she said. The boy looked at Raven for a moment, and then said, "Lloyd, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon." Raven smiled and extended her apple to Lloyd. "Here, you look hungry." Lloyd looked at the apple, then at Raven. He quickly snatched the apple from her hand. He removed his hood, and started to eat the apple.

"So..." Lloyd said, as he was eating the apple. "What is a girl doing here? I mean this school is only for boys?" Raven sat down while putting her backpack on the floor next to her and spoke, "Well, I've been trying to find my way home. I got lost, so I came on the roof to rest a bit and see if I can find my way home from up here." Raven stood up and looked around the roof, she saw a familiar road at one side of the school. "I think that's where I should go, after I rest a bit first," Raven said, as she sat back down. Lloyd then walked next to Raven and sat down across from her. Then Raven said, "I hope you don't mind if I stay here a while, I'm kind of tired from walking all day." Lloyd replied, "Eh, it's alright, I won't tell."

Lloyd finished off the apple and threw the remains off to the side. Then Lloyd asked, "So, where are you from Raven?" "I'm from out of town, pretty far from here at least." Lloyd's eyes widened in interest, and said, "Really! How far? How is it outside? Are there lots of people? Um, -cough- I mean uh, yeah it must be boring out with all those goodie two shoe people." Raven tilted her head to the side in suspicion, and said, "You know Lloyd, you don't have to act. No one's here to see you. You can be yourself. Don't worry, I won't tell." Lloyd looked at Raven like 'What are you talking about?', but then he signed and said, "It's hard to be myself when everyone expects me to be evil here just like my dad. I mean, I want to be just as evil and strong like him, but it's hard..." Lloyd trailed off, then Raven said, "Lloyd, if you want to be like your dad, that's understandable, but you can't _be_ your dad. You can be the best and strongest by just being you." Lloyd thought about this for a moment until Raven asked, "Hey, how long is recess?" Lloyd replied, "It's about an hour, I've only been here for five minutes before you came." Raven then opened her bag and pulled out another bag, and said "Well, I have some candy and food if you want some, to pass the time." Lloyd straightened up when he heard candy, and asked, "Really? You would share with me?" Raven smiled and said, "Of course I will, we're friends right?" Lloyd's heart skipped a beat for a moment when he heard her call him 'friend'. Lloyd smiled and replied, "Yeah. We're friends!"

They both stood on the roof talking about candy, the sky, the birds, and about each others' parents, but briefly. Raven mostly spoke about her mom and Lloyd mostly spoke about his dad. After recess was over, Raven had to leave, and Lloyd had to head inside to class. "Wait, Raven," Lloyd said, as Raven was getting ready to leave with her backpack on. She turned to Lloyd and asked, "What's up?" Lloyd looked down, then looked up at Raven and asked, "Will I see you again?" Raven thought about this for a moment and then she said, "Don't worry Lloyd. I have to head home now and it's not that close here, but I'll tell you what. After I go home and talk to my father, I'll come right back here on the roof to see you, ok?" Lloyd thought about this, and then he asked, "You promise?" "I promise," Raven said. Then she waved with a smile, and said, "Goodbye Lloyd, see ya later." Lloyd also waved with a smile, and said, "Bye Raven, see ya later, too." With that, Raven left and Lloyd went back to class. In about a week or so later, Lloyd was kicked out of the boarding school, and Raven went back only to find out that Lloyd wasn't there anymore. She searched, but she hasn't seen Lloyd since then.)

Present time:

The room was still and silent, other than the breathing of the sleeping girl. For a moment she stirred, and then her eyes shot open when she realized she was in an unfamiliar area. As she rose from the bed, she looked around the room, and saw that she was alone. When she twisted to a sitting position, her feet touched the floor, and a sharp pain shot up her left leg, as she yelped in pain. However, she put her hand over her mouth, and further examined her leg to see that it was in a cast. _'Oh no, my leg. What happened... Wait, I remember.'_ She began to recall the night before, however, she only remembers falling backwards and everything going dark. _'Where am I?'_ The girl stood up on her good leg and looked to her left to see her staff. _'Oh good, my staff is here.'_ She picked up her staff from leaning against the wall, and used it as support to walk to the door and exit the room.

As she walked through the wooden hallway, she heard voices coming from one of the rooms. She limped slowly to the source, and peeked inside the room. This room was larger than the others, with a large computer system and a steering wheel. _'This must be the main control room,'_ Raven thought, as she noticed the other people in the room. She saw only six people from her view, four of them wore ninja attire, one of them was an older woman with a long, gray pony tail, and the other was an older man in black and purple attire. _'Who are these people?'_ She thought. Raven wanted to look for a little while longer, but she quickly hid her face when the white ninja turned in her direction. _'Oh no, Have I been spotted?'_ Raven thought nervously. _'I have to get out of here. Who knows what will happen if I'm caught snooping.'_ Raven quickly, but quietly, moved away from the room, and limped through the hall to find the exit. However, she was in too much of a rush and stepped on her injured leg to keep balance. The pain that shot up her leg was worse than before, and Raven let out a yelp that was loud enough for everyone down the hall to hear. Raven put her hand on her mouth, and then started limping up to the deck when she heard voices and footsteps.

"What was that?" Kai said, as he stood up from his seat. Misako replied, "Could that have been Raven?" As everyone left the room, Zane said, "That sound didn't come from the direction of her room. She must be wondering the Bounty." "Then she might be in danger," Lloyd said, as they all made their way to the Bounty's deck.

Raven was able to limp to the Bounty's deck before the others came. _'It's a ship,'_ Raven concluded as she made her way to the left side of the deck and looked over the side. Raven gasped as she saw Ninjago city a pretty long distance away. She also noticed that she was very high up, and saw that the ship was on a mountain-like structure. _'How did this ship get way up here?'_ Raven thought, but then she heard footsteps coming from within the Bounty. _'Oh no, they're coming!'_ Raven thought, as her grip on her staff tightened.

Everyone was able to step on deck, and started to look around. Jay was the first to spot Raven, as he pointed towards her and said, "There she is!" Everyone looked in the direction Jay was pointing and saw an older girl wearing dark blue clothes, with a purple scarf around her neck and a cast upon her leg. "Raven," Lloyd said, as he stepped forward, along with the others. "Stay back!" Raven yelled out, as she hopped up on the edge of the Bounty that served to prevent anyone from falling off. Kai spoke up, "Whoa, hold on, Raven let us-" "How do you know my name?!" Raven cut in, while using her staff to balance on one foot. while the leg in the cast stood barely above the edge floor. Then Cole spoke slowly and calmly, "Hey, hey, take it easy. We'll explain if you get down from there." Raven thought about this and said, "Tell me first, then I might come down, but if you try anything, I'll jump." She spoke with much confidence that made everyone nervous, even to breathe.

Lloyd broke the sudden silence, "Raven it's me, Lloyd. You know, from Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys, on the roof, we spoke to each other." Raven thought for a moment while looking at Lloyd very intensely trying to remember his face. Then, the memory of a young boy came to Raven's mind, and she gasped when she saw the resemblance. "L-Lloyd, is...is that really you? Your... your huge, I mean well bigger than before. So much older," Raven said in amazement. Lloyd snickered at her astonishment and said, "Yeah, at lot has happened since we last saw each other." Raven hopped down, carefully, off the edge back on deck, and limped up to Lloyd. She looked at his face more carefully to take in his new appearance. Then, out of nowhere, she hugged him and said, "Oh Lloyd I was worried about you. I went back to Darkly's to see you and you weren't there. I went to look for you, but I never found you. I thought you turned to the dark side and wasn't coming back, or maybe something even worse happened. I'm so glad your ok, and," Raven stood back and looked at Lloyd and his attire. " You... Your the Golden Green ninja! I heard the Golden Green ninja defeated the Overlord and saved Ninjago. I can't believe it. You became good! I'm so happy for you Lloyd." Lloyd became a little bashful, but he spoke up and said, "Well, I've been though a lot, and it really had an impact on me. It changed the way I thought about things, and helped me to become the... Golden Green ninja." Lloyd looked at the other ninja and Sensei Wu. "They really helped me find my destiny." Raven also looked at the ninja, and then Jay went over to Lloyd and put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder and said, "Yeah, we taught him everything he knows, ya know." Raven smiled at this, and then she said, "Really, um, uh..." Then Lloyd realized that Raven doesn't know anyone besides himself. He spoke up, "Oh that's right. I almost forgot to introduce everyone."

Lloyd stood besides Raven, and started to speak. "Raven this is my mother and father." Garmadon and Misako stepped forward, and each shook Raven's hand as she did with theirs'. "It is nice to meet you Raven." "Yes, it is." The Golden Spinjitsu Master's parents said. Raven replied, "Likewise." As Lloyd's parents stepped back. Lloyd continued, "This is Sensei Wu, my uncle, and Nya, Kai's sister." Sensei Wu and Nya stepped forward and each shook Raven's hand as well. "Hello Raven, you can call me Sensei if you wish." "Ok" Raven replied. "Hello Raven, it's nice to finally meet you," Nya said. "Yes, nice to meet you as well," Raven said. Then Lloyd continued on, "And these guys here are my masters; Jay, Kai, Cole, and Zane." With that, the guys stepped forward and each shook Raven's hand. "What's up," Jay said. "How ya doing," Kai said. "Nice to meet ya," Cole said. "It's good to see that your well," Zane was the last to speak. Then Raven looked at Zane and tilted her head to the side, thinking. Then, she recognized his voice. "Hey, wait..." She said. "Are you the guy I saw last night? You were following me?" Zane replied, "Oh, um, yes I was, but I only wanted to help you from the Serpentine and you attacked me and then..." Zane trailed off while rubbing the back of his head. Then Raven remembered her falling off the roof and said, "Oh yeah... you saved me from falling." Zane looked up at Raven, and nodded his head. "Yes, but, I couldn't save your leg, I'm sorry." Raven looked down at her left leg and said, "It's ok Zane, besides it's my fault. I should be apologizing to you for not listening, I'm sorry." Zane replied, "It's quite alright. You were frightened is all. It's understandable." Raven looked up at Zane and smiled, which made Zane smile back.

Then Kai spoke up, "Speaking of which, Raven, why _were_ the Serpentine after you in the first place?" Raven realized what Kai was asking, and looked down at the floor, wondering if she should tell them. She thought, _'Oh no. Should I tell them? But then they'll be asking more questions, and then I'll have to tell them that I'm...'_ Raven's thoughts were interrupted when Lloyd asked, "Raven? Are you alright?" Raven snapped out of her thoughts, and replied, "Oh, um, I'm fine. And, uh, about the Serpentine, well um, they uh, were trying to bring me somewhere." Jay asked, "Somewhere?" "Where did they want to bring you?" Sensei Wu asked. Raven became a bit nervous, and right when she was about to speak, a voice was heard, "Zane, what are you doing up here?" An older man had stepped up on deck. "Father," Zane said, as he went up to the older man. "Well, well, fancy seeing you all up here," Dr. Julien said, as the others gathered around their old friend. "So you came up here to view the constellations?" Kai asked, and Dr. Julien replied, "Yes, it's much better to view them from up here."

As everyone walked over to Zane's father, Raven started to limp over to see who this man was. "But what are all of you doing way up here? Did something happen?" Dr. Julien asked, and Zane replied, "Yes, apparently the Serpentine had invaded Ninjago last night. We needed to find a safe place to relocate after we sent them off." "Oh my," Dr. Julien said, and Nya replied, "Luckily, none of us got hurt. Well, maybe not _all_ of us." As Nya finished her sentence, everyone made room for Raven to step forth. "Oh, hello young lady. And who might you be?" Dr. Julien asked, as he shook Raven's hand. "My name is Raven, and you are?" "Oh, yes, I'm Julien, Dr. Julien." Raven smiled before releasing his hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Doctor." Raven said, and Dr. Julien smiled a little more wide. Then Sensei Wu said, "We found her in Ninjago city. Apparently the Serpentine were trying to capture her." Then Dr. Julien said, "Well that's not good. Why would the Serpentine want to capture you Raven?" Raven was once again in the hot seat, but not for long. The alarm went off and started to ring. Everyone looked at each other and headed inside. Raven was limping when Lloyd took hold of her and said, "Let me help you." Raven smiled at Lloyd and said, "Thanks Lloyd," as they walked into the Bounty to the main control room.

"What's happening now?" Misako asked, as Nya started typing on the computer. Then Nya replied, "It looks like the bank is being robbed." Jay lifted his hands up in the air, "Aw man, that's the second time this week." Then Cole said, "Well, crime doesn't give up so easily." "Let's head over there real quick," Kai said, as the five ninja flipped their hoods over their faces.

As Nya steered the Bounty to Ninjago city, the ninja went on deck to await landing. Then they heard footsteps behind them, and turned to see Raven with her own ninja hood on her face. Kai stood in front of Raven, and asked, "And where do you think your going?" Raven replied, "I'm coming too." Kai stood his ground as the ship landed and said, "I'm sorry Raven, but your in no condition to fight." "But-" That was all Raven could muster before Cole said, "Look Raven, you seem like the type who likes to jump in and help. I'm the same way, believe me I know. But if you really want to help, you have to stay here and rest your leg so that it can heal properly, ok?" Raven turned her head and looked down sadly. Then Lloyd walked up to Raven and said, "I'm sorry Raven, but you know it's for the best. I...We don't want you to get hurt again, alright?" Raven thought about this while Jay commented Lloyd saying, "I see the student has become the master." Then Raven looked up and nodded with a smile, "Ok, I'll stay here. Just hurry back ok? and be safe." Lloyd replied, "Don't worry, we will. See ya later." "See ya," Raven said, and with that, the ninja departed, leaving Raven to look after them as they sped off.

While heading to the bank that was a few yards ahead of them, Kai heard someone screaming for help in an alley on his right and stopped walking. Cole noticed this and turned towards Kai while the others continued walking. "Kai what's going on-" Cole was cut off when Kai said, "Go on I'll catch up." Kai ran off to where the scream was coming from, while the rest of the ninja continued on inside the bank. "Where is Kai?" Lloyd asked, when Cole entered the bank. Cole answered, "He went into an alley just outside. Can you go check on Kai, Lloyd. We can handle the robbers." With that, Lloyd went off in the direction Kai ran to. As the three ninja searched the bank, they noticed that none of the money was stolen, and only a few holes were in the walls. "What kind of robbery is this?" Jay asked, as the three ninja continued searching the area.

Kai continued running down the alley, until he saw two guys in ski mask, and a woman surrounded by them. "What's in the bag lady? Give it up!" One of the thugs said. "No! Not in a million and one years!" The woman said boldly. She had puffy black hair up to her waist in a low pink clip, and she wore black kimono-looking clothes with black pants and shoes. The woman also had a pink hand bag on her shoulder that she was gripping with her life. "Alright, then we'll force that bag off of you," the other thug said, as they inched closer to the woman with their knives. "HEY!" Kai called out, as he jumped in front of the woman with his fire sword. One thug said, "Whoa man, Whoa, this doesn't involve you." Kai looked at the men intensely, which made them back away. "You guys are in serious trouble if you try to lay one hand on her," Kai said, bravely. The men backed up more when they bumped into something. They turned and saw another ninja behind them, the Golden ninja. "Going somewhere guys?" Lloyd asked the two men. The men dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air. "The Golden Green Ninja! We surrender!" The other thug said, as the two men went on their knees and cringed in fear. "That's what I thought." Lloyd said, as he nodded at Kai, and Kai returned the nod.

Then Kai turned to the woman and said, "Are you alright Miss?" The woman straightened herself and said, "Oh yes I'm fine, thank you. My name is Marcell." Then Kai replied, "I'm Kai." He said in a low enough voice so that the thugs wouldn't hear him. Marcell also spoke in a low voice, "Thank you Kai."

As the police put the two thugs in the police car, the ninja watched to make sure the men didn't try anything funny. "Well, this was... interesting." Jay said, while rubbing the back of his head. "This was just plain weird. I mean, they didn't even take anything. What's that about?" Cole wondered, and Kai said, "Well so long as those guys are in jail. Come on, let's head back to the Bounty." They all started heading towards the Bounty. While on the way, the ninja heard someone following them. When they turned around, they saw Marcell was following them. Kai spoke first, "Marcell." Then Jay said, slyly, "Is this a _friend_ of yours Kai?" Kai looked at Jay seriously, and said, "I just met her, and I saved her from those two guys." Then Marcell said, "Yes, and I am truly grateful for your assistance Kai, and I wish to assist you in anyway I can, since you saved me from those thugs." Then Kai said, "Well, thank you for your offer, but we're fine. You should head home, you know." Marcell looked at the ground, sadly, "I have no home at the moment. I just arrived at Ninjago city from an expedition, and I didn't have enough money to stay at a hotel..." Marcell trailed off, still looking down. Kai thought about this, as well as the other ninja and they started feeling sorry for Marcell. They looked at each other, and all eyes rested on Kai. Then Kai signed, and said, "Alright, you can come live on the Bounty until you find a home-Ah!" Kai was cut off when Marcell hugged him and said, "Oh thank you soo much Kai." After releasing Kai, Marcell said, "Don't worry I won't be a burden I promise, and for helping me, I think I know how I can help you guys." Marcell then opened her bag and pulled out a pretty large orb that glowed a purple color with a diamond symbol on it. The ninja looked at the orb in amazement. "What is that?" Zane asked, as he examined the glowing orb. Marcell replied, "I will explain when we go to the 'Bounty' as you call it, but in short, this is the Viporeon pearl."

Back on the Bounty, Raven was tapping on the table with her hand as she waited for the boys to return. She was nervous, not that the guys were in danger, since they were ninja, but she was trying to find a way to explain why the snakes were after her. _'What should I say? Will they accept me? Would Lloyd care to see me again? I don't know what to do?'_ Raven didn't notice that Nya had entered the room and she noticed that Raven was troubled. Nya sat across from Raven with a puzzled look, and Raven looked up at Nya and realized she wasn't hiding her feelings too well. "What's wrong Raven?" Nya asked with concern. Raven signed, and realized that she couldn't hide it any longer. "Nya, the Serpentine weren't trying to hurt me. They were trying to take me home, to my father," Raven said. Nya looked at Raven in surprise, and asked, "Why is that?" Then Raven cleared her throat and said, "Because, well, they aren't the normal Serpentine you know. They are called Viporeons. The _female_ Serpentine." Now Nya was shocked by this, and she said, "That's why they seemed different than the regular Serpentine. But I never heard of them?" Raven thought for a moment, and said, "Well, they separated from the male Serpentine long ago, so I guess that's why you've never heard of them. They were more peace-loving than their counterparts, and they decided to come together and live off on their own." Nya thought about that, and said, "Wow, that's very interesting, but why are they trying to bring you home?" Raven looked down. "I ran-" "Nya, are you here?!" It was Kai's voice who cut off Raven's.

The guys entered the control room with their hoods off, and with another person behind them. Nya stood up and looked at Kai questionably before approaching the woman. "Hey there, my name's Nya. Who are you?" The woman looked at Nya and said, "My name's Marcell." Then Raven stood up and greeted the woman as well. "Hi, I'm Raven." Marcell looked at Raven for a moment, and then said, "Hello Raven... it's nice to meet you."

As Marcell finished speaking, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, and Dr. Julien entered the control room. "I see you all have returned, and... oh hello, who might you be?" Sensei Wu was referring to Marcell. Then Jay spoke up, "Oh, this is Marcell. Marcell this is Sensei Wu, Garmadon his brother, Misako who is Garmadon's wife, and Dr. Julien." Marcell said, "It's great to meet you all." Then Misako asked, "It's nice to meet you too Marcell, but why have you come here?" Before anyone could say anything, Marcell replied, "Well, Kai and Lloyd had saved me from some thugs who tried to rob me. I felt that I owed them for helping me, so I decided to come here and show you all this." Marcell reached in her bag and pulled out the Viporeon pearl. Everyone was amazed at it's glittering beauty, and Raven was in shock. _'Where did she find the pearl?'_ Raven thought. "Intriguing, what is it?" Garmadon asked, as Marcell placed the pearl on the table. "It's called the Viporeon pearl. I found it when I went out on one of my exploits. It's said to have strange powers. Also, it's said that the pearl was entrusted to the Viporeons." "The Vipor-what?" Jay asked and Marcell corrected, "The Viporeons. They are a group of Serpentine. Well, they are the _females_ of the Serpentine." Everyone gasped at that moment, except for Raven, Nya, and Marcell. "Yes, legend has it that the Viporeons separated from the other Serpentine. The reason is unknown." Before anyone could speak, Raven said, "Actually, the Viporeons left because they preferred to live in peace and their counterparts were always fighting. So the Viporeons got together and left beyond the land where the other Serpentine lived." Everyone looked at Raven in confusion and suspicion, except Marcell and Nya. Then Sensei Wu said, "You seem to know a lot about the Viporeons, Raven. What else do you know?" All eyes were on Raven, as she said, "The Viporeons traveled onward. However, they were growing tired and weak, when they were founded by another snake. They were scared of him at first, but then he revealed himself to them. They were in shocked as the Serpentine before them was actually the rare Black Mambian." Everyone still was silent as Raven continued, "The Black Mambian is a rare serpentine that many people forgot even existed because there is only one, and he lives in secret. Also, the Black Mambian can transfer his power to another person by biting them, so that when he passes, the full power of the Black Mambian will be sent to that person. The Black Mambian took the Viporeons in and gave them a home to live in as long as they respected him. The Viporeons agreed and made the Black Mambian their king. The King of the Viporeons, the Black Mambian. The current Black Mambian is... my father." Everyone's mouths dropped open, and they stared at Raven in astonishment. Jay spoke up, "Whoa! Wait a minute, let me see if I got this... If the Black Mambian is your father, then doesn't that make you like, half Serpentine or something?" Raven replied, "Well, part ssserpentine, I'm more human though sssince my dad issn't a full sserpentine." As Raven spoke, she revealed her snake-like tongue and fangs. "My tongue and teeth was all I inherited from my dad. I try to hide it though." After clearing her throat, Nya asked, "Why would you hide it?" Then Raven said, "Because no one would ever accept me for who and what I am..." Raven trailed off, thinking of the people who ran away when they saw her fangs or tongue. She almost started to cry, but she held the tears back, and said, "I'm sssorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, especially you Lloyd. I wasss afraid you...wouldn't like me anymore, or accept me like many otherss, and... I-I should go."Raven put her hand on her mouth covering her fangs in shame, as she tried to limp out of the room.

As Raven started heading out, the four ninja stood in the way of the exit. Raven looked surprised at them, and then felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Lloyd's hand. Raven looked at Lloyd in surprise, and said, "What are you doing?" Lloyd thought before he spoke, and said, "Raven, you don't have to go." Raven almost started to cry, but held back, and said, "B-But, I'm part ssserpentine. Why would you want sssomeone like me around? No one else did." Lloyd thought about it, while looking around the room at his people, who nodded at him slightly. Then Lloyd turned to Raven, and said, "It doesn't matter what you are Raven. Even if you are part Serpentine, your still my friend. Well, your still our friend. Your not bad like the other Serpentine, and the Viporeons were probably very worried about you. I think I know the reason why they left you with us. It was because they knew that we were good, and that we wouldn't hurt you. They trusted us to take care of you, and that's what we're gonna do." Raven looked at Lloyd, and then at everyone else in the room. Then Cole said, "Your stuck with us kid." "Yeah, you still need time to heal your leg." Nya said. "And watch as I kick everyone's butt in video games." Jay said. "And taste my cooking," Zane added. "And maybe I can show you some fighting moves," Kai also added. Then Sensei Wu stepped forward and said, "Well then it's settled. Raven, you are officially one of us, and you can stay as long as you'd like." Raven was baffled at that moment. Then her surprised expression turned into a grateful one, as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "T-Thank you, so much." Raven said as she hugged Sensei Wu since he was in reach in front of her. Sensei was surprised at first, but then he put his hand on Raven's head.

After releasing Sensei Wu, Raven straightened, up and wiped the tears off her face. "Wow, part Serpentine and human. That's amazing," Marcell said intrigued, as she stepped forward to look at Raven better. Then Raven looked at the Viporeon pearl, and said, "Yes, and the Viporeon pearl belongs to my people, the Viporeons. Where did you find it Marcell?" All eyes were on Marcell as she replied, "I was traveling around the lands outside this part of Ninjago, when I stumbled across another path that led downward. I was able to enter the passage, but I almost fell off a ledge a few times. There were a few traps, but I've dealt with traps and dungeons before. I found the lovely pearl on a pedestal and I took it. I wanted to study it further, so I started exploring the area, and I found, written on the walls, a legend about the Viporeons. I didn't realize the Viporeons still existed. I assumed that my taking of the pearl had attracted them to Ninjago city, but hearing your story, I guess they don't know it's missing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it." Marcell took the pearl off the table and handed it to Raven. "Since the Viporeons are your people, I think it's best to return it. Once again, I apologize." Marcell said, and Raven replied, "It's ok Marcell, you didn't know. Thank you for returning it." Raven took the pearl and put it in her pocket. "Well, since that's settled, Marcell, where do you live? We can drop you off." Nya said. Then Zane replied, "Actually Nya, Marcell has no home at the moment, and little income. We figured that she should stay here for a while until she finds a job and decent housing." Then Kai added, "If that's ok with you guys." Everyone looked at one another and nodded in agreement as Sensei Wu said, "Yes, you can stay here for a while Marcell, until you find a home for yourself." Marcell smiled widely and bowed while saying, "Thank you all so much, this means a lot to me."

The rest of the day was pretty normal. No crimes were committed, except to Jay when Raven beat him in his favorite video game. As evening turned to night, everyone was getting ready for bed, except two people who stood on deck. They were watching the stars as they appeared after the sun had set. Raven and Lloyd were just there talking, especially about how Jay reacted when he was defeated by Raven. They laughed about it.

"I know, he looked so upset. I should probably apologize." Raven said, and Lloyd replied, "Ah don't sweat it Raven. Jay will be alright, he bounces back pretty easily." Then Raven said, "Like how he did in the game, but off the edge." They both started laughing, and then Raven said, "It's so nice to be around you guys. You're all so awesome, and funny, especially you Lloyd." Then Lloyd replied, "Yeah, you too Raven." For a moment, Raven and Lloyd looked directly into each others' eyes. Raven smiled and Lloyd smiled back, but then he turned his head, troubled. Raven saw this and said, "Lloyd? What's wrong?" Lloyd stood quiet for a moment and thought, _'I've never felt this way around a girl before. But now that I'm older, and especially when I'm around Raven, I feel a soft, warm feeling in my chest. She hasn't been here too long, she's only been here for like a day, but this feeling for her I have is getting stronger the more time I spend with her. Do I...like...her?'_ Lloyd gave Raven a quick glance and he knew the answer to his question. Then he replied, "Well, um, Raven, I...um_, 'Come on Lloyd say it'_...I like you." Raven thought about it, and then she said, "Well, I like you too Lloyd." Then Lloyd said, "I mean, I like you a lot, Raven." After a second, Raven caught on to what Lloyd was saying and her eyes widened. "You do?" She asked surprised. Lloyd answered, "Yes I do, but, I mean, I guess you would prefer someone who was your own age and more mature. You know not like me. I turned older from the Tomorrow's Tea so-" Raven started to giggle. Lloyd noticed this and looked at Raven with one brow raised. Then Lloyd asked, "What's so funny?" He looked at Raven pretty serious and confused. Raven then pulled out an octagon-shaped gem from around her neck and showed Lloyd while saying, "Lloyd, I'm no older than you are. This gem here is called the Gem of Ages. It can make someone older or younger depending on it's settings. Red for older and blue..." Raven turned the gem and made it turn light blue as she continued, "for younger." Raven pressed the gem and a flash appeared that made Lloyd shield his eyes. When he looked at Raven, he saw a younger version of herself. Then Lloyd said in bewilderment, "Wha, what, wow! That's amazing, you can actually turn younger and older?" Then Raven said, "Yup, this is my original age, I turn older to hide my identity, and also if I need to do something that would be hard if I was a kid." Then Raven turned the gem red and pressed the gem together which let out another flash and turned her older again. Lloyd was amazed at the power of the gem. Then Raven said, "So, you were saying Lloyd," as she stepped closer to him smirking. Lloyd blushed a little, and then they heard Jay yell out, "Hey guys! It's time to go to sleep! Come on!"

With that, Lloyd and Raven quickly entered the Bounty together, and when Raven was in front of her room, she turned to Lloyd who was heading back to his room and said, "Good night Lloyd." Lloyd turned around and said, "Good night Raven." As Raven entered her room and closed the door, Lloyd watched as she closed her door and then he headed into his room, which he shared with the ninja.

As everyone went to sleep, Raven was able to sneak into her room without startling Nya, since Nya was staying in Raven's room to watch her, and Marcell went with Misako in their own room. Garmadon, Dr. Julien, and Sensei Wu also shared a room, and the other ninja were all in their own room. Raven was able to set her staff down and lay in bed without waking Nya and fell asleep pretty easily.

However, one person was still awake. They sneaked out of their room and went over to Raven and Nya 's room. They stood near Raven's bed and thought, _'This was easier than I thought. Those fools let me in so easily. Well, now I can kill two birds with one stone, by taking the Viporeon pearl back and taking Raven with me.'_ Marcell slightly giggled, as she took Raven, along with her staff, and began exiting the Bounty corridors.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcell was able to slip through the corridors pretty easily, while carrying Raven and her staff. She made it to the Bounty's deck, and placed Raven on the floor, slowly, and the staff as well. After that she pulled out a pink cellphone from her pocket, and dialed a number. As Marcell started to speak, Raven woke up, but she stood still as Marcell said, "Hey, it's me, Marcell. Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Listen, I got the girl and the Viporeon pearl... Yes... I'm _that_ amazing I know I kno... Oh really... ok ok... don't worry Big Boss it'll be fine. Alright..."

Marcell continued her conversation, and Raven stood up while picking up her staff as quietly possible. Then Raven started banging her staff on the floor screaming out, "HELP ME! HELP!" Marcell immediately turned around and saw that Raven was up and about. "I'll call you back!" Marcell yelled on the phone, and hung up. "Come here you little big mouth!" Marcell ran and grabbed Raven while flinging her across the deck. Raven hit the floor, but she didn't get hurt much. Then Marcell started walking towards Raven, while saying, "Trying to wake the whole ship, eh? Well, it doesn't matter, they can't save you-" "Guess again!" Marcell was cut off when a sword of fire stood between herself and Raven. Marcell jumped back and saw not only the Fire ninja, but everyone else as well. _'Perfect.'_ Marcell thought as she straightened up and said, "Well, Well. Look who showed up. Hello everyone, wonderful night, eh?" Marcell grinned evilly. Then Sensei Wu asked very seriously, "What are you doing Marcell? Why are you trying to kidnap Raven?" Marcell snickered and said, "Did you really believe I just _found_ the Viporeon pearl? No, I stole it you fools! Straight from it's sanctuary, since the Viporeons weren't guarding it. I needed to find a reason to get on your ship, and apparently the pearl was the perfect reason, coincidently." Marcell stepped forward, and everyone was put on guard. "Don't take another step!" Cole yelled out, and Marcell froze for a moment. Then, she took another step and said, "Oops. What are you gonna do about it?" Marcell grinned eagerly, which angered Cole.

Cole ran forth and tried to strike Marcell. However, Marcell was able to dodge his slash by jumping over him, and then she back kicked him and sent him flying forward. "Cole!" Jay yelled out as he ran to attack Marcell with a lightening attack from his sword. Marcell grabbed Jay's wrist and was able to shoot the electric shot upward into the sky. Then Marcell grabbed Jay and tossed him in Cole's direction, which wasn't pleasant since Jay landed right into Cole. "AH!" Cole yelled out. "Sorry," Jay replied.

Then, Zane and Kai ran towards Marcell, who looked at them like 'Oh please.' Zane shot ice on the floor, while Kai shot fire in the air towards her. "Fire!" "Ice!" the two ninja yelled out. Yet, Marcell just smirked and suddenly disappeared. The two ninja looked around to see where she went. "Kai, Zane look UP!" Nya yelled out, but before both ninja could move, Marcell jumped down and attacked. She punched Kai in the face, kicked-swiped Zane's legs which left him in the air for a moment, grabbed Zane while spinning around, and threw him in Kai's direction. Kai went flying back with Zane as they hit the floor, hard.

Marcell then turned in Raven's direction, but ended up looking at Lloyd, who stood in front of Raven. Lloyd stood his ground as the dark borders appeared near his eyes and Marcell's eyes, as they had a stare down. Then, Lloyd shot out an energy ball at Marcell, which she ducked under and started running in Lloyd's direction. Lloyd readied another shot when Marcell stopped, flipped back a few times and then put her feet vertically on the center pole of the ship. Marcell pushed off the pole over Lloyd's head, and then she pulled out a stick hidden in her pocket, and smacked Lloyd in the back of the head with it. Lloyd became dazed for that moment, since it was a metal stick, but realized that he was in the air. Marcell picked up Lloyd and threw him in the direction of the pole she jumped off from, which Lloyd crashed right into, face first, and hit the floor. "Lloyd!" Sensei Wu, Misako, and Garmadon yelled out.

As Marcell turned to face Raven, Nya came in her Samurai X suit to fight Marcell. Marcell looked at the suit up and down and said, "Oh please, that piece of junk." That aggravated Nya. "Piece of junk?!" She yelled out and started to swing her arm at Marcell, when her robotic arm had fallen right on the floor. "Huh?" Nya said, as she used the other arm, and that arm fell off too. "What?" Nya said in shock. Marcell then started to laugh evilly, and said, "I suspected that suit would be a problem, so I removed some vital parts and got rid of them, sorry about that." Then Marcell jumped on the Samurai X suit and kicked it in the face which sent the suit falling back and Nya flying out. She landed on Kai and Zane, who were able to catch her.

Marcell turned her attention to Raven, and said, "Who else must suffer Raven? Why don't you come with me now, and I won't have to seriously damage your friends anymore, what do you say?" Raven thought about that, and she looked at everyone, seeing that they were a bit dazed. Raven signed, and said, "Ok Marcell, you win, I'll go-" "No Raven don't!" Marcell and Raven turned to see Lloyd standing there, with a bruise on his face. "Hahahahaha, what are you going to do boy?!" Marcell taunted Lloyd, but then felt a pain on her back and the wind in her hair, as she went flying across the deck, and into the railing. Everyone looked at Marcell, then they looked at Raven, and saw that she was holding her staff in a downward position. The blue orb on the staff was glowing. "Raven, that was you?" Misako asked, as she approached Raven, along with everyone else. Raven replied, "Yes, this weapon I'm using is not just any staff. It is the Platinum Staff of Raining Waters." Then Garmadon said, "So your elemental ability is water." Raven nodded, and Sensei Wu said, "Ah yes, now it makes sense. I can see the rivers of life that reside in you." "Raah!" Everyone turned when they saw Marcell standing, dripping wet from the water attack. "You little..." that's all Marcell was able to say when all the ninja ran and surrounded Marcell, as well as Wu, Garmadon, and Misako. Dr. Julien stood next to Raven, to try and protect her. Marcell looked at all those who surrounded her, and then she started to laugh. Each person looked at one another in confusion. Then Marcell spoke, while her eyes were closed and her head tilted downward with her arms bent and outward, "You guys won't give up, alright then, I'll go for now, but when we meet again..." Marcell raised her head and opened her eyes. Everyone was in shock by what they saw; Marcell's eyes were glowing a ring of red around her pupils, and her teeth had two fangs with a devious smile etched on her face, as she said, "It won't be as pleasant!" Everyone continued to look in shock, but then Marcell did a quick spin, using the momentum to hit the floor, which helped her to bounce up into the sky above the Bounty's look-out ledge, and then she went soaring into the night sky and faded from view.

Everyone looked on with their mouths wide open. Jay spoke up and said, "What the heck just happened?!" Then Cole said, "Is Marcell, a... v-vampire?" "I didn't think vampires even existed at all," Misako said. Then Garmadon said, "There seems to be much more going on than we thought." Sensei Wu responded, "Yes, there is." Sensei Wu turned to Raven, who was in complete shock as well. "Raven, do you know anything about what's going on?" Raven swallowed before she spoke, "I heard of stories of vampires, yet I never met or even saw one before. But, your right Cole, Marcell matched the description of a vampire perfectly." "Do you know why she wanted to kidnap you?" Kai finally asked. Raven looked down and said, "I don't know." Everyone started to think if Marcell gave any indication of her reason for attempting to kidnap Raven. Then Raven spoke up, "I have seen that technique before." "Which technique?" Lloyd asked, and Raven replied, "That spin, jump move. My friend's mother knows how to do that. She taught my mom how to do it." "Well, where is your friend's mother? She may be able to tell us more about Marcell," Sensei Wu asked. Raven pondered this for a moment, and then she said, "She doesn't live too far from here. It would probably take about one and a half days to get there from here." "Then let's head over there, and see if she knows anything," Nya said. "Well," Raven began, "You can't just show up at my friend's house. You have to sent a message prior to visiting, and I don't have a hawk to deliver the message." Then Zane said, "I think I have a solution." Zane extended his arm, and up from the sky came a falcon that landed on Zane's arm. " This is my falcon, he is also my friend. He can deliver the message." Raven smiled and said, while petting Falcon, "That's great, I'll send it now so that we can leave the day after tomorrow." "Good. Then we will have a day to prepare before we head off. For now, let's all rest. Who knows what tomorrow will bring," Sensei Wu said, as he walked back into the Bounty. Everyone else followed.

Zane, Raven, and Nya went into the main control room, while everyone else went to go to sleep. "Night Jay," Nya said, as she entered the room. "Hehe, Night Nya." Jay said, and then he watched Nya enter the main control room. Jay signed lovingly, as he walked into his room. The other guys were getting ready to sleep, but Lloyd was looking out the window, anxiously. "Hey Lloyd," Kai called, as Lloyd turned towards him. "You should get some sleep man. You need to save your strength for tomorrow," Kai said. Then Cole asked, "What's eating ya Lloyd?" Lloyd thought about it before he spoke, "Well, who knows if Marcell is still out there, and what if she tries to take Raven again? Or what if she's not alone?" "Well, we don't know if Marcell came alone or not, but we're not going to be of much help if we don't rest," Kai replied. "Yeah, and if Marcell does come back, we'll be ready for her," Cole added, and then Jay also added, "Besides, you saw what Raven did, even with an injured leg. She won't be taken without a fight." These words helped comfort Lloyd's distraught mind, and when he thought of how Raven fought back Marcell, he felt more relieved. Then Lloyd said, "You guys are right. Even if Marcell comes back, we'll be ready, and Raven will be ready too." Then the ninja went onto their beds to sleep.

In the main control room, Raven was writing the letter to send to her friend, and Nya was steering the ship to a new location, so that Marcell wouldn't find them so easily. After Raven finished writing the letter, she attached it to the Falcon's back. "So, who is your friend Raven?" Nya asked, as she landed the Bounty on a mountainous area not too far from Ninjago city. Raven replied, "Her name is Flare. She is the princess of the Volcanic lands. The 'Fire princess', I like to call her. She would always come over and hang out at my homeland, and I would visit her land too. It's always an adventure with Flare." Then Zane said, "She seems pretty nice." Raven giggled and said, "Flare _is_ nice, in her own way..." Zane and Nya looked at Raven questionably and then Raven said, "She is, well, unique." Then Raven looked on the map on the computer screen and pointed to a certain location. "This is where Flare lives, around here, above a volcano that used to be a volcano but is now just a little mountain since Flare's dad made it that way." "He did? How? Why?" Nya asked, and Raven replied, "The volcano erupted one time and threatened to destroy the land, until Flare's dad was able to stop it and make the volcano into a mountain. I'm not sure how he did it, but the people around the land called him the 'Lava prince' and he became their ruler. Then he built a kingdom on the mountain to watch over the Volcanic lands. He married Flare's mom after that." "Wow, that's pretty awesome." Nya said. Zane was able to program the Falcon to follow the coordinates to Flare's home. "I'll send him out," Zane said, as he walked out of the control room and headed to the deck. "Alright, it's time for us to go get some shut eye. We have to prepare the ship for when we leave," Nya said, as Raven nodded and they headed out to Nya's room, where Misako was waiting for the girls to arrive. Raven, Nya, and Misako decided to share a room, so that Misako and Nya can watch over Raven.

As everyone on the Bounty slept, there was someone beyond the Bounty's destination who stood outside Ninjago city. "I can't believe it. I was so close! All well, I have more tricks up my sleeves," Marcell spoke to another person who stood beside her. This woman had straight black hair that reached between her waist and shoulders, with a purple streak in the middle of her hair from the front to the back. Her clothes were a dark purple shirt with a white belt, and black pants with dark blue vertical stripes. "You seem to be very calm about the situation," the woman said. "Oh I have no reason to worry Violet. Raven is injured, so that just makes it easier to capture her. Of course underestimating her would be a mistake, but I have an idea, and it's pretty slick," Marcell said. When Marcell and Violet looked out towards the city, they saw five more people coming their way. "Ah my people have come," Marcell said, as she approached her people. "Now we can plan for tomorrow."

After the sun had risen, the ninja had also awakened since Sensei Wu woke them up. "Aw Sensei can't we sleep a little longer?" Kai asked, but Sensei replied, "No, you've had plenty of time to rest. Now we must stock up on supplies and ready the Bounty for tomorrow's departure. It's been awhile since we've traveled. Come on, we haven't a moment to lose." The ninja readied themselves, as did everyone else on the Bounty.

Nya was steering the ship back to Ninjago city, Misako and Garmadon were making a list of items needed for the Bounty, and the ninja were on deck with Sensei Wu, preparing for their trip through Ninjago city to gather supplies. Raven was also on deck with a sketch book and a paint brush, looking up a few times and then continuing to paint. Lloyd looked at Raven a few times, and at one point they made eye contact. Lloyd and Raven exchanged a smile, and then Raven went back to painting with a smile still planted on her face. Lloyd was still looking at Raven with a smile, and Sensei Wu noticed this, but he didn't say anything.

After the Bounty landed, Misako and Garmadon emerged from within the Bounty, and gave the ninja the lists of supplies needed for their departure the following day. The ninja then headed out to their destinations. Raven wanted to go, but she knew it was best to stay on the Bounty. She continued to paint the picture before her, while Sensei Wu went to meditate. Nya, Misako, and went to check on the Bounty's engines, while Garmadon stood on deck. He saw Raven was painting a picture, so he asked, "What are you painting Raven?" Raven looked up and said, "I'm painting a new picture for my wall. When I go traveling, I like to paint the places I've been to, and being in Ninjago city is perfect." Raven smiled and continued to paint, as Garmadon turned to look at the city. Then Garmadon said, "Thank you Raven." Raven looked at Garmadon questionably, as Garmadon continued, "Whatever conversation you had with Lloyd when you first met, I think that helped him follow his destiny, as the Green ninja and the Golden Spinjitsu master." Raven thought about that, and said, "But, I didn't do much. We just talked, I mean I _did_ tell him to be himself at one point but it wasn't much." Then Garmadon replied, "But by telling Lloyd to be himself, maybe that's why he accepted being the Green ninja so easily." "How do you figure?" Raven asked, politely. Garmadon replied, "When he saw your face, he immediately recognized you, if he hadn't kept you on his mind, and considered your words, he wouldn't have remembered you or what you said so easily huh?" Raven pondered this, and then she smiled, thinking about how Lloyd _did_ treasure the time they spent together, as she had. Garmadon saw this, and he smiled as well.

The ninja agreed to gather the supplies separately, and then meet at a rendezvous point not too far from the Bounty. After each one gathered the supplies on the list, which wasn't that much to carry it was just that the supplies were in separate parts of Ninjago city, the ninja gathered at the rendezvous point and checked to see if they had all the supplies. "I guess that's everything," Cole said, as he finished checking off the list. Then Kai said, "Good, then let's head back to the Bounty and-" "AAHH!" The ninja turned to see a young woman running into an alley, while two guys in ski mask chased her. "Get the bag!" One of the men shouted. "Hey wait," Lloyd said, and then Kai finished Lloyd's sentence, "Aren't those the two robbers from yesterday?" "How did they get out of prison?" Lloyd added. Then Jay said, "Um, guys, less talking more running. We have to help that girl." "Jay's right, let's help the girl and then we can sort things out," Zane said. The ninja ran into the alley, taking their supplies with them. When they traveled half-way through the alley, they left their supplies in a corner, and headed off to where the woman and the two robbers were. The ninja looked ahead and saw the young woman with light brown hair, a blue shirt and black pants, and the two robbers who had taken off their masks. "Listen girl," one robber said, "Give us the bag and we'll leave you-" "Not so fast guys!" The two robbers turned around, one had short black hair, the other had spiked brown hair like a mohawk, and each one wore all black. The robbers saw the ninja and turned toward them with smirks on their faces. The ninja were confused by this, but then they heard a voice behind them, "Not so fast ninja." The five ninja turned to see a woman with black hair and a purple strip from the front to the back, and two other people: one was a woman in black with short white hair up to her shoulders, and the other was a man in all black with blonde hair tied in a small pony tail and a short beard. "Who are you guys?" Jay asked. The woman with the purple and black hair spoke, "My name is Violet, General of the Vampire Elite under Marcell." The ninja's eyes widen and they all said at the same time, "Marcell?!" Then Violet responded, "Yes, and my orders are clear. Prepare yourselves ninja." The ninja gasped as they saw red rings on the eyes and fangs appear on Violet and the two people with her. Lloyd, Kai, and Zane stood looking at Violet and the two people, while Cole and Jay turned to the two robbers and saw that they too were in their vampire form. The ninja readied themselves, "Vampires versus Ninja. Come on guys, let's show these vampires what us ninja can do." Kai said, and the othher guys agreed.

The vampires started with the first attack. "Luna, Bronze attack, Stephen, Andrex up!" Violet shouted her commands as the vampires did as commanded. The ninja then proceeded with a counterattack. Kai and Zane shot ice and fire at the vampires running towards them, while Jay and Zane jumped up to attack the vampires who jumped. Violet watched as her vampire people and the ninja clash a number of times before realizing that the ninja were formidable opponents. Now the vampires stood in front of Violet, while the ninja stood in front of Lloyd, who was in front of the young woman, with both sides panting from their quick maneuvers and the hits each side received. Violet looked towards the young woman with a certain look, and the young woman understood. Red rings came across the woman's eyes, and her fangs were showing. The young vampire looked towards Lloyd, and ran forth to attack. Kai noticed this, and he pushed Lloyd out of the way. By doing so, the woman sunk her fangs into Kai's arm, which caused Kai to shout in pain. "Kai!" Lloyd shouted out, as the rest of the ninja turned towards Kai and gasped. The young vampire released Kai, and jumped over the ninja to her people. Kai fell on one knee, holding his bitten arm. The ninja gathered around Kai, but Violet shouted to her people, "Attack now!"

As the vampires ran toward the ninja, who were still distraught from Kai's injury, Lloyd stepped between the ninja and the vampires. "Enough!" Lloyd shouted, and he brought forth a large mass of golden energy that encased his body, and shot out a large wave of power that sent the vampires flying out through the alley and into the next alley across the street. The vampires, even Violet, were all sprawled out on the floor in pain. Then Violet slowly rose up, and said, "Let's go. We've done our part." With that, the vampires fled.

Back to the ninja, Lloyd stood his ground until he was certain that the vampires were no longer present. "Man Lloyd, I wouldn't want to mess with you on a bad day," Jay commented. Then Cole responded, "Jay, really. Now's not the time. We have to help Kai." Then Zane said, "Yes, if we stall any longer Kai may become..." The ninja looked at each other in worry as they realized what was going to befall their brother. "It's ok, guys. I'm, eh, I'm fine. Ah," Kai said, as he held his head. "Come on Kai, let's get you back to the Bounty. Sensei Wu might know what to do," Jay said, as he helped hoist Kai up on his shoulder. "Hey wait, didn't Raven say she heard stories of vampires, she might know how to help Kai too," Cole said, as he helped Jay hold Kai up on his other side. Lloyd and Zane grabbed the supplies, which were still in tack even after Lloyd's finishing move, and they set off to the Bounty as fast as they could run to find a way to save Kai.

On the Bounty, everyone stood on deck, waiting for the ninja to return. "They seem to be running late, do you think their alright?" Dr. Julien asked. "I'm sure they'll be alright," Misako said. Then Nya looked out and saw the ninja returning. "Hey guys, they made it ba-" Nya, at this point, noticed that Cole and Jay were carrying a half-conscience Kai. "Kai? Kai!" Nya called out, as she ran down the wooden ramp to her older brother. Everyone on deck followed Nya, even Raven, but she limped slowly down the ramp. Nya ran over to Kai, and said, "Kai, Kai! What happened to you?" Cole answered, "We ran into some of Marcell's vampires and the general." "Yeah. They cornered us, but we were able to fend them off, well Lloyd did most of the fending," Jay added, and Zane continued, saying, "One of the vampires caught us off guard, and they were able to bite Kai." "It's all my fault," Lloyd said, which made Raven stop in her tracks. Lloyd continued on, "I should have seen her coming. Kai pushed me out of the way. He saved me from getting bit. I should have known..." Misako put her hand on Lloyd's shoulder, "It's alright Lloyd. Those vampires are crafty, it's a miracle that you _all _weren't bitten or worse."

After Misako spoke, Kai began to stir, so Cole and Jay carried him on deck, and placed him next to the pole in the center. Then, Cole grabbed some rope, and tied Kai to the pole. "What are you doing?" Nya asked, while everyone gathered on deck, and then Cole replied, "Well, if he turns into a vampire, he might not be the same Kai we know." "Yes, he may be under Marcell's influence," Sensei Wu said, and then he turned to Raven, who was leaning on the Bounty's railing. "Raven, you said you heard stories about vampires. Is there anyway to help Kai before he transforms?" Sensei Wu asked her. Raven looked at Kai, and then she looked down and replied, "Kai is already a vampire." Everyone immediately turned towards Kai. They all gasped when they saw that Kai was awake, and that he had red rings around his eyes, fangs from his mouth, and slightly pale skin. "Wh-What's up guys?" Kai said, sort of weakly, as he looked at everyone on deck. "Kai?" Nya asked, as she approached her brother. "Nya? What's going on? Why am I tied? What happened to the vampires?" Kai asked. "Well Kai, um..." Nya hesitated to tell Kai that he was a vampire. "Are you ok Kai? You feel...different?" Cole asked, and Kai replied, "I'm fine, I feel pretty good actually. Why? What's going on? Ah, these ropes are so tight." Then Cole said, "Yeah, um, sorry about that. Here I'll loosen them." Cole went over to the ropes and started loosening them.

As Kai felt the ropes loosen, his eyes glowed even brighter. Garmadon noticed this and he tried to grab Kai, but Kai suddenly jumped up out of the ropes, and snarled at the others who slowly backed up. As Kai approached them, he said, "Give me Raven, or else." Everyone backed up even more. "Kai it's us," Jay said. "We're your friends," Zane added. "Oh I'm aware of that," Kai said with a sinister grin. "Then why are you doing this?" Lloyd asked, and Kai replied, "Because my master wants Raven, and I'll see to it that she gets her." "Kai, please, fight back! Marcell is not your master. Fight back!" Misako said. Kai stopped walking for a moment, then he continued with a bigger grin on his face, "Give her to me, and no one has to get hu-" WHACK! Everyone stood in shock as Kai hit the floor, unconscious. Garmadon stood above Kai, holding a wooden plank. "Well, there's no point in reasoning with him," he said. "Oh Kai!" Nya said, as she bent down next to her brother. "Bring him below deck to the brig, tie him as well," Sensei Wu said, with a heavy heart. "But Sensei-" Lloyd said, but was cut off by Sensei Wu, "We can't trust if Kai is on our side. You saw what just happened. We can't risk _all_ of us becoming vampires." Lloyd looked away in defeat. Cole, Zane, and Jay retied Kai and carried him to the brig, and Nya also followed them. "Poor Kai, he's really a vampire," Dr. Julien said, sadly. Then Misako turned to Raven and asked, "Raven, is there any way to turn Kai back to normal?" Raven replied, "Wolf tears." Then Sensei Wu asked, "Wolf tears?" Raven replied, "Around where Flare lives, there is a small lake that is said to hold the tears of wolves who would howl upon the rock edge above it during a full moon. This water is said to be special because it has the ability to turn a new vampire back into a human. However, the person who was bitten has three days to drink the Wolf tears, or they will stay a vampire, permanently." Then Dr. Julien said, "That gives us just enough time to travel to where your friend lives, and save Kai from permanently becoming a vampire." Then Sensei Wu said, "Then let's hurry and prepare the Bounty for tomorrow's departure."

As Garmadon, Misako, Wu, and Dr. Julien entered the Bounty, Lloyd stopped and turned to see Raven was still standing near the Bounty's railing, looking down. Lloyd approached Raven and asked, "What's wrong Raven? We have to get ready for tomorrow." Raven looked up at Lloyd, and said, "I'm so sorry." Tears started to form on Raven's eyes, as Lloyd looked at her in surprise. Then he asked, "What are you sorry about Raven?" "It's my fault Kai became a vampire!" Raven exclaimed with hurt in her eyes. She continued as Lloyd became silent, "If I wasn't here, you guys wouldn't be part of whatever this is! You guys are in danger because of me! I should have just left with Marcell-" Lloyd took hold of Raven by her shoulders, firmly, as Raven looked at him in surprise. Then Lloyd said, "It's not your fault Raven. If it's anyone's fault, it's Marcell. She's the one who wants to take you, and I won't let her! None of us will let her get you Raven. We care too much for you to let her even touch a hair on your head. I promise I will always protect you Raven, no matter what, and I can say the same for the others as well." Raven sniffled and said, "I-I don't want you to get hurt either." Then Lloyd said, "Hey, don't worry about me. You focus on healing your leg, and we'll handle the rest, alright?" Raven looked to the side for a moment, then she straightened up and wiped the tears off her face. "Ok -sniffle- Thank you Lloyd." Lloyd gave Raven a soft smile and said, "Your welcome. Come on, let's get inside." "Ok," Raven said, and they both entered the Bounty.

Below deck, in the brig, the ninja and Nya placed Kai within the cell and locked it. Kai was laying still on the ground. "Poor Kai," Nya said, sadly, as she placed her hand on the bars. "Yeah, who would've thought he turned into a vampire and try to attack us-" Cole said, as Jay elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for?" "Cole, come on Nya.." "And when did _you_ stop making comments about everything, huh?" Cole eyed Jay, and Jay turned to Nya, and said, "Come on Nya, let's leave Kai alone for a while. Maybe he'll feel better if he's alone." "Actually, even if Kai is left unattended he may not- oof" Zane was cut off by Cole elbowing him in the stomach. Nya signed and said, "Ok, let's go." With that, Nya and the ninja left Kai all alone.

After they were certainly gone, Kai's eyes shot open. He sat up and looked out to make sure the coast was clear. Then he said out loud, but not for anyone to here, "We'll see how long you guys can stay away. After all, I might get better sooner than they think, or not at all!" Kai started to laugh evilly, but quietly. The rest of the people on the Bounty went to sleep, while Kai stood up looking at the sky from where the brig ceiling meets the deck floor. He started to grin darkly, as light from the sun rise began to enter the small gated opening of the brig ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4 The Journey Begins

**For now I will try to give each chapter a title. If I can think of one. ;)**

Early in the morning, Sensei woke up the ninja to pick up extra supplies he had forgotten to pick up the day before because of Kai becoming a vampire and all. Also, one of the ninja had to give Kai his breakfast. Jay was forced to volunteer, and he also wanted to assure Nya that Kai was alright, even though he wasn't sure himself. As he carried the food down to the brig, Jay had a lot on his mind, _'Oh man, what if Kai is still bad? What if he tries to bite me if I turn my back? What if he tries to hypnotize me with his, uh, Vampire Vision... oh man. I think I'm getting too worked up, maybe he isn't so bad. Maybe Kai is ok, right?'_

As Jay closed the door behind him, he saw that Kai was sitting up looking at the floor. As Jay approached him, Kai looked up and his face was normal except for the slight paleness. He smiled, and said, "Morning Jay." Then Jay said, "Oh, um, morning Kai. How ya feeling?" Kai looked down at his restraints, and then he looked back up at Jay and said, "Eh, I've been better." Jay smiled, and then he slid the food tray under the bars where there was an opening to serve food. "I brought you some breakfast," Jay said. Kai looked at the food, and said, "It looks great, but uh, I have no arm to eat with. Can you at least loosen my one arm so that I can eat?" Jay pondered this, _'Oh man, I mean, I'm only untying one arm right?'_ "Jay," Kai said, which made Jay look at him, and he added, "I won't escape, I promise. I'm just really hungry." Jay took that into consideration before opening the cell door and entering. He walked up to Kai, and loosened Kai's right arm. "Thanks Jay, I owe a one," Kai said, and Jay replied, "No problem." Then Kai reached out and started eating his breakfast.

After he was done, Jay picked up Kai's food tray and asked, "So, how was it?" Kai hesitated. and then he said, "It was pretty good, but there was one thing missing..." Jay looked at Kai questionably and asked, "What?" Right when Jay opened his mouth, Kai tore off the ropes with his free arm, and kicked Jay out of the cell. Jay hit the floor and sat up coughing a bit before saying, "You p-promised you wouldn't e-escape!" Kai walked up to Jay with a dark smirk, and said, "Don't worry Jay, I won't escape. No, I have a better idea." Kai showed his fangs and Jay tried to crawl backwards away from Kai. Then, a rumbling sound was heard and WHAM! Kai went flying back and hit into the cell bars, not inside the cell, just outside. Jay stood up and looked to see Cole standing in front of him. "Cole? What are you doing here?" Jay asked, confused. Cole replied, "I thought I should check up on you, and man was I right." Kai stood up, rubbing the back of his head and walking up to Cole and Jay slowly. "Stay back Kai! I don't want to hurt you!" Cole shouted, and then Kai rushed up to Cole, picked him up and flung him into the cell. Right after that, Kai grabbed Jay and also flung him into the cell with Cole.

As both ninja stood up from being dazed, they heard a lock click. When they looked up, Kai was in the cell with them, but he locked the cell door. Cole and Jay became terrified, when Kai turned around with red rings on his eyes, fangs sharp, and grinning darkly. "Now, let's get down to business gentlemen," Kai said, and he ran and jumped towards the two ninja. Cole was able to dodge, but when he looked, he saw that Jay was too petrified to move. "Jay! Move!" Cole shouted. Jay was able to move at the last second, but then he started to shout out in pain as Kai's fangs bit his left shoulder. "NOO!" Cole shouted as Jay hit the floor, cringing. "Now it's your turn," Kai said darkly, as he turned towards Cole. Cole was afraid, but then he shaked it off as he readied himself for a fight. Kai smirked before charging at Cole with all his might. Cole was able to dodge Kai by jumping over him. Then he pulled out his Earth sword and slashed at Kai's direction with an Earth attack that sent Kai straight at the cell wall. Dust was all around Kai, as Cole ran to the cell door to try and unlock it. Cole started to hear heavy breathing and when he looked to his right, Jay was standing their holding his shoulder with red ringed eyes, and white fangs. Cole backed away a little from Jay and said, "Jay, not you too." Then Jay smirked and said, "Not just me..." Then, out of nowhere, Kai grabbed a hold of Cole and bit his right shoulder.

As Cole went on his knees, Jay continued, "But us three. Hahaha! That rhymed! Not just me, but us three! Ha, I crack myself up-" "Quiet Jay," Kai said, as he walked to his loud-mouthed friend and said, "We don't want anyone else to come down here." Then Kai went up to the cell door and unlocked it. "Well then, what are we gonna do? And what about Raven?" Jay asked, and then Kai said, "Well, since you two are now vampires my plan maybe easier to execute." Kai turned to Jay and said, "Ok get this, your a vampire and so is Cole, now I was thinking that the only way we could get Raven is if we turn whoever Raven is mostly around into vampires. You know, it would be easier not to look suspicious if we only get those people. Then, they can deliver Raven to Marcell, and we can fend off whoever stands in the way." Jay thought about this, then he said, "Well, who is usually around Raven?" "Nya and Lloyd." Kai and Jay turned to see that Cole was the one who spoke, and that he was standing with red ringed eyes and fangs. "Well, look who decided to wake up, Good morning Cole," Jay said jokingly. Then Cole said, "Yeah yeah, anyway, I know that Raven spends most of her time with Nya and Lloyd, considering that Nya takes care of her leg, and Lloyd _is_ her friend." "Exactly. So all you guys need to do is turn Nya and Lloyd into vampires and we'll be able to get Raven without causing much trouble," Kai said. Then Jay said, "What about you Kai?" Cole replied, "Well duh, Kai is suppose to be locked up. If he's free that would be way too suspicious now wouldn't it?" Jay replied, "Oh yeah, hehe, that makes sense." "Alright," Kai said, "Now hurry up before the others suspect something. Oh and Jay, make sure Nya comes here to give me food whenever you change her alright?" Kai asked, as Cole started to retie Kai. "Alright, alright then. Let's go Cole," Jay said, and Cole replied, "Alright, later Kai." "Later." With that, Cole and Jay left, and Kai was left in his prison cell, grinning.

Outside, Sensei Wu had just walked on deck when Cole and Jay came from the brig. Nya, Zane, and Lloyd were with Sensei Wu, and when Cole and Jay arrived, they were hiding their vampire forms as Marcell had. Sensei Wu began, "Now, since we are all together, It's time for some final errands; Jay and Nya, check the Bounty to make sure we are ready for departure, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd, there is a few boxes I've been expecting from the post office, bring the boxes back here. Tell them that I sent you." Sensei Wu said as he added, "Now, if anyone needs me, I'll be meditating." With that, everyone headed to their destinations.

Jay and Nya headed to the main engine room. It was more isolated from the others on the ship, which was a perfect opportunity for Jay. As they were about to enter the room, Jay held open the door for Nya and said, "After you my dear." Nya smiled at Jay and while walking in replied, "Why thank you Jay." After entering the engine room, Nya headed straight to the fuses and stuff, while Jay quietly locked the door. With Nya's back turned, Jay slowly crept over to Nya while saying, "So Nya, How've you been? You know, after what happened yesterday and such." Nya frowned, thinking about what happened to Kai, "I've been ok, the sooner we get to Flare's homeland the better. Than Kai can go back to his old self, like Raven said last night." Then Jay said, while still creeping towards Nya, "Well, I saw Kai today, and he looks a little better." Nya stood up and turned to look at Jay, but was overwelmed with shock from seeing red ringed eyes and white fangs. "Why don't you see him, yourself!" Jay said as he lunged forth at Nya, only to be kicked right in the gut.

As Jay groaned in pain holding his gut, Nya ran to the exit door, only to find it locked. As Nya turned and pushed the door with all her might, Jay stood up, holding a key in his hand. "Looking for this?" Jay asked with a smirk. Nya saw the key in Jay's hand and she pressed her back against the door, trying to think of a quick way to get the key from him. Then Nya saw a metal pipe randomly laying on the floor near her. She quickly did a cartwheel, grabbed the pipe and threw it in Jay's direction. As Jay dodged the pipe, Nya ran and tackled Jay on the floor, which made him drop the key. Nya did a front flip and grabbed the key, but right when she was making a break for the door, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She was about to punch him, when she suddenly spinned around and ended up dipped right in Jay's arm while Jay held the key in his other hand. Nya was about to fight, when Jay kissed her. It was a sweet and lovely kiss that caught Nya by surprise. Nya knew she had to fight, but she didn't, she couldn't. She was too mesmerized by Jay's manuveur and she kissed him back. Then after the kiss broke, Nya screamed as Jay's fangs sank into her neck.

Zane, Cole, and Lloyd went to the post office and picked up the boxes Sensei Wu sent them to get. As they were heading back to the Bounty, Cole was trying to think of a way to get Lloyd without Zane knowing about it. _'What do I do? How can I get him alone...wait I got it!'_ Cole thought. Then, as the three ninja walked by an alley, Lloyd being closest to the alley and Zane farthest, Cole went and shoved Lloyd right into the alley when Lloyd just turned his head opposite of Cole's direction. Then Cole pulled out his Earth sword while throwing the box he carried in the air, and hit Zane right in his back, which sent him flying forward. Lloyd was trying to get up, and Zane was about to get up, then Cole hit Lloyd with an Earth shot that sent Lloyd farther into the alley. Then Cole ran up to Zane and knocked the ice ninja out cold. (No pun intended, it just happens) Cole turned to go into the alley, but then hid himself when he saw that Lloyd wasn't alone. There was one other person in the alley and two others sitting on the floor. Lloyd lifted himself up, and saw that the one standing up was bullying the other two people into giving him all their money and jewelry. Lloyd stood up and spin jitsued the guy up into the air, and flung him to the other side of the alley where Cole was hiding. The two people, a husband and wife, ran up to Lloyd and started shaking his hand and hugging him for saving them, while asking for an autograph. While Lloyd was distracted, the thief stood up and saw Cole hiding behind a garbage can. Before the thief said anything to blow Cole's cover, Cole snarled at the man, showing his fangs and red eyes. The thief went silent in fear, and scurried out of the alley like a roach when the lights go on. Cole was annoyed at this point because he couldn't get Lloyd without those people causing a ruckus, and Zane should be waking up soon. So Cole aborted his mission and ran to where Zane was.

Cole ruffled up his clothes and tore a little off his sleeve. Then, as Lloyd came back, Cole knelt next to Zane and said, "Aw man Zane, if only Lloyd was here..." Lloyd ran up to Cole and Zane, bringing the box he dropped in the alley when he went flying. "What happened Cole?!" Lloyd asked, as Cole looked at Lloyd weakly and said, "The vampires, they attacked like crazy after one of them hit you into the alley. Zane was knocked unconscious, and I was able to fend them off since there was only two of them, but Zane isn't looking to good." Cole smirked in his mind when he saw Lloyd believe what he told him. "Then let's get to the Bounty quickly," Lloyd said, as he put Zane's arm on his shoulder and picked him up, while Cole grabbed the other two boxes.

Back on the Bounty, Jay stood in the engine room with the door open looking to see if someone was coming, when he heard shifting in the room. When he turned around, he saw Nya standing up with red ringed eyes and fangs. "Nya, your awake, and you look great," Jay said. "Jay, w-what's going on?" Nya asked, holding her head. Then Jay explained how Cole and himself were turned into vampires by Kai, and now they needed to find a way to capture Raven by turning Lloyd and Nya into vampires. "Does that make sense?" Jay asked, and then Nya replied, "It's...perfect. When are we going through with this?" "I'm not sure, we'll see when Cole comes back. Also, Kai wanted to see you whenever you became a vampire, so you should head over to the brig at dinner alright?" Jay said, and Nya agreed.

After Jay exited the engine room, which left Nya alone for a little while, she frowned and thought, _'I may be a vampire, but I don't want to help Marcell capture Raven. Apparently, Kai, Cole, and Jay can't resist following Marcell's influence... but, why can I?'_ Nya's thoughts were cut short when Jay called out to her. Nya straightened herself and hid her vampire appearance to her normal one besides the slight paleness of her skin. _'Well, I'll have to find a way to stop them without any of them suspecting anything,' _Nya thought, as she exited the engine room and went with Jay to the deck.

Aboard the deck, Lloyd, Zane, and Cole returned from their errand. "What happened?" Misako asked, as the three ninja came on deck. "A vampire attack," Lloyd said, as he brought Zane over and set him down in a sitting-position near the rails. "Did anyone get bit?" Garmadon asked. "No, no one got bit, I made sure of that," Cole said after placing the boxes down. "What happened to Zane?" Raven asked, as she looked at the Nindroid in concern. "They knocked him out before he had a chance to attack, but don't worry he's not hurt," Cole said, as Jay and Nya approached their friends. "Wait, could Zane even turn into a vampire? I mean he's a nindroid after all," Jay asked. Jay looked at Cole with triumph for a moment, and Cole looked at Jay in defeat. No one else noticed because they were worried about Zane. "I don't think that's possible, considering that my son _is_ a Nindroid, unless vampire venom is related to fangpyre venom," Dr. Julien said, and then Raven said, "Well, unfortunately, vampire venom is like fangpyre venom, so it's possible Zane could become a vampire even if he's a nindroid... wait, what?" Raven was confused by the fact that Zane was a nindroid, as Lloyd pulled Raven to the side to explain what a nindroid was.

Zane began to stir and he stood up, holding the back of his head. "What, hap-happened to me?" Zane asked, clearly confused. "The vampires attacked Zane, you don't remember?" Cole asked so that he covered himself. Then Zane said, "I only remember being hit in the back twice and then everything faded to black." Cole smirked in his mind. _'Yes, he doesn't know,'_ Cole thought. "Well son, let's see if there's any serious damage," Dr. Julien said, as he lead Zane into the Bounty. "It's time to go, Nya let's head off to our destination before any more trouble starts," Sensei Wu said, and Nya replied, "Aye aye Sensei," and then she entered the Bounty.

After everyone else entered the Bounty, Jay and Cole stood behind. "You didn't get Lloyd?!" Jay asked in a moderately low voice. "Hey I tried, but things didn't work out. I'll get him next time," Cole said in the same moderately low voice. "Well we have to hurry before heading to the Volcanic lands. They might turn Kai back into a human right when we get there!" Jay said. "I know, but it's too risky now. I might have to wait until we actually get there," Cole said, and with that, the two ninja entered the Bounty as the ship hovered upward and began to move forth to the Volcanic lands.

As the day passed, Cole couldn't get a chance to bite Lloyd so he gave up until they landed on the Volcanic lands. _'I might have a better opportunity there,'_ Cole thought.

Later on, Nya went down to the brig to give Kai his dinner. "Hey sis," Kai said, friendly. "Hey bro," Nya said, as she slid the tray of food into the cell. "So, Nya-" Kai was cut off when Nya said, "It's alright Kai, I know what's going on, Jay made it very clear." Nya showed Kai her fangs. "Oh, well that's good," Kai said, as he unraveled himself from his restraints and started eating his dinner. "Kai," Nya said, and Kai looked up, "Yeah?" Then Nya continued, "Well, I was wondering... we're vampires now, so why should we obey Marcell's _every_ command, I mean we should just do what we want instead of Marcell's bidding, right." Kai felt something in his mind stir, as he stood up and walked over to his sister with a straight face, "Nya, we have a job to do. Whether we want to or not, Marcell is our master now, so we _have _to obey her. What's the matter? Do you feel bad about it?" Kai tilted his head to the side, suspicion starting to crawl into his eyes. "No, don't be silly Kai, I was just making a suggestion is all. I mean, I want to... be wild and free. These vampire powers are just awesome," Nya said, trying to sound truthful to Kai and not blow her cover. It worked, and Kai went and started eating his food again, as he said, "Eh, I feel the same way, you know, since I'm in prison. But Marcell is in charge, and we have our orders," Kai said, as he finished eating and rewrapped himself in his restraints. Nya took out the tray and said, "Yeah, orders. Night Kai." "Night Nya." With that, Nya walked out of the brig, but she muttered under her breath, "I have to save them before it's too late."

As Nya walked on deck, a figure walked by and went to the brigs without being spotted by her. Kai was just sitting down looking up as the sun set, even though he couldn't see it clearly. Then Kai sensed someone in the room. "Who's there?" Kai called out. "It's me Kai," a voice said, as a figure stepped forward into the dim light of the room. It was Garmadon. "Garmadon. What are you doing here?" Kai said calmly, even though he was nervous. "I want to talk to you," Garmadon began, "Kai you have to fight this." Kai looked at Garmadon annoyed. Then Garmadon spoke a little louder, "I'm serious Kai! You have to fight being a vampire. Marcell does not have control over you! You have to take control of yourself." Then Kai said, "What does it matter to you what I do? I follow Marcell because I want to." Garmadon countered, "No you don't Kai. I've been talking to Raven more lately, and she said that there are those who when bitten by a vampire, become loyal to that vampire's leader, or Marcell in this case. She is forcing your allegiance to her own plans. Kai please, fight it." Kai looked away from Garmadon, and then he said, "Don't waste your time with me Garmadon." Garmadon looked down and, as he was walking away, and he turned back to Kai and said, "Kai, I know how it is. You feel like you have no choice, but I'll tell you this. You_do _have a choice, it's not too late Kai. I believe in you, as everyone else does." Then Garmadon left Kai alone. As he thought about Garmadon's words before falling asleep.

The next day everyone woke up pretty later than usual. "I thought Sensei would wake us up sooner?" Jay said, as he got up from his bed, and covered his face with his pillow to hide his fangs that he forgot he had for that moment. "I thought so too," Zane said, as he also rose from his bed. "You think something happened?" Lloyd asked, as he finished brushing his teeth. "Let's go find out," Cole said. He was already awake, he was just being lazy at the moment.

However, Sensei Wu was indeed awake, but something had caught his attention, that left him nervous...


	5. Chapter 5 Volcanic Kingdom

**I'm dividing the Chapters so that each one isn't so long. I think it would be easier to read at one time. Enjoy.**

In Sensei's room, Garmadon and Dr. Julien were sleeping in their own beds, while Sensei Wu was wide awake. He had a dream-vision last night, and it startled him because he didn't understand it: There was a candle lit in the center of a room. It was very small, but then it started to grow bigger and brighter. Then he saw Lloyd and Raven in a lit up ballroom, and they were dancing together, waltzing. After that, Wu saw Raven backed up against a wall as a darkness creeped towards her, while she screamed out, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The last part of the vision was of Raven laying on the floor unconscious, and Lloyd standing in front of her, protectively, against a hooded figure surrounded by darkness. Then the hooded figure pulled out what looked to be the Viporeon pearl, but the pearl was a pale purple and it wasn't glowing. Sensei Wu woke up from this vision, and he was shocked by how real it felt. He couldn't sleep after that, and he was too alarmed by it to realize the time.

After everyone rose from their slumber, they decided to meet on the deck. Raven was already there with Misako, excited. Then the four ninja gathered around as well as Garmadon, Wu, Dr. Julien, and Nya. "We're almost there. I'm so excited to see Flare again. It's been a while since I last saw her," Raven said. "And I'm sure Flare must be very eager to see you too Raven," Misako said. "So, how long until we reach the Volcanic lands?" Jay asked. Raven studied the area they were flying over, which had started to change from forest to water. "We should be there by the afternoon," Raven replied. "Good, the sooner we help Kai and find out more information about Marcell the better," Sensei Wu said. However, Sensei Wu was still troubled by his vision, which no one noticed besides Garmadon. "That would be great to see Kai back to his old self, right Nya?" Misako asked, as she looked at Nya. "Oh yeah, I hope we get there soon," Nya said, trying not to sound suspicious. Then a horn was heard in the sky. Everyone readied themselves, except Raven. "What was that?" Lloyd asked. "Already?" Raven said.

Everyone looked at Raven, and they saw what looked to be a flying ship right next to the Bounty. The unknown aircraft shot out a bridge that connected to the Bounty's side railing. Everyone was ready to fight, but then Raven stood in front of them and said, "She's here." Confused for a moment, everyone looked at Raven, then at the unknown aircraft, and saw someone walking across the bridge to the Bounty. It was a lady about the ninja's age, with orange and yellow hair in streaks up in a bun, and a long, orange dress to her ankles with a red sash as the belt, and black and orange makeup. She was beautiful, but her expression was stern and impatient. However, the look on her face changed into happiness when she saw Raven, but then it faded when she noticed Raven's injury. "Flare!" Raven cried out, as she lifted one arm and limped to her friend. Flare moved to Raven quick, so that Raven wouldn't have to limp so far. She hugged Raven and said, "Hey kiddo, it's been a while." Flare ruffled Raven's hair a little, and Raven fix it back to normal. "I read your letter so I generally know what's going on, but..." Flare smiled for a moment, which made Raven cringe knowing that when Flare smiles like that, things don't go so well. Then Flare's face became angered and she yelled out but not too loud, "What the heck happened to your leg?! You didn't say your leg was injured! Honestly, you could have said something in that letter, I could have brought you a remedy to fix it up in a pinch! I don't believe this!"

Then Flare looked at the others on the Bounty and pulled out two handles from the side pockets of her sash. "Did one of these fools hurt you Raven? I'll make them pay..." Flare said, as she slowly approached the others with a calm, but infuriated expression on her face. The others backed away a little, and Raven grabbed Flare by her arm and said, "No Flare, none of them hurt me, they saved me!" Flare looked at Raven's sincere face, and then she straightened up while putting the handles back in her pockets. "Alright then," Flare said and then continued, "I have no hold against them. If you trust them, then that's ok..." Then Flare looked at the others with a dark glare and said, "But _I_ won't trust them right away." Everyone gulped. Then Flare said, "So, where's the vampire boy, what's his name Kei?" "Kai, and he's in the brig," Raven corrected. "Yes Kai, where is he? I wish to see him," Flare said.

After about seven minutes, Jay and Cole returned from the brig with Kai tied up. Being held by an extra piece of rope by Cole. "Well well," Flare said, as she walked up to Kai, who was confused at seeing her. "So this is Kai, the vampire boy. Well I thought you would've looked more threatening, but all well." Then Kai showed his fangs and his red eyes. "Do I look more threatening now?" He said in a taunting kind of voice. Flare snickered and said, "Oh please, your as threatening now as a three year old begging his mother for a piece of gum." Kai became angered by this, and he growled at Flare with a menacing look in his eyes. Flare just smirked and walked closer to Kai, and said, "You wanna dance little vampire boy? I'll take you out faster than you can even blink." For a moment, Kai and Flare glared at each other intensely before Kai decided it was best not to cause trouble, so he backed off. Flare smiled in triumph and turned to Raven, and said, "Well he doesn't look so bad, so I can safety assume that he's only been bitten for one day." Raven nodded and Flare continued, "Well that's fine then. Besides I can't help him this moment." "Why not?" Misako asked, which was what everyone wanted to ask but didn't dare say anything. Flare replied, "Because, Misako, today is the 'Peace between the rulers' day." Flare said, this with much distaste. "And yes I know all of your names, Raven was very descriptive in her letter," Flare added. Then Raven said, "Oh yeah, 'Peace between the rulers' day, it's when the rulers of each part of the Volcanic lands meet to ensure peace between them and their allegiance to Flare's father and mother. It's a very important ceremony that must be perfect to ensure that the Volcanic lands don't fall apart." Then Sensei Wu said, "Well this event is of such a mighty importance, but we have an urgent situation at hand. Ms. Flare, if you could-" "I don't have the time. I have to attend the ceremony or my mother will rain fire from the heavens and make the Volcanic lands a desolate waste land of sulfur and ashes." Everyone looked at Flare with wide eyes, and then they looked at Raven. Raven shrugged her shoulders and said, "She's right actually, but.." Then Raven turned to Flare with a sweet, sad face, and said, "Please Flare, there must be something you can do?" Flare took a moment to think, with one hand on her hip, her head tited downward and her eyes closed.

She stood like that for a good twenty seconds, and then she lifted her head up quick, which made everyone slightly jump. "Ok, how about this..." Flare began, "I will help you guys, but, you would have to attend the ceremony as guests. Then when the ceremony ends, I will help fix Kai up. However, if _any_ of you do _anything_ to ruin this for me, or do _anything_ that draws attention to yourselves..." Flare walked up to Kai and looked directly into his eyes with a death glare of horror that made Kai slightly unnerved, as she continued, "And I won't hesitate to take you out either temporarily... or permanently. Got it?" Kai stared into Flare's malicious glare, and he spoke as calmly as he could, "I got it." Then Flare turned to the others with the same look, and they agreed with Kai. "Ok then," Flare said, her dark glare completely gone, "Let's get you guys ready for tonight." With that, Flare went back on her aircraft and led the Bounty to the Volcanic lands.

After both flying vehicles had landed safely, the passengers of each vessel were outside and heading over to Flare's castle on the short, but wide mountain top. The castle was large and wide with a large rectangular body and a few watch towers around each corner about two to a corner. The castle was red colored at the bottom, but as you looked up the color faded out to a white at the top of the castle. A smaller but still large rectangular structure stood on top of the humongous base of the castle. There was a rock formation shaped as stairs that led to the castle doors, which were a dark orange color with golden trimming. The sun was close to the horizon, which made the castle look much more vivid. A lot of the land around the castle was made of a dark brown and grey rock, while farther out looked to be grass land and a forest area. There was also four large towers, a little smaller than the castle, that stood beyond the castle and more distant. "Here we are, the Volcanic Kingdom," Flare said. Everyone stared with their jaws dropped in amazement at the castle's vastness and vivid appearance. "It's beautiful," Nya said, and Flare replied, "Of course it's beautiful. What do you think I live in a shed?"

As they approached the castle, Jay stood in the back along with Cole. "So what's the plan now?" Jay whispered to Cole. "Weren't you listening to Kai in the brig before we landed? Uh, ok listen, I still have to get Lloyd, but Kai had a pretty brilliant idea too..." Then Cole explained the rest of the plan to Jay without being noticed by anyone except Nya, who was listening intently. "Got it?" Cole asked, then Jay said, "I got it. Man that would good plan if you don't screw up again Cole." Cole looked at Jay with a distasteful expression, and Jay simply laughed. Then Cole thought to himself, _'I'll get him this time.'_ Cole grinned darkly at his thought without anyone else noticing.

Upon entering the foyer of the castle, it was a large room with stairs coming from the left and right side that faced each other and a plant in each corner of the finely decorated room with light red walls, orange frames for the four pictures around the stair cases of landscapes, a golden chandelier with clear glass crystals that had a raining effect on the ceiling, and the white, glossy floors, with a red carpet on each stair way that met in the center and continued to the next room with large, golden doors.

As everyone stared in awe, Flare interrupted their thoughts when she spoke, "Ok everyone let's move, females to the right stairway and males to the left stairway. I'll give you time to pick your partner girls, one boy to escort you in the party and anyone leftover... well, your leftove, so feel bad about it. You can be guards or whatever just don't get in the way. Also..." Flare grabbed Kai by the collar and said, "Your going to be with me alright, and Zane will watch over you as well, Kapeesh?" Kai thought it, and then he said with a cheeky smirk, "As you wish, your_highness_." Flare became irritated at Kai's taunt, but she ignored him and yelled out, "Avin!" A man with flat brown hair and a grey tuxedo came in and said, "Yes your majesty." Flare looked towards the man and said, "Take the guys to dress, and keep an eye on our little vampire punk. A sharp eye. Alright?" Avin bowed his head and said, "Yes my lady." At this point, Misako, Nya, and Raven had chosen their escorts; Garmadon with Misako, Jay with Nya, and Lloyd with Raven, even though Lloyd was nervous he was able to ask Raven to be her escort, and she agreed. That left Sensei Wu, Dr. Julien, and Cole as the leftovers who would be 'guards' besides Zane, who was told to watch over Kai with Flare. This actually was perfect for Kai's plan to be enacted. After this, the guys went to their side to change, and the girls went to their side to change.

After about an hour of getting ready, the boys were already waiting in the foyer for the girls to arrive. Kai was still tied up, but he had a red tuxedo with a black tie and even black rope to match that Avin was holding. Cole wore a black tuxedo with a green tie, Zane wore a white tuxedo with a white tie, Jay wore a blue tux with a blue tie, Garmadon wore a black tux with a purple, striped tie, Sensei Wu wore a white tux with a grey, striped tie but he kept his hat on, Dr. Julien wore a black tux with a white striped tie, and Lloyd wore a green tux with a golden tie. The boys stood waiting for the girls for another ten minutes before they were finally done. Flare stepped out in her same outfit, but it was strapless with a little black half jacket on it, and her dress had a black trim on the bottom with a yellow sash on her waist instead of red. She signaled with her hand to whoever was behind her, and walked down the stair case with her stern and impatient expression. Yet, no one noticed the small glint in her eyes when she saw Kai. She went over to Avin and took the rope that held Kai and said, "You can go Avin, I'll walk the dog." Kai became irritated at her insult, but he was able to keep his mouth shut as Flare smirked at him.

Coming from the stair case was Misako, Nya, and Raven. Misako had her same pony tail with a green flower crown. Her dress was white with black trimming around the bottom and she wore a jacket like Flare's that was a dark gray and a green sash that matched the flowers. Nya wore a red dress with gold and black trimming on the bottom, and a black sash. She wore a gold tiara around her head with a blue gem in the center. Raven wore a black dress with a purple sash and a green band around her head. The dress had green trimming on the bottom, and the top was covered by a dark green jacket.

As the girls descended the staircase, the boys mouths dropped open in amazement. Misako descended first, and Garmadon grabbed her hand and kissed it, which made Misako blush as he commented her on her beauty. Nya descended second and was met by Jay who could barely speak without stuttering as he gave Nya his complements. Raven descended last, and Lloyd could barely move his feet. _'I knew Raven was very pretty, but she's more beautiful than I imagined... Oh man she's coming... uh...'_ Lloyd walked up to Raven, and he blushed as he spoke, "Raven, you, uh, um, you look..." Raven giggled at his lost for words, and then Lloyd straightened up and said, "You look amazing." Raven blushed a bit, and said, "Thank you Lloyd, and you look awesome too." Then Lloyd noticed that Raven's leg was no longer in a cast. "Raven your leg," Lloyd said, and Raven replied, "Oh yes, Flare gave me a healing remedy so that my leg would be as good as new now." Raven bended her leg to show that it was perfectly fine, and Lloyd nodded in approval. "Shall we go my lady," Lloyd said, as he extended his arm toward Raven. "Why of course sir, thank you kindly," she said, as she took his hand. While everyone was looking towards Raven, Nya felt her side pocket on her dress, and kept the item inside on her mind.

Then a voice was heard out of nowhere of an angry woman that startled everyone in the foyer, including Flare. "FLARE! WHERE ARE YOU?! Oh there you are!" A woman in an all black dress with a red and orange sash, and red trimming on the bottom and top of the dress with vertical lines of small gems on just the top part of the dress, and a black colored crown with a large red gem in the center on her orange flowing hair stepped out from the main party room, where the golden doors were open. The woman walked towards Flare, and then turned her attention to the others in the foyer. A fierce, powerful, and stern look was set in her eyes and she had the face to match.

After scanning the guests in the foyer, the woman turned to Flare and said, "What is the meaning of bringing these people here? Raven is acceptable, but who are the others, and why is that boy tied up?" Flare signed before speaking, "Mother, they are the people in Raven's letter. Remember, Raven described them pretty well and even wrote their names." Flare's mother thought for a moment, and then she remembered. She looked at everyone with a smile, and said, "Oh right, I'm sorry about that. It's just today has been a little stressing is all. I am Melantha, Queen of the Volcanic lands, and Flare's mother if your too slow to figure it out. Welcome." Melantha stepped forward and said, "I'm certain all of you are aware of today's importance for the whole kingdom, so let me say that if anything goes wrong on your behalf, I will rain fire from the heavens and make the Volcanic lands a desolate waste land of sulfur and ashes! You will suffer my wrath and mighty fury, understand?" Melantha looked at everyone with a dark, menacing glare that was even more threatening then Flare's. Everyone gulped and nodded their heads. Then Melantha smiled kindly, and said, "Good. I don't want trouble today, especially for my husband's sake so let's go. Your all already late." Melantha turned and entered the next room, as did everyone else.

The room was about ten times or more larger than the foyer and it had a dj section in the middle back, a food section on the left and right side near the back walls, a large dance floor in the center, and tables right when you walk in with a large chandelier of transparent gold and gems in the shape of the one in the foyer. There were many people on the dance floor conversing, about four main rulers and ten people from each of their lands, along with ten people from the main land that was closest to the castle. The room had pale red walls and large pictures with landscapes on them embroidered with gold. There was a throne beyond the dj section and a large glass window behind it that showed the view outside of a large field and some trees beyond the field.

Our group of heros had their mouths open in awe, but then shut their mouths when Melantha looked at them in a 'Hello go walk around' look. Flare, Kai, and Zane went to the food section on the left because Flare was hungry and she wanted to rub it in Kai's face, literally. Sensei Wu, Dr. Julien, Misako, and Garmadon went to converse with the people on the dance floor. Raven and Lloyd went to the food section on the right to see what was being served. Jay and Nya went to the dance floor, but they kept an eye on Kai, Raven, and Lloyd. Cole moved over to where Raven and Lloyd were without being spotted by them.

As the party went on on the inside, outside, above the glass window, a vampire was making plans. _'Let's see how my little vampire Kai is doing so far,'_ Marcell thought, as she peeked through the window and spotted Kai standing near the food section, while Flare gathered herself food. Marcell smirked, and then she took out a small bug-looking robot and sent it flying threw an opening in the window and right next to Kai. It attached itself on Kai's right ear which made Kai turn in it's direction. "Kai," A voice said through the bug speaker. Kai recognized the voice and whispered, "Marcell?" "Yes, it's me, Marcell," Marcell said and continued, "I attached a speaker bug to your ear so that I could communicate with you." Kai thought about this, and whispered, "A speaker bug? Aw come on-" "Deal with it for now! Listen, where is Raven? Do you have a plan to capture her?" "Yes, we'll have her soon master," Kai whispered, and then he asked, "What do you plan to do with her anyway?" "That's not to be disclosed at this time. After the King's small speech, carry on with your plan alright. You'll learn the details later. I'll be waiting," Marcell said. Then Kai replied, "Yes master." Marcell hid herself further on the roof of the castle.

After a while of conversing and eating, Avin grabbed a microphone and said, "Eh hem, excuse me... Thank you, eh hem, presenting his royal greatest with awesome might and strength, the ruler of the Volcanic Lands, King Arun!" As the king stepped out from behind the throne, everyone began to applaud and cheer. He was a pretty tall guy, with an all white tux and an orange cape on the back. He had an orange belt on, and his hair was blonde that stuck upward with a white crown and a large orange gem in the center. He had a few blonde hairs for a mustache, and he wore a small gold earring on the top of his right ear. "Friends, family, new comers! It's a pleasure to see that you have all arrived here safe and sound. I trust that today's 'Peace of the rulers' ceremony will be a great and prosperious one. May you enjoy your stay in my humble abode and have a wonderful evening my people."

After this, the music started up, and everyone started to dance. Even Misako, Garmadon, Wu, and Dr. Julien were dancing on the dance floor. Lloyd and Raven were dancing as well, and even Cole started to get into it, but then he noticed Jay give him a signal. Jay, Cole, and Nya quickly looked toward Kai's direction. Kai smirked, and then he jumped up on the food table and relieved himself of the rope that had him bound. Flare looked up at him in shock and outrage, as Kai ran across the table showing off his vampire form off, which made Flare nearly rage in anger, until she noticed the reactions of the four head rulers. They started to point at Kai and murmur, and then they pulled out their weapons and approached him. Kai smirked at their attempt to intimidate him, and he simply started tossing food at them, which made the rulers start picking up food and throwing it back.

During this time, Raven and Lloyd were watching this from a distance. Suddenly, Lloyd felt a hand around his mouth, as he was being dragged behind a door that led to a hall, which had empty rooms on each side. Lloyd's captor picked a room on his left as he dragged Lloyd into it, but he had a hard time since Lloyd was fighting back. Then he said, "Wow Lloyd, even for me, your pretty hard to handle." The familiar voice had hauled Lloyd's struggle, as he asked, "Cole?" Then a sharp pain had hit Lloyd's shoulder, as Cole's fangs had finally hit it's mark. Lloyd yelled out in pain, and then he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6 Double Transition

During Kai's distraction, Raven didn't notice Lloyd's sudden movement until he was near the hall door. She turned to see a flash of green enter the hall. Raven tilted her head in confusion, and then headed to the hall. She walked just outside the door to the hall, slowly, and then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Nya and Jay. "Hey Raven, where are you going the party's here, even though Kai's acting ridiculous," Jay said, and then Nya asked, "What's wrong, Raven?" Raven looked down, and then she looked up and said, "I'm going to look for Lloyd, he went this way suddenly." Before Jay or Nya could protest, Raven was already jogging down the hall. "Wait Raven," Jay said, as he started following after Raven. "Jay!" Nya called out. Jay stopped in his tracks and turned to Nya, and his eyes widened in surprise. Nya ran up to Jay and poured a liquid from a vial into his mouth and forced him to swallow it. Jay swallowed the strange liquid and started choking terribly, "What, -cough- did you -cough- do N-Nya?" Jay was on his knees with both hands on the floor coughing. Then Nya replied, "A gift from one of Flare's maids. She knew I was a vampire, and I told her that I wanted to stop you, Kai, and Cole. She gave me this vial of Wolf tears she gathered from the lake before attending the party for 'in case of emergencies.' I have more than enough for you, Kai, Cole, and Lloyd too." Jay continued to cough until he felt a heat in his throat, and then he started to feel the heat dissipate.

After this, Jay stood up and looked at his hands and then touched his face. _'No more fangs, no more urge to do mas- I mean Marcell's bidding'_ "I'm back... I'm BACK!" Jay shouted in joy, as he hugged Nya. "Thank you so much Nya, I owe you big time. Oh my gosh I'm finally free!" Jay looked at Nya and said, happily, "Your cured! I'm cured! We're all gonna be cured!" Nya smiled at Jay, but then she realized that Raven was in trouble. "Jay, Raven!" Nya said, and then Jay looked at Nya, and nodded as he said, "That's right! Cole and Kai are still vampires. Then that means Lloyd probably is..." Nya gasped, and then Jay said, "We have to help them before it's too la-" **BAM!** Nya and Jay turned to see Kai on the floor facedown. Flare was entering the hall with a death glare on her face, as she approached Kai while saying,"You little punk, I'll break you!"

Before Flare walked any further, Jay jumped in front of the nearly unconscience Kai and said, "Wait Flare, please! Nya has the Wolf tears, she can fix Kai in no time. Please don't blame him! He was under Marcell's influence like I was!" As Jay said this, Misako, Garmadon, Wu, Dr. Julien, and Zane entered the hall and closed the door behind them. "What?" Sensei Wu asked. Then Jay said, "I'll explain quick, but we have to hurry, ok..."

As Jay explained the situation, Nya gave Kai the Wolf tears, and Kai started to feel the heat in his throat and cough excessively until the heat dissipated. Kai stood up while holding his head, and said, "Oh man, I... Oh no. I'm such an idiot! I helped Marcell this whole time, I shouldn't have listened!" "It's ok Kai, Marcell is pretty strong," Nya said, as Kai grabbed a broken robotic bug from his ear and crushed it further than Flare did when she punched him. "What was-" Nya was about to ask, but Kai cut her off, "Don't worry about it. We have more important things to worry about, where's Raven and Lloyd?"

When Raven was jogging down the halls, she jogged to the end of the second hall on the left from the first. She looked out a window at the end of the hall, and saw that no one had passed through there. _'Strange, where__did he go?'_ Raven asked herself, as she heard the squeak of an opening door. When she turned around, a door was opened on the right side of the hall, which was now her left. She slowly walked towards the door and entered the pretty dark room that used the moon light as a light source. This was a guest bedroom with a small sofa and a lampstand with a closet on the left wall, a bed on the center of the right wall of the room with two lampstands at each side, and a bathroom on the far right.

Raven saw someone standing near the open balcony window entrance whose back was turned."L-Lloyd?" Raven asked, as she walked a little closer to the person, and then turned around when, suddenly, the door closed behind her. Then Raven heard a voice say, "Hello Raven, I've been waiting for you." Raven turned to see that the person turned around to reveal himself as Lloyd, but he seemed a bit different to Raven. "Lloyd... you've been waiting for me? Wait, why did you come here to-" Raven cut off when Lloyd walked up to her, while she was talking, and placed his hand on her cheek. "You know Raven," Lloyd said, as he caressed her cheek, and said, "You look much more radiant in the moon light." Raven blushed a little, as Lloyd took Raven by the hands, and started to dance with her to a slow song that was already playing in the room from some speakers.

Outside of the room, Cole was keeping watch to make sure no one entered it. He couldn't help, but overhear some of Lloyd and Raven 's conversation.

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Raven were still dancing together in the room. Then Raven said, "L-Lloyd?" "Yes my dear?" Lloyd said, as he dipped Raven and moved his face closer to her's, with a charming smile. Raven blushed a little more, and then she said, "Lloyd, you seem a bit... different. Like more 'outspoken' if that's the correct word." Lloyd lifted Raven to a normal standing position, and he said, "Well, I feel different, and I've been meaning to talk to you alone. I wanted to tell you how I feel... about you." Lloyd put his hands on Raven's shoulders gently, and right when he was going to say something, he saw a glint of red. When he looked out the window, he saw Marcell standing on the edge of the balcony, grinning, with glowing red eyes. Lloyd thought, _'Marcell... she's come for Raven, she thinks I'll just hand her over... Well you've__got another thing coming Marcell.'_

Lloyd looked at Raven, and said, "Raven, I'm..." Raven asked, "Yes?" Then Lloyd closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry." Raven was confused at first, but then when Lloyd looked up at her, she saw red ringed eyes and two white fangs shining in the moonlight. Raven was shocked at seeing Lloyd as a vampire, and then Lloyd took Raven and dipped her again while looking at Marcell. Marcell frowned, as her eyes widened when she realized what was going to happen. "You better not... she must remain the way she is," Marcell said, as she looked at Lloyd intensely. Lloyd smirked and then went to bite Raven on the neck. Marcell became infuriated, and then she realized that she had to stop Lloyd quick before he bit Raven.

As Marcell jumped down and charged at them, Lloyd had finished whispering in Raven's ear. Then when Marcell ran close enough, Lloyd did a spin while holding Raven, and then Raven kicked Marcell right in the stomach and sent her flying onto her back. While Marcell was dazed, Lloyd and Raven grabbed some bed sheets and rope from the curtains and tied Marcell up. They looked at each other and nodded at their achievement.

Then a bang was heard on the door. Raven and Lloyd stood still as they heard a shout, a thud, and then another bang. They looked at each other confused, and then the door shot open. Lloyd and Raven saw the ninja and others enter the room. "Not soo... what the?" Kai said, as he saw that Marcell was tied up and Raven and Lloyd were just standing there. "How did you guys do that?" Jay asked, as everyone relaxed. "It was pretty easy actually, with Lloyd faking to bite me, Marcell tried to attack him so we were able to get a good hit in before tying her up," Raven replied. "Wait, faking a bite, then..." Misako said, as she looked at her son. Lloyd signed, and then he revealed his vampire form. Everyone gasped, and then Cole walked in rubbing his head, as a normal human, and said, "I'm sorry Lloyd. If I was stronger I probably could've resisted Marcell's contr-" "Who can truly fight Marcell's hold unless you just have a resilience to it," Flare interrupted Cole, and said, "Only a select few people can resist Marcell's hold or any other vampire's hold, like Lloyd and Nya. It just happens. Some take their own path, while other's follow Marcell. It's not uncommon." Then Dr. Julien said, "So Nya and Lloyd are the special types who are resistant to forced control. That's very helpful, especially in this situation."

Then Misako walked up to Lloyd and said, "Well, it's a good thing you are able to resist Lloyd." "Heh, yeah it is." Lloyd replied. "But at least you can turn back to normal now," Garmadon said. "Ok Lloyd, I have the Wolf tears here, so you just need to drink some and you should be back to normal in a jiffy." Nya said, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial. Lloyd became uneasy as Nya approached him with the vial of Wolf Tears. Then, when Nya put the vial in Lloyd's hand, Lloyd stared at it, and then threw the vial at the wall. The glass vial shattered to pieces as the cool liquid splattered on the wall. Everyone was in a gasping shock for a minute, and then they snapped out of it when they heard Lloyd run out to the balcony. "Where's he going?!" Cole asked. "And where is Raven?" Zane added.

After smashing the vial, Lloyd quickly grabbed Raven and ran out to the balcony. He was able to jump off the balcony and land safety on the floor below, which wouldn't have been possible if he was a human without injury. Then Lloyd continued running from the castle while holding Raven. "Lloyd, where are we going?" Raven asked, and Lloyd replied, "Don't worry about it." While Lloyd continued to run past the field of grass and into the forest, the ninja and others behind them were trying to jump down from the castle wall without hurting themselves.

As Lloyd continued running through the forest, he found a spot with a rock structure ledge above a small lake. He ran on top of the structure, and he set Raven down on it. Then Raven looked at the water, and turned to Lloyd and asked, "Lloyd, what's going on? Why did you bring me here?" Lloyd looked away to think before answering, "Raven, since I've been a vampire, even for this short amount of time, I can feel the extra boast of power flowing in my veins. I'm much stronger now, and I can help prevent Marcell or anyone else from trying to kidnap you. What I'm trying to say is, I think I should stay as a vampire, it would be better, and... I want you to come with me." Raven's eyes widened, and then she said, "Lloyd, I-I don't know what to say." Lloyd walked closer to Raven and held her hand, as he said, "Please Raven. I want to protect you, and I want you to come with me, to somewhere safe. Away from all this." Raven asked, "But Lloyd what about our friends and your family?" Lloyd pondered this, then he said, "They'll be fine Raven, I'm sure they will. But that doesn't really matter now... So, will you come? We can go somewhere more isolated, so that no one will ever bother us." Lloyd grew a dark grin on his face as he thought about what he would do if someone dared to bother Raven. "I'll make sure of that," Lloyd said, and Raven was able to confirm that Lloyd wasn't in the right frame of mind, and that he would get worse.

Then Raven said, "Lloyd, I really like you, but we can't just abandon our family and friends. We have to go back to them. When it comes down to it..." Raven thought about her own father and the Viporeons. She realized then that she had to go back home, and make due with her father. He was still her dad, and when it comes down to it... "Your family and friends are the only ones you'll have in the end." Lloyd thought about Raven's words, and he let go of her hand. Raven turned to look at the lake for a moment. Then she said, "Lloyd, this lake has the Wolf tears. If you drink some, you can be human again." Lloyd looked up at Raven who was still looking at the water. Then he thought, _'She wants me to be human again. But I was weaker than I am now, and I couldn't even tell her my true feelings before without hesitating or not saying anymore about it. No, being human... Aahhh! __**I'm better being a vampire, and I bet she will be better too. She will understand more... I'll show her.**__'_ Lloyd smiled darkly, and barred his fangs, as he slowly approached Raven. The vampire side of Lloyd was influencing him, and infecting his mind. Raven looked at Lloyd, since he was quiet, and she gasped, as Lloyd approached her with his barred fangs. "Lloyd! What are you doing?!" Raven asked, in a little panik, as she backed away slowly toward the edge of the rock structure. "You'll understand much more Raven, once _**you **_become a vampire," Lloyd said, as he chuckled darkly.

As Raven backed up a little more, she heard voices calling out, and turned to see the others running from a distance in her direction, since the area around the lake had more grass than trees. "Raven!" "Lloyd stop!" "Hold on!" "Don't do it Lloyd!" "Raven run!" Flare, Misako, Cole, Sensei Wu, and Kai shouted out, as they were running towards Raven and Lloyd. Raven realized that she only had one option at that point to ensure that she would be able to save Lloyd without anyone else getting hurt. Then she turned towards Lloyd and let her guard down, as she closed her eyes and kept her hands at his sides. Right when she did so, Lloyd proceeded quickly towards Raven, and seized her by her shoulders. Then Lloyd went and sank his fangs into Raven's neck. The pain of the strike was much more than Raven anticipated, so she let out a cry as her eyes shot open, which made Flare boil in anger. "Get AWAY from HER!" Flare yelled out, and right before she made a move, everyone froze in their tracks while their mouths opened in surprised.

Raven had grabbed Lloyd by the waist, and then she pulled him off the edge of the cliff with her. They both descended straight into the deep part of the lake, and hit the water with a splash. Everyone looked on for a moment, stunned. Then they continued where they left off, running towards the lake, and stood looking into the water. "Lloyd! Raven!" Kai called out. "I hope they're alright," Nya said, in concern. "They'd better be, I've got a few things to tell both of them, and a few smacks to hit everyone with!" Flare said. The water in the lake shifted and bubbles popped, as two people popped out of the water. They swam to where the others were and climbed out of the water, dripping wet. Lloyd was back to his normal self, and Raven was normal too. "I'm so glad your back," Raven said to Lloyd, as he turned to her and replied, "Good to be back." Then **WACK! WACK!** Lloyd and Raven were left rubbing their heads, while Flare began scolding, "You FOOLS! While you two were completely oblivious, the party was going all crazy! Kai with his idiotic shananigans, Cole with his complete arrogance that was broken after we turned him back to a human, and now you two running off causing worry and panik among _these_ fools! You've got a lot of nerve, which I respect... but you all completely ruined EVERYTHING! Now the rulers may start going wild, and my mother may have a fit because of all you! And you!" Flare turned towards Kai with an irritated expression, as Kai backed away slowly. "I'll make you wish you were a rock, so that I wouldn't be able to crush your bones so easily!" Flare said.

Before anyone could react, a voice of the Queen was heard not too far away. "FLARE! ALL OF YOU! Come here at ONCE!" Melantha was standing a couple of feet away, with her arms crossed, glaring as usual. Flare signed, and then she walked over to her mother, as everyone else followed. Flare stood a few feet from her mother and said, "Mother, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen and-" "Quit speaking words from your mouth and let me talk," Melantha cut in, and Flare stood silent. Then Melantha said, "I came out here because I wanted to say... that the party was a SUCCESS!" Melantha lifted her arms up, as everyone looked at her in confusion. "What? Explain the meaning of this ma?" Flare asked, and then Melantha continued, "When Kai had started to cause an uproar, the four head rulers were able to stop him, of course, by working together. After you left with Kai and the others Flare, the rulers had stood in front of your father, and had pledged their allegiance to him, and even signed a treaty and contract to forever stay together as one people under Arun's rule and his descendants. Oh this is fantastic! The kingdom is now closer than ever. They realized how important it is to keep the kingdom together. I have to admit, I really wanted to cut you all into ribbons, but I guess you all _did_ help the kingdom, so I give you my gratitude and whatever else you may need." Sensei Wu stepped forward and said, "Actually we need some information, and I think you can help provide it, Queen Melantha." "Sure thing," Melantha replied, "But let's head inside the castle, after today's events I need to rest, and I'm sure all of you need some rest as well." With that, Melantha headed off to the castle, and everyone else followed her.

However, Lloyd and Raven stood behind a moment. "Raven," Lloyd said, and Raven turned to Lloyd and replied, "Yes Lloyd?" Lloyd looked down, and then he looked up at Raven and said, "Raven, I'm so sorry I wasn't myself. I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I c-couldn't control myself. I-" Lloyd was cut off when Raven hugged him, which made him blush a little, and she said, "I'm just glad your back to normal Lloyd, and don't worry, I was never mad at you to begin with." Raven released Lloyd and smiled at him, which made Lloyd smile back.

Then Raven continued to follow the others to the castle, and Lloyd caught up with them as well. The ninja were talking to each other and giggling, until Lloyd came walking beside them. "Hey Lloyd -giggle- Nice to see your all right," Jay said. Lloyd looked at his friends in confusion, and then asked, "What's so funny?" Then Kai said, "Sooo, Raven huh?" Lloyd was still confused, until Cole said, "'You know Raven, You look much more radiant in the moon light', wasn't that what you said Lloyd?" "'I want to tell you how I feel' huh Lloyd?" Jay added. Lloyd's face became flushed, and he said, "Y-You heard. All of it?!" Cole nodded, and the other guys continued to laugh while Zane put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder, and said, "Don't worry Lloyd. It's alright if you have a strong emotional attachment to Raven. It's quite normal, especially in your case since it looks like you probably lov-" Lloyd covered Zane's mouth and the other guys started laughing more, as Lloyd continued to walk ahead of them, embarassed.

However, no one noticed the two figures a long distance off on top of a large hill. They were watching what was happening, and as everyone was heading back to the castle. One of them wore a hooded outfit that was a black shirt with sleeves, and dark blue pants with zipper lines of silver. The other wore a hooded outfit with a black cape that reached their knees, and black pants and shirt with a white belt. The one without the cape spoke, "Well this is interesting isn't it? I guess those ninja are much more skilled than we expected. All well, it doesn't truly matter. We'll get the girl _and_ the Viporeon pearl soon enough. Let's head out." They started to walk away, and the one with the cape stood a moment more to look at Raven and Lloyd. Then they turned and walked off with the other person down the hill, deeper into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7 New Friend, More Enemies

When everyone returned to the castle, the guests had already started to leave. Malentha brought the everyone to the balcony just outside the dance room, where the king was taking refuge, looking out at the land beyond. He turned around and greeted his wife and daughter, than he turned to the others. "Well, well, so these are the ninja and their comrades... and Raven, it's nice to see you in perfect health." "It's nice to see you Mister Arun," Raven replied. "You have all helped this kingdom continue to prosper. What is your wish, and we shall accomodate it," King Arun asked. Sensei Wu replied, "Yes, thank you your highness. We wish to know if you have any spare knowledge to enlighten us with about Marcell. She has been pursuing us in an attempt to capture Raven, and we have no idea why." King Arun thought about this, and he turned to look out the balcony. Then he spoke, "Marcell is pretty well known for being neutral, but I guess someone must have offered her something pretty extravagant for her to do their bidding." Then Raven remembered when Marcell had called someone on the phone, and she called them 'Big Boss.' "Yes, I remember when Marcell first tried to kidnap me. She called someone on a pink cellphone, and called them 'Big Boss'." Arun pondered this, and then he said, "Yup, Marcell is definantly being paid off. Like an assassin, she takes her work seriously, especially to benefit her kingdom." Then Dr. Julien asked, "Her 'kingdom'? So Marcell is a queen?" "Yes," Arun continued, "She is Queen of the Vampire Kingdom. Even though she is actually a princess, she prefers to be called 'Queen' or she'll become very hostile, and you don't want _her_ to become hostile."

Then Malentha said, "Marcell is a master fighter, and skilled in many forms of combat. She is also my colleague from Bellicose's School of Combat Arts. We were the top in our class and the whole school, along with a few others." Then Cole asked, "Bellicose's School?" Flare clarrified, "Yes, Bellicose's School of Combat Arts for the Evilly Gifted." "Wait, 'evilly gifted'? Does that mean that-" Kai asked, but was cut off by Malentha, "Yes I'm evil, or at least I _was_ very evil before marrying Arun." Malentha shot a glance at Arun, who smiled sweetly at Malentha. "So... you were evil, and you became good because of Arun?" Jay asked, and Malentha replied, "That's _King Arun_ to you! And you could say I have become more in control of my evil tendencies, and decided that ruling the world is a waste of my time and there are more important things to me than... _ruling_ the _world_." Malentha picked up her hands and gave a sinister look when she said 'ruling the world.' Arun put his hand on Malentha when everyone backed up from her malivalent glance. He looked at Malentha like 'Hey we have guests, relax', which made Malentha relax her arms down and look at Arun with puppy-dog eyes that made Arun smile in 'aww.'

Then Garmadon asked, "How come it was so easy for you to change?" Malentha replied, "It wasn't easy at all. All I did was give Arun headaches dealing with my unruly behavior before he married me by trying to rule the world. But, then I saw how much dedication, sincerity, and love Arun had for me even when I was in a dark place, and when he was forced to fight against me. Yet, he always let me go. He gave me chance after chance to change, and to live a better life. Finally, I just took it, and that's when I started to change, and eventually I married Arun." Malentha looked at Arun, and he looked back at her with a smile.

After a moment, Zane asked, "Your story is very fascinating, I would hate to interrupt, but we need to know as much about Marcell as we can..." "Oh right right," Malentha said, as she continued, "Marcell is the Queen of vampires, and she is very powerful. However, Marcell wasn't always a vampire, and neither was her sister Lucy-" "She has a sister-" Jay cut in, and was cut off by Malentha, "LET ME FINISH!" Jay backed up behind Cole, and said, "I'm s-sorry please c-continue." Then Malentha continued, "Marcell and her younger sister Lucy went to Bellicose's, and they excelled very far above others, besides myself of course. Anyway, the former vampire king and queen had visited the school and saw potential in both Marcell and Lucy. Since Marcell and Lucy were orphans, the vampire king and queen decided they wanted to adopt them. So, after being adopted, Marcell and Lucy would visit their 'parents' until they were finished with school, and then went to live with them. However, when the girls found out that their adoptive parents were vampires they confronted them. Their parents told them that they truly loved Marcell and Lucy, and that they needed heirs to the vampire throne who they could trust. Marcell and Lucy accepted their places as their adoptive parents' children, and heirs to the vampire throne. Then Marcell and Lucy became vampires and now they are the princesses of the Vampire Kingdom."

As Malentha explained this, Misako snuck away from everyone and went to look for Marcell. "Wow, Marcell has quite the story," Kai said. "But that doesn't explain why she is after Raven," Sensei Wu said. "Oh well excuse me if I wasted my time explaining this to ALL OF YOU!" Malentha yelled out, and Arun took her hand and patted it saying, "Calm down dear, it's alright, you did what you could." Then Sensei Wu said, "Um, Pardon me your majesty, I didn't mean to upset you. I am just concerned for Raven's sake." Malentha relaxed and said, "Yes, I respect your concern for Raven. That's why I think it's best if you go to Aeroplane to be better protected from Marcell, and find out more about who she is working for. I'll sent a letter telling them your coming." Malentha walked up some stairs that went from the balcony they were on to another balcony above it, outside. "'Aeroplane?" Cole asked, then Raven elaborated, "Aeroplane, the floating lands. It's huge and it floats above Mount Soaria. It can't be seen from below though, you would have to fly up through the mystical fog up to the Aeroplane Kingdom. Two of Flare and my closest friends live in Aeroplane. They'll be able to help us." Then Jay said, "Well I guess you two have friends in _high_ places, get it?" Almost everyone face palmed except Raven, Garmadon, and Dr. Julien who just signed. "Hey, where's Misako?" Nya asked, as everyone looked around for her.

_'I wonder where she could be?'_ Misako asked herself, as she wandered the halls of the Volcanic Kingdom. "May I help you Miss?" Misako turned to see a maid standing behind her in an all black uniform, with black hair in a bun. "Um, yes, I was wondering where Marcell is being kept?" Misako asked. The maid bowed, and said, "I'll show you. Follow me."

Misako was led through another hall that had a black double door with white trimming on the outside. After entering, Misako and the maid passed by an underground passage that led to an area of prison cells. After passing the prison cells, the maid passed by another door that had two guards in front of it and another double door that was burgundy. Upon entering, Misako's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in awe, as she saw the room. It was a large, dark cylinder room with a cylinder-shaped cage in the middle and a moat around it without water. As Misako walked across the stone bridge to the cage, she saw just who was in the large prison cell. Marcell was straped down by her legs, arms, waist, and neck. She also had a muzzle on her mouth, and her eyes were closed until she heard footsteps right outside her prison cell.

Marcell opened her eyes to see Misako, and she smiled while saying, "Ah, look who's here. Misako, one of my friends. How can I aid thee?" The maid opened the cell door, and Misako entered and stood right in front of Marcell. "Marcell," She started, "Your boss, the 'Big Boss,' who are they and why do they want Raven?" Marcell started to laugh, but it was a little muffled from the muzzle. "Like I would tell you anything Misako. Even if you are my _friend_." Misako looked away to think, and then she said, "Marcell please. I don't want Raven to get hurt, and no one else wants her to be harmed either. Do you even want to help this person? Do you even know what they're going to do with Raven if they get her?" Marcell looked to the side, deep in thought. Misako signed, and then she said, "Marcell, I don't think your as bad as you seem, and I don't think your sister Lucy is either." Marcell looked at Misako intensely when she mentioned Lucy. Misako continued, "I think you would understand how it feels to care about someone, and to protect them. Well, that's how we feel about Raven, and I bet you feel the same about your sister." Marcell continued to be silent. Then Misako said, as she turned around, "I guess I can't reason with you. I should go."

As Misako started to walk away, Marcell called out, "Hey Misako." Misako turned toward Marcell, listening carefully, as Marcell spoke. "In my left pocket, front, is my cell phone. You can borrow it for now. The Big Boss' number is on speed dial and is labeled 'Big Boss'." Misako smiled as she walked up to Marcell, and took the pink cell phone out of her pocket. "Thank you Marcell," Misako said, and Marcell replied, "Yeah, yeah, just don't say I gave it to you alright?" Marcell turned her face with her eyes closed like 'hmph,' as Misako nodded, and left the prison cell to catch up with the others.

After Misako and the maid left from the underground prison, Marcell waited until the coast was clear. She smiled darkly, and said in a whisper, "Thank you Misako, for your wonderful donation." Marcell turned over her left hand to reveal a lock of Misako's hair. "Now to bust out of this place and retrieve my phone, but of course I can't leave without making a better impression..."

Misako was able to change to her old clothes, and then she headed back to the Bounty, since the maid told her that everyone went there. As Misako walked on the Bounty's deck, she was greeted by her family and friends, who also changed back into their old clothes. "Misako, there you are." "Where have you been Misako?" "Mom your alright!" "What you've been up to Misako?" Everyone asked her. Misako smiled and said, "I'm perfectly fine. I just had a discussion with Marcell and she gave me this." Misako pulled out the pink cell phone, and Raven gasped and said, "That's it! That's the pink cell phone!" Then Kai asked, "How did you get it?" "Yeah, Misako?" Flare said. Flare followed everyone to the Bounty, but her parents stood at the castle. "Marcell wouldn't just give up her phone so easily," Flare said. Then Misako replied, "Oh, I have my ways of persuasion." Then Garmadon said, "Yes you do, that's why I couldn't help but agree to marry you." Misako lightly glared at Garmadon and said, "As I recall, you were the one who asked _me_ to marry you." Garmadon replied, "Well... yeah I did." Misako smiled at Garmadon, and he smiled back. "Eh hem," Jay coughed and caught everyone's attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but, the cellphone." "Oh right," Misako said, as she brought out the phone into the light of a random hanging lamp.

Then, the cell phone rang, which surprised everyone. Misako looked at the phone through a little screen and it read, 'Big Boss'. Misako gasped and said, "It's the Big Boss. Marcell's client!" Everyone froze, and then Flare took the phone and said, "I got this, I'm good at impersonations, especially voices. I'll put it on speaker so everyone shush up and listen carefully." Flare flipped the phone open and pressed the speaker button. No one moved, as they listened carefully. "What's up?" Flare said, and she sounded just like Marcell. "Marcell, how nice to speak to you again." The voice on the line sounded like a woman with a dark, sort of deep, and cunning voice. "What's going on Big Boss?" Flare asked. Then the woman replied, "I was wondering if you finally caught Raven. You know we need to capture her." Then Flare said, "Hey, hey Big Boss, I know you need Raven, it's just been pretty... difficult you know, with all those petty ninja." Flare winked at the others, and they were relieved from some tension they felt. "Well, well, I see," the woman continued, "Well, it must surely be difficult to catch her huh. I'm gonna have to call reinforcements soon." "Come on Big Boss, you doubt my power, my greatness?" Flare asked, then the woman replied, "Oh no I don't doubt Marcell. I just doubt that _you_ are the _real_ Marcell!"

Everyone froze. _'We've been caught, how?'_ Flare thought. The woman on the phone continued, "You think I don't know that your _not_ Marcell? Besides... I can see you." The ninja turned around and started combing the area, as well as everyone on deck in a bit of a panik. Then Flare said in her normal voice, "What do you want Big Boss? And where are you? Why do you hide?" Big Boss replied, "Patience my friends. Besides, I don't want you to interfere with my plans." "What are your plans?" Kai said to the pink phone. "Hahahaha, you'll find out, but for now, I bide you adieu-" The woman was cut off by Raven, "What do you want with me? What have I done to you? I don't even know you!" The Big Boss chuckled, and replied, "Oh dear child, I hold no grudge against you, and you have done nothing to me, but you are a neccessity to my plans. No hard feelings dear. I'll see you later, hehehe, bye." The call was disconnected. Everyone stood still for a moment, pondering what Big Boss had just told them.

Then a loud bang was heard. When everyone looked, smoke was coming from the castle, and a figure flew off into the night. While everyone gasped, Flare watched in horror and anger. Then, out of nowhere, a figure snatched the pink cell phone and jumped on the Bounty's edge. When everyone turned to look, they gasped when they saw Marcell with her cell phone. She grinned at them, and said, "Thank you for my cell phone back. I appreciate it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta run. See ya." As fast as she came, Marcell jumped away, and vanished into the night. Everyone looked around, but they didn't see a trace of Marcell. "Let's spit up and look for her," Sensei Wu said and added, "But do not engage her in battle." The ninja ran in separate direction, except Lloyd, who stood with Raven. Flare ran to the castle, along with Sensei Wu and Garmadon. Dr. Julien, Nya, and Misako stood on the Bounty. "Aw man, I wish I could help them," Nya said. "That's right, Marcell destroyed the Samurai X suit," Misako said, sympathetically. Then Dr. Julien said, "Hey, it's not destroyed, it's being rebuilt." "What?" Nya asked. "I made modifications to your suit whne I saw it was in destroyed, but I haven't quite finished yet," Dr. Julien said. "Can I see?" Nya asked, her eyes lighting up. "Sure follow me," Dr. Julien said, as he walked into the Bounty. Nya and Misako followed, but Misako turned towards Lloyd and Raven, and said, "It's best to stay in the Bounty." Raven and Lloyd nodded as they followed Misako.

The ninja searched, but to no avail. Marcell was no where to be found, and neither was Big Boss. So, they returned to the Bounty. "Man, not one trace," Jay said, flailing his arms in the air. "I know right. She actually disappeared," Cole said. "This is crazy," Kai said. "Indeed, this situation is much more serious than we anticipated," Zane said. Then Sensei Wu and Garmadon returned from the castle. "Hey, your back. Is everyone alright at the castle?" Kai asked. "Everyone is fine," Garmadon replied, and Sensei Wu added, "But Flare's mother was very upset, and her father was as well. Flare said she would return to us shortly. We'd better get ready to leave early tomorrow." Then Cole asked, "You think it's safe?" Sensei replied, "I think we'll be alright, but we'll have to wake up early tomorrow and head to Aeroplane as soon as possible." With that, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, and the ninja entered the Bounty to the control room.

Everyone was seated in the control, talking things over, when Flare entered the room. She wore a similar outfit to the ninja, but it was black and orange with an orange sash around the waist. Flare's hair was no longer in a bun, and it was loose up to her shoulders. She was holding two suitcases and set them on the floor. Kai stood up and said, "Whoa hold on. Your coming with us?" Flare glared at him, and said, "Yes I am. If you got a problem take it with Sensei Wu and Garmadon. They said it would be alright." Kai looked at Sensei Wu and Garmadon like 'What?!'. Then Sensei Wu said, "I think it's best if Flare comes with us. She will be a perfect addition to the team." "Are you kidding?" Kai replied, then Garmadon said, "We need as much help as we could get Kai, and Flare is known to be an excellent fighter around here, so I think it's best if she comes. Besides, she has much more knowledge of this land than we do." Flare walked up to Kai and placed her hand on his shoulder, with a grin, and said, "Don't worry Kai, I just want to protect Raven and help you guys get to Aeroplane. I won't try other tricks of the bad kind." Flare smiled with a cheeky grin, and Kai glared at her. Then Misako said, "Well I think it's a good idea." "Yeah, I think it's fine," Nya said, and then she added, "Besides, it's nice to have more girls aboard the Bounty." Then Jay said, "I agree, but you know, with Flare being more helpful and all." He smiled at Nya, and Nya gave him a look like, 'Ah ha'. Then Cole said, "I don't mind." And Zane, Dr. Julien, Lloyd, and Raven nodded in approval. Even though Kai didn't like the idea too much, he agreed with a nod. "Then it's settled," Flare said, and added, "Kai, be a dear and help me with my bags to my room please." She smiled at Kai sweetly, as he retorted with a 'hmph.' Kai then walked over, and picked up Flare's suitcases. "Good boy," Flare said, as she patted Kai on the head, and he gave her an annoyed face. "Here, I'll show you to your room," Nya said, as she stood up and led Flare and Kai to Flare's room, which she would share with the other girls. "Aw, how cute," Cole said in response to how Kai and Flare acted towards one another. "I know right, it's adorable," Jay added. "Alright everyone. We've had a rough day. Let's all get some rest for now," Sensei said.

Then everyone went to their respective rooms to sleep. Flare adjusted quickly, and fell asleep like nothing. After everyone was well into slumber, outside the Bounty, the castle was quickly repaired from the minor damage Marcell had caused and everyone was getting to sleep. However, not too far away, the hooded person with a cape stood sitting in a tree hollow large enough to hold a human. _'Until the morning,'_ they thought, as they fell asleep.

The next early morning, Sensei had woken up early and helped everyone else to wake up except the girls, who had awakened when he had. The Bounty was already set on course and flying in the air, heading to Aeroplane. The journey would take longer than to the Volcanic lands, so our heroes would have to make a few pit stops at night to rest. The trip should be about two days two nights. Now, early on the first day, Flare and Raven were already on deck talking when the others arrived. "Oh look who decided to wake up," Flare said, with a smirk. Then Jay asked, "How long have you girls been up?" Raven answered, "As long as Sensei Wu." "Alright everyone," Sensei said, "It's time to test your abilities. Flare, Raven, I trust you two are ready." Flare and Raven nodded in unison. "Wait," Cole said, "They're training with us?" He asked. "Why of course Cole," Sensei answered and continued, "We need to test all of our limits to get stronger, and I think some more competition would prove most useful." Then, Sensei Wu sat down to drink his tea. Garmadon, Misako, and Dr. Julien stood back. "Competition? Really Sensei, I don't think anyone can compare to us," Jay said, but was then cut off by Flare. "I know right, Sensei. These guys won't stand a chance. They're probably not worth my time." Flare flung her hair in the air gracefully, and Kai walked up to her, and said, "Oh yeah? Well then, let's see what ya got." Kai pulled out his fire sword and Flare looked at him like 'oh please' and said, "You don't know who your dealing with." Then Kai replied, "Do you?" Flare turned to Kai and took out her sword handles she kept at her waist, "Bring it fire boy."

Everyone else jumped back, and Sensei just let the fight begin. "Remember, we are allies and this is sparring," Sensei Wu said. "We got it!" Kai and Flare said at the same time, which made them both glare at each other more. "Oh great, they're already fighting," Jay said, then Zane said, "This should have been expected. Their both much alike and that can cause some strife between them." "Let's hope they don't go too far," Lloyd said, and Raven said, "I hope Flare can control herself." Kai and Flare stood in a stare down for a while. Then the fight began.

Kai stood in a fighting stance as well as Flare. He saw that Flare's weapons were only sword handles, and he said, "What are you gonna do with those sword handles? Poke me to submission?" Kai smirked, but then his smirk faded when Flare smirked as well. Then Flare said, "Oh Kai, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, or swords by their handles... no you have to see the blades as well." The sword handles started to glow, and then two blades were formed on the handles. One blade was white on the left hand, while the other blade was black on the right hand. The handles were platinum colored that would go over Flare's hands like pirate handles. Kai was surprised by this, and then Flare said, "The name of my weapon is the Platinum Scimitars of Yin and Yang. Unlike your element being only fire, my element is actually two elements. One light..." Flare lifted the white scimitar. "And one dark." Flare lifted the black scimitar. Then Flare went into a fighting stance that was kind of like how the Gerudo woman in Ocarina of time stood when Link had to sneak in their fortress. "Can you beat both light and dark Kai?" Flare asked, taunting him. Kai stood his ground and said, "It doesn't matter how many elements you have. I'll defeat them all-WHA!" Kai blocked as Flare went running towards him, and striked with both scimitars. Then Flare flipped backwards, and Kai ran forward to hit Flare with his sword, but Flare blocked with the scimitars in an 'X' form. Both Kai and Flare jumped back, but then Flare slashed in Kai's direction and a black energy went flying from Flare's sword towards Kai. Kai was able to dodge the energy shot, but when he did, he saw that Flare used it as a distraction to get closer to him. "Oh man!" Kai yelled out, as he tried to dodge Flare, but to no avail. Flare used another energy attack, but it was from the white scimitar, and it actually shot out a few shots than just one. Kai was only able to dodge one of them, but he got hit with the other two. Right before he had time to react, Flare ran behind Kai and kicked him upward, then she jumped up and fused her two swords together, which made them into a larger blade with black on one side and white on the other with the tip of each side having the opposite color dot on it. Then Flare striked Kai, which sent him flying across the deck to the bow of the ship. Everyone gasped, except Raven.

As Kai stood up holding his head, he felt a sharp blade lightly tap his shoulder. When he looked up, Flare stood right in front of him with a smirk on her face, and her black blade near his throat. Kai glared at Flare, but then he signed in defeat. Flare smiled, and then she lowered her weapon. "Well well Kai. Where's that eagerness you had moments before?" Flare asked and Kai responded, "You caught me off guard." Flare put a hand to her ear and said, "Oh, is that... an excuse I hear fire boy?" Before Kai could make a comeback, Sensei Wu intervened. "Well, since you two are done sparring, can you please clear the deck, so that Raven can go next." Kai and Flare turned and said, "Yes Sensei." They glared at each other and then moved out of the way so that Raven could spar next.

When Kai stood near the other guys, Jay said, "Wow Kai, I didn't think you were going to lose that quick, and to a girl-" "You know what, shut it up Jay," Kai retorted, and then Cole stepped in, "Whoa, calm down Kai. It was only a joke, and we all know that Jay is not funny when it comes to jokes." "Hey!" Jay exclaimed. Raven stood in the middle of the deck holding her Platinum Staff of Raining Waters. Then Sensei said, "So, who wishes to spar with Raven? Anyone besides Flare and Kai?" Cole, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd all looked at each other. "Well, who's it gonna be?" Cole asked first. "I'll do it," Jay said, and then he added, "Unless Lloyd would prefer to spar with his girlfriend." Lloyd blushed when he heard Jay refer to Raven as being his girlfriend. "She's not my girlfriend," Lloyd said and added, "She's a... close friend is all." Then Cole said, "Alright, alright, no need to get defensive Lloyd. As I said before, Jay's jokes-" "Don't say it!" Jay responded. Then the ninja turned their heads quick when they heard Sensei say, "Alright, let's begin."

When the ninja looked, Zane was standing in front of Raven with his ice sword, and Raven was standing with her water staff. Zane and Raven stood in their fighting stances. "I guess we can continue where we left off," Raven said, and Zane replied, "Agreed, this time we can fight fairly without threat of looming danger."

Raven swipped her water staff at Zane, which sent a wave of water in his direction. Zane was able to dodge the wave, and shot a rain of ice at Raven. She quickly dodged by backflipping, and as Zane ran towards her, Raven unleashed a water ball attack. Zane shot ice at the water ball, which froze it, and then he smashed it with his sword as he continued pursuing Raven. After seeing this, Raven turned and started to surf on water from her water staff that she held in front of her into the air. Then Raven turned and attacked Zane with a barrage of water pistols. Zane was able to freeze and dodge the water attacks, but after the last attack, he looked up to see that Raven was no longer above him. Zane started to look around when he felt something land on top of him. Zane hit the floor, and when he looked up, Raven was sitting on his back. Then Raven put her staff near Zane's face and said, "Gotcha!" Zane said, "How did you..." But before he could say anymore, everyone started to clap.

"Whoa Raven, you have pretty impressive techniques with that water staff." "Your pretty light on your feet." "You can actually surf in the air, with water! That's awesome!" Cole, Kai, and Jay said. Raven hopped off of Zane and extended a hand towards him, which he took to stand up. Then Zane said to Raven, "You are very agile and nimble, who trained you?" Raven replied, "My mother and father. Mostly my mom, and sometimes Flare's parents too. Even Auria and Christa- AAAhhh!" "Raven!" Zane yelled out when...


	8. Chapter 8 Battle for the Gem

**Chapter complete. Oh and remember, Ninjago and their characters belong to Lego not me, but the Oc characters like Raven belong to Me. I probably should've mentioned that earlier, but I forgot. ;) Enjoy. **

Suddenly, a yellow robotic hand grabbed Raven and hoisted her in mid flight. Lloyd yelled out, "Raven!" "Lloyd!" Raven called back, as the hand pulled her more to the front of the Bounty. Everyone ran to the bow of the ship, and they saw where the robotic hand originated from. It was a small, yellow flying contraption with a propellor above it, and it was shaped like a yellow disc but thicker. An old looking man was inside the disc cockpit, where he was contolling the hand. "HA HA! I finally caught the thief eh?" The man said. Raven looked up at the man a few feet above her and said, "Thief?! What are you talking about, I've never seen you before?!" Then the old man said, "Well, maybe not _you_ in particular, but the one who gave you the Gem of Ages. That thief, how dare she..." Then Raven remembered an older woman giving her the Gem of Ages about two years ago. "Wait, you know her?" Raven asked. The man replied, "Not really, all I know is that she _always _use to get in my way, but now that I have you and the Gem of Ages, I can go back to recking havoc on the world. Muhahahaha!"

"Hey! Bring her back!" "Yeah! Raven has nothing to do with your problems!" "She was given the Gem of whatever, so it's finders keepers!" "Put her down now!" Kai, Jay, Cole, and Flare yelled at the man. "It's the Gem of _Ages_!" The man yelled back and continued, "That gem is important. It can change a person's age to younger and older at will, and it doesn't interfere with time so it can help me rule the world at an age where I was the most gruesome-" "And the dumbest!" A voice called out that startled everyone. A cut was heard, and Raven went falling back on the Bounty's deck.

As Raven turned to see who saved her, she came eye to eye with Marcell. Raven backed up a bit and asked, "Marcell? What are you doing here? Why did you-" Marcell interrupted, "Because a fool like Carlo is the most annoying person to deal with. Trust me, my friend and I dealt with him before, and he was _extra_ annoying." Raven was about to ask Marcell something, when a larger robotic hand grabbed both girls, and transformed into a cage that dangled under Carlo's flying disc. "I see you've upgraded Carlo. I'm still not impressed!" Marcell yelled out, and Carlo replied, "And I see your still as obnoxious as ever Marcell. Well, I might as well kill two birds with one stone. Capturing the girl for the Gem of Ages, and capturing Marcell for a little pay back. Oh happy day! Hahahahahaha!"

As Carlo began to drive off, Lloyd took a dive towards the cage that held Marcell and Raven. He was able to grab on, and as he climbed up to the cable, Carlo spotted him. "Oh hoho, so you don't want to give up eh? We'll see about that," Carlo said. Lloyd was going to cut the cable... wait... _'Uh!__I don't have a sword to cut this__rope with, and I don't want to use my golden powers or Raven might get hurt,'_ Lloyd thought, then he heard a voice below him say, "I got your back Lloyd!" When Lloyd looked down, he saw Jay holding onto the cage with his lightening sword in hand. However, Carlo had pulled a switch and said, "I hope you like a little electricity!" The electricity traveled down the cable and even around the cage, but not within the cage so Raven and Marcell were unharmed. However, Lloyd and Jay were a bit shocked by the electric attack, mostly Lloyd was. "Lloyd! Jay!" Raven called out from within the cage. "It's ok Raven, it wasn't that bad. Besides, I'm kind of immune to it," Lloyd replied, but then Carlo said, "What?! Well then take some of this!" Carlo hit a few buttons and pulled another switch, which made more electricity flow from the cable and cage, and heat was now emitting from it too. Jay could stand the electricity, but the heat of the metal was too much for him to hold on any longer, so he let go of the cage. Before Jay could fall to his doom, Lloyd jumped down and held onto the bottom of the cage, while Jay held onto his legs. Lloyd was slowly losing his grip, but Jay's weight wasn't helping him. Raven and Marcell bent down from within the cage to look at Lloyd. Then Raven said with much concern, "Lloyd! Jay! Are you alright? Please, I don't want to see you guys get hurt!" "Just leave us you fools. We'll find a way out," Marcell said. Lloyd looked up at them, and he flipped his ninja hood off. Then Lloyd said, with much determination, "Raven! Marcell! I _will_ save you two! I won't leave you like this. I promise! " Lloyd looked down at Jay, and then he let go of the cage. "Lloyd! Jay!" Raven yelled out. Marcell was surprised as the Gold and Blue ninja went fallling to their doom. Carlo smirked and said, "About time they let go," and he continued driving his flying disc forward.

"Hey Lloyd. Now would be a good time TO CALL THE GOLDEN DRAGON TO SAVE US!" Jay yelled out. "Yeah right," Lloyd said, as he grabbed Jay's arm and was about to summon his dragon. However, right before Lloyd summoned the Golden dragon, they ended up landing on the Bounty's deck. The others ran up to them in relief seeing as Lloyd and Jay were unharmed. "Thank goodness your both alright," Misako said, as she helped Lloyd up from the ground. "Are you ok Jay?" Nya asked, and Jay replied, "Oh I'm alright. You know almost falling to your death wasn't HORRIFYING!" Then Lloyd said, "We need to save Raven and Marcell, fast!" Then Jay asked, "Hold on. Who's steering the Bounty?"

Down in the Main control room, Sensei Wu was steering the wheel, and following Carlo's tracks. "You won't get away so easily," Sensei Wu said, and Garmadon added, "That's right. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" "Let's get them back," Flare said, as she nudged her fist into her palm.

As Carlo was driving the flying disc, which was faster than the Bounty, he stopped at a nearby cliffside that was larger than you would think, like a baseball field size. He lowered the cage, pulled off the cable from the cage, and parked the flying disc off to the side. Then he stepped out of the vehicle, to reveal an old man with grey and brown hair, a grey and brown beard and mustache a little shorter than Sensei Wu's, blue pants with a trench coat, and glasses. He walked towards Marcell and Raven, and he smiled when he saw their scowls towards him. Then he said, "Well, how nice to have guests on my mountain. Now, would you be so kind younger one, as to hand over the Gem of Ages?" Carlo extended his hand, but Raven turned her head away and said, "I would never give you the Gem of Ages. You hurt my friends. I have nothing more to say or give you." Carlo chuckled and said, "Oh yeeeah..."

A few minutes later, Raven and Marcell were in two separate cages, dangling on a rock formation that curved like a "C" just above the floor. Carlo stood in front of Raven's cage and said, "Now give me the Gem of Ages." Raven shook her head, and Carlo said, "Alright, I didn't want to do this..." Carlo walked over to the side of the "C" formation and pulled a secret lever in the side of the wall, which opened the floor benealth Raven and Marcell to reveal a pit of boiling water. Then Carlo said, "You wouldn't want an accident to happen now would you Raven." Raven sneered and said, "Oh please, hot water doesn't bother me." Carlo replied, "Who said _you_ were going in for a dip?" Carlo looked at Marcell, who looked at him in disgust before saying, "You jerk!" "Am I?!" Carlo shouted, as he lowered Marcell's cage. Raven gasped and said, "No don't hurt Marcell! This is between you and me with the Gem of Ages!" Carlo sneered and said, "Oh I'm sorry, but if I don't get the gem, then Marcell plummets into the water. Oh and I'm sure she won't die, so I'll just keep raising and lowering her cage until you give me the gem." Carlo smiled wickedly, and Raven looked at him in surprise. Then Marcell yelled out, "Raven! Don't worry about me! Just don't give him the gem!" Raven about it, but then started to panik when Marcell dropped dangerously closer to the boiling water. Then Carlo taunted, "Aw, how nobel Marcell. We'll see how much more noble you are when you're boiling in the water-" "Wait please!" Carlo looked at Raven, who held the Gem of Ages in her hands. His eyes lit up as Raven said, "Fine. You win. Take the gem, just don't hurt anyone. Please." Carlo raised Marcell's cage, and closed the water floor. He approached Raven's cage cautiously, and snatched the gem out of her hand. "Finally! The Gem of Ages. Now I can accomplish a life long goal." Carlo switched the gem to the blue setting. Then he looked at Marcell and Raven, as he grinned darkly and said, "Since you two helped me to obtained the gem, I'll give you both an award." Carlo stood closer to the cages, and as he activated the gem, Marcell and Raven yelled out, "AAAHHH!"

As the Bounty followed where Carlo had flown by, Cole yelled out, "There they are!" The Bounty landed on the cliffside, close to the edge. The ninja immediately jumped off of the Bounty, while everyone else ran off the ramp.

As they approached the cages, they saw that two people were inside, but they looked like they were knocked out since they were on the floor. Lloyd, Flare, and Jay grabbed Raven's cage and brought it down, while Kai, Cole, and Nya grabbed Marcell's cage and brought it down. They placed the cages on the ground. Then Cole pried open Marcell's cage by two bars, and was shocked by what he saw. "Uh, guys?"

As they all gathered close to the cage, besides Lloyd, Flare, and Jay, a young female had stepped out of the cage holding her head. When she raised her head up, everyone gasped as they realized that the young girl was actually Marcell, in child form. Everyone's faces were in shock, and Marcell looked at them and then at herself. "Aw man, are you kidding me?!" Marcell said, with a voice of a child. "Great, just great! That jerk Carlo turned me into a child. When I get my hands on him, he'll pay ten fold!" "How is this possible? Is this the work of the Gem of Ages?" Sensei Wu asked, and Marcell answered but with annoyance, "Yes! This is the power of the Gem of Ages that fool was searching for, and now he has it. Darn it! He used me to get it from Raven." Marcell was more angered at herself for not seeing that coming.

Then Lloyd turned to Raven's cage, and pried open the cage bars himself. He reached in and picked up a young Raven, as he laid her down outside the cage. He removed his ninja hood, and stood looking at Raven in worry and sadness. The others walked over, and saw Raven in her child form. Then Raven stirred, and fluttered her eyes open. "Lloyd? Flare? Everyone. Mar- Marcell?!" Raven said, and she stood up and noticed that she was shorter than normal. Raven looked at her hands and realized that she was a child again, and that the Gem of Ages was gone. "Oh no..." was all Raven could muster. Then Kai said, "We're sorry Raven. We should've stopped Carlo when we had the chance." Raven looked up and said, "It's ok, Kai, everyone. Besides, now I'm my original age." Everyone looked at Raven questionably besides Lloyd, Flare, and Marcell. "Wait. You were always a kid? And you didn't tell us?" Jay asked, a little hurt. Raven rubbed her arm and said, "I'm sorry guys, it's just, you found me in my older form, and I'm not suppose to reveal the Gem of Ages to everyone. Also, I don't like when people look down on me because I'm young." Flare kneeled down in front of Raven and said, "Raven, whether your younger or older, it doesn't matter. You are still strong and awesome when you are being yourself. I don't look down on you because your young. Besides, it's the young ones that can become the strongest of us all." Raven slightly smiled at this, and then Zane said, "That's right Raven. When Lloyd was your age, he also felt that he was looked down upon because he was young." "Yeah, and none of us expect he was going to become the Green Ninja," Jay added. "And look at him now. He's stronger than any of us," Kai said. "_And_ he's the Golden Spinjitzu master," Cole added. Raven looked towards Lloyd, and he smiled and said, "It's true." Raven smiled back at Lloyd.

Then everyone turned around quick when they heard a familiar, annoying voice say, "So, you guys made it to my secret base on the cliffside, eh?" When everyone turned, they saw a man with short, dusty brown hair that stood straight up, a blue shirt with a black leather jacket and a white sash as a belt, along with blue pants that had chains instead of zippers, and he had the Gem of Ages around his neck. He stood with both hands on his sides, and a triumphed smirk on his face. Marcell stood forward, and snarled at the man, "CARLO! Turn me back to normal and give Raven the Gem of Ages!" Carlo put his hands in front of him mockingly and said, "Oooooh, I'm so frightened, the princess of vampires is going to hurt me with her baby teeth." Carlo started to laugh, which made Marcell furious. "THAT'S Carlo? I thought he was old?" Jay said. "He must have used the Gem of Ages to turn himself younger, like Raven and Marcell," Garmadon said.

Carlo held the Gem of Ages and turned it's settings red, as he said, with a cheeky grin, "You know, Marcell, wouldn't it be nice to be older again? Especially if you agree to be my queen." Marcell looked at Carlo with a disgusted and annoyed expression before saying, "You've got to be kidding me..." Then she called out, "I would rather walk through a road of coals and broken glass barefooted in the middle of July in the desert, than to EVER consider being your queen!" Carlo snickered and said, "Ok, ok then. Well, I'm just gonna have ta get rid of ALL of You!" Carlo pulled out a long, thin, blue-bladed sword with a red handle and readied his weapon. The other ninja pulled out their weapons and stood up to Carlo. Marcell and Raven were held back by Sensei Wu and Garmadon, since the girls wanted to fight, but the brothers didn't want them to get hurt.

The ninja, Flare, and Carlo began to fight one another. Flare and Kai attacked first with fire and energy shots, while Jay jumped over Carlo, and Zane and Cole ran to the sides of Carlo. After dodging the fire and energy attacks, Carlo saw that he was surrounded. Zane shot ice shards with his sword at Carlo, as he deflected the ice shards with a few flips and turns and slices of his sword. Then Cole used an earth attack from the ground, and while Carlo jumped to avoid it, he met face to face with Jay and his lightening sword. Carlo and Jay fought in mid air, until Carlo was able to kick Jay in the ribs, and send him off flying to the ground. Then Carlo landed while Zane and Cole jumped at him with their weapons, but Carlo started to break dance, and was able to kick Zane and Cole in such a way that they went flying in Jay's direction.

As Carlo grinned, Flare and Kai jumped in, and were each taking turns attacking him, while he blocked and dodged their barrage of attacks. Then Flare jumped back, and started charging her scimitar in one large blade. Kai jumped behind Carlo, and back kicked him towards Flare's direction. When he got his footing, Carlo saw that Flare had her sword charged, and was about to attack with a downward strike. However, Carlo raised his weapon to block in such a way, that when Flare striked it made Carlo slide back and avoid the full damage of the attack. Flare was surprised at that, but then Carlo jumped behind her, back kicked her up in the air, and then jumped and used an energy powered hand to hit Flare away. Kai started to fight with Carlo. '_Why is this guy so strong. How come we can't beat him?_' Kai thought, and Carlo kicked, punched, and grabbed Kai by his foot, and tossed him away. "Who's next?" Carlo said, when he turned to see Lloyd walking up to him in annoyance. "Ah, the Golden child comes to fight with me. I am honored, although, I hope you don't think badly of me," Carlo said with a devious smile, as Lloyd looked at him, questionably. Then Lloyd felt something clamp around his left wrist, as he looked at his arm and saw a transparent bracelet with a dark gem in the center resting on his wrist. "Huh?" Lloyd questioned, but then the bracelet activated and sparked. Lloyd tried to take the bracelet off, but to no avail. "What is this?" Lloyd asked Carlo. "Well, it's a special bracelet I made that latches on a powerful foe, and restrains them from using powerful attacks. I knew it would come in handy against you Golden ninja," Carlo said with his cheeky grin. Lloyd growled at Carlo, and then he breathed out and said, "Fine, I'll defeat you either way." Carlo snickered and said, "We'll see Golden ninja. I'm much stronger than I seem..."

During the fight, Wu and Garmandon stood in front of Raven and Marcell, watching the battle ensue. Then Marcell said, "Uh, I don't believe this. Watching from the side lines." Raven replied, "I know, I wish we could fight too." Then Raven thought about something, and turned to Marcell and asked, "Marcell, I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you try to help me before from Carlo?" Marcell turned to Raven after a moment to think, and said, "I-I'm not sure actually, I mean Carlo _is_ a big jerk, but I'm not sure why." Marcell looked away from Raven. Then Raven said, "Marcell, would you help me again?" Marcell looked at Raven with a skeptical look, but then she saw Lloyd land not too far from Raven. Raven turned around, and ran up to Lloyd, while Garmadon, Wu, and Marcell followed. Carlo started walking towards Wu, Garmadon, and Marcell with an arrogant smirk on his face. Wu and Garmadon started walking towards Carlo to protect Marcell, Raven, and Lloyd since he needed a moment to recover. Marcell wanted to fight, but she stood back to listen to what Raven and Lloyd were talking about.

"Lloyd," Raven said in worry. Lloyd looked at Raven, and said, "Raven, don't worry about me. Go on the Bounty and get out of here. I just need a minute... he hit me pretty hard in the stomach." Raven shook her head and said, "Lloyd I'm not leaving you. I still want to be by your side, even if I'm young, and we can only be friends." Raven looked away a little sad, although she didn't fully understand why. Lloyd kneeled down to Raven's height and said, "Raven, I know. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I will never stop protecting you, no matter what happens, whether together or not." Lloyd and Raven looked down in sadness, which made Marcell's eyes widen. _'Oh my gosh,'_ Marcell thought and then continued to think, _'When he spoke to her before, as a vampire. He really meant what he said. Then that means he really has__feelings for Raven, and her for him... and, I was going to break them apart, for Big Boss? Raven's__such a sweet gal, and Lloyd, as I've seen, is a noble guy. Raven isn't evil, why would Big Boss even want her?__The only reason would be a bad one...but I have to finish the job... but I don't want to hurt them. What am I saying? I actually care about them... Lucy would care, she would care about them too. I know what she would say, and, I...'_ Marcell clenched her fist in anger at herself, as she looked at Carlo and thought, _'I was unaware of this, but Carlo... he's a jerk. He would have done something like this on purpose since he has the power... OH NO!'_ Marcell yelled in her mind, as she saw Garmadon and Sensei Wu get pushed back to where the other ninja where.

Then Carlo turned and grinned evilly at Marcell, Raven, and Lloyd, as he started to laugh, maniacally. Marcell turned to Raven and said, "Raven. Let's show this fool who _really_ deserves to own the Gem of Ages." Marcell smirked, as Raven nodded and stood up holding her water staff. Lloyd said, "But Raven, Marcell..." Marcell turned to Lloyd and said, "You should have more faith in Raven. She's more powerful than you think. Even as a kid, right Raven?" Raven replied, "Yes. Now it's _my_ turn to protect you Lloyd, and everyone else. Ready Marcell?" Marcell smirked and said, "Let's rock on."

Carlo saw that Raven and Marcell were approaching him. He started to laugh, as he said, "You've got to be kidding, right?! I mean come on, what are you two little _girls_ going to do to me- AAAHHH!" As Carlo ranted, Marcell had flipped in the air and jumped on his back while grabbing his two arms and pulling them back, which caused Carlo to yelp in surprise and pain. Carlo started running in circles while screaming, as Marcell called out to Raven, "Raven! Hurry up!" "I'm on it!" Raven said, as she ran towards Carlo to grab the Gem of Ages. However, Carlo noticed this, and he was able to kick Raven away from him. Lloyd called out to Raven, but in a few seconds, Raven was back on her feet. However, Marcell had been knocked off by Carlo, and now he was looking at Marcell while holding his sword. Right when Carlo was going to strike, Raven used her water staff to strike Carlo on his back. This temporarily left him vulnerable on the floor, while Raven ran and grabbed the Gem of Ages.

As Raven ran towards Marcell, Carlo stood up and yelled, "NOO!", while he ran aftre Raven and was able to throw himself forward, which made Raven trip over him and drop the gem. The gem rolled away a long distance opposite of where everyone was. Marcell, Raven, and Carlo looked towards each other, and then they all made a break to the gem. Carlo pushed Raven back by her forehead, as he chased after Marcell. Since he was bigger, he made it close to Marcell quick, however, Marcell turned and pile drived Carlo on the floor. They struggled for a while, until Carlo kicked Marcell off a few feet away.

As Carlo got up, he gasped when he saw Raven holding the Gem of Ages. Marcell looked up while picking herself up off the floor and smiled. Raven stared at the gem for a moment and then a memory of earlier that day came to mind: Flare and Raven were already awake on the Bounty's deck, they had awhile to talk while everyone else was sleeping.

("Hey Raven," Flare said, and Raven responded with a "Yes?" Flare continued, "I'm curious, Raven. Did you happen to tell the others about the Gem of Ages?" Raven looked down from where she was standing, since she and Flare were looking over the Bounty's side, even though Flare was leaning back on the rail. "Well. I told Lloyd about the gem, but not the others," Raven replied. "Can you trust him?" Flare asked, not looking in Raven's direction. Raven replied, "Of course I can trust him. He is true and honest." Flare snickered and said, "Yes I'm sure he is, but did you tell him about not actually being your current age?" "Yes, I told him, and he said that he wasn't his current age either. He said that a certain tea made him older," Raven replied. Flare thought about that for a moment, and then about certain events, and said, "Raven, do you really like him?" Raven was surprised by this question, so she asked, "What makes you think I do?" Flare replied, "Because I'm not ignorant and I can see how you both look at each other. Also, when he was a vampire he wanted you to be with him, and the other ninja know about that too." Raven eyes widened, as a light blush appeared on her face, but then she signed and said, "Yes. I do like him, very much." Flare turned over, and leaned on the rail with her elbows and said, "So you have to make a decision." "A decision?" Raven asked, looking questionably at her friend. "Yes. Are you going to stay as a child with time to be a kid, or, are you going to stay older and be able to be with Lloyd?" Flare asked. Raven was surprised by this, since she didn't think about it before. Then Raven signed after five minutes and said, "I don't know." Flare strugged her shoulders and said, "It's your decision Raven, but, just know... you may not have that gem forever, and you may not have the time to make a decide if you wait. When the time comes, will you be prepared to make a decision?" After ten minutes of just standing around, the other ninja came up from sleeping.)

Raven had her eyes closed as she thought about what Flare said, _'When the time comes, will you be prepared to make a decision?'_ Then Raven's eyes shot open, because now she knew the answer. Carlo saw this and quickly began running over to Raven, and when Marcell saw this she started running to defend her. As both people ran over to her, Raven raised the gem in the air and stood looking at both of them with a determined expression. After a few steps, Raven raised the gem higher, and that's when Carlo and Marcell knew what Raven was planning to do. "NOOO!" Carlo screamed out, and Marcell smiled and said, "Do it Raven!" Then Raven took the gem and slammed it on the floor, scattering the mystical jewel into pieces while a cloud of red had encased Marcell, Carlo, and herself, with a flash. The others looked in surprise, and they began to stand up and run over to the red cloud puff. Those on the Bounty also ran over to investigate the red flash and puff.

Everyone stood outside the perimeter of the red cloud smoke. Then the red cloud started to fade to pink and light pink until it diminished completely. Everyone looked and saw three people on the floor knocked out. They all ran to the three people and stood over them. Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Nya, and Dr. Julien stood near the old man Carlo. Cole, Kai, and Jay stood near Marcell, and Lloyd, Flare, and Zane stood near Raven.

As each person began to rise, Carlo was tied up with his head hanging low in surrender, and Marcell stood up rubbing her head. "What happened? Wait, I'm older again. YES! Woohoo! Ha! In your face Carlo!" Marcell said, as she raised her arms in fist of triumph and pointed at Carlo with one of her hands. Then Raven rose up, and low and behold, she was also older again. She was rubbing her head as Flare, Zane, and Lloyd helped her stand up. Lloyd picked up the water staff and handed it to Raven, which made her smile at him, as he smiled back. "It's good to see your alright," Flare said, and Raven nodded. "You are unharmed Raven?" Zane asked, and Raven smiled at Zane and said, "I'm fine Zane, actually..." Then Raven turned to Lloyd and said, "I feel wonderful." Lloyd and Raven looked at each other in happiness.

Then Marcell interrupted, "Ok, ok, guys let's get it together, everyone's alright. Now, I believe there is a town nearby who would love to see Carlo again." Carlo looked up at Marcell, and then his expression turned to horror as he saw Marcell look at him with devious expression that revealed her razor-sharp teeth. Then Carlo said in a shaking voice, "N-Not there. N-Not Pulverize P-Peak Town." Marcell snickered and said, "That's right. You stole a lot of stuff from those people, and committed acts of treachery and mutiny against that town. I'm sure they would love to see you again, when they put you in jail for your crimes." Carlo looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him like 'shame shame.' Then he bowed his head and mumbled, "Ooohhhh."


	9. Chapter 9 The Hooded Stranger

**Since I'm attending college now, I will take a little while longer to post chapters since I'm rereading and editing them. Enjoy.** **;)**

After sending Carlo to Pulverize Peak Town and hanging around the town, the Bounty was back on track in the skies, heading towards Aeroplane. Everyone was on deck since the Bounty was on auto pilot. Marcell was there as well, sitting on the railing of the Bounty looking out to the open sky and fields below. The others were quiet for a while, until Jay spoke, "Um guys?" He spoke low so that Marcell wouldn't hear, "Isn't it odd to let Marcell stay with us? After all, wasn't she like, our enemy yesterday or something?" Flare uncrossed her arms and said, "I know right? Why do we let her stay? I mean, even though she did help us, what if she's still after Raven?" Then Misako replied, "Even though Marcell did try to take Raven away, she still helped us to save Raven from Carlo, and find a place to put him where he wouldn't bother us again. Also, she hasn't done anything so far to harm any of us..." Then Cole said, "Well yeah she did help us, especially to haggle for cheaper stuff to buy at that town, but we can't totally trust her."

As everyone debated this, Raven approached Marcell. "Marcell?" she said, in a soft tone, so as not to startle the Vampire Queen. Marcell turned towards Raven and said, "What's up?" Then Raven said, "Thank you." Marcell tilted her head in confusion and asked, "For what?" "For helping save everyone from Carlo, for finding a place to put him, and for getting us some stuff from the town. You really came through for us, even more than expected," Raven replied. Marcell shrugged her shoulder and said, "Eh, it's what I do at times." Then Raven asked, "Do you still want to kidnap me?" Marcell thought about it, and then said, "No." Raven raised her eye brows and said, "Really? But I thought you worked like an assassin." Marcell raised an eye brow while looking at Raven like 'What?' Then Raven rubbed the back of her head and said, "Uh, never mind the last part." Marcell looked up at the sun since it was near setting. Then Marcell spoke, "Raven, I only do jobs for people who pay well and can help me to help my people. Before meeting you guys, I didn't really care about the people I dealt with or too much about my employer. I just did what I had to do to get the job done and then go back home. However, even I have morals. I wouldn't kill people, or harm innocent people, intentionally," Marcell smirked, and Raven was a little surprised. Marcell continued, "But, after meeting you guys, seeing how much you all care for each other, and how much you and Lloyd care for one another... I guess I had, what you call, a change of heart." Marcell smiled at Raven, nicely, and Raven smiled back.

Then Marcell hopped off the rail and went with Raven to where everyone else was. "Marcell, we would like to thank you for assisting us earlier," Sensei Wu said, as he stroked his long, white mustache-beard. "Eh, it was no trouble," Marcell said, and then she thought about it and said, "Well, actually, this was a troublesome day, but nonetheless. I actually liked working with you guys, and I find it in my best interest to continue assisting you foo- I mean, you guys in your quest." Everyone was surprised. "I know I have committed acts against you guys that were pretty bad..." Marcell said, and then Kai said, "You mean bad as almost costing us our common sense?" "Kai," Nya said, as she glared a little at him. "Well it's true," Cole added, and Nya shot a look at Cole. "No, no, it's ok Nya," Marcell said, with one hand raised up "I deserved that. It's just, I will do anything to protect and nourish my vampire people, especially my little sister. I'm sorry for causing trouble among your group. Yet, you guys really opened my eyes, and reminded me of how my sister and I are towards each other. We protect each other, defend one another, and above all we love each other. I... thank you all for helping me to realize the error of my ways. I wish to repay you all by helping you defend yourselves against Big Boss." Everyone listened carefully to what Marcell had to say, and they all saw how sincere she was. Misako stepped forward towards Marcell and said, "Marcell, thank you for your apology, and I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we accept it, and your offer to assist us." Misako smiled at Marcell, and Marcell smiled back. She looked at the others, seeking their approval. Dr. Julien said, "I think it's a good idea for Marcell to help us, and this will be a good time for me to learn more about vampires and their customs." Garmadon and Sensei Wu nodded in approval. Jay, Zane, and Cole looked at each other, and then they nodded. Jay nudged Kai on the shoulder, who was looking the other way, and then Kai signed and said, "Yeah, the more the merrier, but I'll be keeping on eye on you though." Marcell smiled and bowed, which made the ninja more surprised considering that they didn't realize how polite she could be. Nya smiled and said, "Well, it's good to know that we have allies." Then Lloyd said, "Yeah. Marcell, if you've got our back, then we've got yours too." Marcell nodded and said, "Thanks guys, but..." Then she turned towards Flare, who had an annoyed expression on her face. Marcell spoke to the Orange Kunoichi saying, "Flare, I'm very sorry for causing havoc in your kingdom. I do hope you'll forgive me for my insolence and folly." Flare looked at Marcell, and then she looked away while pouting. Then Flare looked towards Raven, who looked at her with an unintentional cute face, which made Flare consider Marcell's apology. Flare walked up to Marcell, and extended her hand towards her. Marcell smiled, and then shook Flare's hand. "You are forgiven, Marcell," Flare said, as she stood back and smiled a little. Then, a tune was heard from Marcell's pocket. When she reached in her pocket and pulled out the source of the music, everyone's eyes widened, even Marcell's, by who was calling.

Marcell stared at her phone for a few seconds, and then she looked at everyone else. They stood silent, and then Sensei Wu waved his hand, signaling Marcell to answer the phone. Marcell nodded and answered the phone call. "Hey Big Boss, what's up?" Marcell put the phone on speaker so that the others could hear. "Hello Marcell, it's so nice to speak with you again," Big Boss said. "Yeah, it's pretty nice huh? So anyway, what's going on Big Boss, you need something?" Marcell asked. Then Big Boss replied, "I was wondering if you had any knowledge of the whereabouts of Raven?" Marcell looked at Raven and said, "Well, yeah, I believe I may know her location..." Then Big Boss said, "Oh good, well, I need to know where she is. I've decided to capture her myself." Everyone's mouths opened in surprised, and then Marcell said, "Whoa, hold on Big Boss, you said_I_ was suppose to capture Raven." Then Big Boss replied, "I know I did Marcell, I will still give you an award for effort, but I'll take it from here, ok?" Then Marcell said, "Well, Big Boss I'm surprised you would take such an arduous task-" Big Boss interrupted and said, "Well Marcell I have other jobs that I think you would work better in, especially if your sister's welfare hanged in the balance." Marcell froze in place, and everyone on the deck gasped, but low so that the woman on the phone wouldn't hear. Marcell cleared her throat and said, "What do you mean my sister's 'welfare'?" Big Boss chuckled and said, "Oh Marcell, you think I haven't been watching you since you stepped foot in Pulverize Peak Town? I saw you with the ninja and their people. I shouldn't be surprised though. However, I prefer to have people who would work for me with their _COMPLETE_ compliance. I'm sure you understand perfectly right? After all, I know you care for your younger sister dearly, and you wouldn't want her to be harmed because of _your_ lack of cooperation, eh?" Marcell stood frozen in place. Then Big Boss said, "By your silence I think we have an understanding. Return to your vampires and I will give you further instruction later. Oh, and one more thing... Don't worry Raven, I'll see you soon. Hehehehehe..." The phone call was disconnected, and everyone stood was shocked at what just occured. _'How did she know Raven was listening?' 'What's going on?' 'This is crazy...'_ These were the thoughts in everyone's minds.

Marcell flipped her phone closed, and then she turned and walked to the edge of the railing and hopped on top of it. Raven moved towards Marcell and said, "Marcell." Marcell turned around, and in her eyes you could see the hurt, worry, and anger, but the rest of her face had a serious expression. Raven saw all of Marcell's emotions in her eyes, and she felt a pain inside her heart. Then Marcell signed, and stood tall as she said, "The situation has become increasingly dire. They have my sister now. _She_ has her... I'm sorry, but I must flee. When we meet again, please... don't hold back." As Marcell turned to go, Raven once again called out to Marcell. Marcell slightly turned her head to Raven, and gave her a one last sorrowful look, and then she disappeared. Everyone stood in certain shock and sympathy, especially Raven, who felt much sadness from this new affliction.

The sun was setting, and everyone on deck was silent for a while. Raven stood looking out from the bow of the ship. She wanted to be alone for awhile so no one stood near her. The sky began to turn a number of shades of orange, red, and purple. Nya steered the Bounty to a nearby rock structure that was right next to a forest area.

As everyone entered the Bounty, Lloyd and Flare stood on deck with Raven. Raven looked up at the dark night sky in silence. Lloyd and Flare gave Raven time to clear her mind of the trouble she felt. Then Flare put her hand of Raven's shoulder and whispered it was time to go inside. At first, Raven was reluctant, but then she gave in, knowing that it was best to go inside and rest.

As Raven was about to walk passed Lloyd, she turned and hugged him. Lloyd was a little surprised, but he hugged her back, knowing that her mind was in distress, and that she needed a hug to ease her tension.

Then, Raven and Flare entered the Bounty. Lloyd stood outside the Bounty, looking up at the stars, trying to clear his mind as well. '_Why is all this happening now? What is Big Boss' plan? Who else is she working with?'_ He thought.

As Lloyd turned to enter the Bounty, he felt a disturbance in the calm air of the night. He looked over the Bounty's railing and saw a person in a black hood standing not too far from the Bounty. Lloyd gasped, as he saw the person turn and walk into the forest. Then Lloyd thought, _'Could they be who I think they are? Big Boss?!'_ Lloyd's expression became determined, as he put on his ninja hood and took off to pursue the mysterious person.

Raven and Flare had entered their room, when Flare sensed a disturbance outside the Bounty, and immediately gasped. The other girls in the room saw this and looked at Flare. "Flare? What's wrong?" Nya asked. "I sense..." Flare continued, "I sense a dark presense outside the Bounty..." "Outside?" Misako asked. "Yes, a dark presence, and a light one following it." Raven's eyes widened and she said, "Lloyd."

Outside, Lloyd was still pursuing the hooded person, as he used the trees to jump faster. Then Lloyd landed on the floor behind some tall ferns. He pushed through the ferns and saw the hooded person with the wind blowing through their cape, standing near a ledge. Beyond the ledge was shimmering rivers flowing horizontally pass the trees, and on the left side was a mountainous range and a few hills on the far right.

Lloyd slowly approached the hooded person and said, "Hey!" The hooded person turned their head slightly and replied, "What do you want?" Lloyd was a bit surprised because this hooded person's voice was that of a male, which means it wasn't Big Boss. Then Lloyd asked, "Who are you? Why were you spying on us?" The hooded person turned back around, however, their face was covered by the hood which formed a shadow so that only their mouth was visible. The person spoke, "It doesn't matter right now. Besides, it's rude to ask for someone's name before saying your own." Lloyd looked at the hooded stranger questionably, then the stranger said, "I serve under the Big Boss, as you know her." Lloyd raised his guard and said, "So your after Raven too?" The stranger turned to look at Lloyd and said, "You can say that, yes, but I don't wish to fight right now." Lloyd stood his ground, not trusting the hooded stranger. Then the stranger pulled out a little yellow folder from his pocket and placed it on the floor. He said, "For now, I leave you with this, but do not speak of it to my boss. Only the others in your group may know about this." The stranger turned to leave, and Lloyd called out, "Hey, who are you? and what are you trying to pull?" The stranger turned to Lloyd and said, "I'm not doing anything to harm you or your friends. Good bye." Before Lloyd could run up to him, the hooded stranger disappeared into the night.

Lloyd stood there for a moment to see if the stranger would return, and then he picked up the yellow folder. Before Lloyd could open it, he heard something russle in the bushes of fern. "Lloyd! Are you here?!" It was Kai who called out, and then the ninja all came out of the forest. "There you are Lloyd," Jay said, as everyone approached Lloyd. "Lloyd," Raven said, as she squeezed through Zane and Flare and walked up to the Golden ninja. "Oh, hey guys. sorry for running off like that," Lloyd said, as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Dude, what the heck? We worried about you," Flare said, and then Lloyd replied, "I'm sorry, it's just..." Lloyd looked at the yellow folder, and then Flare walked passed Lloyd closer to the edge of the cliff. "Where did the other person go?" Flare said, not really asking anyone. Lloyd turned and said, "He's gone, and he left this behind." Lloyd showed the yellow folder to everyone, and they looked in curiosity as he started to open it. "Be careful," Raven said, as Lloyd gave her a quick glance and said, "Don't worry, I got it." Another folded paper slipped out from within the folder, and Lloyd unfolded it to reveal two yellow tickets and a pamphlet that read:

SECRET EVIL MEETING! Come join us all evil doers and ruffians for an extraordinary meeting of great darkness. There will be food and beverages. One leader and three others for each ticket. No exceptions! One month from now!

After reading the pamphlet, the ninja stared at each other, as if looking for an answer, but no one spoke. Then Flare said, "Well, this might answer some questions we have about Big Boss." "What makes you think that?" Jay asked, and Flare pointed to the bottom of the page. "'Invitation only, by order of Big Boss'," Flare said, and then Jay said, "Oohh." Raven looked at the pamphet, then at Lloyd and said, "Why did that guy give this to you?" Then Cole asked, "And who is he?" Lloyd looked back at the pamphlet and said, "I don't know."

After returning to the Bounty, and showing Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, and Dr. Julien the pamphlet, and Lloyd explaining his encounter with the hooded person, everyone stood thinking a moment in the control room. The night was still young, but that didn't make anyone feel less tired. Then Sensei Wu said, "This may be our only lead to find out what Big Boss is planning. It may be dangerous, but we have no other choice but to attend that meeting. We have at least a month to prepare." Then Kai asked, "Why would that guy want to help us anyway? I mean, _if_ he's trying to help us..." Then Misako replied, "We don't know why he did this, but he gave us an opportunity to find out what's really going on. I suggest we take it while we can." Garmadon added, "That's right. We may not have another opportunity like this one. We don't have any other leads." "Then we'll just have to train hard and see what we can learn from this evil meeting," Flare said, as she stood up from sitting down. "Yeah, and if it _is_ a trap, then at least we'll be ready for it," Cole said, which made everyone nod towards each other in approval. "Then let's all get some rest. We still have a whole day tomorrow to travel to Aeroplane," Sensei Wu said. Then everyone turned in for the night.


	10. Chapter 10 Training Sessions

The next morning was pretty normal for a change. No vampire attacks, no evil schemes being tried out, and no uncovering dark plans. It was a normal day altogether, besides Kai and Flare 's rivalry.

When Kai woke up, he came face-first into a pie that Flare prepared and set, so that when Kai would sit up, the pie would be flung into his face. The other guys were to laughing, while Flare was seen by Kai near the front of the bedroom door, giggling. Of course, Kai wouldn't let her get away with that so easily.

Later, after breakfast, the ninja went on deck. However, when Flare walked on deck, she ended up getting soaked by a bucket full of water, that Kai poured on her from above the entranceway. She looked up at Kai, as he laughed his head off at her angered expression, and the others on the deck were trying to hold in their laughs. Flare went back into the Bounty to get dried off in her room, and to change into her spare clothes. _'Oh, it's on now Kai!'_ Flare thought while she traveled back on deck to train with the others.

Duting training, Raven was able to best Kai and Cole pretty easily, since she was able to weaken their attacks or extinquish them with her own water attacks. However, Jay wasn't so easy, since he used lightening and the water conducted his electrical attacks, which could've harmed Raven if she tried to surf on the water. However, Raven was able to control her water from a distance and, while her water was charged with Jay's lightening, she was able to use it to deal even heavier damage on Jay, and eventually defeat him.

At the end of the battle, some electrified water was still on the floor, and Flare pushed Kai into it, which ended up shocking Kai and starching his clothes. Everyone started to laugh, as Kai struggled to get into the Bounty with his stiff clothes, while glaring at Flare at the same time.

Flare was also able to fight Cole, Jay, and Zane. She was able to best Jay and Zane pretty easily, however, Cole was pretty difficult to defeat. However, Flare was able to outsmart Cole twice, which ended the fight with Flare holding her scimitars in an 'X' position near Cole's neck with a smirk. Cole gulped in nervousness.

After Raven and Flare sparred with the four ninja, their last test of their abilities was fighting with Lloyd. Flare went first.

"Alright boy," Flare said, with a smirk and continued, "Show me why they call you the 'Master of Spinjitzu'."

Lloyd also smirked, as he and Flare put on their ninja hoods and stood in fighting stances. Flare's hood was like the ninja's, but the armor on the forehead was actually like a mask just around the eyes.

"Begin," Sensei Wu said, and took a sip of tea.

Flare attacked first with two strikes of light and dark energy, in slashes, in Lloyd's direction. Lloyd was able to dodge the attack by jumping over it, and then he shot fire in Flare's direction. Flare was able to dodge the attack, and then she ran up to Lloyd and tried to attack him. Lloyd dodged Flare's attacks, and then he tried to attack with a lightening bolt, which Flare blocked herself against with her black scimitar, as she slid back a little. Then Flare fused her scimitars together as one large blade. She ran to the large center pole of the Bounty, jumped on it, and pushed herself off of it, as she slashed her scimitar-blade at Lloyd. Lloyd just barely dodged the K.O. move, and he kicked Flare at her side. Flare did a cart wheel and was able to land on her feet while separating her swords and holding both in each hand. Then Lloyd started running in Flare's direction, and she jumped back, crossed her arms across her chest and slashed her swords letting out two large energy slashes of black and white in an 'X' form. Lloyd saw this and he said, "Ninja GO!" He used his spinjitzu on the energy slashes which made the energy slashes spin along with him. Flare was surprised by this, and then she went flying back when Lloyd stopped spinning and was able to redirect Flare's attack right back at her. Everyone was amazed, especially Flare. She stood on one knee, as Lloyd stood right in front of her and extended his hand. Flare looked at Lloyd's hand, but she picked herself up, so Lloyd put his hand back at his side.

"I can see why _your_ the Golden Spinjitzu Master," Flare said as she removed her hood and bowed her head to Lloyd.

Then Lloyd removed his ninja hood and said, "I can see why _your _the Fire Princess of the Volcanic Kingdom." Flare smirked when she heard him refer to her as 'Fire Princess'.

"That I am," Flare replied, and then she added, "But, can you defeat the Water Princess of the Viporeons?"

Flare looked towards Raven as well as Lloyd, and Raven smirked in a 'I'm ready to fight' smirk.

Lloyd and Raven stood in fighting positions with their ninja hoods on, Raven's hood being similar to Flare's. After Sensei said "Begin," the two took a moment to have a stare down. Then Raven circled her staff like a windmill in one hand, and then she grabbed her staff with both hands and jumped up while she spinned around three times. The water from her staff made a circular flow of water moving upward, as Raven ascended higher with the jump. Then Raven jumped up at the top of the water spiral and surfed on it downward, gaining momentum, as the water she passed by followed her same direction in a line. When Raven made it to the bottom of the water stream, she went surfing straight towards Lloyd's direction with great speed. Lloyd stood his ground ready to attack or dodge, but then Raven turned to her right and started to circle around Lloyd with the water stream that followed her, trapping him in one area on the deck. Everyone looked on in amazement, as Kai finally returned with normal clothes and also stared in awe. Raven went up in the air, separating herself from the water spiral, and she charged downward at Lloyd with her water staff. Lloyd's hands glowed gold and green, as he braced himself for the impact of the attack. Then Raven's attack clashed with Lloyd's hands, as he held onto the water staff, while Raven tried to add more pressure to her attack.

After a moment of struggling, Raven flipped back and landed on her feet. Lloyd stood in a fighting position, and Raven ran to the beginning of the water spiral and went surfing upward as Lloyd did the same, yet he used ice as his way of surfing up the water stream. Raven and Lloyd continued moving up the water spiral, until they made it to the end. Raven jumped up while spinning in the air, as Lloyd also jumped up towards Raven. However, Raven charged her water staff while spinning in the air, and then she turned and sent a wave of water in Lloyd's direction, as she descended from her mid-flight. Lloyd saw this, but he wasn't able to dodge, so he blocked and let the water hit him, as he descended downward. Everyone gasped, but then they were relieved when Lloyd did a back flip and landed safely on deck. Raven also landed safely with her water, and then Lloyd and Raven stared at each other for a moment before charging towards each other at the same time. Raven and Lloyd moved to their rights at the same time, and then they both jumped to their lefts and spinned once towards each other, both with charged up right hands, one of golden-green energy and the other of water, and clashed, which left them struggling to gain control for a moment in mid-air.

Then Lloyd used his other hand to grab Raven's wrist, which surprised her, as Lloyd said, "Ninja GO!" He used his spinjitzu while holding Raven's arm, and then he released her which sent her flying and unto the floor, her staff not too far off. Raven was dizzy for a moment, but then she came to as she sat up. Lloyd stood in front of her, as he held onto her staff in one hand.

He extended his other hand to Raven while saying, "Are you okay?"

Raven looked at Lloyd in surprise, and then she smiled, as she took Lloyd's hand and stood up.

"I'm fine," Raven said.

Then Raven removed her hood and said, "Your incredible."

Lloyd removed his hood and handed Raven her staff while saying, "You are too."

Raven and Lloyd exchanged a smile, and they looked towards the others who were completely speechless.

Sensei Wu spoke up, "That was-"

But he was cut off when Jay called out, "Awesome!" with his arms in the air.

Raven and Lloyd walked up to the others, but they didn't have to walk any further since the ninja ran up to them. "You guys are amazing!" -Jay

"I've never seen a fight like that." -Kai

"Your performance was most astounding." -Zane

"My eyes are bewildered by the grace and epicness you two displayed." Flare

"That was awesome!" -Nya

"That was cool!" -Cole

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head and Raven looked to the side, both a little embarrassed with smiles on their faces. The older people stood up, as they watched Lloyd and Raven thank their friends for their complements.

"They're both really amazing aren't they?" Garmadon said.

"Yes, they're both masters of their elements," Misako said.

Then Dr. Julien said, "Imagine if Raven knew spinjitzu, and Flare as well. They would both be even more exemplary then they are now. Of course, even if they faced off against Lloyd with spinjitzu, that would be much more of a challenge for him."

Sensei Wu stroked his beard-mustache, and then he walked towards the ninja.

"Well, this has been a very interesting turn of events. I believe we have two very skilled fighters here. Flare and Raven, how would you two like to learn spinjitzu?" Sensei Wu asked.

Raven and Flare looked at each other thinking about it, while Cole nugged Kai in the stomach before he protested against Flare learning spinjitzu.

"Hey, how come you never asked if _I _wanted to learn Spinjitzu?" Nya asked.

"You never asked, Nya, and I believe you forged your own destiny by becoming a Samurai. Also, you already know Spinjitzu don't you?" Sensei Wu said, as Nya smiled and nodded.

Raven and Flare nodded at one another, and they stood before Sensei Wu.

Flare said, as they both bowed, "We would be honored to learn the ways of spinjitzu, old ma- Sensei Wu."

Sensei nodded and said, "Alright, you girls shall be addressed as 'Kunoichi,' female ninja. Your official training on spinjitzu will begin tomorrow. For now, you'll all have the rest of the day off."

The five ninja signed in relief. After a few minutes, everyone went to enter the Bounty to do what they wanted to do for the rest of the day. However, Sensei Wu told Raven that he wanted to speak to her alone.

Everyone went inside the Bounty, leaving Raven and Sensei alone on deck, as the Bounty flew across the sky. Sensei Wu was looking out at the view, and Raven was also looking out, waiting for him to speak.

Then Sensei Wu signed, turned towards Raven, and said, "I had a vision a few days ago. You were in it, and so was Lloyd, but I don't want to tell him about it just yet. I don't want him to get worried."

Raven turned towards Sensei Wu with a serious, but worried expression on her face, as she nodded for Sensei Wu to continue speaking.

Then Sensei signed again and said, "I saw a candle lit in the center of a room. It was very small, but then it started to grow bigger and brighter. Then I saw you and Lloyd dancing together with a spot light just on you two. After that, I saw you backed up against a wall as a darkness was creeping towards you, and you were screaming out,"Stay away from me." The last part of my vision was of you laying on the floor, unconscience, and Lloyd stood in front of you, trying to protect you from a hooded figure surrounded by darkness. The hooded figure pulled out an orb that looked like the Viporeon pearl, but the pearl was a pale purple and it wasn't glowing as it does."

Raven was too disturbed and surprised by the vision to utter a sound. After the last part of the vision was told, Raven pulled out the Viporeon pearl from her pocket in all it's glowing brilliance. Raven looked at the pearl for a while.

Then Sensei said, "Raven, does this vision mean anything to you?"

Raven thought about it for a while, and then she said, "I don't know what the vision means. The only part that stands out to me is the Viporeon pearl and the darkness coming for me. I mean, Big Boss is still after me so the darkness makes sense. The fire in the room I don't know, and Lloyd and me dancing, well, I do like dancing, but I don't know what that has to do with anything, but the Viporeon pearl not glowing..."

Raven looked at the pearl and stroked it as she said, "I think, maybe, my father may know what it means. He should, and the other Viporeons. After we go to Aeroplane, we can travel to my home. It should be about one day to get there from Aeroplane, and the same if we went to Flare's home from there."

Sensei Wu nodded and said, "Alright, after we go to Aeroplane, we'll head straight to your homeland and see if your father or the Viporeons know the meaning of the pearl's caliginous behavior."

Then Sensei Wu proceeded into the Bounty, while Raven stood behind looking at the Viporeon pearl. After Raven set the pearl in her pocket, she turned to see Nya and Flare stepping on the deck and walking towards her. Raven welcomed her friends and asked what they were up to.

Flare spoke first, "Well, we heard that Nya was able to learn spinjitzu..."

"Yeah, it happened during the final battle, I kinda turned evil for a while because Garmadon had poisoned me with pure evil. So when I went to fight the guys, I somehow learned how to use spinjitzu," Nya said.

Raven was intrigued by this, but then she asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Flare and Nya exchanged glances, and then looked at Raven.

"Well," Flare began, "I was thinking Nya here can try to teach us spinjitzu first, and then when we train tomorrow it would be a cinch. Especially when I use my spinjitzu on Kai."

Raven shook her head slowly and smiled, knowing that Flare wanted to get back at Kai for...

"Wait, I thought you already got Kai before," Raven said.

Flare's expression became annoyed as she said, "While he was fixing his clothes, Kai went into our room. He put old, stinky cheese inside my pillow, and now my pillow and bed sheets smell terrible! He removed some if the feathers from the pillow and used them to put together letters on the floor that read, 'Gotcha!'"

Flare crossed her arms in aggrivation, as Nya and Raven started to giggle. Flare shot them a glare.

Then Nya said, "Sorry about that Flare, I'll give you new sheets and a pillow after I teach you what I know about spinjitzu."

The training begins...


	11. Chapter 11 Concealed and Revealed

Within Ninjago city, unintentional trouble was brewing. Below the city, in the underground tunnels that Skales was once digging through, a lone Viporeon Constrictai was wandering around within it's depths. She had taken a nap, when the Viporeons were listening to Anaca's speech about leaving Raven with the ninja. Then the Viporeons had fled the city in haste, as to not cause trouble anymore trouble, which left the poor little Constrictai all alone. She traveled through the caverns, when she came across a large rock formation that was similar to a door. She touched this door, while looking up in amazement at the inscription, and clicked a switch, which made the rock wall rise up.

Upon seeing this, the Viporeon Constrictai ran to a nearby wall and dug herself inside. However, she was able to block herself with dirt, as a way of concealing herself while she watched as familiar figures were emerging from behind the open door. One of them wore a crown on his head, as he looked around the area beyond to see who freed them. Then, he chuckled to himself as he told the others to make a path towards the surface. The Viporeon realized her mistake of opening the door, but then she thought of something that made her grin, as she made her way towards the surface.

Above the area where the Serpentine were freed, a certain brown ninja was walking along the road.

_'I can't believe it...'_ He thought.

Then he said, "They went on a journey without me? The Brown Ninja Dareth! Oh the shame of it all! How my fellow ninja just took off without taking me along with them..."

Dareth stopped walking when he saw the man-hole cover slide up and off the man-hole about two feet from him. His eyes widened, as he saw what looked to be a Constrictai rise up from below the man-hole.

_'Wait a minute, is that a snake? But it looks... not like how the ninja described them, that much,' _Dareth thought.

Then Dareth approached the Constrictai slowly, and jumped back when she turned to look at him. The Viporeon Constrictai yelped, which made Dareth yelp, as she ran to an alley and hid behind the wall. Dareth was confused by this, and he cautiously walked over to where the Constrictai was hiding.

"Hey, are you... okay?" Dareth said, as the Constrictai backed away from him. "It's ok, I won't hurt you," Dareth said, as he extended an arm to the Constrictai who was still afraid. Then Dareth said, "Hey, don't worry, I'm a good guy." He put on his ninja hood and said, "I'm the Brown Ninja!"

Dareth posed, as he said this with his head tilted up and to the side and his hands super hero style. The Constrictai looked at Dareth, and she started to giggle pretty loudly.

Dareth looked at the Constrictai and said, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"The Brown ninja?" The Constrictai said, as she continued to laugh.

Dareth took off his ninja hood and rubbed his head like 'Oh come on' until he heard people crying out for help. Dareth turned to go, but then he turned to the Constrictai who was once again scared, but from the people's cries.

He asked, "Hey, your coming or what?"

The Constrictai tilted her head in confusion, but then she straightened herself, and followed the Brown Ninja to the source of the screams.

Apparently, Skales and his army of snakes rose above the surface and were walking the streets of Ninjago city, scaring people away as they traveled.

"We mussst hurry back to Ouroborusss, before thossse petty ninja appear," Skales said, as the other Serpentine followed behind him.

Then one of the pedestrians who was running yelled out, "Snakes! Why did the ninja leave us at this time!"

As the man ran off, Skalidor heard what he said, and he turned to Skales and said, "Um, Skaless, I don't think the ninja are here."

Skales turned to Skalidor and said, "I am the Sssnake Ki- Wait, the ninja are gone, are you cccertain?"

Skalidor replied, "Well, that man who ran off ssaid the ninja had left."

Skales thought about this, and said, "Well we shouldn't take any chancccesss now. We'll take the opportunity for vengeanccce upon Ninjago another time."

"Are you sure Skalessss? They're vulnerable now," Acidicus said.

"Yesss I'm sure, now let's go," Skales said, impatient.

"There'sss the bussss," Fangpyre said, pointing to a bus that stopped at the bus stop, unaware of the army of Serpentine not too far away.

Skales led the Serpentine to the bus and was able to hitch a ride, which they stole once the bus driver opened the door and they kicked him out. Dareth and the Viporeon Constrictai watched, as the Serpentine drove the bus out to the desert.

Dareth looked on and said, "Oh great! They're going to come back, where's the ninja when you need them..."

Then the Viporeon said, "But aren't _you_ a ninja?"

Dareth turned around hastily and said, "Well, um, of course I'm a ninja, but I, uh, eh hem, a ninja shouldn't have to fight alone without his friends by his side. That's the way of the ninja you know."

The Viporeon was impressed by the Brown ninja's statement and said, "Oh, you truly are of noble character, Brown ninja."

Then Dareth said, "I know right? Um, you can call me Dareth."

"My name isss Tempara. It'sss a pleasssure to meet a fine ninja like yourssself."

Then Dareth said, "Oh well I wouldn't say 'a fine ninja'. Well actually I would, probably."

Then Tempara turned to the side with a sad expression.

Dareth noticed this and asked, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Then Tempara said, "Well, I'm a long journey away from home, and sssince I wassss ssseparated from the other Viporeonssss, I have no idea where they might be. They probably went home, but I don't know if I could make it home alone..."

Dareth thought, _'Viporeons? Hm... should I help her, or should I just walk away? But she knows I'm the Brown ninja and that wouldn't be right to leave her alone...'_

Dareth lifted his head up high and said, "Well Tempara you came to the right ninja. I will help you venture back to where ever it is that you live, and then I can go back to protecting Ninjago- Aaahh!"

Tempara hugged Dareth and said, "Oh thank you ssssoo much Dareth!"

Then the Viporeon grabbed the Brown ninja by the arm and said, "Let'sss go quickly then!"

Then Dareth said, while being dragged, "Okay okay, but I need to get a few things before we go for the journey-" "Okay then!" Tempara said, as she went behind Dareth and pushed him forward. "Where do you live?" She asked.

Dareth replied, "At the dojo, turn left. No, your other left, and turn right- watch out for that crack! Ok go right..."

So Dareth and Tempara went to Dareth's dojo, and afterward they began their journey to Tempara's home land.

-Back to the Bounty-

As day turned to night, Nya, Raven, and Flare were pretty exhausted from training, so they decided to retire for the day. They stood on deck for a while and just talked while they looked up at the night sky. The other ninja were just hanging out in the Bounty, while Misako, Wu, Garmadon, and Dr. Julien were in the main control room just discussing the events that already occured lately.

As they watched the stars appear in the dark blue-black night sky, Raven, Flare, and Nya were enjoying their girls-only time together.

"Your weapons are pretty extravagant Flare. The craftsmenship, the sharpness of the blades... their very beautiful too," Nya said, as she carefully passed her hand over the white blade so as not to cut herself.

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome," Flare said.

She passed Nya the black blade and took the white one back.

"So you can summon forth the blade from within the handles of each scimitar?" Nya asked, and Flare nodded.

The girls were sitting on the floor near the center right of Destiny's Bounty: Flare with her back against the railing, Nya sitting on Flare's left, and Raven on Flare's right. All three girls were gathered in a circle.

Flare replied, "Yes, I can summon the blades from within the handles. You can see which blade is which by the color of the small circle under the handles, black for black, and white for white."

Nya examined Flare's black sword and said, "That's pretty cool. You can actually feel the energy in the blade by just touching it."

After Nya's examination, she passed the black blade back to Flare who dismissed the blades back into the handles and hooked them on her belt. Then Raven passed Nya her water staff to look at it as well.

"Even on this staff, the craftsmenship is very unique and well done," Nya said.

Then Raven said, "Yeah, these weapons were made by the Masters of Aeroplane."

Nya looked up and asked, "The Masters of Aeroplane?"

Then Flare elaborated, "The Four Masters of Aeroplane were the protectors of Aeroplane and the people who lived there up until a certain time. Aeroplane has been around longer than any other place in all of Ninjago. However, no one ever really knows about it because the city is hidden in the skies. Even getting there is difficult unless you have a flying vehicle, and even so it's still difficult. You have to go to the Mountain of Soaria, then you have to pass the cloud-fog maze, and then you have to travel a little further along to the city. It's a whole thing to get there unless your from there or have a flying vehicle like this ship."

Flare rubbed the floor of the deck.

Raven said, "You mean the Bounty."

Then Flare said, "Yeah, right the Bounty. _That's_ what it's called?"

Raven and Nya nodded, and Flare just shrugged her shoulders and laid back.

Nya looked at the blue orb on top of the water staff and asked, "So the water you used came from this orb right?"

Raven nodded and said, "Yes, I can store water within the orb and use it when I need it. It can store a lot of water, even more than a lake."

Nya was amazed at the water staff's properties, and then she handed it back to Raven who set it beside herself.

"Sooo..." Flare said to Raven.

"Sooo?" Raven answered back.

Then Flare signed and said, "Are you going to tell Nya and the others why you were out the whole time alone? Before you bumped into them."

Raven looked down sad, and Nya tilted her head to side, wondering what Flare was talking about, and was looking at Raven for an answer.

Raven signed and said, "Well, you see, as I was going to tell you earlier... I ran away from home."

Nya was surprised and Flare just stood listening as Raven continued,

"I had a... disagreement with my dad, and I packed up some of my stuff and snuck out when I found the opportunity."

Then Nya asked, "Well, why? What was the disagreement about?"

Raven put her head down as she remembered a crystal prison.

"Well, he didn't want me to get hurt. He was worried about my welfare, but he worried so much that I didn't have any freedom to just go outside anymore and see my friends. I mean I understand why he didn't want me to go outside, and why he was so overprotective over me, ever since what happened about a year ago... it's just, I... I..."

Raven started tearing up and she tried to rub the tears out of her eyes.

"Raven..." Nya said, but then she said no more because she didn't want Raven to suffer more from what was bothering her.

However, Flare said, "Don't try to hold your tears back girl! Let it out, let it flow! Speak for once!"

Nya looked at Flare like 'What are you doing?' Then Raven started to silently cry because she doesn't cry loud actually. The sound of her cries is like how a chao cries in Sonic Adventure two battle.

As Raven cried she was able to clearly say, "My mother. I wish she wasn't sealed in the crystal prison! Dad has been trying to break her out for so long. He's so sad and angry about what happened, and he didn't want something like that to happen to me. I was selfish, I should've understood what my dad was feeling because I felt the same way in a way. -Sniffle- but I felt like he didn't think I could take care of myself...-Sniffle-"

Then Flare said, "And getting your leg banged up before didn't help much."

"Flare!" Nya said and Flare turned her head and kept silent.

Then Raven continued, "Being here on the Bounty, and with all you guys has made me realize that... I have to talk to my dad. After we go to Aeroplane, I want to see my father and settle this with him. I want to make things right..."

Nya nodded and said, "It's better to settle things now then to wait later, because, who knows if there will _be_ a later."

Raven attempted to wipe away her tears when she saw a handkerchef near her face. When she looked up, she saw Flare was the one offering the handkerchef while looking away with a slight sympathetic empathy in her eyes. Raven smiled and took the handkerchief gratefully.

After about half an hour, the girls decided to go to bed, as well as everyone else on board the Bounty. The Bounty was 'parked' inside a cave that was large enough to hold it, and not so visible outside. Everyone slept pretty well that night, especially Raven.

Outside, about a few miles away upon a beach was a group of people, and two of them wore black hoods...


	12. Chapter 12 Fight for Flight

As night passed and morning began, the ninja and the rest of the crew were up bright and early, even though some of them were kind of sore from yesterday's training. The Bounty was cruising along the sky, as everyone was meeting in the main control room. After everyone took a seat, besides Flare, Nya, Cole, Garmadon, and Kai... wait... where _is_ Kai? He was twelve minutes late! Sensei Wu wondered why Kai was being tardy, but then he realized why, as Kai stepped into the main control room. He held a rag in his hand and was rubbing some white and red paint off of his face.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei Wu. Apparently _someone_ thought that it would be _hilarious_ to paint my face while I was sleeping!" Kai said, as he glared at Flare.

She just smirked and said, "That's what you get when you fall asleep."

Sensei Wu signed and said, "Alright, let's get down to business. Are we close to arriving at Aeroplane?"

Sensei Wu looked at Flare and Raven.

Flare replied, "Yup. We have to cross Lake Kari and then pass over a small forest to Soaria Mountain."

Then Raven looked at Flare and asked, "Can we visit Tadi first?"

Everyone had confused expressions, and Flare replied, "Well... alright. We'll visit Tadi first."

"Yes!" Raven said, as she put her hands together in truimph.

Then Kai asked, "Who's Tadi" as he finished cleaning the paint off his face.

Raven answered, "He's my friend who lives in the lake we're heading to. He's really sweet once you get to know him."

"We're here," Nya said, as she steered the Bounty towards the lake.

After the Bounty was safely 'parked' on the beach side of the lake, everyone exited the Bounty, while Raven was already knee high in the water.

"Hold on Raven," Flare said, as everyone else and herself stood right next to the water.

Raven looked within the depths of the water that was visible to her, and she held her water staff at her side. Then Raven took out a black, sturdy string and tied it to the tip of the water staff. She tied a piece of seaweed at the loose end of the string. Raven started to spin her water staff in the air, as the string and the seaweed swirled around with it. Then she flicked the staff forward, which made the seaweed fly out into the water a good ten feet away. Raven stood there for a few minutes waiting, while everyone looked on in silence and confusion, except Flare. A tug on the string was felt by Raven, and she started to pull back on the string with her staff. Suddenly, Raven went flying a short distance straight into the water. Everyone gasped.

"-Gasp- Raven!" -Misako

"Oh my gosh!" -Nya

"What just happened?" -Jay

"That must have been one _big_ fish..." -Cole

"Where did she go?" -Kai

Then Flare responded, "She's in the water, where else did she go in the sky?"

Lloyd walked deeper into the water and called out, "Raven!"

The water about fifteen feet away from Lloyd started to bubble, and then something of a large size hopped up out of the water. It was the largest Koi fish that anyone had ever laid their eyes on. It had orange and black dabs on it's back with a white belly, a yellow tail fin, and blue eyes.

During the moment he jumped up in the air, everyone noticed a figure holding onto his back fin. Upon realizing that the figure was Raven and she was waving at them, everyone's jaws dropped open in 'awe' except for Flare, but her eyes widened. The extremely large Koi fish dived back into the water, along with Raven.

After a while, the large fish's head popped up out of the water, as well as Raven who stood on top of the fish's head. Raven looked at everyone's speechless faces, and then she turned to the Koi fish and bent down to pet his head.

"It's so good to see you again, Tadi," Raven said.

The fish made a low, sonorous reply saying 'Nice to see you too'.

Tadi can't speak words, he makes sounds and grunts of some sort, yet Raven can understand what he is saying.

"Did you miss me?" Raven asked, as she stood up and looked into Tadi's eyes.

"-Fish sounds- Yes, I felt lonely," Tadi said.

Raven frowned and said, "Aw, I'm sorry Tadi."

Tadi saw Raven frown and then he said, "-Fish sounds- 'It's ok, your here now."

Raven smiled at Tadi, and then she said, "Tadi, I want you to meet some friends of mine."

Raven gestured for Tadi to swim closer to shore, but far enough to live. Raven hopped off of Tadi's head into the waist-high water, and gestured for the others to come in the water as well. They followed her instructions.

Then Raven said, "Everyone this is my friend Tadi. Tadi, these are my friends: Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay, Nya, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Dr. Julien, and you already know Flare."

Flare lifted one hand and said, "Sup Tadi."

Tadi nodded his head in Flare's direction, and then he turned to the others who all said hello to the large Koi fish.

"I've known Tadi since he was about the size of my hand. I would always visit him in this lake every like, week or two," Raven said.

"He's beautiful," Nya said, as she slowly approached Tadi and patted his nose.

"He has a good temperament as well," Raven added.

"How did he grow so large?" Cole asked, as he too patted Tadi's nose.

"Well Auria and Christa 's parents are the ones who take care of this lake as well as my parents and Flare's. So I guess keeping the lake healthy and clean helped Tadi to grow. And this lake is way bigger than normal, it connects to other ones too from underwater, soo yeah," Raven replied with a smile.

Then Flare jumped on Tadi's head and said, "Yeah, he's a big guy alright. A bigger guy than a certain red ninja I know."

Flare smirked at Kai, who glared at her back.

Then Misako approached Tadi and said, "His colors are so vivid, and he looks to be in perfect health."

Tadi said, "-Fish sounds- I thank their parents for caring for me and the lake."

Raven translated, "He said he thanks our parents for taking care of him and the lake."

The others who were standing behind each started to pet the Koi fish on the nose.

Afterward, Sensei said, "It's very nice to meet you Tadi, and I'm sorry to cut this reunion short, but we have to head to Aeroplane."

Raven nodded and said, "I have to go Tadi, I'll see you later ok?"

Tadi replied, "-Fish sounds- What about the people on the other side of the lake?' Raven looked at Tadi in confusion.

She asked, "Who's on the other side of the lake?"

Everyone looked towards Raven, then at Tadi as he said, "-Fish sounds- There were twenty of them, and two others: One in a hood, and one with hood off."

Raven's eyes widened, and then Lloyd asked, "What's the matter Raven? What did he say?"

Raven turned towards Lloyd, as she replied, "He said there are twenty people on the other side of the lake, and two more: one with a hood, and the other didn't have their hood on."

Everyone's eyes widened, and then Garmadon said, "If the one in the hood is the same person from the other day, then all of the people on the other side work for Big Boss."

Then Flare jumped down from Tadi's head, and asked, "Tadi, who wore the hood and who didn't? Did you get a clear view?"

Tadi replied, "-Fish sounds- 'The hooded one was male, and the unhooded one was female, with steel eyes, and black and white hair."

Raven translated, "He said the hooded one was a male, and the unhooded was a female with... steel eyes, and white and black hair."

Everyone was confused about the unhooded one's appearance, except Misako who was reminiscing about a young girl she met, and Flare who... just wasn't fazed at this point.

Then Kai finally said, "She must be 'Big Boss'."

"There is a high probability that Kai is ninety five per cent correct," Zane said.

"What do we do then? We can't just walk over there and say 'Hey guys can we pass?' I mean they might be waiting for us and then WAM!" Jay said.

"Jay's right. They must be expecting us. They most likely have a plan to counter act us when we draw closer to the other side of the lake," Garmadon said.

"Well we have to do something, we can't wait here forever," Lloyd said.

"Well what do we do? We need a plan," Cole said, as everyone started trying to come up with said plan.

Raven turned to Tadi, then to the ninja, then to Tadi, and then at the Bounty.

Flare noticed Raven's head movements and said, "You thinking what I'm thinking Raven?"

Everyone turned towards Raven, as she looked at Flare with a smirk and said, "I think I am. Guys, I have an idea..."

On the other side of Lake Kari (It's a BIG lake), a group of dark people stood preparing their machinery and weapons on the beach closer to the trees of the forest. Yet, farther out closest to the water stood two people, one with a black hood on his head, and the other with her hood off. The one without the hood was a woman in the same attire of a black shirt, dark blue pants and silver zipper lines on the pants. However, her hood was off to reveal her face. Her eyes were a steel color and her hair was black with two thick gray lines of hair that went from the sides of her head to the tip of her hair that reached her shoulders. She stood looking out to the open sea, with a smirk on her face and a dark look in her eyes. Her arms were crossed, as she waited on the beach with the hooded stranger.

"Ah, what a nice day," She said and continued, "Isn't it a nice day to have fun, Ryan?"

She breathed in the clean air, and then Ryan, the hooded stranger, said, "It is, I guess. When are they getting here?"

He turned towards the woman slightly, waiting to receive an answer.

Then the woman said, "Oh they'll come at some point today, though I do hope it's soon."

The woman closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the breeze, while Ryan looked at the water. He noticed a flash of white and orange pass under the water and under the land he was on. Ryan was slightly suspicious, but then he turned his head to the left and saw a ship hovering just above the water towards the forest, trying not to be noticed.

Then Ryan said, "Well I'll be going for a walk... Oh and uh, eh hem, 'Big Boss,' you should look towards your left."

As Ryan walked off to the right, the woman opened her eyes and turned left to see a ship trying to fly towards the forest.

She smiled darkly and said, "Hmph, they won't get away so easy." She turned towards her minions and called out, "HEY! LET'S HUSSLE, THEY'RE OVER HERE!"

The minions started to pack some of their stuff while they scrambled to grab their weapons, as some of them jumped in and on their black vehicles. Big Boss jumped on what looked to be a large crossbow on wheels and stood just behind the large crossbow.

"Let's ride out!" She said, as her people drove towards the Bounty.

Underwater, Tadi was swimming briskly through the currents. He found the underground waterway that went under the land where Big Boss and her minions were. He swam through the large passage until he saw an area with a large amount of light, since most of the passage was dark. He swam up towards the light, and then he popped his head up out of the water in an area of the forest that was about half way towards Soaria Mountain near a large tree. He rested his chin on the grass area that separated the water from the rest of the grassy floors and trees. Tadi opened his mouth wide, and out came the ninja. They had some saliva on their clothes which they were wiping off, while Tadi closed his mouth and started to breathe normal again.

"Uh, gross!" Cole said, as he was shaking the transparent slime off his leg.

"Ugh, that's the last time I go into a fish's mouth," Jay said, as he whipped off the saliva from his arms.

"Well, at least we made it closer to the mountain," Kai said, as he looked up to see Soaria Mountain.

"It's a good thing Tadi is huge enough to hold all of us," Flare said, as she wiped some saliva off her face.

"Thank you Tadi," Raven said, as she blew a kiss to the Koi fish which made him blush, as he said,

"-Fish sounds- Your welcome, be safe ok?"

Raven smiled and said, "Ok, bye Tadi."

Tadi said 'bye,' and then he pulled back into the water, heading towards the lake.

Lloyd saw Raven saying bye to Tadi, and he thought, _'Raven... She's so...__cute. Uh! I can't get distracted. I have to stay vigilant in case any one of Big Boss' goons__turn up. But I can't help it... she's just so pretty... Ah! I have to focus!'_

Lloyd tried to be more serious, but when he looked back at Raven, they made eye contact, and she smiled at him as he smiled back. However, he stood looking at her in a trance, until he realized that he was still staring at her. Then Lloyd shook his head and tried to straighten himself, while Raven put her hand to mouth and giggled.

'_Aw,_ _he's so cute,'_ Raven thought.

"Hey you two, come on let's hurry up!" Flare called out, which made Raven and Lloyd nod at her, as they ran up to the others towards Soaria Mountain.

In the Bounty, Misako, Garmadon, Wu, Dr. Julien, and Nya were steering the Bounty in order to distract Big Boss and her minions so that the others could travel up Soaria Mountain for Raven's safety.

As Nya steered the Bounty, Sensei Wu was on deck looking out to see if Big Boss and her minions were following them, and indeed they were. He quickly retreated to the main control room to tell the others.

Big Boss was watching the Bounty and said, "They're close enough, fire... NOW!"

The cross bow mechanism was aiming up at the Bounty, and then it fired one large arrow claw towards it. The arrow claw was able to hit the back, left side of the Bounty and grip into the wood very sternly.

Within the Bounty, a turbulance was felt by everyone.

"What was that?" Dr. Julien asked.

"Something hit us, and it's slowing us down," Nya said, as she struggled with the Bounty's wheel.

"I'll check it out," Misako said, as she ran out, heading to the upper deck.

"Wait, Misako!" Garmadon called out, but Misako couldn't hear him.

On deck, Misako ran towards the back of the Bounty and noticed the claw that was holding onto the stern. She jumped on the rope of the claw and tried to cut it off with her hunting knife. The rope was pretty strong, which made Misako take a moment to whip the sweat off her head, when she saw a hooded person walking up the rope towards her. _'_

_Oh no!'_ Misako thought, as she tried to cut the rope faster.

Big Boss was getting closer... and closer... and closer... and as she approached Misako, she was slowly lifting her head to reveal her wicked smile. Misako was able to cut the rope really thin at this point, and then she held onto the arrow claw, and with one final slash, the rope was cut.

As the rope fell to the ground along with Big Boss, Misako quickly jumped up on deck. However, Misako froze in place and gasped when she saw the Big Boss standing ten feet away from her on the deck.

"How did you..." Misako asked, and Big Boss replied,

"I have more skills than you anticipated, huh?"

Misako stood in a fighting stance, while holding onto her hunting knife.

"Hahahaha," Big Boss laughed, and said, "You think you can fight me? I admire your courage."

Then Big Boss removed her hood to reveal her face, as Misako took that moment to examine her appearance.

Then Big Boss asked, "What's the matter, Misako? You don't remember me?"

Misako's eyes widened, as she recognized who Big Boss was after hearing her voice clearly. Shocked by this, Misako was only able to say one word,

"S-Silva?"

As the ninja were running through the forest, Flare became very attentive as she felt a familiar dark presence approaching them.

"Flare?" Kai asked, as he looked towards the orange kunoichi.

Flare turned towards him and asked, calmly, "What?"

Then Kai asked, "What's wrong? You seem like something's bothering you."

Flare looked at Kai with a curious look, which he couldn't see because her ninja hood was on.

Then Flare asked, "Since when did you become concerned?"

Kai replied, "Well, your part of the team now, and as teammates, we gotta stick together. Even if we don't exactly see eye-to-eye on a daily basis."

Flare thought about that, and then she said, "I feel the same dark presence from before. He's following us but, it's like..."

Kai asked, "It's like what?"

The other ninja gathered closer to hear what Flare's answer was.

"It's like he keeps disappearing, and reappearing closer to us," Flare replied.

Before anyone could say anything, a dark flash had gone by them.

"Wait, hold on," Cole said, as the ninja came to a hault.

Then another dark flash appeared from the left.

"There it goes!" Jay yelled out, as the ninja turned towards the left.

Then a flash appeared in front of the ninja about ten feet away. Ryan appeared after the flash disappeared and stood before the ninja in his black hood, observing each of them.

Then Lloyd stepped forward and said, "Hey, your that guy in the hood from before."

The ninja looked at Ryan, as he said, "Yeah, it's me. I came to warn you."

The ninja looked at each other in confusion, and then they looked back at Ryan.

"Warn us about what?" Zane asked, and then Ryan replied,

"It was smart of you guys to sneak around here while the others distracted Big Boss with the flying ship."

Then Jay said, "Um, we call it the Bounty-"

"Jay!" Kai said, and then Jay said,

"What? I'm just correcting him..."

As the ninja squabbled over Jay saying to much information, Raven looked at Ryan and noticed he was looking at her. She could tell he was looking at her because she felt like he was, and she was more to his right side, which was where he was looking. She looked back at him, wondering why he was staring at her, and she noticed that Ryan looked a little confused. Lloyd and Flare noticed this, and they both looked at each other wondering why Ryan was staring at Raven.

Then Ryan looked at the ninja as a whole and said, "Big Boss isn't one to underestimate. Your attempt of deception is going to fail you."

Then Zane asked, "How are you able to predict that assumption?"

Ryan stood silent for about five seconds, and then he replied, "Because she's on the Bounty right now."

The ninja gasped, and in a few seconds, Ryan suddenly flashed off in a dark light that faded after a few seconds. The ninja looked at each other, and then they made a break for it up Soaria Mountain.

(Within a forest, a young Misako was traveling through, enjoying the scenery. She heard a cry for help, which she followed after to reveal a girl about her age, who's foot was stuck in a mini bear trap. The young lady was trying to pry open the trap, but she wasn't strong enough to hold it open.

"What happened?" Young Misako asked, as she approached the young lady and bent down near her entrapped leg.

"I was walking with my basket of fruit, and then this thing came out of nowhere," The young lady replied.

She was in pain, so Young Misako put both hands on each side of the trap's 'mouth' and said, "I'll pull it open, while you pull your leg out."

The young lady nodded, and then Young Misako started to pull on the trap. It slowly opened, and the young lady pulled her leg out. Young Misako released the trap as it snapped shut. The young lady's leg wasn't badly injured since the trap wasn't as strong as it would have been if it was bigger. Young Misako took off a scarf she wore, and wrapped the girl's leg with it.

"No, not your scarf. Don't waste it on my leg," The young lady said, but Misako replied,

"It's fine. Besides, you need it more than I do."

Young Misako finished wrapping the young lady's leg, and helped her to stand up. Then Young Misako picked up the young lady's basket and put the fruit that fell out from it back inside. The young girl was able to limp over to Young Misako and take the basket.

She bowed to Young Misako and said, "Thank you for your kindness."

Young Misako also bowed and said, "It was my pleasure. My name is Misako, what's yours?"

The young lady looked up at Misako and said, "My name is Silva."

Misako looked directly into Silva's eyes, and saw that her eyes were a steel color.

Misako smiled and said, "That's a nice name, and you have nice eyes too."

Silva smiled and said, "Thank you, and your name is very nice as well. I shall never forget you Misako."

Misako smiled and said, "I will never forget you either, Silva."

Misako turned and looked around the forest saying, "So, where do you live I can drop you of-"

When Misako turned around, Silva had completely vanished. Misako searched, but she never found Silva.)

Misako was very shocked to see Silva again, especially in this situation.

"How nice of you to remember me Misako. I guess you kept your word when you said you wouldn't forget me," Silva said with a smile.

Then Misako straightened herself up, remembering Silva is Big Boss, and said, "Silva, what's going on? What happened? Why are you doing all this?"

Silva closed her eyes and thought about Misako's questions, while she lightly smiled.

Then Silva opened her eyes and replied, "I do what I want to do Misako, just like how you chose the path of light, I decided to choose the path of dark."

Misako wore a sorry look on her face, as she said, "Silva, what ever your planning, please stop now. I don't want to fight you, and you probably wouldn't want to fight me either."

Silva snickered and said, "Misako, I'm not good, though it's true. I don't want to fight you, but if you stand in my way, I'll have to take the initiative and get you _out_ of my way."

"Silva, you know I can't let you get away with whatever evil deeds you have planned," Misako said.

Silva signed and said, "Well, then I'll have to force you out of the way, huh?"

Misako looked down sad, but then she looked up in determination and said, "Then you'll have to force me."

Silva's eyes widened, as she saw that Misako wasn't playing games anymore. In her eyes, Misako was ready to fight till the end.

Silva smirked and said, "I admire the strength in your eyes..."

Silva pulled out a large dagger with a green and blue stripped handle and a white blade that was tranparent on the sharp side.

"But inner strength alone won't be able to stop me!"

Silva charged at Misako, as Misako charged towards Silva. They clashed, and each woman was struggling for control. Misako was struggling the most, while Silva was holding back. Then Silva grinned darkly which made Misako gasp. Silva pushed Misako's blade to the side with her own, and then she grabbed her arm and flung her across the deck. Misako skidded across the floor a little, and then she tried to stand up. Silva started walking over to Misako with a dark smirk on her face. Closer... closer... Silva's blade raising higher and higher, as she walked approached her old friend. Misako stood up, while her grip on her knife tightened, and then she ran towards Silva.

Then Misako yelled out, "Ninja Go!"

Silva was confused, but then she was surprised when Misako started spinning in a silver-colored tornado. Silva gripped her sword tighter, as Misako moved closer to her. Silva and Misako were clashing weapons, as Silva tried to protect herself from Misako's attack. Then Silva's weapon went flying out of her hand, as Misako stopped spinning and held her knife near Silva's throat.

Silva raised her hands up mid-way, while Misako smirked and said, "It's over Silva."

Silva smirked darkly and said, "Oh, I don't think so, Misako."

Silva's hand slightly twitched, and then her sword followed the movement and went flying, handle-first, back into Silva's grasp. Before Misako could react, Silva grabbed her sword, and smacked Misako's knife off her hand, and kicked her away. Misako rose up from being kicked in the gut, only to see Silva's sword near her neck. Then Silva laughed darkly as part of her face was hidden by the shadow of her hair.

Then she said, "It's over, Misako."

Misako had a terrified expression, as Silva was ready to strike her down. Then, a flash of gold and dark purple sent Silva back a couple of feet away from Misako. Wu and Garmadon stood in front of Misako looking at Silva intensely, as Silva glared at them.

Then Wu turned to Misako and asked, "Are you alright Misako?"

Misako stood up the best she could and replied, "I'm fine."

Garmadon stood glaring at Silva, angry that she hurt Misako, but remembering that he was once in her position. There was a moment of intense silence between the Masters and Big Boss.

Then Silva straightened up and smirked while saying, "Well, not that this wasn't fun, but I better go now."

She turned around and started walking away, while Garmadon, Wu, and Misako had confused expressions on their faces.

Before jumping off the Bounty's railing, Silva turned towards the three and said, "Just know, I'm leaving you all alone for now because of our history, Misako. However, next time it may be different... Have a nice day."

Silva smirked while saluting the Masters, and then she disappeared in a puff of dark grey smoke. Garmadon, Wu, and Misako waited a moment, and then Misako collasped down on her knees. Garmadon and Wu both helped Misako up and carried her back into the Bounty.

"You shouldn't have gone alone," Garmadon said and added, "I shouldn't have left you alone."

Misako responded, "No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have gone by myself."

Then Wu said, "Well, I guess we still have lessons to learn, even at our present ages."

Misako and Garmadon nodded, as the two brothers carried Misako to the infirmary.

The ninja were climbing Mount Soaria. They made it about one third of the way up and stood on a cliff side. They saw that Big Boss' minions were pursuing the Bounty.

"Look! Up there on deck!" Flare yelled out, as the ninja looked carefully as the Bounty approached them.

"I can't see," Jay said.

"I'll have a look... Falcon vision," Zane said.

From the Falcon's view above the Bounty, Zane was able to see Big Boss on the Bounty's deck, standing on the railing, looking at Misako, Wu, and Garmadon. Then Big Boss disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Guys, Big Boss _was_ on deck, but she has gone now. She just vanished in a puff of smoke," Zane said.

Then Kai asked, "Why did she go?"

Cole added, "Is anyone else on deck?"

Then Jay added, "Is Nya on deck?"

Zane replied while reverting back to normal vision, "Nya is not on deck, most likely she is piloting the Bounty. However, Garmadon, Misako, and Sensei Wu were all on deck."

Then Jay said, "Ha, they probably scared Big Boss off."

"I think Misako may be hurt. She didn't look like she could stand properly. She might have encountered Big Boss before Garmadon and Sensei Wu intervened," Zane said.

Lloyd immediately said, "What?! My mom is hurt?!"

Flare placed her hand on Lloyd's shoulder and said, "Don't worry man, I have some healing ointment I used on Raven before. It should heal her easily."

Lloyd relaxed a bit, but he was still very concerned about his mother.

Raven saw this and thought, _'Oh Lloyd... if only I was stronger, than we wouldn't have needed to split up. I could have protected myself...'_

Raven looked down in sadness, and only Kai noticed Raven's reaction.

After climbing up the ladder onto the Bounty, the ninja went straight to the main control room, while Lloyd and Flare went to Misako's room with Flare's ointment. Nya steered the Bounty up the mountain, while everyone else sat around the table in the main control room. Cole, Zane, and Jay were telling Nya and Dr. Julien about what happened in the forest with Ryan, and being in a fish's mouth prior, while Raven stood on the far end of the table looking down. Kai stood up, without disturbing the others' conversation, and he sat across from Raven.

"Hey," Kai said to grab Raven's attention, as she looked up at him with a half-sorrowful face.

Kai placed his hand gently on Raven's hand that was on the table and said, "Don't blame yourself for what happened ok? We're a team, and being a team means that we protect one another."

Raven looked down, then she looked at Kai and said, "But, if I was stronger, than no one would have to get hurt protecting me..."

"Raven, that's what friends do. We fight to protect each other no matter what. Whether strong or not, support from your friends is better than fighting on your own," Kai replied.

Then Kai removed his hand from Raven's and said, "Also, your a lot stronger than you take credit for. I mean, you bested me and most of the guys yesterday. I'm still sore you know."

Kai moved his arm in a slow wind mill, while his other hand held onto his shoulder. Raven smiled a little.

Then Flare's voice was heard, "Or maybe your just sore from the whipping I gave you the other day, and from my awesomeness altogether."

Flare entered the room, giving Kai a smirk while he just looked at her unamused. Then Lloyd, Misako, Garmadon, and Sensei Wu entered the room.

"Mrs. Misako, your alright!" Raven said happily, as she stood up and hugged Misako.

Misako smiled and said, "Yes I'm alright Raven, thank you."

Misako patted Raven's head and hugged her, while Lloyd looked on with a smile, seeing how Raven cared about his mother.

Then Flare interrupted and said, "Yes yes wonderful, Misako is alive and well. Now we _still_ have to head through the fog."

Raven released Misako and said, "Right. We have to manuveur through it."

Raven and Flare walked up to Nya, who was steering the wheel.

"We'll take it from here Nya, you go rest," Flare said, andNya nodded and let Flare take the wheel.

Nya sat down besides Jay who looked at Nya with lovey-dovey eyes, as Nya smiled sweetly at him and held his hand. Then Raven reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper and unfolded it.

"Ok, go a slight left then turn right after ten meters," Raven instructed.

Flare did, as she was told after entering the fog.

"Now what?" Flare asked.

"Turn slight right, then move back to avoid a rock ledge, and then swerve to the right in a three hundred sixty degree circle as you stop spinning when you see the red light," Raven said.

"Ok, everyone! Grab something," Flare said with a mischiveous grin, as everyone looked at her, and then they quickly grabbed something sturdy in the room. Flare did as instructed perfectly, which made most of the people in the room nearly fly around the room, yelling out.

Then Flare steadied the Bounty and asked, "Ok, now what?"

Raven looked at the paper, while holding the wall, and said, "Ok, go towards the red light. After you make it there go right for seven meters to a green light, then go left seven meters to a blue light, then go a slight left to a white light, and then go straight ahead up."

Flare did as instructed while the ninja, parents, and Sensei Wu sat back around the table.

After passing the white light, Flare continued steering the Bounty straight up ahead. The fog slowly started to clear up, until it was completely gone.

Flare put the Bounty on auto pilot and said, "Come on come on, let's go up."

Flare led everyone towards the Bounty's deck.

As everyone looked around, they were surrounded by a light blue sky with the sun just above their heads. Below was the fog, but it looked like the fog disappeared. There were some clouds floating just above the Bounty. Below, you could see the surface of the Earth with all it's plants and trees and land far down.

As everyone enjoyed the view, Nya looked towards the front of the Bounty and gasped in awe, as she pointed and said,

"Guys, look."

Everyone turned towards where Nya was pointing at, as they also gasped in awe. Raven and Flare looked on with happiness.

"We're finally here," Raven said.

Then Flare said to Raven, "Yeah. We finally made it to Aeroplane."


	13. Chapter 13 Aeroplane

**Hey people. I'm going to try to get these up sooner, but my schedule between classes and life is something that can't be manipulated so easily. ;) **

**Just a reminder: Ninjago and their respective characters (c) Lego. Raven and my respective oc's (c) Me. Enjoy. **

Ahead of the Bounty were large floating islands, grouped together and connected by light blue bridges. There was a very large circular island in the middle, with regular buildings like a city-town, and a large white and light blue castle in the middle that extended further from the back to the edge of the island. The buildings were either white, light blue, blue, light grey and/or grey. The castle was a large white square on the bottom, with a smaller grey square inside that extended up, and a large light-blue cylinder tower in the center that reached way higher than any building structure. It looked like it was made of bricks, and there was a castle wall around it of grey. The streets of the city lead to the castle, and there were people just walking around, enjoying life. The other islands attached to the large island by the bridges looked like smaller versions of the big island with regular buildings only. There were four islands that were floating above the large island not attached by bridges. There was also flying machines hovering around in the air across the city buildings and the islands. The land was thick that held up the islands, and they were pearl white.

The ninja stared in awe at the magnificence of the floating islands and their vastness.

As they continued looking on, the sound of sirens were heard approaching the Bounty. When the ninja heard the sirens coming closer, they towards their left, and saw a man on a bulky floating motorcycle without wheels. The motorcycle had a bird-like look and it was all white and black, with a siren and yellow lights flashing on the front of the floating bike. The driver had a sandy brown aviator hat, white armor, and blue goggles.

The guy said, "Hey, hey, how y'all doin'? The name's Jorgon. I've neva seen this flying vehicle before. May I have y'all names and purpose for being here?"

Before anyone else could speak, Flare walked closer to where Jorgon was and said,

"Hey! Listen man, your disrupting business."

Flare stood looking at Jorgon, and then Jorgen's eyes widened, as he removed his goggles and said,

"Oh my... Princess Flare! Forgive me, I didn't mean to disturb ya. My mistake your highness. I'll lead ya straight over to Aeroplane land."

Jorgon pulled his goggles over his eyes and drove ahead of the Bounty leading on, while Nya went to the steering wheel on deck and started following Jorgon.

Flare looked towards the others and said, "And that's how it's done."

"Perks for royalty huh?" Cole said, and Flare nodded.

"It's a good thing you were here to help us Flare," Misako said, and then Sensei Wu said,

"Your knowledge, skills, and royal... perks, have really come through for all of us."

Flare smirked and said, "Eh... yeah, you guys would have been lost without me."

Flare walked by Kai, and stopped to look at him while saying, "I guess it's a good thing I stuck around, isn't it Kai?"

She smirked when Kai glared at her, but then Kai signed and said, "Thanks for sticking around Flare, and... I'm sorry about before, for what I did and said when you first came to the Bounty."

Flare was surprised by Kai's apology, as well as the others who stood by listening.

Then Flare cleared her throat and said, "Well, um, thank you Kai... and... I'm sorry, too."

Kai and Flare looked into each other's eyes for a moment, but then Flare turned away quick and said,

"Well then, let's get ready for landing guys."

"Agreed, let's go," Sensei said, as everyone entered the Bounty to prepare for landing.

After 'parking' the Bounty on a Heli pad, the Ninja crew exited the Bounty and looked at the city in amazement.

"This place is huuuge," -Cole

"It's astonishing," -Zane

"I wish I would have known about a place like this sooner," -Nya

"It's breath taking..." -Misako

Then Flare interupted, "Yeah yeah, it's awesome, we all know that. We can _see_ it. Come on, we have to meet with our friends."

Raven stood next to Flare and asked, "Should we take the aerocycles or aerocars?"

Flare turned to Raven and said, "Aerocars, much easier for the load of people we have."

"Uh, Aerocars?" Jay asked, interested.

Then Flare said, "Come, we'll show you."

The Ninja crew headed off behind Flare and Raven, as they went left of the heli pad docks to a bridge that led to one of the floating outer islands.

"_This_ is an Aerocar," Flare said, as she pointed to a vehicle that looked like the aerocycle that Jorgon was riding, but it had more seats in the back that made it longer.

"Oh, cool!" Jay said.

Flare and Raven greeted the technician Gary, and asked to use the aerocars, which he agreed and led them to where the cars and other vehicles were parked. Jay ran among the vehicles, studying their features, engines, and etc.

"These are all state-of-the-art equipment and compositions here! This is amazing! Oh my gosh is that... it is! Oh Wow!" THWACK! "Ow! What was that for?" Jay questioned Flare since she slapped him over the head.

However, before she could answered, Nya grabbed Jay and pulled him away from the vehicles and Flare's tongue of wrath.

"Come on Jay, we can look at the cycles later on, just you and me," Nya said, which made Jay smile, as he said,

"Wait, you mean me and you, alone?"

Nya smiled at Jay, which made him sign with lovey-dovey eyes. Flare rolled her eyes, and walked over to the three aerocars that Gary pulled out from among the others.

"There ya go Flare, Raven. You can borrow these aerocars for now. You know how to work'em right?"

Raven and Flare looked at each other, then they looked at Gary and nodded.

"Ok then, I'd better get the goin' now, got other repairs to make ya know," Gary said, as he walked away while waving.

"Thanks Gary," Flare said.

Raven waved, "Thanks Mr. Gary!"

After Gary's departure, Raven and Flare inspected the aerocars and saw they were ready to go.

"Ok guys, jump in a car and let's go," Flare said, and she jumped in a car, and Raven behind her.

Nya and Misako both jumped in the same car as Raven and Flare, which made Lloyd and Jay sign since they couldn't sit near Raven and Nya. Then Zane jumped in one of the aerocars, and Jay walked up to him and asked,

"Hey Zane, you know how to drive that thing?"

Zane looked at the controls, and then back at Jay and said, "It's a simple enough calibration."

"I got second!" Cole said, as he hopped in the car behind Zane.

"I got third!" Jay said, as he attempted to jump in the third seat, only to see Kai was already there.

"Sorry man, first come, first serve," Kai said with a smirk.

"Darn, -sign- Fine, I got fourth," Jay said, as he hopped into the fourth seat.

In the next aerocar was Dr. Julien in the fourth seat, Sensei Wu in the third, Garmadon in the second, and Lloyd in the driver's seat.

Garmadon leaned over to Lloyd and asked, "You think you can drive this thing son?"

Lloyd turned towards his dad and said, "Sure, of course I can drive this, uh-"

Raven called out, "Aerocar!"

Lloyd smiled at Raven and said, "Yeah, aerocar."

Raven smiled back, and then Flare said, "Oh, yeah, you can drive something that you don't even remember the name of."

The ninja chuckled, as well as Nya and Misako a little bit. The elderly guys were nervous now, and Lloyd cleared his throat and said,

"Well, it shouldn't be so hard since _your_ driving it too, Flare."

Everyone became silent besides the ninja who made 'Ohh' sounds, as Flare's eyes widened by Lloyd's words.

Flare smirked and said, "Ohh, so the Golden ninja has some bark to his bite huh? Well then, oh great Spinjitzu Master, I guess you don't need me or Zane to show you. Come on Zane, let's go up."

Flare flew straight up with the aerocar and was driving pretty slow away from Lloyd, as Zane did the same. Lloyd started regretting his words, as he tried to start the aerocar. He was able to start the engine, and then he tried to fly upward. It was working at first, but then the aerocar was swaying left to right. Lloyd tried to steady the car so that he could move forward.

As he moved, he kept stopping, going, stopping, going, balancing the car, trying to figure out the controls. Flare just smirked at Lloyd, while the ninja were chuckling at Lloyd's attempt to drive.

"Keep it steady Lloyd, don't get nervous now. Nice and easy," Dr. Julien said, as he held onto the sides of the aerocar.

Lloyd nodded and said, "Ok, um, I got it. Nice and steady..."

Lloyd was able to gain more control of the aerocar.

"Hey, I think I got it," Lloyd said, but then the car did a barrelroll to the right, the left, it went up higher, and then the car was upside down.

"Lloyd!" Sensei Wu said, as the blood started rushing to their heads.

"Uh, sorry! I... I don't know how to turn it back!" Lloyd said, frantically.

Flare drove under the upside down aerocar and looked up at Lloyd with a smile that made Lloyd frown.

"So, do you need help?" Flare asked nicely.

Lloyd signed and asked, "Can you help me to drive Flare, please?"

Flare smirked, which made Lloyd more desparate for help and because he was getting dizzy.

"I'm sorry, please can you help?" Lloyd asked again.

Then Raven cut in, "Flare..."

Flare looked at Raven, then she looked at Lloyd and said, "Eh, it's alright boy. Turn that knob there."

Flare pointed to a silver knob near the wheel, as she drove a few feet away. Lloyd turned the knob and was able to turn the car rightside up.

Then Flare said, "Alright, it's time to get going. Lloyd, you move the wheel in the direction you want to go, and you can use the control pad stick to move up, down, left, or right in place, that's how you hover. Oh, and the blue button under the plastic is the turbo. DON'T press it! Only when necessary. However, you can press the red buttons on the wheel to move faster. Come on, let's go."

Flare drove on ahead, as Zane and Lloyd followed. Zane was good at driving, and Lloyd was getting much better since Flare gave him instructions. The three aerocars headed over to the castle on the second square floor.

As they arrived on the heli pad of the castle, Flare landed first, then Zane, and then Lloyd. Everyone jumped out of the aerocars and stood together, as Flare walked closer to the castle tower. The heli pad was very large, it connected to the cylinder tower that was in the middle of the castle. A large entranceway was open that lead through the tower, which lead to the main castle building past the tower. The main castle building was another whole area behind the castle that was a large square building with a hole in the center where the garden was. Flare stood outside the entranceway of the tower that was not far from the heli pad, and she looked up and cried out with both hands cupped to her mouth,

"HEY! AURIA! CHRISTA! ONE OF YOU, ARE YOU THERE?!"

After a moment of silence, a figure that was on the tip of the pole that stood on the cylinder tower started jumping down to where Flare was. The figure landed and stood in front of Flare with a ninja hood over their face. They wore all grey with some silver on their gi, with a white sash belt, and an eyepiece like Flare's on the ninja hood. The person greeted Flare, as she greeted them back. Flare lead the person to the others who stood where they were, wondering who this person was. Raven ran up first and hugged the person. The person hugged her back.

Then Flare said to the Ninja crew, "Friends, people! I will like you to meet a prodigy and one of our best friends. The first born princess of Aeroplane, Auria!"

After Flare's introduction, Auria removed her ninja hood to reveal her face. She was about the ninja's age, but her eyes showed that she seemed older. Her bright white hair was in a high ponytail that reached her shoulders. She had white eyeshadow with a silver glitter and white lipstick. She stood before the ninja crew with a soft smile on her face.

"Hello everyone, Flare's mother told us about all of you coming to visit. It's a pleasure to meet you at last. You all seem like a pleasant group of people," Auria said in a voice that was respectful, medium key, and soft-spoken.

Sensei Wu walked towards Auria and bowed his head, as he said, "It is an honor to be in your presence your highness. I am Sensei Wu, but I can safely assume by Melantha's letter, that you already know who we are."

Auria nodded and said, "Yes, I am familiar with all of your descriptions and names."

Jay stepped forward and asked, "Oh oh, what's my name?"

Auria turned to him and replied, "You are Jay, the Lightening ninja."

Jay gasped and said, "Oh cool, you really _do_ know."

Then Cole asked, "What about me?"

Auria turned to Cole and said, "You are Cole, the Earth ninja."

Cole responded, "Alright, so you really know all of us then."

Auria smiled, and then Flare asked, "Hey Auria, where's Christa?"

Auria turned to Flare and said, "She resides within the auditorium. Shall I bring you to her?"

Flare nodded and turned to the others and said, "Come on guys, let's head off."

As Flare spoke, Zane looked towards Auria, and he felt something very familiar about her, something he recognized but couldn't distinguish. Auria noticed this and she turned towards Zane and smiled. Zane snapped out of his thoughts and smiled back at Auria.

As Auria lead the way through the tower to the next castle building, Zane thought,

_'Hm? Why does the princess seem very... familiar? Not familiar exactly, but, she has something about her that I recognize. I can't figure out what it is, but... maybe if I learn more about her, then I may be able to uncover this distinction I have about her...'_

As the ninja crew walked further into the castle, they past some downward stairs, through a hall outside to a large garden with a fountain in the center, through another hall that lead to some more stairs outside that went down and across a large field area with stone floors and grass around the outside perimeter, and some more stairs that were wider and more extended farther than the previous ones and shorter of a climb.

As they approached some doors, they started to hear voices on the other side and music. Auria pushed open the two large wooden doors, which were only double the size of a regular door each, to reveal an auditorium. It had many chairs that were lined up in rows and had four-sections and space to walk between them. There was also chairs in the higher parts of the auditorium which were used for opera, plays, and the sort.

As the Ninja crew approached the stage, they saw a choir standing on the stage in three rows, and there was the conductor standing before them with the baton in her hand. She wore a white dress with a sky blue sweater, and pure white hair pulled back into a bun with a golden crown holding the bun up. She turned around when she heard foot steps and saw Auria had brought guests.

She smiled and said while still signaling the choir to sing, "Hello my dear Auria and ninja."

Auria smiled and said, "Hello mother."

Everyone's eyes widened besides Raven, Flare, and Auria.

"That's your mother?" Jay asked, and Flare replied,

"She just said 'Hello mother'. Of course she is! She is the Queen of Aeroplane and the Conductor of all music, Queen Kani."

The others watched as the choir continued to sing. Then one young lady around the ninja's age stepped forward and started to sing a solo part. She had straight light blonde hair that reached her waist, while her bangs reached a little past her shoulders. She had yellow eye shadow with green glitter. Her clothes were a ninja gi, but they were yellow with a yellow sash around her waist. She sung her part so beautifully and perfectly, that everyone who was watching had their mouths open in amazement, besides Auria, Raven, and Flare, since they know how she sings.

After the song was done, Kani sent off the choir to have a free day. The choir exited, except the one who performed the solo. Then Kani and the soloist jumped off the stage and stood in front of the ninja crew.

Auria walked over to her mother and the soloist and said to them, "This group are the ones in the letter."

Auria turned towards the others and said, "Everyone, this is my mother Queen Kani, and my younger sister, Princess Christa."

Sensei Wu said, "It is a pleasure to meet the Queen and Princesses of Aeroplane. We thank you for allowing us to visit your kingdom."

Kani and Christa smiled, then Kani said, "Well, it is a pleasure to meet the ninja who saved Ninjago from the Great Devourer _and_ from the Overlord himself."

"You know about all that?" Kai asked.

Flare lightly nudged Kai on the shoulder.

"Be respectful fool," She whispered.

Kani chuckled and said, "It's quite alright Flare, and yes, young fire ninja, we all know about your endeavors to protect all of Ninjago. You are truly an inspiration to the people of Aeroplane, especially my daughters."

Kani looked towards her daughters who nodded in response.

"They too have seeked to protect our homeland, as well as every other place in Ninjago that is in need," Kani said.

"Well, it is good to know that there are others who wish to fight to protect the goodness of our world," Sensei Wu said.

As everyone else was talking, some of Cole's attention was more on Christa. His gaze unflinching towards the princess.

He thought, _'Wow... she sings__so beautiful... just as beautiful as she is...'_

Cole tried to snapped out of it and thought, _'Wait, wait, no! She's the princess, I have to respect that... besides, she probably isn't into anyone, right? Especially not someone like me, unless she is- No, no! Stop it brain! She may have a nice voice and all... but, why can't I stop looking her way?'_

Cole continued to gaze more sweetly at Christa, until she turned towards him, and looked directly into his eyes. Cole stiffened up when she looked at him and smiled, which he tried to return, but then he turned away in embarassment.

Christa lightly giggled at his reaction with one hand on her mouth as she thought,

_'He must be... Cole, the Earth ninja. I wonder why he was staring at me? He seemed pretty nervous when I smiled at him. I wonder... I mean, he is pretty cute...'_

Kani had started leading everyone back outside to the open field, stone area. The natural light of the sky had hit everyone, as they walked up the long stairs.

Christa turned to look at Cole, and her eyes widened, as she thought,

_'Oh wow! He is... so handsome. Even those bushy brows make him look more manly-__Oh dear, what am I saying? He's probably not into a princess or any girl for that matter. But than that means he's single- Ah! No, no! Stop it brain! He has a nice face and bushy eyebrows and all... but, why can't I stop looking his way?'_

Christa gazed at Cole, and then Cole looked at Christa in that moment. They were surprised that they caught eye contact with each other, that they both quickly looked away and were lightly giggling in nervousness.

Flare caught a glimpse of this, as well as Kai. Flare and Kai looked at each other and said, simultaneously,

"Two love birds."

They looked at each other surprised, but then they chuckled and gave each other high five.

Jay saw this and said, "So, you two are friends now huh? No more pranks and such?"

Kai and Flare looked at each, and then they smirked at one another as they turned to Jay.

"Oh, no more pranks on _each other_," Kai said.

"Most definantly, we are at a truce," Flare said.

Jay was a bit disturbed by how they worded their responses. He thought,

_'Um, ok__that was odd... they aren't pranking each other, but,_ _are they_ _**going**__to prank someone... uh oh.'_

Kani stopped walking after everyone descended the stairs. She turned to them and said,

"Ok everyone, since you are going to stay awhile... Girls, you can give them a tour around Aeroplane, after I learn more about our current situation with Marcell and the other people who wish to capture Raven."

"There's much more to the story that needs to be explained. There has been a recent update in events since you received Malentha's letter," Garmadon said.

Kani nodded and said, "Please explain."

Then the story was explained, about Marcell and her sister, about Big Boss' identity, and an unknown evil plot...


	14. Chapter 14 Tour of the Floating Lands

After the explanation, Kani took a moment to process this new information.

Then she said, "Well, this situation is thicker than water if Silva is involved. I must speak with my husband about it."

Kani began to walk off, but then she stopped and turned to the others and said, "Oh, yes, Wu, Misako, Garmadon, Dr. Julien, if you would please follow me to help explain this situation to my husband. As for the rest of you, you can take the day off of course, explore the city and such."

The ninja turned to Sensei Wu for approval, and received a nod, as Sensei Wu and the others followed Kani to the outer part of the palace where the King was overlooking the whole land.

After they left, the ninja were relieved to have the rest of the day off.

"Oh man this is awesome! We get the rest of the day off," Jay said, as he raised his hands up in the air.

"Well don't get too excited. Who knows what Silva is up to next," Kai said.

Flare placed her hand on Kai's shoulder and said, "I don't think Silva will be able to find her way up here through the fog. It's perfectly safe here man. That's why my mom said we should come here."

"Oh yes, it's wonderous up here! You'll be safe with us, even_if_ Silva finds a way up here," Christa said, as she did a spin after saying 'wonderous up here'.

Then Auria said, "Indeed. Our home has been a safe haven for many generations. Besides, the likely hood of Silva finding a way up here is very slim. There is no need to trouble your minds with persistant impulses of negativity to imprint stress upon your senses."

There was silence after Auria finished speaking.

Then Jay broke the silence and said, "Oh my gosh, you sounded just like Zane for that minute."

Auria tilted her head with a puzzled look.

"I don't follow you. May you clarify?" Auria asked, and Kai replied,

"Well, it's just that, Zane is usually the one in our group that talks with, um..."

"Logical understanding beyond certain comprehension," Flare added, and then Kai said,

"Uh, yeah, what she said."

Auria looked towards Zane, and Zane looked at Auria with a surprised expression from her intellectual pattern of speech.

Auria walked closer to Zane and asked, "So, you too have a high capacity of vocabulary and understanding beyond your peers at certain points?"

Zane snapped out of his stupor and said, "Oh, um, yes I do. Of course I don't undermine my brothers lack of word-based knowledge and skill intentionally. It's just the way I was made."

Auria smiled and said, in a low voice that only Zane was able to pick up, "So... I'm not alone..."

Zane looked at Auria with a raised brow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Auria snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Oh, um, nothing."

Then she turned to the others and asked, "So everyone, would you like a little tour of Aeroplane?"

The ninja looked towards one another and then back at Auria.

Cole was the first to say, "Yeah. We'd love to see the city."

Auria, Christa, Flare, and Raven nodded at each other.

"Okay. One moment please," Christa said, as Auria, Flare, Raven, and herself walked away a few feet and huddled together to talk.

The ninja and samurai watched the girls have their discussion with raised eyebrows.

"So who is taking who where?" Christa asked, in the huddle.

"The city is pretty big, and I'm sure if we split up that would make it easier to give the tour," Flare said.

"That would work," Auria said.

"So, we show them around and then..." Raven said, questionably.

"Then we meet at the training grounds," Flare said, which the other girls nodded.

"So back to my question; Who is taking who where?" Christa asked.

"I know Jay and Nya wanted to see the aerocycles and cars," Raven said.

"I'll escort them to the Aero-Vehicle Lot," Auria said.

"Alright, good two down," Flare said.

"Oh! You should take Zane with you. He may be interested," Raven said, knowing that Zane is a nindroid and suspecting that he may have an interest in technology.

"Sure, I'll take him too," Auria said with a nod.

"Oh! Then who should I take?" Christa asked.

"I got fire boy over there. He's fun to mess with," Flare said with a mischeivous smirk.

"Okay, then I'll take... the Earth ninja, Cole," Christa said, with a little smile as she said his name.

"Then I'll take Lloyd," Raven said, hiding back a smile.

"Ooh, of _course you _would take Lloyd, huh Raven?" Flare said, teasing, as Auria and Christa looked at Raven, questionably.

Raven started to blush a light pink, as she picked up her hands and waved them back and forth saying,

"Uh, uh. I-I'm not s-sure what you mean Flare, b-but he _was_ the l-last person, s-so why not?"

"Mmhm," Flare said, as her eyes showed triumph when she heard Raven studdering.

Auria and Christa looked at one another in surprise, but then they started to giggle, as they understood what was going on. Raven's face became more pink, as she looked towards her friends, with her arms stiffly at her sides.

"W-Why are you two laughing?" Raven said, nervously.

"Aw, it's ok Raven. We understand," Christa said, with a warm smile.

Auria placed her arm around Raven's shoulders and said,

"Don't worry Raven. Your secret is safe with us. We're all friends after all."

"Sisters!" Christa said with a nod.

"Sisters," Flare said with a smile and a nod.

Raven looked at her sisterly-friends and smiled widely, as she nodded back to them.

"Alright! Let's go show our new friends around," Christa said, as the girls nodded in unison.

In the western most part of Aeroplane, Auria brought Zane, Jay, and Nya to the Aero-vehicle lot. Auria mentioned the presence of an autobody shop not too far off if they wanted to go visit. Of course, Jay wanted to be alone with Nya, so he asked Auria and Zane if he could be alone with her for awhile.

"You see, I really like like like Nya, a lot, and I wanted to spend some time with her, and-"

Auria raised her hand, midway, and Jay became silent.

Then Auria said, "I respect your wish to spent time with Nya. There is no further need to explain. If you need us just call out to the sky."

"Yes, just call for any assistance," Zane said, with a nod.

"Oh great, thanks Auria, Zane," Jay said with a big smile, as Auria and Zane nodded at him.

"Let's head off," Auria said to Zane.

Then Auria did a spin, downkick on the floor, and jumped straight up high into air, which led her to land on the building a couple of feet away. Jay and Zane 's jaws dropped open at the same time.

"S-She knows that jumping technique Marcell did!" Jay said, shocked.

"But, how would she know?" Zane asked.

"Jay! Where are you?" Nya called out, as she turned around from looking at an aerocycle engine.

"Coming Nya!" Jay called back. Then he turned to Zane and said, "I'm have to go, but maybe you can ask Auria where she learned that technique."

Zane nodded and waved to Jay, as he ran off to Nya. Zane turned towards the building where Auria jumped on, and he was able to do a few wall kicks and flips to get on the roof of the building. Auria was standing on the roof, looking out around the city when Zane jumped on the roof.

Auria turned towards him and said, "Hello Zane. So, where would you like to go?"

"Auria. May I ask, where did you learn that jumping technique?" Zane asked.

"The Spinning High Jump? I learned it from my teacher, Sensei Reine," Auria replied.

"Does your sensei know Marcell?" Zane asked.

Auria thought about it and replied, "She knows _of _Marcell, but they were not aquainted. Why?"

Zane replied, "It's just that, Marcell was the only other person I saw use that same jumping technique, and Flare's mother, Queen Malentha, was said to have mastered it as well."

Auria nodded and said, "Yes, Mrs. Malentha showed Sensei Reine how to use that technique, and years later my sensei showed me and Christa."

Zane nodded in understanding. For a moment, Zane and Auria were able to get a better look at each other. Auria noticed how Zane had such perfect features for a normal person (she doesn't know Zane is a nindroid yet), and that his eyes seemed highly knowledgable. Zane noticed how Auria had such lovely features and that her eyes seemed surreal and wise. He couldn't take his gaze away from her, somethng about her compelled him to continue looking into the eyes of the Princess of Aeroplane. Auria felt the same way about Zane, but she was able to snap out of it and turn away, which made Zane snap out of his hypnosis.

"Um, forgive me. I didn't mean to stare at you," Zane said.

"Oh, it's quite alright Zane. I apologize as well," Auria said with a nod.

"It's alright, I don't mind," Zane replied, which made them exchange smiles.

"So, where is it that you would like to visit?" Auria asked.

"Well I'm not sure what kind of places reside in Aeroplane," Zane replied.

Auria said,"Oh that's right. Well, I have a map that shows the different districts and what resides in that area."

Auria pulled out a folded paper from her pocket, and unfolded it. She placed it on the floor so that Zane could see it. Zane looked at the map, and he was able to scan and memorize each district and it's location.

"There are so many places to choose from. To think this whole civilization has been above our heads this whole time," Zane said.

Auria smiled and said, "Yes, and to think there were other ninja and vast lands below our feet this whole time."

Something in particular had caught Zane's eye.

"What is this place?" Zane asked, as he pointed to a part of the map.

Auria looked at where he pointed at, and she smiled and said,

"That is the Center of Engineering and Science. You can create whatever you will in that place with almost an unlimited supply of materials and new materials that come in to experiment with. It's pretty fascinating and informative. I can show you if you want to go. It's not too far from here."

Zane thought about it, and then he said, "Lead the way."

Auria smiled and said, "Alright then. Let's go."

Auria folded the map, and then she started hopping across the roofs while Zane followed behind her.

"I suspected a place like that would catch your eye," Auria said.

"Really? How did you figure?" Zane asked.

Auria replied, "I don't know really. I just felt like you would. Actually, I feel like there's... something we have special in common..."

Zane turned towards her and said, "I feel the same way, like if there's something different about us then anyone else."

Auria stood silent, and then Zane asked,

"What do you suppose it is?"

A memory came to Auria's mind, as she shook her head to disregard it and said,

"Um, I have no idea. Let's uh, continue shall we?"

Zane looked towards Auria with a little suspicion, but then he said, "Ok, let's continue."

As Zane and Auria continued hopping the roof tops, Zane thought, _'So it's not a coincidence. She feels the same way, but she doesn't seem comfortable to talk about it. I guess it __**is**__pretty odd... I'll respect her decision.'_

While Zane thought about this, Auria thought,

_'It's strange. I feel like__we're the same. No. That can't be possible. I'm the only one. Besides he has a father so... but then again... No, he isn't like me. No one is...' _

In the southern direction, Christa was showing Cole the body building center.

"Oh man! This gym is huge," Cole said, as he looked around the gymnasium that was a quarter of the size of a football field with two floors.

There were people exercising with the equipment all around the room, and up stairs was where the people would practice playing certain sports if the outside was raining or something like that. Cole was amazed at the size, but he was even more impressed by the number of people who were there.

"Is it full like this often?" Cole asked, and Christa replied,

"Oh yes. People love to work out here almost everyday."

"Such commitment," Cole said, as he saw one of the people working out like a beast... well, in their own mind... lifting five pound weights on the bar.

Then Christa said, "Yeah, that's how it is. It's pretty great to see the people taking care of themselves."

After watching for a while longer, Christa shyly asked Cole,

"D-Do you like music?"

Cole turned to Christa and said, "I love music."

Christa's heart sped up and she said, "Really you do?! Oh, then you must see the Music Center for Performing Greatness!"

Christa grabbed Cole's left arm and dragged him out of the body building center.

After running for a while, Christa halted in front of a building and said,

"Here it is. The music center."

Cole was able to stand firmly on his feet, as he looked up at the building.

"Whoa! This place is just as huge as the body building center. Maybe even bigger..."

Christa looked at Cole, and then she realized that she was still holding onto his arm. She quickly released his arm, and turned to the side with a slight blush while thinking,

_'I was holding his arm too long! Oh man, why am I feeling this way?!'_

Cole noticed this and he thought, _'Is she... blushing? No way. I made her blush? No...'_

Cole stood looked at Christa while she was still looking away. Then Christa slowly turned back to look at Cole, and she saw that he was still looking at her. She blushed even more and looked away, as Cole's eyes widened in surprise. Then Christa rubbed the back of her head and asked,

"So, um, shall we go inside?"

Cole snapped out of it and said, "Oh, uh, yeah. Let's go."

As they both entered the music center, Christa still had a blush on her face, but she walked ahead of Cole so that he wouldn't see.

Then Cole thought, _'I __**did**__make her blush. D-Does that mean she likes me? Like how much I like her? Wait. I shouldn't rush into__this. I mean, we just met,_ _but I feel like I've known her for a long time- Aaahhh! Now I'm getting cheesy! Oh man...'_

In the eastern most side, after their tours, Flare, Raven, Kai, and Lloyd were looking around the training grounds of Aeroplane.

"This is crazy," Kai said, as he looked out through the training field that was almost the size of a football field.

There was mostly plain land in the center ring, and outside of that was training equipment like at the monastery. The training field was on it's own island, connected by a bridge to the main island of Aeroplane. Within the center of the field, stood Kai, Lloyd, Flare, and Raven.

"This is the biggest training grounds I've ever seen in my life," Lloyd said, as he turned to look around the whole field.

"Heheh. As you can see, a lot of the ground is mostly dirt and rock since people usually come here to battle and stuff," Raven said, as she pointed to the brown colored dirt floor and the grey stone that were in diamond shapes in the dirt floor.

"All of the people use this land for training?" Kai asked, and Flare replied,

"Most of them, and the children use it as a playground on the weekends. You should see the little buggers running across the field and collasping in their parents arms after all their fun."

Kai continued observing the land, and then he asked, "So where is everyone now?"

"Well, they should be home now or doing something else. The children already ran around the field until they dropped down like flies from exhaustion like they usually do," Flare said.

Raven turned and looked around the field, while Lloyd looked towards Kai and Flare to see that they were looking the opposite way. Lloyd turned around and walked towards Raven, as her attention was now towards her water staff.

Then Lloyd said, "Um, Raven?"

Raven looked towards him and replied, "Yes Lloyd?"

Then Lloyd said, "So, did you come here to train before? With your friends?"

"Yes. I did come here to train with them. Of course, I wasn't as good as they were before I received the Gem of Ages. Then when I got the gem, I was able to fight even better, whether I was younger or older. The gem didn't really work with time, so I was able to master techniques when I was older, and still use them when I was younger. Of course it wasn't as strong, but sufficient," Raven said.

"So that gem, could make someone learn whatever technique they wanted in a shorter time since they were older, and keep that technique for a longer time since they could turn younger, right?" Lloyd asked.

Raven replied with a nod.

Then Lloyd asked, "And yet, you knew this, and you destroyed it. Why? You could have used it before and turned yourself older to fight Carlo, but you didn't. Why?"

Raven looked off to the side to think, and then she turned to Lloyd and replied,

"Even if I would've saved the gem, what good would it have done? Sooner or later, someone else might try to steal it again, like Carlo did. What if it fell into the wrong hands again, and we wouldn't have been able to get it back? Then I would of been nothing but a burden on you guys, and I would have lost you-"

Raven cut herself off at that point, and Lloyd turned towards her, wide eyed.

"Lost me?" Lloyd asked.

Raven turned away from Lloyd's gaze, but then she felt his hand on her shoulder turn her around. Lloyd looked right into Raven's eyes, as she did his, while his hand was still on her shoulder.

Then Lloyd said, "Raven. Y-you chose to stay older, not just so that the gem wouldn't fall into the wrong hands, but also because... you wanted to... be with me?"

Raven fell completely silent. Then she slowly nodded her head, and said, "Yes."

Before another word was spoken, Flare and Kai turned around to see that Lloyd and Raven were looking at each other with loving eyes. Kai and Flare looked towards each other, and then a mischeivous grin formed on both of their faces.

Kai turned towards the young ninja and called out, "Hey Lloyd!" and Flare did the same and called out, "Hey Raven!"

Lloyd and Raven quickly turned towards Kai and Flare, who were both smirking with Kai crossing his arms, and Flare having one hand on her hip. Raven and Lloyd looked back at each other and noticed how close they were. They both jumped back from one another and were blushing, while Flare and Kai walked up to the two ninja.

"Aw, how adorable. Our two baby ninja in love. It's so cute I want to puke," Flare said while grinning.

Raven replied, "Oh, um, no, no, w-we just like being together. A-As close friends you know."

Kai replied, while looking towards Lloyd, "How close is close?"

Lloyd looked at Kai with annoyance and said, "We're just close friends is all."

Flare turned around and said sarcastically, "Right, sure _only_ close friends."

Flare looked out towards the bridge with one hand above her eyes. Kai turned around as well and was trying to see what Flare was looking at. Lloyd and Raven looked at one another and smiled, while they stepped closer to one another.

Then Flare yelled out, "They're coming!"

Lloyd and Raven walked next to Kai and Flare, as they looked towards the bridge and saw five ninja and one samurai headed their way.


	15. Chapter 15 Friendly Fire

"So guys, what do you think about the city huh?" Christa asked with a smile.

"This place is great!" -Jay

"I wish I could've come here sooner." -Nya

"Who knew a place as cool as this existed." -Cole

"It's way bigger than I imagined." -Kai

"There are so many places to venture off to." -Zane

"It's awesome." -Lloyd.

Christa smiled widely, while Auria smiled and said,

"Your opinions are much appreciated, especially by my sister and I."

"Oh thank you so much. Your all very sweet," Christa said.

Flare started to walk around a bit, as she said, "You know guys, it may take awhile for the old people come over here. Why don't we spar a little?"

Kai replied, "Well bring it on. I'm ready."

Flare smirked at Kai and said, "Oh you mean like before when I kicked your butt on the Bounty?"

Kai frowned and said, "Haha Flare. This time it'll be different."

Then Christa said, "That's a splendid idea Flare. Let's fight for fun and see who's the strongest ones among us."

"I agree," Auria said and continued, "Let's test each others' skills in combat."

Then Cole said, "You sure you want to fight us Auria, Christa? I mean, we're pretty awesome you know, and-"

Cole was cut off when Auria flipped out two large fans, and Christa slipped on two gauntlets.

The fans were double the size of a normal chinese fan, and they were platinum colored with a light blue and gray line across the top most part of them.

The gauntlets were platinium colored with a golden-bronze line from each finger tip to the back of the hand that lead to a green circle on the middle of the back of each hand.

Auria and Christa held both their weapons, ready to fight. As surprised as almost everyone was, Jay was able to ask,

"Are t-those your weapons?"

Auria and Christa nodded.

"These are the Platinum Fans of Roaring Winds," Auria replied.

"And these are the Platinum Sound Gauntlets of Power," Christa replied.

The ninja were intrigued by the weapons Christa and Auria possessed.

Then Flare said, "Ok, listen up! If you want to see these platinum weapons in action, then I suggest we begin sparring eh?"

The ninja looked towards one another, and agreed with a nod.

The first two to spar was Cole and Christa:

Everyone cleared the battle ground between them and stood their distances. Cole and Christa were facing one another with their ninja hoods on in fighting stances with their weapons. Christa's hood was like Flare's and Raven's, like an eye mask of armor, and Auria had the same one too.

Then Flare yelled out, "Go ahead! FIGHT!"

Christa ran towards Cole, readying her right gaunlet into a fist. Cole held his Earth sword with both hands and stood ready for Christa's attack.

When Christa ran close enough, she thrusted her clenched fist right at Cole while yelling out, "HII YAA!"

Cole was able to block the punch with his sword, but he ended up skidding back a couple of feet from the power of the impact. Cole was surprised by how strong Christa was, and then he snapped out of it when he saw Christa was going to punch him with her left gaunlet next. Cole was able to jump back, and Christa missed him, but she ended up hitting the floor. The floor cracked where Christa had punched, and it reached towards where Cole was. Cole jumped off to the side of the large crack in the ground.

"What the-" -Cole

"HAA YAA!" -Christa

Cole quickly looked up and saw Christa jumping towards him, about to unleash her fist of fury. He was able to block her attack again, but he still skidded back a couple of feet.

As Cole tried to hold his ground, Christa was adding more pressure to her right fist, which made him skid back even more.

Cole thought, in this moment, _' I like a girl who can punch, but what the heck? She's really strong! What do I do? Wait. I'm the Ninja of Earth! I can take on whatever punches__she throws, no matter how strong they are! Sorry Christa, but I'm fighting back.' _

Cole was able to push Christa away with his sword, which made Christa do two back flips. When she landed, Cole was already in front of her in the air with his sword aiming downward. Christa gasped, as she jumped away to dodge. Cole struck the ground with his sword, which made the Earth beneath Christa softer, and ended up trapping her neck-high in the floor. Christa was surprised by this, but then she started struggling.

Cole started walking over to Christa and said, "Yeah, I gotcha!"

Christa turned to Cole and smirked while saying, "I don't think so."

Cole halted, and then Christa yelled out, "AaaaHHH! YAAH!"

Suddenly, an explosion of dust and dirt shot straight up from where Christa was grounded. Cole stood back in amazement, as the dust started to clear. After the dirt rested upon the ground once more, Cole noticed that Christa was no where to be seen.

"Huh?" Cole said, as he looked around, trying to locate Christa. Then he heard a voice from above, as he looked up and saw Christa descending towards him at full speed, readying her fists to attack. Cole charged up his Earth sword, and then he jumped up in the air, using the Earth to make himself jump higher.

As Christa's fists, and Cole's sword collided, Cole was able to use spinjitzu in the air right before the impact. He was able to grab hold of Christa's arm and swing her around, as they descended from the air. When he landed, Cole tossed Christa, in the air, away from him.

As Christa went flying away in the air, she was able to flip and gain her balance. Christa turned in the opposite direction of where Cole was, and then her right gauntlet started to glow a yellow color, as she punched with that fist. Her fist ended up hitting into something that was a variant of colors in a circular, transparent wall. Hitting this wall made Christa rebound towards Cole at a greater speed.

As she went soaring towards Cole, Christa readied her left fist, while Cole looked on in puzzlement, as he gulped when he realized that he wasted time staring instead of running away. When Christa landed her attack, the dirt scattered into the air around Cole and Christa. The others were speechless, as they ran over to where Christa and Cole were.

As the dust cleared, the others gasped in amazment and relief, as they saw that Christa actually attacked the floor in front of Cole, so that he didn't get hit directly. However, Cole had flown back on the floor a few feet away from the impact of the attack. He was trying to stand up, but it was difficult since he was a little dazed. Christa stood up, dusted herself off, and stood before Cole, offering her hand to help him to his feet. Cole accepted her hand, and he finally stood up.

"Wow. That attack was so powerful... and how you were able to bounce back over here was just amazing. How did you do that?" Cole asked, very intrigued, as he removed his ninja hood.

Christa removed her ninja hood and rubbed the back of her head as she said, "Oh, well, yeah. I can control sound waves and vibrations and stuff. The colors in the air that I hit was actually sound waves that I converted into a wall of sound so that I could bounce off of it with my fist. I can also use sound waves to break through stuff by using powerful vibrations that simulate that of an Earthquake. You know, the P waves and S waves. There's actually a lot I can do with sound..."

Cole smiled and said, "That's awesome," which Christa blushed a little.

"You were outstanding too. How you jumped so high and was able to still stand against my attack... your amazing," Christa said, while Cole became a little bashful.

Then Flare said, "Now_that _was a battle."

As the ninja commented on Cole and Christa 's battle, the two would occassionally glance at one another and smile.

The next battle was between Kai and Zane:

Each side fought awesomely, but Zane won from cleverness and wit. Zane made a large ice ball around both of them, so while Kai used his fire against Zane, the ice above them melted into water. Eventually, when Kai would try to attack since Zane would purposely taunt him, the water would shut off his fire. By the time all the ice melted, Zane was the victor, since he froze the water near Kai's feet and held his ice sword near Kai's neck.

"O-Okay Okay! You w-won," Kai said, shivering.

"Thank you Kai. It was fun," Zane said, as he recalled the ice around Kai's feet.

"Yeah, Yeah Zane," Kai said, a little annoyed, as Zane just smiled.

The third battle was between Auria and Raven:

They didn't use their elemental abilities at all in this fight. They just fought with their weapons and tai jutsu (That's right. I got that from Naruto). However, Auria's technique and fighting style was able to combat Raven's just enough to help Auria win the fight.

"Aw man, I lost," Raven said, as she lowered her head.

"Don't feel bad Raven. Your skills have excelled greatly since last time, and I believe you will continue to improve, awesomely," Auria said with a smile, as Raven smiled back with more confidence.

The fourth battle was between Lloyd and Flare:

Flare was glad to have a rematch with Lloyd, as was Lloyd. The fight started.

"Ok Lloyd, let's see what you got. This time I'm ready," Flare said, as she held out her two scimitars in a fighting stance.

Then Lloyd assumed a fighting stance and said, "Alright, show me what'cha got."

Flare slashed at Lloyd which released a dark energy wave in his direction. He was able to dodge the attack, as Flare ran up to him, and attacked him with her white scimitar. Lloyd was able to catch the sword with his hand that was encased in golden energy. After a moment of struggle, Flare grabbed Lloyd's wrist and gripped it tight. Lloyd was confused, until he heard Flare yell out,

"Ninja GO!"

Flare suddenly started to spin rapidly into a small orange tornado with light and dark energy circling around it, while holding onto Lloyd's wrist. Then Flare stopped spinning, which sent Lloyd flying a couple of feet away from Flare.

"Hey, wait! How do you know spinjitzu? We didn't show you yet," Lloyd asked, as he picked himself up off the floor.

Flare smirked and said, "Well, if you _really_ want to know, a certain samurai warrior showed us some of her moves."

Lloyd's eyes widened, as he looked towards Nya, which made her smile and rub the back of her head. Lloyd turned back to Flare, as she started running towards him.

"Let's see what you can do now Spinjitzu Master!" Flare yelled out.

Lloyd smirked at that comment, and then he ran towards Flare. They both used spinjitzu as they collided.

The fifth battle... oh sorry... you want to know what happened in Flare and Lloyd's battle right?.

Well, they both clashed and stood spinning for awhile. They kept pushing each other back and forth, until finally Lloyd was able to push Flare back further, and send her off balance on the floor. Flare glared at Lloyd from the floor. as he extended his hand to help her up. Instead getting up herself, the Fire princess gave in, and she accepted his hand.

"Well, I guess your still the Spinjitzu Master huh? I'm gonna have to train more," Flare said, and Lloyd replied,

"Your still pretty tough to beat Flare, even now."

Flare smirked while closing her eyes, and Lloyd just smiled.

Ok, back to the fifth battle. This fight was between Auria and Zane:

They stood staring each other down for awhile. Then Auria whipped out her Wind fans and Zane his Ice sword. They both charged at each other at the same time. Auria was able to block Zane's first attack, and then she pushed him back and started to swip her fans at him in quick movements and a few spins. Zane was able to dodge and block all of her attacks, but then Auria did an upper-cut wave of her fan that sent a gust of wind blowing up that hit Zane up into the air for a moment. Zane was able to quickly get up, but then he immediately did a barrel roll, as Auria jumped up and slashed her fans down to hit him.

After dodging this, Zane was able to quickly use his ice on the floor beneath Auria. The ice spreaded up to Auria's knees as she struggled to break free. Zane ran up to Auria, but he was slapped away by Auria's fan with the wind, which sent Zane back a couple of feet. He was able to do a back flip and land on his feet. Then Zane ran fast over to Auria, while dodging her wind attacks with spinjitzu.

As Zane came closer, Auria was able to break free from the ice after slashing at it with one of her fans. Zane kept running towards Auria, and she smirked. Zane noticed that Auria wasn't retreating, but before he could try to stop running, Auria yelled out,

"Ninja GO! Tornado Spiral!"

Zane was taken by surprise when he saw Auria spinning, with the power of wind, in a grey and white tornado. However, Zane's eyes widened as the tornado grew bigger and taller, almost four times larger than a regular spinjitzu tornado. Zane tried to move away, but the tornado bended over and sucked him up. The other ninja gasped, as Zane went spiraling into the tornado's vortex. The tornado stood upright, as Zane descended the depths of the tornado while spinning around faster and faster. Then when Zane reached the bottom, he saw Auria standing there waiting for him. She attached using both of her fans together as one, and swipped at Zane, which sent him flying away, as the power of the tornado passed through Auria's fans and out towards him.

Zane flew a pretty long distance away from where Auria was, and he hit right into the floor. Dust and wind gathered around him, as the others, including Auria, rushed to his aid.

After the dust cleared, everyone signed in relief, as they saw Zane standing up while holding his head and walking weird from being dizzy.

"Zane! Are you alright?" -Kai

"Are you ok?" -Cole

"You went flying." -Jay

"I'm surprised your not hurt that bad." -Flare

Auria stepped closer towards Zane and held him steady.

"I'm sorry Zane. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I should've been more careful," Auria said, concerned.

Zane shook off the dizziness and he replied, "It's quite alright Auria, I'm fine. The skill and power you have displayed was very impressive."

Auria smiled in relief and bashfulness, as she said, "Thank you Zane... Though my skills aren't the best, they're just adequate I guess."

Then Zane said, "Your skills are more formidable than any opponent I have faced thus far."

Auria was surprised by Zane's words, and was even more surprised that his expression was so sincere. Before she could say another word, the other ninja gathered around and were complementing Zane and Auria from the battle they had witnessed.

The sixth battle was between Lloyd and Christa:

They stood staring each other down while the others looked on in excitement.

Lloyd thought, _'Ok. Christa is very powerful. Those gauntlets use sound and power to overwhelm her opponents. But she's sharp. I'll have to be careful.'_

Christa thought, _'Well, Lloyd was strong enough to handle Flare, and she can be a handful... I should be careful with him. Especially since he __**is**__the Golden Spinjitzu Master.'_

Then the fight began after Flare yelled out, "Are you gonna fight, or stand there?!"

Lloyd and Christa snapped out of their thoughts, and they both charged at one another at the same time. Christa readied her fist, as well as Lloyd, who charged his power into his own fists. Both attacks collided. Christa rebounded, as well as Lloyd.

A large thundering noise was heard from the impact, that even reached towards the main land of Aeroplane.

Christa and Lloyd rose up from being pushed back. Christa ran towards Lloyd, as he stood his ground. When Christa was close enough to Lloyd, she skidded as she clapped her hands together. A sound wave was released from the clap, which sent Lloyd flying back a couple of feet.

Lloyd was able to shake it off, but when he looked up, Christa was in the air coming down, ready to strike him. Lloyd jumped away quick, as Christa punched the floor and made a large dent within the floor around her. She looked up to see where Lloyd was, but she didn't see him. She tilted her head in confusion and stood straight up. Then Christa spun around quick when she heard Lloyd yell out, "Ninja Go!" Lloyd was spinning towards Christa, and she stood back not knowing what to do. Then Christa charged her fist and striked at Lloyd, while he was using his spinjitzu.

After a moment of struggle, Lloyd was slowing down, while Christa stood her ground. Then Christa's hand got pushed back, as Lloyd got pushed back after both attacks were cancelled. Then Christa ran up to Lloyd and kicked him while doing a back flip. Lloyd went flying back, but then he was able to do a back flip the same time Christa did her back flip.

As they both landed, Lloyd sent out a small fire ball under Christa's feet.

"Ow ow ow! That's hot! Ouch!" Christa yelled out, as she was hopping up and down on the fire beneath her feet before it went out.

Christa signed in relief, but then she looked up and saw Lloyd standing in front of her with lightening in his hand towards her direction. Christa stood frozen for a moment, but then she put her hands up in surrender.

"Well, you got me Golden ninja," Christa said.

Lloyd put his hand down and said, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Then Christa put her hands down, bowed, and smiled at Lloyd saying, "It's alright man. I concede my defeat. I have to say though, your really strong."

Lloyd also bowed and said, "Thanks. Your really strong too, and faster than I thought."

The other ninja came over and commented on the fight.

"Christa almost gotcha you there, huh Lloyd?" -Kai

"Wow. Your both really strong." -Nya

"That was pretty fast." -Flare

"Whoa. Christa, you were able to take on Lloyd's spinjitzu with one fist..." -Cole

"Perfect timing with the fire Lloyd." -Zane

"That was cool guys." -Raven

Auria walked up Christa and put her hand on her shoulder and smiled, while Christa smiled back.

Then Raven walked up to Lloyd and said, "Wow Lloyd, your really strong. Even your mind is very sharp."

Lloyd smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, um, yeah. I guess so. Coming from you that means a lot." Lloyd said, and Raven tilted her head slightly while smiling at Lloyd.

The final battle was between Lloyd and Auria:

The other ninja stood a little farther back.

"Oh man, this is going to be awesome! They're both like, the best fighters so far," Jay said.

Flare replied, "Oh yes, they are... but Auria is going to beat Lloyd."

Kai turned towards Flare and said, "Uh, I believe you are mistaken. I mean, Lloyd _is_ the Master of Spinjitzu."

"He'll need more than spinjitzu to beat Auria. She's not one to underestimate," Flare said.

Then Cole cut in, "Uh guys, they're waiting for us to tell them to start."

Flare and Kai turned their attention to the battle field. Then Christa cupped her hands together, with her gauntlets on, and her voice projected like a mega phone,

"OKAY, BEGIN!"

The other ninja and samurai were surprised by this besides Raven and Flare.

Lloyd and Auria stared each other down for a few seconds. Then Auria spinned around and unleashed a wind attack similar to Flare's energy attacks. Lloyd was able to dodge it while charging his hands with fire. He shot fire balls in Auria's direction, and she responded by spinning around after saying, "Ninja GO!" The fire balls were absorbed into Auria's whirlwind and she started moving closer to Lloyd. Lloyd jumped back, and then Auria unleashed another wind attack that was enhanced by Lloyd's earlier fire attack.

As the flaming wind pursued him, Lloyd was able to protect himself with a glowing Golden-Green shield around his body.

After the flaming wind was dispelled, Lloyd looked around and didn't see Auria in sight. Then Lloyd quickly looked up and saw Auria was in the air with both fans clasped together as one. Auria swipped her fan across where Lloyd was, and unleashed a powerful wind slash that was rapidly proceeding towards the Gold ninja. Lloyd stood his ground and punched into the floor, which made the Earth beneath him lift up and act as a shield against the wind slash. However, Lloyd saw that the wind slash was too powerful for the Earth shield to hold up.

As the Earth shield cracked, Lloyd stood back and noticed that Auria was on the ground, holding her two fans in each hand and was charging them. Then she unleashed another powerful wind strike that would surely break Lloyd's Earth shield and damage him in the process. Lloyd only had a few seconds to think, which helped him to figure out what he had to do.

After Auria's wind strike broke through the Earth shield, she was shocked to see that Lloyd wasn't there anymore. Then Auria felt a movement of wind above her, as she looked up and saw Lloyd descending down to where she was, with Golden energy encasing his right hand. Auria jumped back, as Lloyd made contact with the ground, and a large amount of dust and dirt rose among the two of them.

The ninja were baffled, and stared in silence, as the dust started to fade. The ninja and samurai decided to run over and see what happened to the two fighters.

As the dust cleared and the others stood a few feet away, they gasped at what they saw: Lloyd and Auria were facing each other, with Lloyd's left hand charged with Golden power in front of Auria's face, and Auria holding her charged up Wind fan near Lloyd's neck. The two stood still, staring each other down.

The battle was, indeed, a draw. No one on either side could make a move that wouldn't result in anything but that.

Then Lloyd's charged hand and Auria's charged fan returned to their normal states. The two drew back from one another and removed their ninja hoods.

"Man, I can't believe you caught me there," Lloyd said.

"Yes, and I didn't expect you to do the same to me," Auria said.

Then Auria asked Lloyd, "How did you end up above me anyway?"

Lloyd smirked and said, "Well, let's just say I saw a certain vampire use a jumping technique, that I thought would be useful in the last moment."

Auria's eyes widened in surprise, as did the others.

Then Auria said, "You figured out how to use the Spinning High Jump on your own. That is-"

"Exemplary," Another voice had finished Auria's sentence.

The ninja and samurai turned and saw a man walking up to them, as well as Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Dr. Julien, and Queen Kani. Christa ran up to the man and gave him a hug, while Auria did the same.

"Father!" Both girls said at the same time, which surprised the ninja and samurai, as they tried to straighten up from their previous battles.

"So, these are the ninja I've heard so much about. Even Flare and Raven have arrived here as well. That's wonderful," The King said, as he stepped towards the ninja and samurai, and they bowed to him in respect, as he did the same.

"My name is Shou. King Shou as my people address me," King Shou said. He had blonde hair that was spiked up on the left and right side of his head, and bangs that stood just above his eyes. He wore a long white cape with fur at the end of it, and the clothes under was a dark grey shirt and black pants, with three belts angled around his waist of gold, white, and black. His pants had two strapes of black and white wrapped around the ankles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty. My name is Cole," Cole said.

"I'm Jay."

"Kai."

"Nya, sir."

"Lloyd."

"Zane, your highness."

King Shou smiled and said, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. Welcome to Aeroplane. Though I suspect you've already had a look around the city, yes?"

The ninja and samurai nodded.

"This place is totally awesome," Jay said.

King Shou nodded and said, "I'm happy to here that, thank you."

Then Shou turned to Lloyd and said, "So your the Golden Spinjitzu Master and the Green ninja hm? Well after seeing your performance when sparring with my daughter, I can see _why_ you are the Defender of Ninjago."

Lloyd smiled and said, "Thank you your Highness. It was nothing really. I was just doing what's right."

The King smiled at Lloyd's humbleness.

Then Shou turned towards Raven and said, "I heard about what's going on. So Silva is after you for an unknown reason correct?"

Raven nodded and the King said, "Hm... I wonder why she would show herself now?"

Then Cole asked, "Excuse me, King Shou, your highness, do you know Silva?"

The King looked towards Cole and said, "Yes. My wife and I used to know Silva. She was pretty mysterious, and a little cold blooded sometimes. But all in all she was pretty calm, collective, and easy to get along with. Kani and I use to see her a sometimes when we were younger and traveling below ground to see the world below us. We would run into Silva, and she would show us passageways and shortcuts across the land. We knew she lived somewhere near a mountain, but she never gave us anymore details than that. Then one day, she just vanished, and we haven't seen her since then."

Then Kani said, "I think she used to go to a certain school that your mother went to, Raven. It was a special school though like Bellicose, but not only for the evilly gifted of course. I think it was called... Tokemi's School of Hidden Arts. Yes that's it. Silva went there, and I heard she was an ace student. Then she left, and no one's seen her since. I don't have anymore knowledge to offer besides what I already told you. I'm sorry."

Sensei Wu replied, "It's quite alright, your highness. You and your husband have given us plenty of information to work with, thank you."

The King and Queen nodded.

Then Jay said, "So all we need to do is ask Raven's mom what she knows about Silva."

Suddenly the atmosphere shifted to a sadness between Shou, Kani, Flare, Auria, Christa, and Raven especially. The others noticed this, and they stood quiet, until Cole asked,

"Uh, hey guys, what's wrong?"

The four princesses and the King and Queen snapped out of their thoughts.

"Well, um, it's best to go inside now it's getting late anyway," King Shou said.

As the King and Queen started to leave, the others followed. There was a tension in the air that wasn't threatening, but more sorrowful. The ninja and samurai didn't speak, as well as the parents and Sensei Wu. They all just looked at each other, wondering what was going on and trying to find an answer. However, no answer was given. The only person who knew other then the princesses and the King and Queen was Nya, but she didn't feel it was her place to say anything.

After darkness had come, and the full moon was clearly visible in the sky, the Ninja crew decided to turn in for the night.

"What do you think _that_ was about?" Cole asked the other guys, as they were brushing their teeth in five separate sinks in a bathroom of a guest room.

"They all started acting strange when Jay asked about Raven's mother," Kai said.

"Do you think something happened to Raven's mother?" Zane asked.

Jay turned to Lloyd and said, "Hey Lloyd, Raven's your girlfriend right? You should ask her what's up."

Lloyd blushed and said, "Wha- no! She's not my girlfriend. I already said that we're just friends."

Then Kai looked towards Lloyd with a smirk and said, "I'm sure she is. And you wouldn't want to be_more_ than that?"

Lloyd stood quiet with his eyes widened while looking at Kai. Lloyd blushed even more, and then he quickly exited the bathroom.

"Aw how cute," Cole said, as he finished brushing and was gathering his stuff to go to his bed.

"He totally likes her," Jay said.

"Raven's mother must have had quite an impact on the girls lives, and even the King and Queen. Do you think her mother is..." Zane trailed off.

The three ninja looked at each other in realization of what Zane was getting at.

"She's not dead."

The boys in the bathroom turned towards the door when they heard a voice outside. They looked out and saw Lloyd standing near the opened front door, and the person standing in the doorway was Auria.

"Then, what happened to her? And how did you know what we were talking about?" Lloyd asked.

Auria signed and said, "Well, I know her mother is not dead, but I think it's best if Raven tells you about it when she's ready. Also, I just figured you guys were talking about it, especially from our behavior from earlier."

Before Lloyd could ask another question, Auria lightly bowed and said, "Well, goodnight gentlemen. Until tomorrow."

Auria left. as she pulled the door close. The ninja stood standing there for a while until Jay said,

"Ok, am I the only one who found that weird?"

The other guys looked at Jay and said 'Mmhm'. Then the ninja jumped in their five separate beds of white each positioned near a head-board opposite of the door with a window between each one.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow. Let's just get some sleep," Kai said, as the ninja laid to rest.

Zane was finding a difficult time to sleep, since he was concerned about Auria.

_'By the look in her eyes, she is in more distress than she is letting on. The way her eyes are... they__seem similar to how my brothers and I looked when Sensei Wu was eaten- Wait a minute! Could Raven's mother be... Sensei Reine?'_ After pondering this for a bit longer, Zane decided to ask Auria tomorrow, and he went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was wide awake on the heli pad from when they first rode on the aerocars. Sensei Wu was sitting down, drinking his tea with Garmadon, Misako, and Dr. Julien, while the other ninja and samurai were looking at the majestic world above the clouds.

"I'm tired," Flare said as she yawned.

Then Kai asked, "What's the matter? Couldn't sleep last night?"

Flare replied, "Of course I couldn't sleep well. Why else would I be tired?"

Kai pouted, and then he asked, "Okay, _why_ couldn't you sleep then?"

Flare looked out towards the city, and then she replied, "I'm... I'm just concerned for my friends. Well, Raven especially, you know."

Kai looked down, and then he looked at Flare and asked, "Flare, what happened to Raven's mother?"

Flare shot a look at Kai, which made him move his head back when he saw how serious she instantly became.

Then Flare signed and said, "I'm sorry Kai. I was told not to say anything. Only Raven should."

Kai was a little surprised, but then he gave in and said nothing more about it.

"-sign- I'll never get tired of this view," Cole said, and Christa replied,

"You too, huh?"

Cole turned towards Christa and smiled, as she smiled back.

Auria saw this exchange between Cole and Christa, and she smiled slightly.

"Auria."

Auria turned and saw that Zane was the one who called her name.

"Yes, Zane?" Auria replied.

Zane thought for a moment, and then he said, "Auria. I don't wish to distress you in anyway, but may I ask... Is Raven's mother also Sensei Reine?"

Auria lightly gasped, but she replied by nodding slowly.

"Yes. Raven's mother is our sensei. She is the most kind and caring sensei I've ever had. That's all I will wish to reveal. If Raven wants to tell you more, then she will when she is ready."

Zane nodded and said, "I understand."

Auria nodded back, and then she looked back towards the others. Then Zane thought to ask Auria a question.

"Auria. I've been meaning to ask you, do you know what a nin-"

Zane immediately stopped talking when he realized that his falcon was sending him a signal.

"Zane? What's the matter?" Auria turned to him and asked.

Zane turned his head slightly and said, "My falcon has spotted something. I have to see... Falcon vision."

Zane's eyes started to glow blue, since he was now seeing through the Falcon's eyes. Auria was very surprised to see this.

_'What? Zane... What are you?'_ Auria thought, as Zane continued looking through the Falcon's eyes.

Raven stood closer to the edge, looking out beyond the city. Lloyd stood next to her and asked,

"Hey Raven. How are you feeling today?"

Raven looked towards Lloyd and smiled.

"Hello Lloyd. I'm doing good. How about you?" Raven asked.

Lloyd nodded and said, "I'm good."

They both turned to look beyond the city. Then they both noticed something in the distance, a black thing heading towards the Aeroplane. Lloyd and Raven sqwinted, but they couldn't quite see what it was.

Then they heard Zane gasp and say, "She's coming!"

"Who's coming?" Kai asked.

Zane replied, "It's Silva! She's coming here!"

**Don't you just love cliffhangers. ;) Yeah me neither...**


	16. Chapter 16 First Confrontation

Everyone looked right towards Zane in shock.

"Are you certain it's Silva?" King Shou asked, as Queen Kani and himself were walking towards the Ninja Crew.

They just came outside to see where the others were, when they heard Zane shout out that Silva was coming.

Zane nodded and said, "I saw her through my falcon's eyes. She's on what appears to be a flying ship, like the Bounty but more devious and evil. There were two other flying vehicles in the shape of crows following the ship. They're heading straight to Aeroplane."

Shou nodded, as he looked out towards where Silva was coming from. Then he jumped off the heli pad. The others were shocked, until they saw Shou flying upward on a hover-board.

"Now that's _to__o_ awesome," Jay said.

Then Shou looked towards Kani and said, "Go warn the surrounding area about Silva's arrival my love. I'll go set the troops for battle."

Before Shou left, Cole called out, "Hang on your majesty, we'll help fight too."

"Yeah! We've got a score to settle with Silva and her goons," Flare said, as she nudged her fist into her hand.

Shou looked at them and smirked, while he turned around and said, "Alright. Let's move out!"

Shou started flying with his hover-board to prepare his troops.

Auria, Christa, and Flare told everyone else to stand back. The girls' weapons began to glow and nearly blind the others. Then, when the light faded, the ninja and parents saw three vehicles of which each girl was occupying:

Auria's vehicle had large feathered wings on the sides of it that were vertically attached. The body of the vehicle was in the shape of a bobsleigh, with Auria standing in the center-front where two handles, like on a motorcycle, reached the floor of the vehicle. The body of the vehicle was grey with a silver line across it, while the wings were white, and the engine boosters on the back were sky blue. This machine was hovering above the ground.

Christa's vehicle was a circular-shape body with four floating discs that circled around the center body. Christa was within the vehicle sitting, holding onto two short handles like a motorcycle as well. The vehicle hovered above the floor without wheels, and the back had three green boosters. The body was yellow on top and white on the bottom with one stripe of black were the colors meet. The floating discs were all yellow while the bottom was black.

Flare's vehicle was like a motorcycle but different. It had four big wheels with two together on the front and two together on the back like an airplane, and two little wheels that didn't touch the floor on the center sides. The sides of the motorcycle had two wings like an airplane that pointed back at the tips. Flare was sitting within the vehicle, using a steering wheel and a few other buttons. The vehicle was orange on top that flamed down to the black bottom while the wheels and wings were white, but the wings were grey at the tips.

All the vehicles had clear windows in front of them to protect the girls' faces.

The ninja's jaws dropped.

"What are you gapping at you fools? We have to hurry! Jump in!" Flare said.

The ninja snapped out of their amazement, and they jumped into each vehicle. Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Nya, and Misako jumped in the vehicles as well.

Christa had Cole, Misako and Garmadon in her hover-car; Flare had Kai, Nya, and Jay in her motorbike; and Auria had Zane and Sensei Wu in her flying bike.

Lloyd wanted to go too, but Sensei Wu stopped him and said, "Lloyd, it's better if you stay behind. You would be of better use here than where were going."

"But Sensei I could help," Lloyd said.

"You have a more important task to take care of here, Lloyd," Garmadon said.

Garmadon glanced towards Raven, as did Lloyd. Then Lloyd looked back at his father and uncle and nodded, as they nodded towards him.

Then the vehicles took off. Auria's flying bike flew across the sky, Christa's hover-car glided but bounces back up when if lands with sound power, and Flare's vehicle drove regularly, but when it hops off a ramp, it gets an extra boost through the air.

"Man! Where did you get these hot rides?" Jay asked, and Christa replied,

"We were able to summon them with our weapons, well, our weapons _transformed_ into these vehicles to be exact. At will, we can turn them back to their original form... or if we end up unconscious or something like that."

Then Cole replied, "That's like how the golden weapons used to work. That's funny how the platinum weapons and golden weapons are so much alike."

Christa turned to Cole and said, "Do they? I've never seen the golden weapons in person tho-"

"LOOK OUT!" Misako yelled out, as Christa turned and saw a building in front of them.

Christa pressed a button on the handles and the vehicle bounced up above the building.

"No need to worry. This time I'm gluing my eyes to the road," Christa said with a smile, as she continued to drive, following Flare and Auria to confront Silva and her minions.

Back at the helipad, Lloyd, Raven, and Dr. Julien stood together looking out towards where the others departed. Dr. Julien noticed that Raven and Lloyd were the most worried about the others, so he walked closer to them to get their attention.

"Hey. There's no need to fret. I'm sure everyone will be fine," Dr. Julien said with a smile.

Lloyd and Raven thought about it, and then they turned to Dr. Julien and smiled.

"Your right. There's no need for us to worry. They're all strong, they can handle Silva and her goons," Lloyd said, as the three started walking towards the castle tower.

"Here we go," Kai said, as all the ninja stood lined up horizontally in front of Silva's goons, who already landed by the time the ninja arrived. The guy minions had black pants and royal navy shirts with open black leather jackets, and a white 'X' on the front. The girl minions wore black shirts with royal blue scarves and black pants. Three guys and two gals had brown hair, two guys and three gals had black hair, one guy and four gals had orange-red hair, four guys and one gal had gold hair, and two gals and three guys had light brown hair with light highlights. The total minions were twenty five. They stood with their weapons that ranged between swords, knives, scythes, staffs, spiked-ball on chains, and large hammers.

The ninja had all their weapons ready: Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay had their elemental swords; Flare, Auria and Christa had their platinum weapons; Sensei Wu had his stick; Misako had one hunting knife; Garmadon had a spear, given to him by the king; King Shou had a bow and arrow that could become a sword of awesome might; and Kani had two sickles in each hand, and one she had on her back just in case. There were also some soldiers of the king counting ten in white armor on the chest and legs and grey under armor clothes... if that's what you call them. The soldiers had swords, bow and arrows, and spears.

"Ready..." King Shou said, as everyone readied themselves around an area of the city that was a large circle surrounded by the city buildings.

"Now! Attack!"

The good warriors and evil minions clashed with mighty fury.

However, two people wearing hoods weren't present during this fight. They went over to where the aerocars and aerocycles were. They jumped on one of the aerocycles and took off.

"Heeeyyy! Wait, you can't take that!" Gary yelled out, but the two hooded ones were gone.

"Time to retrieve the young kunoichi, eh Ryan?" Silva said, as she removed her hood while driving the aerocycle.

"Yeah. I guess," Ryan said, as he looked ahead and saw two ninja and a scientist walking towards a castle tower.

Lloyd suddenly stopped in his tracks. Raven and Dr. Julien turned towards him and stopped walking. They were about to question him when Lloyd said,

"Someone's coming."

Lloyd turned around, and he noticed an aerocycle approaching. There was one person on the aerocycle with steel colored eyes, and a grin of mischief etched across her face.

"Silva," Lloyd said in all seriousness, as he put his ninja hood on and stood forward to guard Raven and Dr. Julien.

Raven gasped at the sight of Silva, and Dr. Julien stood in front of Raven protectively.

Silva put the kick stand for the aerocycle even though it didn't make much of a difference, since the cycle was hovering above the floor. She hopped off the aerocycle and slowly approached Lloyd with a cheeky grin on her face.

"So Green ninja, we finally meet face to face. Though I should say Golden ninja based on your gi, or is it Golden Spinjitzu Master? All well. It's still a pleasure, don't you think? Heh heh heh. Anyway, I'm a busy woman so, I would appreciate it _greatly_ if you handed Raven over to me so that I can be on my way," Silva said, as she approached Lloyd, who stood his ground.

After she finished speaking, Lloyd thought,

_'She thinks she can force Marcell to serve her, __hurt my mother, attack Aeroplane,__ and think I'll just hand Raven over? Well here's my answer...'_

"Silva," Lloyd said, which made Silva stop in her tracks about ten feet away from him.

"I'll tell you this right now. I will _never_ hand Raven over to the likes of you!" Lloyd said, with fiery determination.

Silva was impressed by Lloyd's determination and committment. However, she started to giggle, and then she burst out laughing evilly, yet calmly.

"Do you think _you_ can stand in my way? Oh you foolish boy. You don't realize who your dealing with," Silva said with a sly smile.

"Do you know who _your_ dealing with?" Lloyd replied.

Silva once again laughed and said, "Ah, how bold you are. Just like your mother. You know, sometimes that boldness is helpful..."

Then she pulled out a black glove and put it on her right hand. Then, a blade came out from the back hand of the black glove, and became a glove blade.

"But sometimes that boldness is what leads to defeat!" Silva finished her sentence.

Silva ran towards Lloyd with the glove blade, and he ran towards her. Silva swiped the blade at Lloyd's legs, which he was able to dodge by jumping over her. Then, as Lloyd landed, Silva turned around to strike him with the blade. Lloyd was able to grab hold of the blade with both hands to prevent it from slashing his head.

As he struggled to hold it up, Silva smiled at Lloyd, darkly, as she revealed her other glove blade that was one her hand already. Lloyd's eyes widened, as Silva attempted to cut him with the other blade. Lloyd jumped back quickly, and started charging a golden-green energy ball. Silva ran up to Lloyd, full force, as he shot out a beam of golden-green light energy at her. Silva snickered, as she blocked the attack by putting her blades in an 'X' form in front of her, while running through the beam of light. Lloyd tried to use more power to push Silva back, but it only slowed her down a bit, as she continued to charge through the energy beam.

Silva made it to the source of the beam right in front of Lloyd, and she side stepped to the left and put her left hand on the floor, as she swipped her leg under Lloyd's, which made him land on his back. Lloyd hit the floor and his energy beam died off, as Silva stood up on her two feet again. She jumped up with her blades upward, and then she thrusted downward with the two blades to stave him. Lloyd saw this, and he rolled over to the side while jumping up to his feet, as Silva hit right into the ground. Silva's blade staved threw the floor, but she easily pulled it out of the ground and looked towards Lloyd.

Then Silva smiled wickly, which made Lloyd stiffen trying to predict what Silva was going to do... which wasn't easy for him to do since she wasn't so predictable. Silva lifted her head and smirked at Lloyd in a 'your too easy' look, which made Lloyd confused until he heard a cry.

"LLOYD! HEEEELP!" Hearing Raven's plea, Lloyd quickly turned around and saw that the guy in the hood was carrying a tied up Raven to the aerocycle.

Lloyd turned towards where Dr. Julien was and gasped when he saw the old man on the floor nearly unconscious. Lloyd turned towards Silva, who was laughing, as she vanished in a puff of gray and black smoke. Lloyd looked towards where Raven was being taken, and he ran towards her, and even more so when he saw that Silva was in the front seat ready to drive off.

"Lloyd!" Raven called out again after she was placed on the motorcycle, sideways.

Then Silva tried to drive off, when the aerocycle came to a complete hault at a sixty degree angle, upward.

Silva and Ryan turned around, as they saw that Lloyd was holding onto the back of the aerocycle.

"Er! Your. Not. Taking. HER!" Lloyd yelled out, as he pulled the aerocycle back a few feet.

"Boy, you are trying my patience!" Silva shouted, as she hit the blue button on the machine.

The aerocycle began boosting forward, but Lloyd was able to use all his strength to hold it back, while bending the titanium outside of the aerocycle.

"Stop the foolish boy, Ryan!" Silva yelled out to Ryan, the hooded stranger.

Ryan signed. He hopped off the aerocycle and started walking towards the Golden ninja. Lloyd looked towards Ryan, while struggling to hold the aerocycle. Ryan raised up his hand as he continued walking towards Lloyd, when Dr. Julien came out of nowhere and tackled Ryan. However, Ryan didn't really fall on the floor, but he was pushed back a little when the old man jumped him.

As Ryan struggled a bit to get Dr. Julien off of him, Silva was annoyed by this time. Yet, when she turned back towards Lloyd, she saw that he had broken the engine of the aerocycle, which made it hit the floor.

Before Silva could grab Raven, Lloyd already pulled Raven out of the aerocycle, and placed her on the ground beside him. Silva started to become angry, but then she shook it off and relaxed, as she jumped off the aerocycle. Ryan followed Silva and jumped back next to her, while Dr. Julien was able to run over towards where Lloyd and Raven was.

As each side stared each other down, suddenly an attack from above caused Silva and Ryan to jump closer to the edge of the helipad. They saw that the attack was a fire and a light and dark energy attack. Silva smirked while Ryan had no reaction, as they saw the rest of the Ninja crew jump down from three vehicles that had turned back into normal weapons. They all stood around Lloyd, Raven, and Dr. Julien.

"Not so-" Kai was cut off when Cole said,

"Kai. Don't even say it!"

"What? I couldn't think of anything better to say."

Then Flare said, "Kai, leave the cool ending remarks to the pros."

Flare extended her white blade toward Silva and Ryan, and glared at them with a menacing look of angered annoyance.

After assessing the situation, Silva bowed her head a little and said, "Alright, alright. We shall take our leave for now, but don't expect for us to let you go so easily next time. There's still enough time left. So enjoy the time you have now..."

Silva turned her back and said, "Til Darkness falls... See ya then."

Then Silva and Ryan disappeared: Silva in a puff of grey and black smoke, while Ryan disappeared in a black flash.

After a few minutes of standing there waiting... and waiting... and waiting... and wait-

"Um, I think they're gone," Jay said, and everyone finally relaxed.

Then Shou and Kani flew over on their hover boards, and jumped down near the others.

"Silva and her minions have fled," King Shou said.

"Thank goodness your all alright," Queen Kani said.

"I don't know about all of us. My head still hurts," said Dr. Julien, as he rubbed his head.

"Don't worry Doctor. I have just the thing," Kani said, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a clear glass bottle and a cotton swab.

"I hope it doesn't sting," Dr. Julien said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry, it will only be a small pinch," Kani said, as she dabbed the back of Dr. Julien's head where he was hit.

Then Dr. Julien said, "Oh wow. That works great! My head doesn't hurt anymore. But I didn't have a cut, only a headache. How did that-"

"It's a special serum that's soaked up deep into the skin tissue to the muscle tissue, and starts to heal any damage done even bruises. It can even reach the bones and lubricate them to lessen pain," Kani said.

"Yeah, but unlike healing the muscles and lessening bone pain, my healing ointment can heal cuts, wounds, and bone damage," Flare said, and then Kani said,

"Well then, here. You can take this bottle, I have plenty more in stock," Kani said, as she handed Flare the bottle, which she took greatfully and said,

"Thank you your majesty."

After this, Lloyd was able to untie Raven and he asked, "Are you okay, Raven?"

Raven replied, "Yes I'm alright, Lloyd. Thank you for helping me."

Lloyd smiled and said, "Eh, no biggy. I would do anything to protect you."

Raven smiled back, as she held Lloyd's hand, but then she let go when he winced at her touch. Then Raven asked,

"Lloyd, did you strain yourself holding the aerocycle?"

Lloyd looked into Raven's eyes, and he knew that he couldn't try to act tough from seeing that Raven wasn't going to hear it. She was very concerned and she pretty much knew what was wrong with him.

So Lloyd gave in and said, "-sign- Yes. Holding the aerocycle took a toll on my hands. They hurt pretty bad."

Raven turned towards Flare and asked, "Flare. May I borrow some serum?"

Flare passed Raven a cotton swab with some of the serum on it. As Raven took off Lloyd's gloves and started to pat his hands with the serum, Lloyd winced again from the contact. Then he relaxed when the pain started to dissipate. Raven disposed of the cotton swab, and gave Lloyd his gloves back, that he quickly slipped on.

"Thanks Raven," Lloyd said, but before Raven could reply, Flare cut in with her arms folded and said,

"Hey! What the what! Not even a 'Thanks' or a nod for providing the serum! I didn't have to do that you know, or give you that piece of cotton!"

Lloyd looked at Flare in surprise, but then he softly smiled and said, "Thank you Flare."

Flare smirked a bit and said, "No problem kid. You needed it... especially for saving Raven."

Flare... smiled at Lloyd and he smiled back. ~Respect~

Then Sensei Wu said, "It's good to see that everyone is all together safe and sound. You have all fought bravely for one another, and have proved your loyalty as well. I am proud of my students and my fellow friends. I am also proud of our new friends for their trust and assistance. We are all deeply grateful and honored."

Then King Shou said, "Thank you for your kind words Wu. We are also deeply grateful and honored by your loyalty and trust to help protect our kingdoms and our dear Raven from the hands of evil. Whatever you need for your journey, we will be happy to accomodate you all."

Then Jay said, "Well, we could use boosters-"

"JAY!" Kai, Cole, Zane, and Nya said at the same time.

"What? Those things are cool..."

Kani stood next to Shou and smiled sweetly at him, as he did the same.

Then King Shou turned back to the others and said, "We will be honored to help you in continuing your voyage. Also, I wish to request if my daughters may accompany all of you on your journey. They have skills, knowledge, and powers that I think would better contribute towards your group."

Sensei Wuand the other ninja stood together, while Auria and Christa stood in front of their parents and bowed respectfully.

"It would be an honor for us to join you in your quest," Auria said.

Christa added, "And we can learn more about how to use that spinjitzu to better our skills and strengthen our group power."

Each of the ninja and their parents along with Sensei Wu, Raven, and Flare looked towards one another and each began to nod. Then Sensei Wu stepped forward and bowed while saying,

"We will gladly accept your offer."

Auria smiled and Christa jumped up in joy and hugged Sensei Wu, which he didn't expect but he didn't mind much. Christa looked over Sensei Wu's shoulder and smiled at Cole without anyone else noticing, as Cole saw this and was surprised.

After Christa released Sensei Wu, then Garmadon said, "Well, this has been a very... interesting morning. I haven't had a workout like that in a while. Though I'm glad I'm on the right side."

Everyone started to nod and laugh.

Then Queen Kani said, "Well, let's get you guys ready to go."

Everyone agreed and followed the King and Queen towards the castle.

After the Bounty was all ready, Auria and Christa said goodbye to their parents.

After the last goodbyes were given, the Bounty was off, past the fog, which wasn't much of a fog when descending, and down below the clouds. The Bounty continued on it's way to where Raven called home, Fountain Falls.

"Fountain Falls?" Nya asked, as everyone was in the main control room sitting down besides Flare, Christa, Nya, and Raven.

"Yes. That's the name of my home. Above ground it is called Lake Aki," Raven said.

"You live under a lake?" Jay asked, and Flare replied,

"She just said _Lake_ Aki. Why are you asking if she lives under a lake, it's obvious isn't it?"

Auria turned towards Flare with a stern and calm expression and said, "Flare, mind your manners."

Flare looked towards Auria with some irritation, but then she signed and said, "Yes, she lives under a lake."

Raven looked on the map displayed on the large screen, and pointed to a forest-like area and said, "It's around here. Once we get close enough, we'll have to go by foot to find the entrance."

Nya looked at the area that Raven pointed and nodded, saying, "Alrighty then. I can mark it on the map so that the Bounty could fly on auto-pilot."

As Nya went to work, Sensei Wu stood up and said, "Well, since we have a new destination to head to, it would be best if we prepared ourselves for the time being. Who knows if Silva is waiting for us like last time"

Then Cole replied, "I don't think Silva would bother us for a while. I mean, we beat down her goons pretty hard so she may not bother with us for the time being."

Sensei Wu thought about that, and he said, "Perhaps your right, but we shouldn't keep our guard down. Remember..." Sensei Wu started walking out of the room, "Silva may have more allies then we know of."

After Sensei Wu departed, Raven suddenly sprinted out of the room like lightening, which startled everyone in the room. They pursued after her.

"Raven, where are you going?" Christa asked, as they ran after Raven.

Upon the Bounty's deck, Sensei Wu was already there, and Raven talked to him, since he asked why she was running on deck suddenly.

After about twenty seconds, the others in the ship ran outside to see what was up with Raven.

"There she-" Flare said, as she stopped in mid-sentence seeing that Raven was standing on the railing of the Bounty, looking outward.

"Raven don't!" Lloyd yelled out, as Raven jumped off the edge of the Bounty.

Everyone gasped, except Auria, as they ran towards Sensei, who was next to Raven when she jumped.

"Sensei, why didn't you stop her?" Kai asked, and Sensei Wu replied,

"There's no need to worry."

Then Lloyd said, "No need to worry? She just jumped off the Bounty. We're like two-hundred feet in the air!"

"Actually it's two-hundred and fourty-seven feet," Nya corrected.

Lloyd turned towards Nya with half closed eyes and a frown, as Nya rubbed the back of her head and said,

"I... guess that doesn't make it better, huh?"

"Woooohoooooo!"

Everyone turned towards where Raven had jumped from, and they saw her ascending upward on a large, winged creature:

It was all purple, with light blue lines around the eyes and light blue claws. The spikes that stuck out from it's slender tail were light blue as well and they turned green as they merged with the creatures skin. The eyes of the creature were a brilliant green, and it had two horns on it's head that were a darker purple than it's body angled back. The teeth were sharp, pearly whites, and the spikes on it's back were from green to blue. The wings were lon,g and under them was a pale purple color, while the top was a dark purple color, and on the bone parts were the regular purple color.

The beast soared into the skies, as Raven said, "Fly like the wind, Pearl!"

As the beast flew, everyone watched in amazement the beauty and fierceness of it.

"Is that a dragon?" Garmadon asked, as the others continued watching Raven and the dragon cut threw the sky.

Auria replied, "Yes. That is Raven's dragon, Pearl. Raven found Pearl when we ventured towards her homeland one time. Pearl had an injured wing, and was hiding in a cave, when Raven saw her and felt sympathy. She tried to feed her so that she could patch up her wing. After about a week or so, Pearl warmed up to Raven, and let her take care of her injury. They've both been watching each others' backs ever since."

Auria smiled and waved towards Raven, who waved back.

"Oh, that was the time you brought Raven home, right sister?" Christa asked, and Auria nodded.

"I forgot about Pearl. She's awesome. She must have been worried about Raven since she disappeared," Flare said, as she crossed her arms.

"Huh, even Raven has a dragon," Kai said.

Jay turned towards Lloyd and nudged him while saying, "Yeah. You two have got a lot in common, huh?"

Lloyd blushed a bit and turned away from Jay to continue watching Raven and Pearl.

Then Pearl flew ahead of the Bounty and turned a slight right.

"Hey. Where are they going?" Nya asked, and Auria replied,

"Pearl must be leading Raven somewhere. Let's follow them."

As the Bounty followed Raven and Pearl, the dragon continued to fly towards a certain rock formation in the distance.

"What's the matter Pearl? You want us to stay _there_ for the night?" Raven asked.

Pearl turned towards Raven and nodded.

Then Raven said, "Well, okay. But we need to get home, Pearl."

The dragon looked at Raven with confident eyes. Raven recognized what Pearl was trying to say and asked,

"You know a safer route... but what about the regular route?"

Pearl roared a small roar, and Raven understood.

"Oh, I see. The regular route is more open air, which means that there isn't enough trees and stuff to conceal us as we fly. The enemy will be able to find us pretty easily. Wait... how did you know we have an enemy?"

Pearl roared again, and Raven replied, "So Queen Kani gave you a letter to give to my father about what's been happening... Thank you Pearl."

Pearl nodded, as she continued flying onward with the Bounty on her tail. (Not literally.)

**It was pretty fun writing this chapter... but it gets even better... stay tuned. :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Fond of you

After a while of flying, the sun was beginning to set.

"That was quick," Raven said, and Pearl agreed with a grunt.

"I guess Silva's attacks this morning took more time than we thought. Let's rest somewhere Pearl, until tomorrow."

Pearl turned to her right, towards the only rock structure in the forest, and landed right on top of it. There was a flat area outside that lead to a cave.

"Oh Pearl. This was where I first found you! You made it into a nice hovel huh?" Raven said.

Pearl roared happily, as Raven slide off her back down her wing. The Bounty landed pretty close to them, as Pearl entered the cave and laid down, face out. After the Bounty was anchored down, the ramp was put out. The passengers exited the Bounty, down the ramp to meet up with Raven.

"So, how was the ride?" Flare asked Raven, as she put her hands behind her back.

"Oh it was fun. I'm so glad to see Pearl again," Raven said, and she waved at Pearl, as the dragon lifted her head and nodded.

"Wow. She's pretty big isn't she?" Cole asked, as he approached Pearl, and she reacted by snapping at him.

"Whoa!" Cole yelled out, as he jumped back.

Then Raven said, "Oh, yeah, she doesn't know who you guys are, so she'll snap like that, warning you to stay away. Don't worry, once she gets use to you guys she won't snap anymore."

Raven walked up to Pearl and patted her nose, while Lloyd slowly approached Raven, so as not to provoke Pearl to snap at him.

"She's a beautiful dragon," Lloyd said, which made Raven turn towards him and smile.

"Yes. She is beautiful isn't she," Raven replied, as she stroked the side of Pearl's face.

Then Lloyd said, "I haven't seen my dragon in a while too. I wonder where he could be..."

Raven looked at Lloyd, and then she dug into her pocket and pulled out a whistle.

"Here. Any dragon in about a twenty-five mile radius should be able to hear the whistle and head over to where it's coming from. You can borrow it if you want, maybe your dragon is somewhere around here," Raven said.

Lloyd took the whistle and thanked Raven for letting him use it. He walked away from the others, and he blew the whistle. It was pretty loud, as the sound echoed off as far as it could have gone. However, after a little while of looking, Lloyd blew the whistle once more, and he still saw nothing in the sky.

Disappointed, Lloyd walked back to the others and said, "I guess he's too far to hear it."

Then Misako walked up to Lloyd and said, "Oh, don't worry Lloyd. I'm sure Ultra dragon will eventually turn up."

Lloyd looked up at his mother, but then he froze when he saw two red eyes ahead of him, right where the rock cliff leads to the forest. Misako noticed that Lloyd was staring at something, and when she turned around and saw the red eyes, she gasped at their brilliant glow. The others also looked and saw the red eyes, until the person with those eyes started to run off.

"We need to stop him immediately!" Garmadon said.

"Come on! Let's get him! He might tell Silva where we are!" Kai yelled out, and then Sensei Wu said,

"Let's hurry before it's too late."

Everyone ran off to find the wielder of the red eyes except Raven, Dr. Julien, and Nya, who were told to stay behind near the Bounty. Dr. Julien and Nya ran into the Bounty to pick up something while Raven stood next to Pearl, as the dragon moved her wing over Raven, protectively.

After a few moments, a figure went running off the Bounty and into the forest. Raven blinked a few times to take in what she saw, as Dr. Julien stepped out of the Bounty and headed towards Raven. He stood a few feet away so as not to provoke Pearl and he said,

"It's really something isn't it? The people in Aeroplane really have some advanced technology. They had just what I needed and more to finish up Nya's new samurai suit."

Raven tilted her head in confusion and said, "Huh?"

Running through the forest, the ninja pursued a dark figure.

"It's _him_ again," Flare said, then Auria asked,

"The guy with the hood?"

Flare nodded, and Lloyd thought for a moment before saying,

"Ryan."

"Who's that?" Cole asked.

Lloyd answered, "The 'Guy in the Hood.' His name is Ryan, I heard Silva yell out his name before when I was fighting them."

"Well, at least we know his name now," Jay said.

"Yes, but there is no one in my data base that relates to his description and name," Zane said, as Christa and Auria had confused expressions on their faces. Under the circumstances, the others were more concerned about Ryan so no one explained to the girls about what Zane meant by 'database.'

Ryan was ahead of the group thinking, _'Man, their slower than I thought, unless their trying to stay together... Well, I can't let them stay together for long. I'__ll__ have to split them up and let them get lost for awhile. Then I can drop off my message to Raven...'_

Ryan concentrated his power into his hands, that became a dark-red and black energy ball that he released and created three clones of himself.

"Distract them while I find her," Ryan commanded the clones.

Then he disappeared in a flash of dark light, as the three clones moved in different directions.

"There he goes!" -Jay

"No, there he goes!" -Cole

"Wait, he's over here!" -Kai

Jay, Zane, Auria, and Christa ran left, Cole, Flare, Misako, and Garmadon ran right, and Kai, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu ran straight ahead.

"Oh no. There were other guys too," Kai said, as they continued pursuing their target.

"This doesn't feel right. We need to catch him now," Lloyd said, as they ran closer to their target.

Then a flash of red appeared, and the clone was smacked right on the floor.

Above him stood a person in dark-red shining clothes that crossed over and was being held by black clips. The person had gold-armor padding on the shoulders that curved up and down at the tips. They wore golden armored shoes and they had a black belt across their waist that held two weapon slots on each side. The gold had black outlines on them. and the person also wore helmet. The helmet had gold around the eyes that fanned out, and it was all red like the armor, but it opened up like Sensei Wu's hat but smaller. On top was a single, black spike that stood up, and the helmet also covered the back of the person's head with a red fabric that would blow in the wind. They also wore a jet pack on their back, that had weapon slots as well.

Sensei Wu, Kai, and Lloyd looked at this person in awe, as the person said,

"Hey guys. Sorry if I'm late."

Kai instantly recognized the voice and said, "Wait... Nya? Is that you?"

Nya removed the helmet to reveal her face and made the others gasp in astonishment.

"Oh my gosh, Nya. Where did you get that awesome outfit?" Kai asked, and Nya answered,

"Oh, well, Dr. Julien was trying to help me repair my old suit, but then he decided to make me a new one from scratch. When we made it to Aeroplane, he was able to find the remaining parts he needed to complete my suit, and even more."

Then Sensei said, "Well Nya, this is indeed a surprise. I wonder how much stronger you have become?"

Nya nodded with a smile.

Lloyd approached the clone of Ryan, and he gasped when the clone disappeared right when he touched him.

"What the? What just happened?" Lloyd asked, and Sensei Wu replied,

"It was just a shadow of the real Ryan."

"Then where's the _real_ Ryan?" Kai asked, as the four looked around the forest that surrounded them.

"Wait! It was a fake?!" Jay asked, when they caught Ryan's clone.

"That's what it looks like," Christa said.

"Ryan must have used clones to split us up," Auria speculated.

"But why would he do this if not to fight us?" Zane asked.

"Unless, he's just stalling," Christa said.

"OHMYGOSH and we left Raven almost alone!" Jay yelled out, as the four ninja started running back to the Bounty.

"I told you he wasn't right!" Flare yelled out as Cole, Misako, Garmadon, and herself were running back to the Bounty.

"I didn't realize that boy knew such a technique. He seems to hide more than just his face," Garmadon said.

"We have to get back to the Bounty as quickly as possible," Misako said.

"I hope we make it on time," Cole said.

Back to the Bounty:

Raven, Pearl, and Dr. Julien were waiting for the others to return. Raven was showing Dr. Julien how to gain Pearl's trust by feeding her, rubbing her nose and chin at the same time, and by slowly walking towards her without looking into her eyes. Dr. Julien did very well, even though Pearl was a little leery the moment Dr. Julien tried to approach her.

After a few more attempts, Dr. Julien was able to gain Pearl's trust and she let him rub her face and feed her.

"She's truly a remarkable gal once you get to know her," Dr. Julien said, and Raven replied,

"Yeah. She's quite nice and caring once you get to know and understand her more."

Then a voice was heard that made Raven and Dr. Julien look at each other with wide eyes,

"Sounds kind of like my mother."

Raven and Dr. Julien quickly turned to see Ryan about twenty feet from their location. Pearl started to growl, as Dr. Julien stood a few feet in front of Raven and said,

"I'm sorry Ryan, but if you've come for Raven, you shan't have her!"

Raven thought, _'Ryan... yes, Silva yelled out his name before...'_

Raven continued to look at Ryan, as he lifted his head higher to reveal his red, glowing eyes. Raven and Dr. Julien gasped at the sight of his glowing eyes.

"Relax. I didn't come to fight. I only came to give Raven a message," Ryan said as he paused for a moment, and then vanished in a dark flash.

Dr. Julien and Raven were confused when suddenly BAM! Dr. Julien was knocked out cold. Ryan had appeared behind Dr. Julien and he punched back and knocked him out. Raven was about to run towards Dr. Julien, when Pearl grabbed her with her wing and pulled Raven back. Pearl was snarling at Ryan, which made him stand perfectly still. Then Ryan pulled out a small scroll and placed it on the floor. Pearl was still glaring, but that didn't faze him.

Ryan stood back and said, "Raven, only _you_ can read the scroll. Don't show anyone else. After you've read it, burn the scroll to ashes."

Ryan turned and started walking away, when he stopped and said, "Oh. One more thing, if you wish to learn more about Silva's plan, you best do as I instructed. Of course, that's_ if_ you want to know more."

Then, in a flash, Ryan disappeared, Raven stood looking out, trying to take in what Ryan just said. Then she went over to the small scroll that Ryan left on the floor, and held it up. Pearl whined a little, but Raven said,

"I have to see him, Pearl. Whether it's a trap or not, I have to know."

Raven opened the small scroll and read it's instructions. Then she set it in her pocket and went to work. First she had to tend to Dr. Julien's bump on his head from Ryan's 'attack', and then she had to get rid of the scroll.

_'It should be no problem, but I wish he didn't have to hurt Dr. Julien. I'm so sorry Zane's dad...'_ Raven thought, as she quickly headed to the Bounty while Pearl covered Dr. Julien with her left wing.

After catching each clone and hastily sprinting back to the Bounty, the Ninja crew met up with each other at the same time and saw that Dr. Julien stood alone petting Pearl's nose.

"Oh hey! You came back," Dr. Julien said, and Zane asked,

"Father, are you alright? Did you see Ryan come by?"

"And where's Raven?" Lloyd added, concerned.

Dr. Julien turned towards everyone with a serious expression which made the other ninja nervous and stiffen up. Then he smiled and said,

"Well I didn't see Ryan, but Raven is perfectly fine. She went into the Bounty... and there she is now."

The Ninja crew turned around and saw Raven walking towards them from the Bounty. They signed in relief, as the girls walked up to Raven first. "

"Thank goodness your alright." -Christa

"We were worried about you." -Auria

"We're sorry Raven. One of us should have stood behind, in case Ryan tried to come here." -Flare

Raven thought, _'Phew, good. __N__one of them know __about Ryan coming here. I'm glad they didn't ask.'_

"Well, there was nothing to worry about. I mean, I had Pearl and Dr. Julien to protect me. And my awesome ninja skills," Raven said.

Flare ruffled Raven's hair and said, "Yeah. I guess there's no reason to worry about you, but that's our job, you know."

Raven fixed her hair, and then she smiled at her friends, as they smiled back. Then Nya walked over to Raven, which made her eyes widen at Nya's new appearance.

"Wow Nya! Your new suit is way cool," Raven said.

Nya smiled and said, "Aww, thanks Raven. Dr. Julien helped with the mechanics, and I helped more with the appearance."

The others walked over to the girls as well.

"Yeah, your new samurai suit is way cooler than your old one Nya-Uh! Not that the other one wasn't cool, but uh... you know what I mean right?" Jay said to Nya, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Nya smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you Jay."

Jay blushed, and then Kai interrupted with a cough and said, "Alright, so since Ryan's gone and everyone's alright, shouldn't we get some shut eye for tomorrow?"

"Yes your right. It's best that we wake up early tomorrow and quickly head over to Raven's homeland, before we meet any other unexpected guest," Sensei Wu said.

"We should move to a new location, since Ryan knows where we are already," Garmadon said.

"He's right. There's a taller mountain range not too far from here ahead of us," Misako said.

"Then let's head there now," Auria said, and everyone agreed.

After the ten minute ride, the Bounty landed on a higher mountain range that had many trees and plants growing on it, which made a good covering if any enemies were going by. A perfect hiding spot.

After landing, everyone decided to camp outside the Bounty next to Pearl since she would have an easier time watching over them and getting use to their presence.

During this time, Raven and Lloyd climbed a little higher to the peak of the mountain, which had an opening so that you could look out around the land and sky.

After a while, the camp was set and ready.

"Dear, can you tell Lloyd and Raven to come down so that we can all sleep?" Misako asked, as Garmadon had just finished placing his sleeping bag on the floor.

"Sure thing love," Garmadon said.

Garmadon headed up towards the mountain peak where Raven and Lloyd were. However, Garmadon heard Raven and Lloyd talking, so he stood hidden to hear what they were talking about.

"Your friends are really nice Raven. Even Flare is pretty neat too." -L

"Mmhm. She's pretty tough and stubborn, but she's really caring and compassionate. She just has her own way of showing it." -R

"You mean like, how she would prank Kai?" -L

"Yeah like that. Of course, she _did _mess with him at first because she thought it was funny, but I think she really likes to get under Kai's skin." -R

"Hey, now that you mention it, she does usually smirk when she insults or bothers Kai. With the rest of us she just says it like it is, but towards Kai she usually smiles." -L

"Hm, maybe she likes him." -R

"And maybe he likes her too." -L

"How do you figure?" -R

"He pranked her back, and he doesn't mind that she's part of the team now, even after all of that." -L

"Wait. Let's not make any assumptions. Though it maybe true..." -R

"We'll just have to see for ourselves, but they're both pretty stubborn though." -L

"Yup, that's something they have in common." -R

Raven and Lloyd laughed. Then they both looked up at the full moon, since the sun had set. The moon was bright and gleaming with the little glittering stars scattered across the sky. Lloyd looked down in serious thought, as he looked towards Raven while she was focused on the illuminating beauty of the moon. Lloyd looked back up at the moon and then he said,

"Raven."

"Yes Lloyd?" Raven looked towards Lloyd, while he continued to look up at the moon.

"I want to protect you no matter what," He said, as Raven lightly gasped.

Raven saw the determination on Lloyd's face, as a breeze blew some of his hair away from his face. Then Raven looked up at the moon and said,

"I want to protect you too Lloyd, always."

Lloyd and Raven looked at each other at the same time, as Raven placed her hand on Lloyd's, and he gripped her hand with his. They exchanged a smile, and then Lloyd said,

"Raven. I will never turn my back on you. I will always help you no matter what. I promise."

Raven's smile widened, as she said, "And I'll never turn my back on you either Lloyd. I promise, too."

As the two continued to look into each other's eyes, Garmadon smiled.

_'They __share __such __a special__ bond... unbreakable,'_ He thought.

Then Garmadon came out of hiding and called out to Raven and Lloyd, who immediately turned behind them and let go of each others hands while slightly blushing. Garmadon smiled at both of them and said,

"Come on you two, it's time to hit the hay."

Lloyd and Raven jumped down from where they were sitting, and followed Garmadon back to camp.

"Aw man, -yawn- I actually feel tired for once," Flare said, as she slipped in her sleeping bag.

"Well from all this excitement the last few days, I'm not surprised your a bit worn out," Christa said, already in her sleeping bag.

"Ha! Me worn out-" Flare was cut off by another yawn.

"Well that answers _that_ question huh Flare?" Kai said with a smirk, as Flare threw her pillow at him.

However, Auria caught the pillow in mid air before it hit Kai and she threw it back at Flare.

"Mind your pillow Flare," Auria said with a smile, as Flare looked at her un-amused, which changed to a smile as she set her pillow down and laid on it.

Lloyd, Raven, and Garmadon returned, as they went over to their sleeping bags.

Cole looked at Lloyd with a smirk and said, "So Lloyd, you had a nice time with Raven?"

Lloyd blushed and said, "U-Uh, y-yeah. What of it?"

Then Zane said, "It seems like he has, and there is a high probability that they exchanged a kiss during that time-"

"We did not!" Lloyd blurted out loud, which made the others around camp turn towards him in question.

"Busted," Cole whispered only to Lloyd.

Lloyd looked at everyone and said, "Uh, um, sorry guys. Heh heh."

Lloyd gave Cole and Zane an annoyed look, while they just smirked at him.

Half-way through the night, one kunoichi had risen from her sleeping bag secretly, and was making her way pass the other sleeping people without stirring them. Pearl raised her head and looked at the kunoichi as she passed her by. The kunoichi turned towards Pearl and gently rubbed her nose, and whispered,

"Shush. I have to take care of something Pearl. Please watch the others for me, protect them."

Pearl signed and she licked Raven's face. Raven smiled at Pearl, and then she headed down, off the small mountain into the forest.

_'Where is she going?'_ Another kunoichi thought as she rose up from her sleeping bag, and started making her way towards Raven's direction.

"Where are you going?" The other kunoichi, who was Auria, turned around and saw that Zane had risen from his sleeping bag and whispered to her.

Auria gestured for Zane to follow, and he did until they walked down the mountain.

Then Auria turned to Zane and whispered, "I saw Raven get up and walk this way."

"Are you sure it was her?" Zane whispered back.

"Yes. I saw her whispering to Pearl before she left. I want to follow her and see what she is up to at this time of night," Auria replied.

"Then I'll go with you," Zane said.

"Are you sure Zane?" Auria asked.

"Yes. Raven is my friend too, and I am obliged as Raven's friend to look out for her," Zane replied.

Auria smiled and nodded towards Zane.

"Ok, let's go. Stealth mode," Auria said.

Auria and Zane flipped on their ninja hoods and headed off to follow Raven.

Raven was walking through the dark forest until she came across a creek. She looked to the left and then to the right, while two red eyes appeared behind her, without her realizing it.

"Hello Raven," a modulated voice said.

Raven whipped around and saw two red eyes in the shadow of the trees.

"Uh, hey, Ryan," Raven said, cautiously.

Ryan stepped out of the shadows, and stood closer to the creek, which made Ryan's face more visible, since the water reflected the moonlight.

"It's nice to see you again, under better circumstances of course," Ryan said in his usually monotone voice.

Raven looked at Ryan a little suspiciously, until Ryan lifted both of his hands and said,

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kidnap you. I just want to talk. I did write that in the scroll I gave you."

Raven relaxed a little. Then Ryan walked over to a rock that was big enough for three people to sit on. He sat down on the rock, and rested his chin on his right knee. He lifted his head and gestured with his right hand for Raven to sit next to him. Raven nodded, and she walked over and sat next to Ryan, but she kept at least a foot distance.

"I won't bite, you know," Ryan said, noticing that Raven moved herself the foot away from him.

"Well, I have to keep my guard up, you know," Raven replied.

Ryan shrugged and said, "Pretty legit."

Raven and Ryan took a moment to look at the creek before them. Some fish swam by, and a few small pebbles rolled along in the water.

"Um, Ryan?" -Raven

"Hm?" -Ryan

"What did you want to talk about?" -Raven

Ryan turned towards Raven, as she looked towards him, waiting for an answer.

During this time, Zane and Auria were both on a tall tree, looking over towards where Raven was. Auria turned a nob near the side of her left ear, and a light blue lens came forth over her eyes, which made Zane look at her in surprise.

"These are my binoculars. They're really efficient," Auria said.

Auria zoomed in at Raven and noticed that Ryan was there as well, both sitting on a rock. Auria gasped, and Zane asked,

"What is it?"

"Ryan," Auria replied.

Zane gasped and said, "What is going on? Why is Raven with Ryan? Did he kidnap her?"

"No. Raven walked out... I think their just... talking."

"Talking?"

"Yes."

Auria pulled out a small black square box from her pocket, which opened up to show a small satellite dish inside. She turned a few knobs on the outside of it, and then the sound of Raven and Ryan 's voices became clear through the speaker. It was on low so that Raven and Ryan couldn't hear it, but Zane and Auria could, as they both listened in on the conversation.

Back to Raven and Ryan.

Ryan signed, and then he looked back at the creek and said, "I know about what happened to your mother."

Raven straightened up and looked at Ryan in all seriousness.

"What isss it that you know?" Raven said, revealing her serpent accent, since her emotions were slowly riling up.

Ryan continued, "She has been sealed in the crystal prison. There's been a growing number of villagers and country folks who know of what happened. They started becoming untrusting of one another, in fear of what happened to your mother. They thought something similar might happen to them if the Viporeon Queen was, eh hem, 'defeated'..."

Raven continued to look at Ryan with a serious expression, as he continued,

"Only the three kingdoms; Volcanic Kingdom, Aeroplane, and your own, are still allies. However, the other villages and countries outside those three kingdoms are going, well, 'wild' if that's the proper word. They began fighting one another and started separating... dividing the lands in their way of 'protecting' themselves. But it wouldn't do any good if someone of great power attacks each of them, and takes over one by one."

"Is that what Silva is trying to do?" Raven asked.

Ryan replied, "Yes. She has already begun taking over some of the villages and growing her army. Then, when her army is strong enough, she will go on to lands like Ninjago city, Volcanic Kingdom, Aeroplane, and even-"

"My homeland," Raven finished Ryan's sentence, as he signed and nodded.

"Yeah, _all_ the lands."

Ryan stood quiet so that Raven could take it all in.

Then Raven turned to Ryan and asked, "D-Did Silva use the crystal technique on my mom?"

Ryan quickly turned to Raven and replied, "No, she didn't. That technique is forbidden. The only way someone could even use that technique is if they found each of the ancient archives and stole each piece of the Crystal scroll from them."

"Yes, that's right. One of the ancient archives is located in my homeland. So if they wanted to steal the piece, they would have had to know my parents to even get in..." Raven said.

Ryan nodded and said, "It was an inside job my- I mean, Silva couldn't have went through the ancient archives since..."

"I've never met her... She never came to my homeland." -Raven.

"Exactly, and even Silva knows that the crystal technique is too dangerous and risky to use." -Ryan

"So whoever used it..." -Raven

"Is very dangerous indeed, and probably close to your mother." -Ryan

Raven thought about this as she tried to think of who her mother was close to, but she couldn't put a link on anyone.

"Don't think too hard. That person will turn up eventually, but right now you have to focus on... Silva's plans," Ryan said with a moment's pause.

Raven looked at Ryan curiously and said, "Why are you trying to help me Ryan? Why are you telling me all of this?"

Ryan stood quiet for a while, thinking of what he has to say. Then he stood up and walked closer to the creek, and said,

"I felt you should have known about you mother... and it's not like you could stop Silva's plans anyway."

Raven stood up and walked next to Ryan, while looking at him with a suspicious expression. She felt he wasn't telling her something. Ryan looked a little nervous towards Raven, which wasn't much of a nervous expression, more like a raised eyebrow.

Then Ryan signed, "Alright, I'll tell you."

Raven smirked in victory, until Ryan walked right up to her, face-to-face, with a stern expression. Raven tried to back up, but Ryan moved his hand under her chin, and raised her head up slightly, so that she was looking right into his eyes. The light of the creek reflected perfectly to reveal Ryan's whole face to Raven, which showed his bright red eyes and his calm, somber expression. Raven was surprised by his action, and a little surprised by finally seeing his face clearer.

Then Ryan said, "-sign- Raven... I am very fond of you."

Raven gasped, while on the top of the tree, Zane and Auria looked at each other in shock.

Ryan continued, "The more I see you Raven, the more my feelings for you have grown... I... I don't want you to get hurt from all of this, and..."

Ryan signed, and continued, "I want you to come with me. Away from the upcoming madness and insolence... I want to be with you, and you with me."

Raven looked at Ryan in shock, but then she slowly took Ryan's hand off of her chin, and held it, as she stepped back a little and said,

"Ryan. If anything, I like you as a friend. I do appreciate your trying to help me, but... I can't. I can't run away from this. It's my duty as a princess and a kunoichi to help those in peril and need. I'm sorry."

Ryan looked down and said, "Yeah, I knew you were going to say that. Your a fighter."

Ryan looked into Raven's eyes, as she looked at him. Ryan slowly moved closer to Raven, almost as if to kiss her, but she pushed her hand in between them and said,

"Ryan no! I already told you, your my friend. Besides, I already... have someone."

"Lloyd right?" Ryan said, which made Raven look at him in surprise.

Ryan smirked and asked, "I guessed right, huh?"

Raven nodded and said, "Yes. I'm sorry Ryan."

Ryan put his hand on Raven's hand and patted it while he said, "It's okay Raven... really it is."

Ryan let go of Raven's hand, and he started walking away.

Then he stopped and turned to Raven slightly, and said, "I guess I'll just have to try harder to get you than... and maybe even fight _him_."

"Hey wait a minute-" Before Raven finished, Ryan disappeared in a dark flash.

Raven looked around to see if Ryan was still there, but he was gone. Raven signed, and then she headed back to the camp.

_'I __really __hope Ryan doesn't fight Lloyd. __I wouldn't want __them__ to get hurt... __e__specially Lloyd,__'_ Raven thought.

"Oh no! We have to head back to camp before she does or she'll know we've been spying." Zane whispered, as Auria put her black box away.

They ran as fast as they could up the mountain and right into their sleeping bags.

Raven returned to the camp after about three minutes. She sneaked over to her sleeping bag, and snuggled under the covers as she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Returning Home

Far within a certain desert, a lone snake was travelling across it. He was heading towards Ouroboros, and he was pretty tired from his journey.

_'Hm, if I'm not misssstaken, the other sssserpentine are trapped ssssomewhere elsse... Which isss the perfect opportunity to revisssit Ouroborosss and sssstay for a while. Until I can think of a better plan to rule the world__without getting eaten like last time!'_ The lone Serpentine thought, as he continued on his way.

He finally entered the city of Ouroboros. It was late at night, and the 'streets' were deathly quiet.

As the snake reached the center ring of the city, he heard shuffling behind him. He ignored it once, but when he heard it again, he pulled out a blade, which he stole, and he held it out.

"Come out, whoever you are!" The lone Serpentine yelled out.

There was silence, then a flash of lights. The lone Serpentine blocked his eyes from the lights, and then he refocused his vision and noticed that he was surrounded.

"Oh dear..." The snake said.

Then he heard a voice among the crowd say, "Welly well, look here, a serpentine. He's pretty big huh?"

The snake turned around to see a woman with short white hair looking at him. She stood a little forward from the crowd, and spoke to a man with blonde hair in a pony tail,

"What do you think, Bronze?"

Bronze looked at the lone Serpentine with a smirk and said, "Oh please Luna. He may be big, but he's not a threat."

The snake became aggrivated, but then he realized that what the man said was true. He was surrounded, but that doesn't mean he didn't have a few tricks up his sleeves. He held his weapon out, but then the blade was smacked out of his hand by a rock. He watched as his weapon slide under one of the vampire's feet, and then he looked at who threw the rock, and saw a woman with black hair and a stern, yet annoyed expression on her face.

"Why Marcell, you have come-" Luna said, but then she stopped talking when she saw that Marcell wasn't in the mood, especially since she was still angry about learning that Silva was holding her sister hostage.

"Who is this vacuous snake and why isn't he eating dirt and begging for mercy?" Marcell said, as she walked closer to the Serpentine as he back away slowly, intimidated by her fierce presence and words.

"He just came here your highness," said Bronze, as Marcell looked at the snake more carefully.

The Serpentine thought, _'Your highnessss? She musst be there leader... and a royal one at that.'_

"So, your a normal serpentine, huh? Well, it doesn't matter, you are of no use to us," Marcell said in a gruff manner.

Then she turned around and put one hand on her hip, as she started walking away and said, "Dispose of him."

The vampires around the snake revealed their razor sharp teeth and red-ringed eyes, which scared the life out of the lone snake. The lone Serpentine had to think fast, and then he called out to Marcell,

"Wait! I can be more of an asssset then you think! Just give me a chanccce to prove mysself, your majessty!"

Marcell stopped walking and turned around.

"Hold on," Marcell commanded, as she approached the snake.

"Well then snake. What can you do to benefit me and my fellow vampires?" The Queen Vampire asked.

_''Vampiresssss eh?_ _How intriging...'_ The snake thought.

Then he said, "Well, how about thissss."

The Serpentine disappeared in thin air. The vampires were impressed by this, and they started looking around to see where the Serpentine had gone. Marcell stood in one place, and then she felt a cold blade near her neck and she couldn't move her legs. Marcell looked straight ahead of her and saw the lone Serpentine reappear before her eyes. He held his blade close to Marcell's neck, and he coiled her legs with his tail. He smile deviously at Marcell, as she just looked at him plainly and said,

"Hmph. Impressive power of turning invisible."

The Serpentine chuckled and said, "Yesss quite my dear, and I can do more than that you know, essspecially if you let me go. I wouldn't want to harm such a lovely lady-"

The Serpentine cut off when Marcell grabbed the tip of his blade, and moved it closer to where her heart was.

Then she said, in a more lively tone, "Go ahead you fool. Strike me down! Pierce through my heart! Take me down! You have your chance. Go ahead... I _**dare**_ you to **take it**!"

Red rings came around Marcell's eyes, and her fangs showed forth through her sinister grin. This made the Snake tremble and gulp in fear from her dark gaze. He lowered his blade and uncoiled the Queen Vampire.

Then he bowed to her and said, "I am your humble sssservant your highnesssss."

Marcell smirked, as her face turned back to normal and she said, "Very good, your smart. By the way, I'm Marcell, the Queen of the Vampire Kingdom. What's your name servant?"

The Snake looked up at Marcell, as he grinned and thought, _'She isss highly hossstile,__yet sssociable... I wouldn't mind ssserving her for the time being. I may learn ssssomething ussseful...'_

Then the Serpentine answered Marcell, "I am Pythor P. Chumsworth... just Pythor iss fine."

Marcell had a mischievous smirk and thought, _'Heh heh heh._ _Wouldn't the Viporeons be surprised...'_

The next morning around the camp, the ninja and kunoichi woke up early, even though they weren't so enthusiastic about it since Sensei used a horn to awake them.

"Ugh! Sensei, why would you use a horn?" Jay asked in a groggy tone, as he loosened up from his fighting pose since he thought they were being attacked.

The others also jumped up and were ready to fight, even though Christa, Kai, and Raven were looking in the opposite direction of the horn.

Sensei Wu said, with amusement, "I wanted to find a new method of waking up my students more efficiently, and I see it worked pretty well. What do you think Flare?"

The ninja and kunoichi looked towards Sensei Wu's right, and they saw Flare standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk across her face.

"Oh I think it worked perfectly Sensei Wu," Flare said, as the ninja signed, and Kai looked at Flare with an annoyed expression that made her slightly giggle.

"Alright... It is time for us to get ready for departure. Let's hurry onto the Bounty and continue towards our destination," Sensei Wu said, and then he turned and walked towards the Bounty with his walking stick, while the others packed their stuff and rolled up their sleeping bags.

Garmadon, Misako, and Dr. Julien were already on board the Bounty and ready to go, as the ninja and kunoichi finished packing their things from camping out.

"Marshmallows? Really Jay?" Cole asked, and Jay replied,

"Well it was a camp out, why not."

Cole thought about it, and then he extended a hand out towards Jay and said "Pass some over."

Jay smiled, as he took out two marshmallows and handed it over to Cole, who ate them both at the same time. While Jay passed Cole the marshmallows, Christa sneaked a hand over and pulled out a couple of marshmallows from the bag. Jay looked back in the bag, and rubbed his head when he saw only a few marshmallows remained. Christa was eating the marshmallows, while Auria stood next to her and took a marshmallow from her sister.

"You shouldn't be eating marshmallows so early in the morning Christa," Auria said.

"Heheh. Well Auria, you seem unable to resist too," Christa said in a silvery tone.

"... They taste good," Auria said as she ate the one she took from Christa.

"I know right?" Christa said as she finished eating the few she took.

Then Christa and Auria bumped fist and headed on the Bounty with the others.

As Auria and Christa walked across the deck, Auria looked towards Zane, who looked at her back. They exchanged a smile, as Auria and Christa continued heading inside the Bounty.

_'I wonder about him...'_ Auria thought.

Raven jumped on Pearl's back, since she was going to lead the Bounty to her homeland. She looked over Pearl's shoulder, and saw Lloyd coming close to them. Pearl glanced at Lloyd, but then she looked away in a 'I'll-trust-you-for-now' matter.

Lloyd looked up at Raven and said, "Would you mind if I came with you? On Pearl I mean, just to ride?"

Raven looked towards Pearl, who looked at her and shrugged her wings while lightly nodding.

Then Raven turned back to Lloyd, with a smile and said, "Sure thing Lloyd. Pearl doesn't mind so hop on."

Lloyd nodded, and then he jumped up on Pearl's back beside Raven. There was enough room for both of them to sit next to each other. Raven held onto Pearl's harness, which was black with a light blue strip on it and a golden mouth piece, as she pulled upward and said,

"Let's go on up Pearl."

With that, Pearl spreaded her wings and hopped up into the sky within a heart beat. Lloyd was surprised by how quickly Pearl was able to ascend towards the clouds, which left him in awe... until he heard a voice call out,

"Whoa! She's fast!"

Raven and Lloyd quickly turned around to see Kai and Flare sitting next to each other behind them.

"I told you she's an awesome dragon," Flare said, and Kai replied,

"No kidding. But I gotta say, I still like Ultra Dragon though."

Pearl looked towards Kai and smacked him over the head with her tail.

Kai rubbed his head and said, "OW! It's not that _your_ not awesome Pearl. It's just that, I've known Ultra Dragon for a longer time. One of his heads use to be my own dragon. It's nothing personal."

Pearl 'humph'ed and looked straight ahead, as she continued flying with the Bounty following behind her.

"You should heed your words carefully Kai. Especially when your flying a few hundred feet in the air," Flare said, as Kai looked over Pearl's side and saw the distance from the floor up to him. He gulped as he looked back at Flare and said,

"Y-Yeah. I guess I should be more considerate, especially in this case, huh?"

Flare chuckled, as Kai rubbed the back of his head.

Then Raven asked, "How did you two get on Pearl without us noticing?"

Flare and Kai looked at Raven and Lloyd 's confused expressions.

Then Flare replied, "We already asked Pearl to take us for a ride before you came, sooo here we are."

"Yeah. Pearl was pretty cool with it though. But I'm surprised that_your_ here Lloyd. Although, I guess I shouldn't be eh?" Kai said with a smirk.

Lloyd was surprised by this, as Flare added, "Oh, but don't worry about us you two. We wouldn't want to interrupt the two baby love birds of our group, huh?"

Raven and Lloyd blushed, as they looked towards one another. They quickly turned away, embarassed, as Kai and Flare looked at them with triumphed smirks. Then they looked at each other while exchanging a high-five.

After a while of flying, Pearl started to fly in an odd way that was noticable to Kai, Flare, and Lloyd.

"Hey," Lloyd said to Raven, as she looked towards him.

"Why is Pearl flying, well, weird?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. It's like she's swimming instead of flying," Kai added.

Raven smiled at them and replied, "It's because... we're home."


	19. Chapter 19 Fountain Falls

Pearl started flying down towards the ground, and landed in a forest area. The trees were pretty tall so Pearl was hidden pretty well under them. Pearl moved forward, so that the Bounty could find a place to land. Then the dragon walked towards a certain place that had a meduim-sized lake with a statute in the middle of it of a bird flying upward. There was also a mountain beyond the lake covered in a thick gathering of trees as you climbed up. The Ninja Crew in the Bounty came outside after landing and met up with Pearl and the other ninja that jumped off her back.

"So Raven, uh, is_this_ your home?" Jay asked, which made Flare walk up to Jay and flicked him on the forehead with her hand.

"This isn't her home home fool, it's underground," Flare said.

"Oh yeah. Raven, your dad is Serpentine so he probably would feel more comfortable underground," Nya said.

Raven smiled and nodded, "Oh yes. My dad prefers to live underground... it's a snake thing."

Then she turned and walked towards the edge of the lake. With her water staff in hand, she surfed across the water to the bird statue, which was about her height. Raven stood in front of the statue, standing on the water as she touched the bird's beak, which made it glow golden. Then the water began to ripple, and the lake began to part open to reveal a stairway that led downward.

"Whoa." -Kai

"That's cool." -Jay

"Wow." -Cole

"Interesting." -Zane

Then Flare walked towards the stairs and turned towards the others.

"Well if your done gawking, let's get moving," Flare said.

"Hold on Flare," Auria said and continued, "The Bounty must be hidden so that our enemies will not try to infiltrate the Bounty or this place in pursuit of us."

Then Christa suggested, "Perhaps Pearl can lead the Bounty up the mountain. It's safer up there and more concealed."

Auria nodded and said, "Yes, and there is another way to enter underground from there as well."

"Then we will follow through with that plan. Jay, Nya, board the Bounty and follow Pearl up the mountain. The rest of us will enter through this underground passage," Sensei Wu said.

Jay stretched out his arms and said, "No problem Sensei. We're on it. Right Nya?"

Nay turned to Jay and nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Jay thought, _'Yes! Some alone time with Nya~ Thank yoouu Auria, Christa, and Sensei.'_

Nya thought, _'I'll finally have some alone time with Jay... That'll be nice. Especially since he's not a vampire...-sign-'_

As Nya and Jay flew in the Bounty towards the mountain top following after Pearl, the others began to follow Raven underground.

There was a long, dark hallway with dim, round lights on the sides of the walls. The lake area that opened closed up after everyone was descending down the stairs. Raven led the way, followed by Flare, Lloyd, Kai, Auria, Christa, Cole, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Dr. Julien, and Zane.

After crossing the dark hallway, Raven opened up a door to another area that was fairly large and rectangular. It had one road with steel gates at the sides that led across to another doorway that had blue-flame lights at the sides of it. Also, there was no floor besides the road, which made it a dark drop, and the cavern walls had gems in them that gleamed with an assortment of colors like blue, purple, green, red, yellow, and orange. One of the gems radiated a light that reflected off it to the other gems to make them glow.

"It's beautiful. The gems are in perfect correlation, they reflect so nicely," Misako said in admiration, as she looked around the room at the glowing stone crystals.

"Oh yes, this room was acually made by Raven's father. He dug threw here and planted the crystals in the walls so that they would shine. It was a way to welcome visitors and other Viporeons," Auria said.

"I wish Nya could have seen this," Kai said, and Christa replied,

"Oh, this is just the beginning."

As they finally made it across the room to the next doorway, Raven said, "We're almost there, one more room to cross."

After Raven opened the second door, there was a room that had blue fire in the four corners of it, in hanging lamps. The room was pretty small and dark, besides the gems that were placed in the ceiling and on the walls. Once everyone was in front of the double doors, Raven turned to the them with a smile and said,

"Well, here we are. Eh hem, introducing the underground city and kingdom of the Viporeons and the Black Mambian. The city of water and greatness..."

Raven slowly pushed opened the double doors, as light flooded the room and finished her sentence,

"The Kingdom of Water, Fountain Falls."

Everyone slowly stepped out of the room onto a ledge that was long enough for everyone to stand side by side on. The majority gasped in amazement while the remainders' jaws dropped, as they took in the view:

There was a large, white stoned, cylinder-shaped castle with five thinner and smaller towers of turquoise, light grey, lavender, light orange, and yellow around it. This large castle was in the center of the extremely large cavern, that almost reached the ceiling, unlike any other building that only made it close to half way up. The castle had water that poured down off of each of the five towers that were clasped around it. (Just know that one floor/story is doubled it's size for the castle.) There were other buildings all around the area near or far from the castle that were white, light blue, blue, dark blue, brown, and even green. The castle water that flowed down to the floor from the tops of the towers was caught by moats only around the five towers, but never over-filled.

Around the perimeter of the city was an area that was filled with water that glimmered and shined. The ceiling was fill of gems that glowed, especially a few large, pale-yellow gems that glowed the brightest and lit up the whole cavern. There were also three passages that led out of the cavern: the one where the Ninja Crew were on, the opposite wall, and on the left side of where the Ninja Crew came from. There was also a large entrance opposite side of where the Ninja crew was on ground level that led to another area that looked as though it was covered by an underground forest. There was also medium-sized birds that flew around with long golden-colored beak, white and light blue feathers, with purple tails and golden-colored talons. It was awesome.

As the Ninja Crew were still in awe, Raven looked down at the water slide that led from the ledge they were on, to the water below. It was formed from rock and had water that flowed down from it.

Then she said, to the Ninja Crew, "Let's slide down, it'll be easier to get down that way."

Raven was the first to slide down into the water with a splash. Flare, Auria, and Christa went down at the same time since the slide was pretty wide. The Ninja Crew followed and landed right into the water, not without screaming of course.

"Woo! Man that was fun." -Cole

"Good thing Jay didn't come this way. I don't think he brought extra underwear." -Kai

"This water is very cool and refreshing." -Zane

"Yes, the water here feels different, like if it's lighter and calming." -Misako

"It feels great." -Garmadon

"Yes, quite relaxing." -Sensei Wu

"It's wondrous how the water gleams and glitters all around. It must reflect the gems very well." -Dr. Julien

They swam over towards where Raven and the kunoichi were, on the outer boarder of the land.

As everyone pulled themselves up on the boarder, a dragon's roar was heard in the sky. Pearl landed next to Raven, and lowered her body down. Jay and Nya were on Pearl's back, and they jumped off next to Raven.

"Whoa, this place is amazing. It's so beautiful, Raven," Nya said, as she looked up at the castle and twirled once to look at the rest of the cavern.

"So _this_ is where you live, Raven. It's amazing! Even cooler than the other places-"

Jay cut off when he saw the other three princesses looking at him: Flare looked at him with an annoyance, Christa put her hands on her hips, and Auria just looked at Jay with a raised eyebrow. Jay gulped, and then he said,

"Well, um, what I mean is, uh, you know, your places were awesome too, but uh-" Jay was cut off by Nya,

"What he's trying to say is, each of your kingdoms has such distinct and unique characteristics, that it makes each of them special in their own way."

The princesses relaxed, and Jay signed and whispered to Nya,

"Thanks for the save."

Nya turned to Jay with a smile and whispered back, "Don't sweat it Jay, I'll always back you up."

Nya gave Jay a kiss on the cheek, which made Jay blush and smile.

Then the others came over to them.

"Man, this place is pret-ty big. Where do we go first?" Kai asked.

Raven answered, "First I have to see my father alone, and then you can all meet him afterward."

The Ninja Crew agreed, as they continued to follow Raven up to the castle.

As everyone made it close to the castle, Raven told them to stay outside and wait for her there. They once again agreed and stood where they were: in front and a little further away from the main castle doors stood a fountain with water shooting up from the center down to the area just below it. The Ninja Crew stood and rested beside this fountain, and the benches that were close by.

Within the castle, on the second floor balcony, stood a man overlooking some papers he was given not too long ago. He had been trying many experiments with chemical components and minerals, but he couldn't find the reaction he was searching for. In his research papers, he was getting closer to what he was searching for, but there was something missing. He tried to figure it out, but his mind was on other things...

_'Where is she? My dear child... I hope she comes home__soon.'_ The man thought.

Then he walked back within the room from the balcony. The room was pretty large with a white, elongated table near the center with many black chairs around it. It was like a conference room. There were projections pushed along the walls of the room and white boards around the room as well. He placed the papers within a yellow folder and closed it. He signed and then he stood thinking for a moment. Then he heard footsteps walking towards him. He was about to turn when he froze up, as he heard a sweet, gentle, and familiar voice say,

"Daddy?"

The man turned towards the voice and saw a young lady standing before him, with black hair and dark blue ninja attire with a purple scarf on that her mother gave her. She held a long, platinum-colored staff that was hooked slanted on her back. She froze in her step when the man, her father, turned and looked at her. He had black, spiked-up hair with some hair that stood like bangs on his face and especially near the sides of head, and his eyes glowed blue. His skin was slightly grey, and he wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a blue and silver sash around his left shoulder to his right side. His pants were black, with a blue strip on each edge of the legs, and his shoes were also black. He had black gloves on, with white stripes near the wrist. He looked at the young lady, Raven, with his eyes widened. They both stood looking into each others' eyes. Then, Raven took a step forward and repeated,

"Daddy..."

"Raven..." Her father said.

Then both of them started walking towards one another, and then Raven, with a smile forming on her face, started running towards her dad, as he opened his arms wide with a smile slowly growing on his face. Raven ran right into her father's arms, and he caught her before she ended up knocking both of them on the floor.

"Oh daddy! I'm so glad to see you! I'm so sorry for leaving," Raven said, and then she started to cry.

Her father smiled widely and held onto Raven tightly, as one by one, tears rolled down his cheeks. He said,

"Raven, I'm ssso happy to sssee you again. I forgive you, and..."

He pulled back a little and lifted Raven's chin, so that she could look into his eyes.

Then he said, "I'm sorry too, for provoking you to leave, and for not comforting you like I should have done after what happened to your mother."

Raven smiled at her father and sniffled.

"I forgive you dad," she said, as her father smiled back, and they both hugged.

Outside, the Ninja Crew were waiting for Raven's return.

"What do you think her father looks like?" Cole asked, as he tossed some stones across the fountain.

"Don't know, but he more or less would look like a snake or something," Kai said, as he tossed the next stone.

Then Jay picked up a stone and asked, "You think he has a tail?"

The other guys looked at Jay, as he threw the next stone.

"Perhaps he may have a tail. He _is_ the only one of his kind, besides Raven," Zane said, as he tossed a stone too.

"We'll see when we meet him," Lloyd said, as he tossed another stone across the fountain.

"Nervous huh?" Kai asked as he nudged Lloyd on the shoulder, which made the Golden ninja look at him in annoyance, with an obvious blush.

"Don't worry Lloyd. If anything, we'll put a good word in for ya," Jay said, as he tried to figure out how Lloyd made the stone skip across the fountain.

"Yeah, and besides, your the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, and she's the Princess of Fountain Falls. I think that's a fair match," Cole said.

"Of course, that depends on Raven's father. He may not care for status as much as personality," Zane said.

"Okay guys, come on. It's not like Raven and I are official..." Lloyd said, trying to hide his blush from the guys.

"Hey fools! Get over here," The guys turned to see Flare was calling them over.

"She really has a way with words," Cole said, sarcastically, as they walked over to Flare and the others.

When everyone was gathered around, Flare moved to the side, as Auria stood forward and said,

"Raven and her father are on their way."

Sensei Wu asked, "How do you know they are coming now?"

Auria turned towards the castle, and when everyone looked, they saw two people walking out of the tower, and five others slithering behind them.

Back in the tower a little while before:

"So, how have you been dad?" Raven asked, after she finished blowing her nose.

"Well, I've been doing alright, and the Viporeons have been doing fine as well," The King said.

Raven nodded, and then her dad asked, "So, how have you been doing?"

Raven sat down on one of the chairs, as her dad also took a seat and said, "Oh man dad, you've got to hear this..."

[Raven explained about:

meeting the ninja,

Marcell,

the secret evil meeting,

their visit to Volcanic lands,

their visit to Pulverize Peak Town,

being permanently older,

recent visit to Aeroplane,

about Silva,

about Ryan and what he told her about the relevants of her mother's crystal imprisonment to the villages separations,

and that Silva is rising up and planning to conquer each of the smaller lands.]

There was a lot of explaining, but Raven's father understood and caught on quickly to the situation. He stood silently listening, until Raven finished.

"I see..." He said, and asked, "Well, thisss is pretty troublesssome, isn't it?"

Raven nodded, and then her father said,

"Well that evil meeting seemsss pretty important. It would be bessst to attend. Undercover of course."

Raven once again nodded and said, "Yes. We all agreed it would be best to prepare and attend that meeting, since it's our only lead."

Raven's father stood up from his seat and said, "Then you'll need extra help to train and prepare. I know just the sssnakess for the job."

He pointed towards another entrance that connected the second floor to the third. Raven stood up and looked, as she saw five snakes slithering towards them. She gasped and smiled, as she ran up to the five Viporeon generals. [The Viporeons have the same patterns and main colors as the male serpentine, yet they all have pink colors instead of white or yellow that the serpentine have, and they have what looks like pink eye shadow around their eyes like the smokey eyes. You know what I'm talking about, right? Also, some of the Viporeons are mainly pink, and some aren't. Oh and Anaca has two spikes on her head that aim upward.]

"Oh my gosh! Your all here: Anaca [Anacondrai leader], Serpana [Hypnobrai leader], Vena [Venomari leader], Carrie [Constrictai leader], Fajra(FIE-ra) [Fangpyer leader]! It's been too long! I missed you guys. I'm sorry for sending you all on a wild goose chase," Raven said.

The Viporeon Serpentine each hugged Raven and spoke:

First was Anaca. "It'sss alright young one, assss long asssss your home now."

Then Serpana. "We underssstand why you left, it'sss alright."

Next was Vena. "Oh, it'sss great to sssee you unharmed."

Now was Carrie. "We're sssso glad your in one piece."

Finally was Fajra. "Don't worry child/ We forgive/ And forget/ It'ssss no problem."

Then Raven's father stood next to Raven, as the Viporeons bowed to their king and the princess.

"King Terrin, Princess Raven," Anaca said in respect.

"So Raven," King Terrin said, and asked, "Where are the othersss you've traveled with? I would love to meet them."

Terrin's snake-like tongue would sometimes show, as he spoke.

"Oh yes, that's right! You must meet my friends!" Raven said with excitement.

She took her father's hand, and lead him down the staircase to the first floor. The other Viporeons followed behind them.

Then Raven released her father's hand, as she was about to open the door, but Carrie grabbed the door first and opened it while bowing. Raven smiled shyly, and then she let her father pass first, as she followed behind him.

Present:

They were all walking outside together; King Terrin and Raven in front, and the Viporeons behind them. Raven looked and saw the Ninja Crew gathered together, walking towards them.

Then Ninja Crew stopped, as Raven, her father, and the Viporeons continued walking until they came face to face...

**The King of the Viporeons gets to meet the Ninja... I wonder how that will turn out... :)**


	20. Chapter 20 Disclosure

"Is _he_ Raven's dad?" Jay asked, while Raven, King Terrin, and the Viporeons walked towards them.

"Yes, he's her father, and you shall address him respectfully. He is the King after all," Flare said.

When Raven and King Terrin stood before the ninja, Christa walked next to Raven and cleared her throat before speaking,

"Presenting his royal highness of all the Viporeons, and ruler of Fountain Falls, the one and only, King Terrin."

The ninja stood staring at King Terrin in amazement and wonder. His blues eyes seemed to glow more vibrant now that he was in the light of the crystals that shined brilliantly at that time of day. Flare smacked the five ninja over the heads, and gestered to bow before the king. The boys saw that even Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Nya, and Dr. Julien had bowed their heads before the king, as well as Flare, Christa, and Auria. They then bowed their heads in respect, which made Terrin chuckle at their silliness.

"So, these are the ninja warriors and their allies I've heard so much about. It's nice to finally meet them in person," Terrin said.

"Yes, and it is an honor to be in your presence as well your majesty. We offer you our service," Sensei Wu said.

King Terrin nodded in approval and said, "That is much appreciated, thank you."

As Terrin said this, Jay, Cole, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd noticed the serpentine who stood about five feet away. They were amazed by them since that was the first time they saw them clearly, but they were on guard since their last encounter didn't go so well. The large snake, Anaca the Anacondrai, turned her attention towards the ninja when she noticed they were watching them. She was able to get eye contact with Lloyd, and she smiled towards him. Lloyd was surprised, but then he smiled back a little akwardly, which made Anaca chuckle. Raven noticed this and she chuckled as well at Lloyd's reaction.

Then Terrin gestured towards the castle tower and said, "Come friends, let's talk in the conference room."

Everyone agreed and they followed King Terrin into the castle.

Everyone was able to take a seat, as Terrin spoke. He told them that he just learned from an informant that Silva plans to rule the smaller, weaker villages before hitting the larger, stronger ones like Ninjago city, Aeroplane, and etc. He told them that after an incident that occured with his wife, the villagers became afraid and were torn apart from their relationships with other villages. Then, when he was asked about his wife, Terrin answered,

"Through investigation, I was able to piece together what happened that night... my wife found a thief trying to steal from our archives. She fought with the perpetrator, but then she ended up being sealed in a crystal prison by that perpetrator. The crystal prison is similar to freezing a person, but crystal doesn't melt, and the prison is too strong, she won't be able to break out herself... I tried all I could to break her out, but I haven't been successful... This technique was classified as forbidden, and the scroll was broken into pieces and scattered among the lands so that no one would be able to use it again or find it. However, someone must have found the pieces, merged them together, and learned the jitzu."

"So it's a different type of jitzu? Like spinjitzu?" Kai asked.

Terrin replied, "Your spinjitzu and this crystal-jitzu are actually not so similar. The crystal-jitzu is for one use at a time, and it takes a toll on the user. That's why it's forbidden. The scroll wasn't destroyed because the scroll has the counteracting formula written inside, because it wasn't confirmed if someone else already learned the jitzu... I assume the one who used this jitzu may be in-hiding until they can recover from using it, but I'm concerned because this person may return, and who knows what other damage they can cause..."

"Do you think Silva is responsible?" Zane asked, and Terrin answered,

"No. I don't think so, but I have no leads... It might be Silva, it might not. But I do know this: Whoever that thief was, they gave one heck of a fight. Reine is very powerful and skillful, so for that thief to fight her, seal her, and then escape... They've got skills, but..."

Terrin stood silent for a moment, and then Garmadon asked,

"But what, Your highness?"

After a moment, Terrin replied, "The markings and damage on the library look pretty familiar, and by what Raven told me, Silva wouldn't cause that kind of damage, or that much..."

After a moment of silence, Auria said, "Your majesty, I think it would be safe to conclude that whoever froze Sensei Reine, only Sensei Reine herself would know the thief's identity."

Terrin nodded and said, "Yes. That's why it is imperative that we free her immediately. I have gotten close, but I _still_ can't figure out what I'm missing."

Then Dr. Julien stood up and said, "Well your highness, if you don't mind, I would like to assist you in helping free the Queen from that crystal prison. I know a lot about science and the works, so I may be able to help"

Then Misako stood up and said, "I would like to help as well your highness. I have traveled a long distance around the world, and I know about certain things that may prove useful."

Then Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Nya, the five ninja, and the three kunoichi stood up one after the other.

"King Terrin," Sensei Wu said and continued, "We will all assist you in your efforts to free the Queen from the crystal prison, and to find the user of the crystal-jitzu. We'll also fight to protect the Viporeons, yourself, and particularly Raven in this case. You have our support and friendship."

Terrin was surprised by the determination and loyalty of the people before him. Then, he smiled in relief and happiness, something he hasn't done in a long time, excluding when Raven came home.

He nodded and said, "Thank you, all of you."

Raven, who was standing next to her father, also smiled in joy from everyone's dedication, and because of how happy her father became. She turned towards Lloyd, who nodded in her direction, which made her nod back.

Afterward, Terrin excused Raven and himself from the conference room because he wanted to speak to her alone for a moment. Everyone else in the conference room stood up from their seats to stretch out. Then the five ninja were asked by Sensei Wu to befriend the Viporeons, which wasn't something they looked forward to [You know, since they are use to fighting Serpentine, and their last encounter with the Viporeons was through a battle.].

"But Sensei, the last time we met the Viporeons it didn't go so well," Jay said, as he shook his head.

"If we're going to be working with King Terrin and the other kingdoms, we have to be respectful of their leaders as well as their followers. I know we haven't seen eye to eye with the Serpentine before, and we haven't had a better chance with the Viporeons either, but we have to do what's necessary to ensure the safety of our world. Even if it may feel uncomfortable," Sensei said, as he stroked his beard.

"Wu is right," Misako said and continued, "It's best for us to at least get along with the Viporeons."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to get on their 'bad' side." The ninja turned and saw Flare, Christa, and Auria standing together, looking at them.

"They can get pretty hostile when angered," Christa said.

"What do you mean?" Nya asked, and Auria replied,

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Wouldn't want to know what?"

All the ninja turned, and saw that Anaca had spoken. The other Viporeon generals were with her too.

"Well, well, the ninja who ssssaved Ninjago from peril," Serpana said.

"What a pleasssure to meet all of you. In better sssircumssstances of courssse," Vena said.

The ninja were a bit nervous, but then Misako stood forward, with an outstretched hand, and said,

"Well it is a pleasure to meet all of you at last. I am Misako."

"Yesss/We recognize/You/We're ssssorry about our/behavior from before," Fajra(FIE-ra) said, as she shook Misako's hand.

"It's quite alright," Misako said as she released Fajra's hand.

"Yesss pleasssure to see you all, and... hey, your that icce ninja from the roof," Carrie the Constrictai said, as she gestured towards Zane.

"Oh, um, yes, and you were the Constrictai I fought with," Zane said, as he became a bit nervous, since Carrie moved closer towards him with unknown intent.

Then Carrie pat Zane on the shoulder and said, "I ssssaw how you helped sssave Raven from that nassty fall. I informed the othersss of your ssserviccce. We all really appreciate your heroic effortsss to pressserve Raven's life, and the other ninja too Thank you."

The other snakes, as well as Carrie, each made a bowing gesture towards the ninja, especially Zane. The ninja crew looked at one other and they each smiled.

Then Sensei Wu said, "We are always willing to help anyone in need, and we also thank you for letting us be able to help and spend time with Princess Raven."

The Viporeons nodded, and Anaca said,

"Yesss, after realizing your intentionsss would have been as good as oursss, we decided to let Raven sssstay with you, and I can sssee that that wass the right choice ssince she is back home sssafe and sssound."

As the Ninja and Viporeons conversed, King Terrin and Raven had returned from a short discussion they had.

"Everyone," King Terrin called out from the stairway.

The Ninja crew and Viporeons turned towards the King as he spoke,

"Alright, my fellow ssserpents, if you would be so kind as to show the Ninja where they will be ssstaying. Also, if you wish, you may explore the city. I grant you all permissssion to go where you wish, except above the floor we are in now, unlessss authorized. Oh, and thank you again for your effortsss and sssupport."

After the King finished, he started heading up the stairway, while Raven started walking over to the Ninja and Viporeons.

"So we can go anywhere we want now?!" Jay asked, with enthusiasm since he had been wanting to look around (You know, to see what technology was there and what he could make).

"Firsst we will show you where you will be sssstaying. Then you may begin your exxcavation," Anaca said as she lead everyone outside.

The building where the ninja crew would be staying was behind the castle towers in an elongated, rectangular building that was elevated about ten feet with a stairway to climb up. There were actually two buildings like this that stood next to each other, one for males and the other for females. The entrance was through the shorter width-ed side and there were blue windows with white curtains on the inside, but if you look out the window, the outside wouldn't look blue.

Upon entering, it was like a long and very wide hallway with doors on each side. Also, when entering a room, there were two windows on the opposite wall and two beds under the windows. There were two brown lampstands at the outside of each bed, and there was a closet on the right, and a bathroom on the left. The whole room was beige with a white line across the room, a white ceiling, and a light brown rug. The hallway was also all white with a beige line across it, and brown doors with golden doors knobs.

Each person shared a room with one other person like so: Raven and Auria, Flare and Nya, Christa and Misako, Kai and Jay, Zane and Cole, Sensei Wu and Dr. Julien, and Garmadon and Lloyd.

"Great, we know where we're staying now, that's good. Now let's go see the city," Jay said as he ran outside.

"Why isss he so excited to walk outside, and then end up coming back becaussse he hassss no idea where he'sss going?" Carrie asked Kai.

Kai replied, "Eh, I don't know, that's just Jay for ya."

Carrie nodded, and then Jay ended up coming back in the guest house, and said,

"Um, yeah, I have no idea where I'm going."

Kai and Carrie looked at one another and started laughing while Jay was asking them what was so funny. Then Raven ran in front of everyone and yelled out with her hands up in the air,

"Come on guys! I'll give you all a tour of my homeland!"

Raven lead the Ninja crew near the edge of the city, and then she showed them a trail that led up towards the cave walls and that continued around the cave, spiraling upward. You can see the whole city all around when following the trail. Raven was showing everyone the city while pointing and explaining about certain places.

"Ok, you see the towers there with the water that's moving downward. If you look carefully, some of those waterfalls are actually moving upward, which is why there is a continuous water flow on the towers that doesn't flood the city," Raven said.

"I didn't notice that the water moved upward like that," Nya said.

"Oh man that's cool," Jay commented.

"Amazing," Misako also commented.

Raven continued, "Yes, those towers are part of the castle, if you go up to the third floor, you can actually enter the towers. The third floor room is like a round hallway with different entrances to each tower as is the fourth and fifth floor."

"What's at the top floor, if you don't mind me asking?" Cole asked, and Raven replied,

"That's where my family and myself live."

"What about the towers, what's in them?" Kai asked, and Raven answered,

"Each tower is where the Viporeon leaders live. They each take residents in one of the towers. You see, the rest of the Viporeons guard the city and cave. Meanwhile their leaders oversee the city, lead the Viporeons, and protect my family including myself within the tower."

"Oohh... cool," Jay said, as everyone continued walking around the cave walls.

Raven showed everyone that there was a study hall based on gem crafting and crystal study. There was also a center for arts, some music, and poison control. There was a library of the history of the Viporeons, Ninjago, Volcanic lands, etc. There was a department of water-related vehicles being established that had land vehicles too. There was one area with an arena where the Viporeons would fight in tournaments for fun, and to settle disputes with other Viporeons, if any. Also, there was that forest area in the second part of the cave, where you could walk from the city streets right into that place. This forest was almost as big as the city, maybe a little bigger. In the center was a lake, and at different locations were little fountains. After showing this last area, Raven lead everyone back to the city, and from there everyone decided to disperse to different locations for a close-up perspective of what Raven had showed them.

As the day passed to night, the lights of the crystals in the cave dimmed to signal that the sun had set outside. All the Viporeons returned to their respective homes, and the Ninja Crew decided to turn in for the night. Terrin went into the castle, while Raven went with the others to the guest rooms.

The boys went to their rooms, while the girls went to their rooms.

"Ah man, we can finally rest," Kai said, as he stretched his arms up and threw himself on his bed.

"Yeah man, this place is amazing!" Jay said, as he pulled his covers over himself.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see the arena. Carrie said she would show me some moves," Kai said, as he pulled his covers over himself.

"Heh, are you sure _Flare_ wouldn't mind?" Jay asked, slyly.

Kai asked, suspiciously, "Why would she?"

"Well," Jay sat up and continued, "I mean, you wouldn't want to make your _girlfriend_ jealous if your hanging out with someone else."

Kai immediately sat up and looked at Jay, appalled.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! What are you talking about?!" Kai yelled out.

Jay picked up his hands defensively, "Woah man, just calm down. I was joking. Ha Ha."

Kai took one last look at Jay before laying back down, slowly.

Then Jay laid down, and said,

"Heh heh. Night Kai."

"Night Jay," Kai said, as he faced the opposite way of Jay, and thought,

_'Flare as my girlfriend... AS IF!__She's stubborn, arrogant, harsh... sincere, compassionate, hot-__Woah ho ho ho! What am I thinking?! Flare is...! Flare is...__Aaaahhh!'_

Kai tried to fall asleep by putting his pillow on his face, while Jay noticed and was holding back his laugh.

"So Nya," Flare said, as she pulled the covers over herself.

"What?" Nya asked, while laying down.

"How long have you and Jay been together?" Nya blushed, while Flare smirked.

"Well, we've been going out for a while now," Nya said and added, "Especially after defeating the Overlord and such. We've been trying to rebuild some of Ninjago City and clean up the mess, which gave us time to spend together and go out on dates."

"Ah, I see," Flare said and continued, "and theeeen the Viporeons showed up."

Nya nodded. Then Flare said,

"You love each other, right?"

Nya again nodded.

"Hm... it's nice to have that relationship with someone," Flare said, as she turned over.

Nya found that odd.

"Flare. Do _you_ have that relationship with someone?" Nya asked.

Flare thought about it, and then she sat up and said, "Well no, and I don't plan on having one! It's irrelevant to my life."

"Whether it's irrelevant or not, isn't having someone you love and that one who loves you more important?" Nya asked.

Then Flare said, "Well... I have no interest in anyone anyway okay? That's it!"

Flare laid back down, quick. Nya found that even more odd. Then something clicked in Nya's mind, and she smiled while laying down, and said,

"Ok Flare. -sign- I wonder how Kai is doing now? Especially sharing a room with Jay, I wonder if he's getting much sleep."

Nya peeked over at Flare, who was staring at the ceiling. and she saw her face soften with a little smile. Nya also smiled, but then straightened her face and looked away when Flare looked in her direction. Then Flare turned over to sleep, while Nya did the same.

"Lloyd," Garmadon called his son, as they were getting ready to sleep.

"Yeah dad?" Lloyd replied, as he sat on his bed.

"I was wondering how you've been doing? It's been awhile since we've been alone to talk," Garmadon asked.

"Oh, well, I've been good, I guess, besides this whole situation with Silva, Ryan, and their minions trying to kidnap Raven and attack us," Lloyd said with a shrug.

"Ha ha, yes, things have been very _eventful_ recently. But we should be used to that though," Garmadon said.

"Yeah, heh heh," Lloyd said.

Then Garmadon thought about something, which Lloyd saw that his father looked 'lost in thought.'

"Uh, Dad, are you okay? Is there something on your mind?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd... what do you think of the girls?" Garmadon asked.

Lloyd was a little surprised by Garmadon's question, but he answered,

"Well, heh, the girls are pretty fun to be around. Flare was pretty tough, but she's funny to hang around, expecially when dealing with Kai. Christa's pretty funny too, and I didn't realize that she likes to box so that's cool. Auria is serious, but she's cool, and funny when she wants to be. And Raven, she's just... so different. Like, I can't explain it dad. She's... unique... and kind, but she's tough too... I'm not sure how to say-"

"She is full of kindness and gentleness like a sakura blossom, and strength that can also fill your heart with passion like a gladioli," Garmadon said, as Lloyd looked at his father in surprise.

"Dad... how did you know?" Lloyd asked, still shocked by how accurate his father's words were.

"Because... that's how I think of your mother," Garmadon said, as he looked towards Lloyd.

Lloyd eyes widened at this realization, as Garmadon smiled at him and said,

"Well. It's best we get some rest, shall we?"

Lloyd snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Oh. Uh, yeah. Let's get some sleep."

Lloyd laid on his bed, and pulled the covers over himself, as his father did the same. Just when Lloyd closed his eyes, he heard his father whisper,

"Stay close to her Lloyd. Don't do what I did..."

"I won't dad... I promise," Lloyd whispered, as Garmadon smiled.

With that said, they both fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, as the Ninja Crew slept, the Viporeons were taking shifts in guarding Fountain Falls to ensure everyone's safety. However, a certain hooded person was able to slip right through security. He was able to teleport across the city, between each shadow that the buildings cast. The Viporeons were unable to detect him, since he teleported quick and silently.

Eventually, he made it to the buildings where the Ninja Crew were sleeping in. He was able to concentrate for a moment, and sense that everyone was asleep by their heart beats.

_'There,'_ He thought, when he recognized Raven's power element. He teleported to the window outside of the room, and he was able to unlock it with his some telekinetic power. He slipped into the room and looked left to see that Auria had her back towards him. Then he looked right and saw that Raven was asleep on her back. He walked over to Raven, and he picked her up gently.

_'Time to go Raven. Sorry about this,'_ He thought.

As Ryan turned to the window. He stopped in his tracks, as his eyes widened, when he saw Auria holding her fan out towards him.

"Don't take another step," Auria said in a deep, and more sullen voice.

Ryan stood still for a moment, and then he said,

"So you were up."

Auria nodded, and then Raven opened her eyes and looked up at Ryan.

"We both are," Raven said, as she pulled out of Ryan's grasp.

Then she jumped away from Ryan, and stood behind Auria.

"What are Silva's true intentions with Raven and why are you assisting her?" Auria asked.

After a moment of silence, Ryan looked up at both girls with his glowing red eyes and said,

"I can't disclose that information because I'm not sure, but the reason why I am helping Silva is because..."

After another moment of silence, Ryan smirked and said,

"Silva is my mother."

**Oh! Ryan's mom is Silva! Though, I wonder if some of you figured that out already? ;)**


	21. Chapter 21 Lloyd vs Ryan

Raven gasped, as Auria's eyes widened.

"Silva is your mother?!" Auria clarified, and Ryan nodded and said,

"Yes, she is. She may be evil and stuff, but she's still a good mother. Weird huh?"

Auria and Raven stood in some shock, until Ryan took a step forward. Raven stepped back, while Auria held her fan forward and stood her ground.

"I'm sorry girls. I have a mission to complete now. No hard feelings." -Ryan

"Ryan, you don't have to do this. I am aware of your feelings for Raven, so I wish for you to reconsider your actions, if you may." -Auria

Ryan took a moment to think about Auria's request.

'_To think... they really believe...' _Ryan thought, but then he straightened up and said, with actually sincerity,

"I'm sorry," as he disappeared.

As both kunoichi looked around the room swiftly, Ryan was right above them with his feet planted on the ceiling. Auria heard a light breathing from above and swifty looked up to see Ryan. He descended from the ceiling, as Auria swept one of her fans upward, which sent a wind slash right towards him. Immediately, Ryan put his hand in front of him, as a dark energy engulfed his hand and cancelled out the wind attack. Then Ryan landed on the floor, as Auria jumped back and attacked with a series of wind slashes. Ryan dodged most of the slashes and was able to block off the rest. Then Ryan did a back flip while trying to kick Auria's fans out of her hand. He was able to hit one, but Auria moved her other hand back.

As the fan flew across the room, Raven was able to catch it. When Ryan got his footing in front of the room door, his eyes slightly widened when he saw Auria and Raven spin simultaneously with the fans, and use a powerful wind slash right towards him. Instead of dodging, Ryan blocked himself, as he was sent flying through the door and wall from the impact of the wind attacks. A cloud of dust stood in the center of the hallway where Ryan flew to. Raven and Auria walked out the room, as Raven gave Auria her fan. Raven grabbed her water staff and carried it on her back, as Auria walked onward, step by step, towards where Ryan was in the cloud dust.

When the dust cleared after Auria swept her fan over it, her eyes widened and she gasped.

_'Where did he go?'_ Auria thought.

In that moment, Auria was sent flying across the hall with a heavy blow to her back.

When Auria was hit, Raven tried to run after her, but she was snatched up by Ryan. He lassoed Raven with a dark energy rope and carried her on his shoulder, as he teleported to a new location. Raven screamed right before the teleportation.

As Auria rose up from being knocked in the head, she saw that the other girls had ran out of their rooms with their fighting gear on. They ran up to Auria.

"What happened Auria? What's all the commotion?" -Flare

"And where is Raven?" -Christa

Auria replied quickly, "Ryan came and he took Raven away."

The girls eyes widened in shock.

"He took Raven... We have to hurry before he escapes," Nya said.

"I'll wake up the boys and fill them in," Misako said, as she ran out of the building.

"Alright, let's spread out," Auria instructed, as the girls nodded and ran out of the building.

Christa ran towards the castle to inform King Terrin and the Viporeons.

As Misako ran out, the guys were already suited up outside.

"Misako, what's happening? We heard a crash," Garmadon asked.

Misako replied, "Ryan happened. Auria fought with him, but he was able to take Raven anyway."

"What?!" Lloyd said, in shock, as panic slowly rose in his heart.

"He took her?!" -Jay

"No way." -Cole

"But Auria should have been able to stop him..." -Zane

"How is that even possible?" -Kai

"The poor girl. There must be something we could do." -Dr. Julien

"Ryan may not have gotten far, we can still catch him," Misako said, reassuring.

"Then we mustn't waste anymore time. Spread out and find Raven, quickly!" Sensei Wu commanded.

"Yes Sensei!" The ninja said in unison, as they ran forth in different directions.

"Oh, I hope they find Raven before it's too late," Dr. Julien said, as Misako turned to him and said,

"Don't worry. I know they'll find her... they have to."

Misako turned away sadly at the last part. Sensei Wu put his hand on Misako's shoulder and said,

"The ninja will find her. I guarantee it."

Misako smiled at Sensei Wu and nodded. Then Sensei Wu quickly stepped away from Misako when Garmadon walked towards her to give them some space.

"As you said, Ryan couldn't have gotten far. They should be close to finding him soon," Garmadon said.

Misako looked towards Garmadon and nodded, as she hugged him.

Each of the ninja ran across the city to see where Ryan could have gone.

Lloyd, Kai, and Auria ending up meeting in front of the forest entrance from the city:

Auria stood before the entrance and was about to enter when she heard her name being called.

"Auria!" Kai called out, as he and Lloyd ran towards her.

"I believe Ryan ran this way," she said with a meek tone of voice.

"Auria, what happened with Ryan? How could you let him escape?" Lloyd said in a worried and a little angered voice.

"Lloyd-" Kai said, but was interrupted by Auria,

"I'm sorry I let him slip away. Even though I was unaware of his powers, I should have been more careful..."

Auria turned towards the forest with her platinum fans in each hand, as the fans started to glow.

"It won't happen again," Auria said in a sort of darkened voice, which surprised Kai and Lloyd.

"Let's go. I'll take the right, Kai the left, and Lloyd center. Let's move!" Auria said, as Kai and Lloyd agreed.

The three ninja ran through the forest quickly towards their directions.

"He's not here...here...here..." Cole said, as his voice echoed in the cave entrance where they first came through.

"He's not here," Jay said, as he continued to hop from building to building around the city.

"He's not here," Flare said, as she ran across the edge of where the water was that surrounded the city.

"So you see, Ryan came here and now he took Raven away and everyone is looking for him and Raven now," Christa said, as she took a breath.

Terrin's back was turned from her, as he looked out the window and saw everyone including the Viporeons, searching for Raven. Then the King turned towards Christa, with glowing blue eyes and a stern yet tranquil expression.

"Let'ssss go," King Terrin said, as his fangs appeared and his body glowed a violet-blue.

When the glow was gone, he was no longer in his human form, but in the form of a snake. His body was all black with neon blue designs in diamond shapes and silver outlines. His eyes were blue with two black slits for pupils. He had four silver spikes that bended back, while two of them stood curved up at the top of his head. His fangs were thin but long enough to go just passed his chin. He had what looked like shoulder armor on his shoulders of a bluish hue. His tail was long, and it had short, silver spikes across the back with three around the tail.

Christa stood in attention, as he passed by her. She followed as close as she could behind him, since he was moving very fast out of the castle.

"He's not here," Zane said, as he stood in front of a fountain within the forest.

A rustling was heard behind him, as Zane spinned around and readied his ice sword.

"Zane?"

Zane lowered his weapon, as a Grey Kunoichi stepped out from behind the bushes.

"Auria," Zane said.

"Darn! Where could they be?" Kai said, as he jumped across the trees in the forest.

"Raven, I'm coming," Lloyd said, as he ran passed the trees across the forest.

Her eyes fluttered open, as Raven tried to look around. As her focus grew clearer, she realized that she was sitting near one of the fountains around the center of the forest. She tried to move, but she realized that her arms were tied together. Also, her water staff was leaning on the center part of the fountain shaped as three birds back-to-back with wings spread and water coming from their mouths. Raven tried and stand up, which she did pretty easily with just her legs. She was about to jump into the fountain water to get her staff, until she heard a voice that made her immediately turn around.

"Hello Raven."

Raven turned to see Ryan standing a few feet away.

"Ryan. What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Kidnapping you apparently." Ryan replied, nonchalantly with a shrug.

Raven looked away, and then she looked at Ryan and said,

"Ryan, _please_ don't do this. Let me go."

Ryan closed his eyes to think about it. Then he opened them and said,

"As I said before, I'm sorry. I don't have much of a choice. If I let you go, my mother may grow suspicious..."

"But Ryan, why follow Silva if you don't want to?" Raven asked.

"She's my mother. I love her. I want her to be content," Ryan replied.

"But Ryan-" Raven said, but was interrupted by Ryan.

"Also... I'm not as good as you think," Ryan said with a devious look in this eyes that made Raven nervous.

"I don't agree with the plans, but I _do_ agree with the domination of the world. Although, I could easily do it myself.. all well. It doesn't matter I guess, except..." Ryan stood silent for a moment.

"'Except' what?" Raven asked.

Ryan shook his head, "Nothing, let's go."

He seemed annoyed at this point, so Raven asked,

"Ryan, what's_ really_ going on? Tell me!"

Ryan walked closer to Raven, as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

Then he said, "Raven, I do like you, but that's why _I_ would prefer to bring you to my mother. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, especially if my mom was to get you herself. Raven just-"

An angered voice interrupted Ryan, saying,

"Get _a__way_ from her!"

Raven and Ryan turned to see Lloyd standing not too far away. Ryan turned towards Lloyd, and both guys had a stare down. Raven knew this wasn't going to turn out well, so she slowly manuvered her way into the fountain water, and started making her way towards her water staff.

_'I have to stop them before this gets out of hand,'_ Raven thought.

Lloyd and Ryan stood in their stare down. During this time, Lloyd was confused because of what Ryan said, and he thought,

_'So... he __**likes**__ Raven? __B__ut he __seems to like her__ a lot... __NO__! __H__e's not taking her __away__ from me.'_

Also, Ryan thought, _'This kid won't give up huh?... I wonder how much he heard? __W__ell, by the way he's looking at me... just enough. __B__ut I won't let him take __her__ so easily.'_

Both guys stood their ground, and then they immediately ran towards one another.

_'Your not taking her!'_ Lloyd thought.

_'Let's see what you got,' _Ryan thought.

Raven was able to walk towards her water staff without being noticed. She turned around and was able to tilt her hand in a certain way so that the points on the tip could cut the ropes around her hands.

"Yes!" Raven said, as she threw off the ropes and grabbed her staff. She turned and saw that Ryan and Lloyd were already fighting.

"Oh no," Raven said.

As the two guys ran towards one another, Lloyd shot a light energy ball at Ryan, as Ryan shot a dark energy ball at Lloyd. The two attacks cancelled out on contact. Then Lloyd used ice on the ground below Ryan, but Ryan was able to teleport away behind Lloyd. With dark energy in his right hand, Ryan was going to punch him, but Lloyd was able to duck under the punch. Then, as Ryan staggered a bit from missing the punch, Lloyd kicked him. However, Ryan looked at Lloyd as if he didn't feel a thing, which made Lloyd confused. Then Ryan grabbed Lloyd's leg and tossed him away. Lloyd was able to spin and land, but Ryan was already there, and he kicked Lloyd, which sent him flying back a few feet.

Lloyd was flat on his back, but then he saw Ryan coming down with a finishing blow. Lloyd barrel rolled to dodge the attack and jumped away. Ryan came down and hit the ground. A dark electricity emitted from Ryan's hand through the surrounding ground, which uplifted the earth around it, and cracked it in many pieces. Ryan shifted his eyes towards Lloyd, as they made eye contact. Lloyd was amazed by Ryan's power, and Ryan looked at Lloyd in annoyance since he missed.

Then Ryan stood up straight and put his hands together, as a dark energy ball of red and white manifested in his hands. Then Lloyd nodded and stood up straight, as a light energy ball of green and gold appeared in his hands. Lloyd and Ryan had another stare down. Then they both yelled out, as they unleashed their attacks at one another. The stream of power of each attack went charging towards one another. The impact of each attack was great, but Lloyd and Ryan stood their grounds, as they fought for control.

Flare was able to sense a dark presence in the forest, and she knew it had to be Ryan. She found Cole, Jay, Nya, Misako, Sensei Wu, Dr. Julien, Christa, and King Terrin.

"I know where they are," Flare said, as she led them towards the forest.

Kai was still searching, and he heard a crash somewhere. He followed where the sound had come from.

Zane and Auria also heard a crash and they decided to follow where the sound had come from.

Unknown to everyone, Garmadon had already ran over to the forest, following where Lloyd had run off to. He was looking around until he heard a crash.

"Lloyd!" Garmadon said, as he started running after the sound.

As Lloyd and Ryan continued their struggle for power, Ryan called out to Lloyd,

"So Lloyd! Are you ready to give up or be obliterated?!"

Then Lloyd yelled back, "The only one who's going to be obliterated, is _you_ Ryan!"

"We'll see!" Ryan said, as the intensity of their attacks got more, well, intense!

Ryan and Lloyd began to shout out, as they struggled for control. Then a scream was heard in the form of a word,

"STOP!"

Lloyd and Ryan weren't able to react or make another sound, as they saw Raven running with her glowing water staff, and striking down right where both of their attacks met. This caused both attacks to reflect and cancel out in a wave of energy, that sent Lloyd and Ryan flying back on the ground.

As both guys stood up, the dust where Raven was finally cleared. She stood there with her water staff downward after her strike, breathing heavily. She looked around her and saw that the floor was cracked and burnt. She also saw that where she was standing, was the only area that wasn't affected.

Raven stood up and looked at her hands and her staff, as she marveled at how she was able to cancel off the attacks without being harmed. Then Raven fell on her knees, since that took a toll on her. Lloyd immediately ran to Raven's side and removed his ninja hood to speak to her.

"Raven, Raven! Are you alright?" He asked, in concern.

Raven shook off her daze by shaking her head, and then looked up at Lloyd. He was on one knee, but she still had to look up at him.

"Lloyd... I'm fine. I'm okay." -Raven

"Are you sure?" -Lloyd

"Im sure." -Raven

Raven stood up on two feet, as Lloyd stood next to her to make sure she wouldn't fall. Then she turned and looked towards Ryan, as did Lloyd.

Ryan was able to stand up, and walk a little closer to them, as he was actually shocked.

_'How could she have had the power to cancel off our attacks, without __even __a scratch on her? How powerful is she?'_ Ryan thought.

At this point, Ryan stopped walking and looked down. Raven and Lloyd stood watching him to see what he was going to do next. Then Ryan lifted his head and looked at Lloyd and Raven and said,

"I see that you have much more power than I had originally anticipated Raven... Oh, and Lloyd, you still have work to do."

Of course Lloyd was annoyed by that, and he replied,

"Uh, thanks, I guess..."

Then Ryan said, "I've decided to leave you two now, but don't think you won't see me again. Especially you, Lloyd. I wish to continue where we left off, one day of these days."

Lloyd nodded, as he took a few steps towards Ryan and said, "Yeah. One of these days we'll finish where we started."

Ryan nodded, as he turned to walk away.

"Ryan," Raven called out, as she stepped forward next to Lloyd.

Ryan looked over his shoulder at Raven.

"Thank you," Raven said, which made Ryan smirk, as he turned back forward.

"Don't mention it," was the last thing Ryan said, before teleporting away in a dark flash.

**Prepare for the next chapter... **


	22. Chapter 22 Reconcile

**Tip for reading: Try not to cry... ;)**

After a moment to ensure that Ryan was gone, Raven and Lloyd finally signed in relief. During this time, Kai had finally made it to where Lloyd and Raven were. They didn't see him, but he continued walking up to them, quietly.

"Whew man, that was crazy," Raven said, as Lloyd replied,

"Yeah it was."

They both smiled at each other, but then Lloyd looked away sadly, thinking about something. Raven walked closer to Lloyd and asked,

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Then Lloyd asked,

"Raven. Does Ryan like you?"

At that question, Kai stopped walking and looked at them in surprise. Then he quickly jumped behind a tree that was nearby, so that they wouldn't notice him.

Raven was also surprised by Lloyd's question, but then she signed and replied,

"Yes, he does."

Lloyd looked at Raven, in surprise to her answer, and asked, "How do you know?"

"Well..." Raven said, as she rubbed the back of her neck and continued,

"When you guys ran after Ryan, he came to camp and gave me a scroll to read right before he disappeared. At first, I ran into the Bounty because he knocked out Dr. Julien, so I went to get some medicine for him. Then I read the scroll and it said that he wanted to meet me alone that night to tell me something that had to do with my mother. So, I snuck out of camp that night, and that's when I met him and we talked. He told me about how the villages were fighting one another, and that Silva was going to take down each one, and then he told me that he liked me and he tried to kiss me, but I stopped him and then he left.-"

Raven was interrupted when Lloyd yelled out,

"WHAT?!"

Raven held her hand to her mouth, as Lloyd's eyes widened and his expression was clearly in shock.

"He tried to _kiss_ you?!" Lloyd asked, as Raven's hand slowly lowered from her mouth.

"Yes," Raven said in a low voice, but loud enough for Lloyd to hear.

Then Lloyd became a little flustered and said,

"I-I don't understand. Why would he try to kiss you? I mean, you don't like him like that right? And he's the enemy so that w-wouldn't make sense right... That... That Jerk! Where is he?!"

Lloyd turned around to see if Ryan was still around, with anger and a hint of jealousy on his face.

"Lloyd, no. It's alright, don't bother. I prevented him from kissing me before-" Raven was interrupted by Lloyd, who said,

"Really? Or is that something else your keeping from me?"

Raven was surprised by that, but then she replied,

"Lloyd, I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't lie to you."

Then Lloyd said, "But why didn't you tell us? Or at least me? I thought, I thought we had something, you know, _special_ between us."

Raven took one of his hands into her own, and said, "We do Lloyd. We do. And I would tell you everything. The only problem was that Ryan told me not to tell anyone, and to come alone."

"Well, what if that was a trick to kidnap you?" -Lloyd

"He said it wasn't-" -Raven

"How would you know?" -Lloyd

"I- I..." Raven was beginning to get flustered, which made her snake accent show, but she tried to control herself, as she said,

"I don't know okay, I don't know! I didn't want Ryan to hurt anyone if I didn't come alone, and I didn't want him to get angry if I didn't come and end up doing sssomething horrible to everyone. Although, I don't think he would of, but I didn't know before! I'm sssorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want sssomething bad to happen to anyone, and you essspecially, but I can assure you that I hold no feelingsss towards Ryan that I do for you, Lloyd."

Raven started to tear up a bit, but Lloyd didn't notice because he was looking down, thinking about what she said. Kai noticed, but he didn't want to get involved in something like this.

Then Lloyd turned around and stood looking into the fountain water.

Then he said, "I... I need time to think Raven, please."

Raven looked towards Lloyd sadly, but then a memory flashed in her mind, as she remembered a promise Lloyd made to her, and she to him. Raven quickly walked up to Lloyd, who's back was turned, and she tried to turn him around towards her.

"Lloyd, Lloyd!" Raven called, as she tugged his shoulder gently, and a little more the second time she called him.

Lloyd pulled his shoulder away gently but firmly, as he stood his ground, with his back still turned. At that point, Raven started to slowly back away, step-by-step. As she did, Raven felt her heart swell up and tear, as tears started streaming down her cheeks. Kai saw this, and even he felt a pang in this heart seeing the hurt and tears on Raven's face. Then Raven swiftly turned and ran off, as Kai followed after her, without Lloyd taking much of a notice of him.

"You think Raven is alright?" Zane asked Auria, as they hurried through the forest.

"I sure hope so," Auria replied, as they continued on their way, when they saw Garmadon running ahead of them.

"Huh?" Auria said, and then Zane said,

"What is Garmadon doing here? I thought he was back in the city?"

As Auria and Zane caught up to Garmadon, he explained that he was following Lloyd.

"I saw him run in this forest with the rest of you, so I decided to follow. I heard a crash not too far away from here, so I decided to follow the sound. It should be just beyond these trees," Garmadon said, and Zane and Auria nodded.

The three stepped past the trees, and they saw Lloyd standing near a fountain. Certain parts of the ground were burnt, cracked, broken, and iced. Auria, Zane, and Garmadon ran over to where Lloyd was.

"Lloyd, your alright." -Garmadon

"We were worried." -Zane

"Where's Raven?" -Auria

Lloyd looked slightly towards them and said. "I'm... alright, and Raven is fine. I fought Ryan and he left us alone."

"Then, where is Raven now?" Auria asked.

However, before the question was answered, the four heard footsteps, and they turned to see Kai walking towards them. His hood was off, and he looked pretty upset. Then, to everyone's surprise, especially to Lloyd, Kai punched Lloyd right in his face. Lloyd stumbled back, as Zane, Auria, and Garmadon gasped.

"Kai! What are you doing?!" Zane asked, but Kai ignored him, as he stood focused on Lloyd with fiery anger.

"Why did you say all that Lloyd?! You didn't have to be such a jerk!" Kai yelled, and Lloyd replied,

"A jerk?! Your the one who just punched me in the face! And besides, it doesn't matter anymore. I-If she likes Ryan, then... then I don't care!"

"Yes you do! Don't lie! You do care, that's why you acted the way you did! You care about her a lot! I should know, I've been making fun of you and her with Flare for awhile!" Kai said, as Lloyd looked away.

Then Kai signed and said, without yelling, "She's crying."

That caught Lloyd's attention, as he turned towards Kai, confused and concerned.

"What? Why?" Lloyd asked.

Kai replied, "You didn't see because your back was turned, but I did. I followed her when she took off. She ran to a fountain and started saying things to Pearl, like how she feels everyone's suffering is her fault, and that she should have just let herself get caught. She blames herself for everything. She's so upset... and hurt!"

Lloyd looked down, taking in what Kai just told him. He didn't realize how much pain Raven must have been enduring this whole time, having to watch as her friends fought to protect her, and how they would get hurt... like Kai when he became a vampire, Marcell who's forced to work for Silva, his mother when Silva hurt her, and even himself. He never wanted to be the source of Raven's pain. He wanted to protect her, care for her, and be there for her always. Of course, being sort of a jerk about it by accusing her of lying, and not hearing her out was pretty harsh.

_'I did act like a jerk... I didn't even consider what she's been going through...'_ Lloyd thought, as guilt began to set in.

"Lloyd," Auria said, as Lloyd looked up at her, and she continued,

"I think there's something you should know. Raven went to speak to Ryan before we got here-"

"I know that, she told me," Lloyd said.

"But, did she inform you that Ryan tried to kiss her, and she pushed him away saying that she already had someone else?" Auria asked, as Lloyd's eyes widened in surprise at those words.

Then Zane added, "Yes, it's true. Auria and I had followed Raven that night to make sure she wasn't in harm's way. We were able to hear their conversation, and to the point when Raven informed Ryan about having someone else, Ryan was able to guess that it was you, and Raven even admitted to having a growing affection for you."

Lloyd was more surprised by this, as his feelings for Raven grew stronger, knowing she felt the same for him.

Then Garmadon said, "Lloyd, when you and Raven were sitting together that day before we went to sleep, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. From what I heard of the story so far, I think I understand why Raven may have broken down here. I think it has something to do with what you said that day to Raven, about never turning..."

In that moment, a realization had struck Lloyd, as he remembered the promise Raven and him had made to each other:

("Raven. I will never turn my back on you. I will always help you no matter what. I promise." -Lloyd

"And I'll never turn my back on you either Lloyd. I promise, too." -Raven)

Lloyd felt an overbearing guilt upon his heart, as he started running with all his might to where Raven had fled to.

Garmadon, Auria, Kai, and Zane looked on, as Lloyd disappeared into the forest. Then Auria turned around and saw the others heading their way and... uh oh.

"Oh no," Auria said, as the three guys turned around.

"Hey, they finally showed up... Uuuh, who is that?" Kai asked, when he noticed a black Serpentine slithering towards them.

"The King," Auria said.

Everyone else was following him, and you could see the nervousness on their faces, as they traveled with the Viporeon King. Kai, Garmadon, Zane, and Auria watched as they approached, and King Terrin had such a stern expression that all four of them gulped and tried not to look nervous.

"What do we tell him?" Kai whispered, then Zane replied in a whisper,

"I think it's best to stall the King until Lloyd and Raven make up."

"I hope they make up soon," Garmadon whispered, as King Terrin approached the four.

"Raven!" Lloyd called out, as he ran passed the trees, searching for her.

Then he ran passed some more trees, until he saw Pearl. She was laying curled around a fountain, since it was pretty small, and sitting near the edge of the fountain was Raven, who was looking into the water. Lloyd slowly approached Raven, which made Pearl lift her head as she growled at him. He stopped walking and looked at Pearl, nervously. Then he looked down, and then back up at Pearl and said,

"Please Pearl. I want to talk to her. To make things right."

Pearl looked at Lloyd for a moment, and then she nodded and looked towards Raven. Lloyd nodded, and then he slowly approached Raven, more nervously than before.

_'W-What can I say? W-What do I do?'_ Lloyd thought, as he stopped walking.

Then he heard a grunt from Pearl, as she gestured with her claw for Lloyd to go to Raven. Then Lloyd signed and continued walking towards Raven. He walked near the edge of the fountain, about three feet away from her.

"R-Raven," Lloyd said.

Raven lifted her head, but then her head went back down, as she continued to look towards the water.

Lloyd continued, "Raven. I'm... I'm so sorry Raven. I-I overreacted. I just, I just. I really like you Raven. So much that, when I thought of Ryan trying to take you away from me, I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you... I..."

Lloyd tried to speak, but he couldn't make the words come. He rubbed the back of his head, and then he moved closer to Raven, about a foot away. Raven was still looking towards the water. Then Lloyd looked out towards the water too.

He felt regret and shame for his actions, but deep in his heart, there was a feeling that had long since been growing ever since he first met Raven. A feeling that was small, but it just continued to grow, as it became more apparent the longer time he spent with her. The feeling was powerful, but it was possible to sum it up in just three to four words.

After watching the water ripple when a leaf landed on top of it, Lloyd couldn't bear to hold it in any longer. That powerful feeling inside of his heart couldn't be hidden anymore. Lloyd looked towards Raven and cried out,

"Raven, I love you!"

At that moment, it was as if time stopped.

Pearl's eyes widened from hearing Lloyd's words. Raven was in a shock, which prevented her from reacting for the first few seconds. But then, she lifted her head and turned towards Lloyd, with tear marks still on her face. Her mouth was open in surprise, as she gazed at him, and he gazed at her. They both looked right into each other's eyes, and felt as though they could see into each other's hearts.

Unknowingly, they both slowly moved closer together until they were some inches apart. Then Raven slowly began to smile, as did Lloyd. He placed his hand on her cheek, as she took a hold of it. Raven's heart felt light and fluffy, as she felt alleved from the pain she felt a moment ago. Then Raven said,

"I forgive you, and, I love you too Lloyd!"

Lloyd felt his heart became weightless, as her words processed within his mind and straight to his heart.

Then Raven said, "I'm sorry Lloyd. I should have told you-"

Raven stopped speaking when Lloyd raised up his other hand and said,

"It's alright Raven. I understand."

Raven's smile widened, and Lloyd's did the same. Pearl felt happiness for her master, as Raven and Lloyd continued to lovingly gaze into each other's eyes.

Then Pearl heard rustling in the trees ahead. She started to growl, as Lloyd and Raven turned to see who was coming. Then a black Serpentine emerged from the forest. Raven was a little surprised, and Lloyd was bewildered. Pearl lowered her head immediately in respect for the King.

As Terrin approached Lloyd and Raven, he felt something in the atmosphere... something familiar.

"Daddy!" Raven said, as she ran and hugged her father.

Terrin embraced Raven, for the fear of losing his daughter was great, but now it ceased to nothing.

"You are sssafe my little darling," Terrin said, as he stroked Raven's hair.

"I am daddy, and it's because of Lloyd," Raven said, as she held onto her father.

Terrin looked up at Lloyd, who stood back and watched. Then, after the hug, Terrin slithered towards Lloyd.

"Lloyd," King Terrin called, as Lloyd gulped and replied,

"Yes sir?"

King Terrin put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder and said, "On behalf of all the Viporeonsss and myssself... thank you for protecting my darling daughter. You are truly worthy of the title Ultimate Ssspinjitzu Massster."

Lloyd smiled and nodded.

"Glad I could help you sir, anytime," Lloyd said.

"Call me Terrin," Terrin said, as Lloyd nodded.

Then Terrin turned around to see that the others just arrived.

"Raven! Your alright," Nya said, as she ran over to Raven, as well as Auria, Christa, and Flare.

"Hey! We were worried about you," Flare said, as she placed her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I'm so glad to see you Raven! Your not hurt right?" Christa asked, as she looked Raven over to make sure.

"I'm fine," Raven said, as she looked towards Lloyd and added, "Thanks to Lloyd."

Everyone looked towards Lloyd.

"You actually beat Ryan?" Jay asked, and Lloyd replied,

"Well, I was able to stop him from taking Raven..."

"But you didn't defeat him," Flare said with her hand on her hip.

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yeah, no. I mean, we were in the middle of an attack, but Raven canceled it out. Then Ryan decided to leave us alone."

"Whoa what? _Raven_ cancelled out your attack? and Ryan's too?" Cole asked, as everyone looked towards Raven.

Raven laughed nervously and rubbed her arm.

"Interesting. Raven, how were you able to cancel out their attacks?" Sensei Wu asked.

Then Raven replied, "Well. I don't know, I just didn't want them to fight anymore, so I hit between their laser... beam... moves with my water staff, and well... it ended up canceling them out."

"Incredible," Misako said.

Raven smiled and shrugged her shoulder.

Then Garmadon said, "Well, I guess you weren't showing us your true potential before, eh Raven?"

"I didn't know I could do that," Raven said, as she held her water staff before herself.

"Hey Sensei," Kai whispered to Sensei Wu, as he turned towards him.

"You think Raven could unlock her true potential? I mean, she _does_ have an elemental weapon, kind of like the golden weapons," Kai asked.

Cole just so happened to be listening, and asked, "Now that you mention it, could _all_ of the girls unlock their true potentials? They each own an elemental weapon."

Sensei Wu thought about it, and then he whispered, "I'm not sure. Although, the platinum weapons and the golden weapons are similar, it _is_ possible that the girls could unlock their true potentials."

Zane and Jay were also hearing Sensei Wu speak, and all four guys looked towards the kunoichi.

"Alright everyone! Thissss hass been a pretty sssstimulating time, but we should really get sssome shut-eye for the ressst of the night," Terrin said.

"But what if something happens when we're asleep?" Christa asked, and Dr. Julien added,

"That's right. What if Ryan didn't come alone?"

The king thought about that, but then he said, "Do not fret. I'll handle thissss."

The king turned towards the Viporeons, who stood waiting for orders, and said,

"Anaca, ssstand in center. Serpana, take the North. Carrie, take the Sssouth. Vena, take the Wessst. Fajra, take the Eassst. Ssssend out the Viporeonsss in each area, and choose the best Viporeonssss to sssssearch out thisss foressst. I'll be around until each area is secured. Move out!"

"Yessss, your highnesssss!" The Viporeon leaders bowed, and slithered off into the forest at high speed.

The King turned to the others and said, "Go back to your roomssss. We'll be on watch."

As Terrin began slithering away, Raven ran up to her father, and said,

"Daddy... please be safe."

Terrin looked into his daughter's eyes, and smiled softly. He took Raven into his arms and they hugged once more.

Then Terrin whispered, "We'll be fine my dear. Oh, and Lloyd issss a good kid. It'ssss no wonder you like him."

Raven looked at her dad in surprise, and then she smiled and nodded, as her dad smiled back. Then he slithered off.

"Alright everybody! You heard the king. Let's go to sleep already," Flare said, as she stretched and started walking, as the others followed.

Lloyd and Raven were close to the back of the group. They looked towards one another and smiled, as they reached out and held hands. Kai noticed this and smiled, as he followed along with the others.

Christa and Cole also noticed, and they both smiled, and looked towards one another. They gazed into each other's eyes without realizing that they were, until they heard a cough, and saw that Auria stood between them, unamused. Then Christa and Cole immediately looked away, embarassed, as Auria walked a little further ahead of them. Christa slowly turned towards Cole, as he turned towards her and their eyes met. They both looked away from one another with a blush on their faces.


	23. Chapter 23 Welcome Back

Back to Ninjago city, in the desert:

Skales was leading the Serpentine back to Ouroboros. The sun had set already, but they were able to find... eh hem... steal some flashlights from hitchhikers.

They went to the center of Ouroboros. It was quiet, but something was different.

"Hm... ssssomething'sss not right," Skales said, as he looked around the arena.

"Yeah. It'ssss very dark," Skalidor said, as Acidicus smacked him over the head with a flashlight.

"Of courssse it'ssss dark, the ssssun jussst sssset," Acidicus said, as Skalidor rubbed his head.

"I'm jussst ssssaying it issss," he replied.

"Sshh, quiet you foolssss," Skales said, as he listened to hear some shifting in the sand.

He flashed his light in the direction of the sound... nothing was there. Then he heard giggling and flashed his light up to the stands... nothing there either. Then he heard something from behind landing on the sand, which all the snakes heard as they turned around. There was a person with black hair who stood there silently with their head looking down. They had medium-length brown hair, and wore black pants and a green shirt with a black, torn jacket on. The woman stood there as Skales approached her through the crowd of Serpentine.

"Hey! Who are you, and how did you get here?" Skales asked.

The woman said nothing, as she smiled.

Then Skales said, "A human issss not welcome here amongsssst usss Ssserpentine."

The woman replied, "Well, then it's a good thing I'm not human..."

"Huh?" Skales said, as he looked at the woman curiously.

Then she raised her head up and revealed her red-ringed eyes and vampire teeth. All the Serpentine gasped, as they slowly backed away.

"What issss she?" -Venomari

"Why doessss she look like that?" -Constrictai

"Issss she real?" -Hypnobrai

"Where'ssss my juice?" -Fangpyre

The vampire female slowly approached the Serpentine, like a lion towards their prey.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you soo much," the woman grinned, baring her fangs and hissing, as the Serpentine looked at her in surprise.

"What are we doing?!" Skales said, as he slithered forward and said, "There's only one of her, we have nothing to fear. We are Ssserpentine!"

The other serpentine agreed, as they stepped towards the woman. The woman just smiled and said,

"Who said _I_ was the _only_ one?"

Right after she spoke, torches suddenly lit up, as the Serpentine looked around and saw that they were surrounded by people with red-ringed eyes, and sharp, pearly-white fangs. The Serpentine gathered closer together, as their fear from moments before crept back into their spines.

As the Serpentine feared for their lives, Marcell stood not too far off in the darkness, unseen by the Serpentine. Next to her stood Pythor, who looked at his Serpentine brethern in surprise.

"So, more of your kind came," Marcell said in a calm, solemn tone.

"Well, thissss indeed issss a ssssurprisse. Last I heard, they went underground and never returned," Pythor replied.

"Hmph," was how the Vampire Queen responded, as she took a few steps forward.

"I have no use for them. I guess they'll be on the **menu** for my people," Marcell replied with a smirk.

Pythor's eyes widened, as Marcell stood with a devious smirk on her face. Then Pythor slithered next to Marcell and asked,

"Oh, well, your highnessss. I mean, these Sssserpentine are of my kind. I would abssssolutely feel dreadful if your people jusst feasssted upon their blood. Issss there not a way for them to have a purpossse under you sssso that their livesss may be ssspared?"

Marcell thought about this...and then she looked towards Pythor and said,

"Alright slick, why don't you convince those Serpentine of yours to follow under me and I will spare their lives."

Pythor nodded gratefully and said, "Yessss, thank you your majessssty."

As Pythor was about to slither away, Marcell said,

"Oh and uh, I grant you to be in charge of them, unless they disagree..."

Marcell smirked darkly and added, "than you can **join** them for dinner."

Pythor looked at Marcell in a fear and gulped when he saw her eyes glowing with red rings. Then Pythor immediately slithered forth towards the Serpentine.

"Pythor?!" The Serpentine yelled out, once they saw the large purple Anacondrai emerge from the darkness.

"What?! How are you ssstill alive?" Skales asked in shock.

Pythor just smirked and slowly approached the Serpentine, passing by the vampire brigade.

"Well my friendssss," he said, as he raised his arms up.

"I've been living in ssssolitude lately after the Great Devourer wassss defeated. I came to realize what a misstake it wasss to sssummon forth that creature without acknowledging it'ss truly terrifing power, and ssssize. Sso I wish to reconcil with you Ssserpentine, and for you all to once again make me your King ssso that we may live alongssside the Vampiressss in peace."

The Serpentine whispered amongst themselves, as Skales stood forward and said,

"Are you kidding me? You nearly got ussss all devoured lassst time. You are a foolish leader who nearly led usss to our demisse. There isss no way we're going to follow you. Bessidess, I'm the king now!"

The other Serpentine began to whisper amongst themselves again.

"Well, I hope you realize..." Pythor slithered closer to the Serpentine and looked off to the side to see Marcell's piercing red eyes, eager to see what happens next.

Then Pythor whispered, "If you don't make me your king and follow under the Vampire Queen, she'll sssserve usss assss dinner for all the other vampiresss!"

The Serpentine's eyes widened, as some of them gasped and others almost fainted.

"Are you joking? Dinner?" Skales asked in disgust, as Pythor nodded.

"Look, I don't want to get on her bad sssside, it wasss only by chanccce she let me live becausse I agreed to ssserve her. I even asked if she would sssspare all _your_ livess, or she would've let her people finish you all off!"

The Serpentine looked at one another in fear. Then Pythor straightened up and asked,

"Well, have we come to an agreement, or do you all wish to be vampire food?"

The Serpentine looked towards Skales, who signed in defeat. He removed his crown off his head, as he looked around at the numerous red-ringed eyes surrounding them. Then he stood in front of Pythor and bowed holding the crown up while saying,

"All hail Pythor, King of the Ssserpentine!"

The other Serpentine bowed and said the same thing, "All hail Pythor, King of the Ssserpentine!"

Pythor smiled in triumph, as he took the crown and placed it on his head. He turned towards Marcell, as she emerged from the darkness. The other Serpentine were surprised to see Marcell. They also noticed a small crown on her head of gold with blue and pink gems aligned across the top, with one large white, oval-shaped gem in the center. She stood before them with a stern expression, and her hands behind her back. Then Pythor turned to Marcell and bowed as he said,

"All hail Marcell, the Queen of the Vampiressss!"

The Serpentine followed their new/old king, as they all bowed as well and said the same thing. Skales just stood looking at Marcell as she smirked at him and growled baring her fangs. Skales jumped back, as he immediately bowed and quickly said,

"All hail Marcell, the Queen of the Vampiressss!"

Marcell looked at all the Serpentine with her hands still behind her back, as she smirked darkly and thought,

_'Oh, now I____**really**__can't wait until I show the Viporeons... but first, I have a call to make...'_

Now, back to the Ninja of Awesomeness:

The next day, many of the ninja tried to sleep in, until Sensei was able to ring a large gong that a Viporeon rolled over to him.

"Come on everyone! Wake up! Just because Ryan broke in yesterday doesn't mean you can sleep in! It just means we should definantly train harder!" Sensei yelled out.

He chuckled, as he heard the moans and groans of the ninja as they woke up. Apparently, Sensei was standing between the buildings where everyone was sleeping so it wasn't like they could ignore him. The guys woke up and started getting ready. Most of the girls were up already, except Flare and Christa, who both jumped when they heard the gong, and they signed when they heard Sensei Wu's voice.

"Where on Earth did he get that gong?" Flare asked, as she stepped out of her room fully dressed, as she approached the other girls, who were all dressed and ready in the hall.

"Probably a Viporeon had one. You know they have almost everything for some reason," Christa said, as she stretched her arms upward.

"Come on, let's meet the others," Misako said, as the other girls followed her, except Raven who actually stood up in the castle in her room to sleep.

As the girls exited the guest house, the boys also exited the guest house they stood in. They all decided to walk to the front of the castle doors to wait for Raven and King Terrin to come down. Of course, Sensei took this opportunity to make the ninja do morning stretches and warm-ups.

Up within the castle, King Terrin and Raven were descending the stairways down to meet the Ninja crew.

"Um, daddy?" Raven asked, and her father replied, "Yes, my child?"

Raven thought for a moment before speaking,

"Daddy, um, before we came here... Sensei Wu told me about a dream he had."

Terrin looked towards his daughter with interest, as he said "Go on."

Raven pushed her hair back, as she told her father about the vision,

"He said that he saw a room with a candle lit in the center. It was very small, but then it started to grow bigger and brighter. Then he saw me and Lloyd dancing under a spot light. After that, he saw me backed up against a wall as a darkness was creeping towards me, and I was screaming out to the darkness to stay away. Then the last part showed me laying on the floor unconscious, and Lloyd was trying to protect me from a hooded person surrounded by darkness. The hooded person was holding the Viporeon pearl, but the pearl was a pale purple and it wasn't glowing."

Raven looked towards her father, as he was looking down, trying to decipher what his daughter had just told him.

Then Raven asked, "Dad, what do you think it means?"

Terrin stood silent while he pondered this awhile longer. Then he looked at Raven and said,

"Well, the candle and fire growing may represent how your bond with Lloyd is growing since you two were dancing together right after that part. Hm... the next part disturbs me though. You seem to be in trouble in the third part, and the last part..."

Terrin became a little more stiffened when he thought about the next part. Raven noticed, but she stood silent as her father continued to speak,

"The last part bothers me since you seem injured, and Lloyd is in trouble as well at that point. The Viporeon Pearl also disturbs me, especially in the hands of the enemy. Truly troubling."

Then Terrin placed his hand on his chin.

"I wonder what connection this hooded person has with the pearl, but for the pearl not to glow than that means that..."

Terrin became silent, as Raven tilted her head to the side and asked,

"Daddy?"

Terrin signed, and said, "We have a certain bond to the pearl Raven. I noticed thissss especially with you, after you were born... The pearl hassss a connection to your well-being Raven, and if the pearl'sss light is going out..."

"Then so is my light," Raven said, completing Terrin's sentence.

Terrin looked towards his daughter sadly, as Raven looked down, taking in this information.

"Raven," Terrin said and continued, "If thissss vision provessss true, then-"

"That will not happen papa!" Raven said, as Terrin's eyes widened.

Raven looked right into her father's eyes with a fiery determination.

_'Reine... she has your eyes...'_ Terrin thought of his wife, and then Raven said,

"Dad, for some reason these people are after me. They want to snuff out my light for some reason... but then, there has to be a reason right? Why they would go through so much trouble-"

"To chasse a child across the world unless she had ssssomething powerful to show," Terrin finished off her sentence.

Raven nodded and said, "Daddy, I know you want me to be safe no matter what, but I can't hide forever. More people will get hurt if they try to help me hide, and... if these dark people want my light..."

Raven walked towards a window before continuing,

"Then they'll have to fight me for it, and I won't let them take it, ever!"

Terrin thought about that, then he smirked and walked next to his daughter. He put his hand on her shoulder, as she looked up at him.

Then Terrin said, "Raven, I know you can do it, and you won't have to fight alone. We'll all fight with you... My light, your light, and their light."

Terrin pointed out the window towards where the Ninja crew were gathered.

"We'll all lend you our power to fight thesse dark people, and..."

Terrin started walking back towards the staircase, as Raven followed behind him.

"You could all use some more training."

Raven looked towards her dad and smiled, as he smiled back.

As King Terrin and Raven exited the castle and headed towards the ninja near the fountain, the ninja and the rest of the crew stood up and looked at the King and the Princess heading over towards them.

"Good morning your majesties," Flare said, as she bowed her head before the king, and the others did as well.

"Yes, good morning to all of you. So, are you all ready to train?" Terrin asked.

Everyone looked at the King a little confused.

"Wait, training?" Jay asked, as the ninja looked towards Sensei Wu, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, my dad said it's ok for us to train here. Especially for the secret meeting, remember?" Raven said.

The five male ninja were confused at first, then Flare stood in front of them and said,

"Hello? Remember? Lloyd got the message from Ryan when he first met him."

Four of the boys remembered that time... except Jay who asked, "When was that?"

Flare just stood looking at Jay sternly... very sternly, until Jay took a step back and held his hands up as he said,

"I'm just kidding, y-you know. Of course I remember! We all had to run though the forest, and the flyer had the tickets with it."

"Speaking of which, where are the tickets?" Cole asked, as Misako flipped out two golden tickets from her pocket and said, reassuringly,

"Don't worry, I've been keeping them safe, just in case."

"Yeah, one ticket, four people each. So we have to decide who goes and who stays behind with the Bounty, you know, in case we have to make a quick getaway," Kai said, as everyone started to think about it.

"We still have some time to think about that," Sensei Wu said, and then he continued, "For now, let us train here until the time comes to attend the meeting."

The others looked towards each other, nodded, and then they looked towards Sensei Wu and nodded once more. Then, just as Terrin began leading the way to the arena, a hissing sound was heard as well as footsteps and a yell.

"Your majesssty. Your Majesssty! There issss an intruder!" A Hypnobrai Viporeon called out, as she ran and stopped before the king, trying to catch her breathe.

"Where?" Terrin asked, and the Viporeon answered,

"In the arena. They have been apprehended, though they wish to sssspeak to you, they ssssay they bring a messsssage."

Terrin thought about that, and then he looked towards the Ninja crew, who looked towards the king to lead them on. Then Terrin turned towards the Viporeon and said,

"Lead the way."

With that, they all began hurrying towards the arena.

**Uh oh... Who is the intruder? Friend or Foe? Find out next chapter. **


	24. Chapter 24 Let's Get Started

In the center of the arena, there stood a woman surrounded by Viporeons. They hissed and growled and whispered to one another cautiously, as the woman scanned her surroundings. She wasn't sure what they were going to do, but she kept a level-head. She stood still, only her eyes slowly shifted around, along with her head. The woman didn't want to alert the Viporeons in any way, since she was on their turf. Then her attention came towards figures heading their way. As they grew closer, she noticed a man of Serpentine power approaching with a group of others, most of whom she recognized.

As she stood in place, she cracked a small smile that was rarely visible to the naked eye.

When the King and Ninja crew finally approached the woman, the ninja recognized her almost immediately, especially Kai who said,

"Wait a minute, it's YOU! Your that woman from the alley! The Vampire General! Your the reason I got bitten in the first place!"

Everyone gasped. The other ninja guys recognized Violet and went on guard, while the Viporeons went on guard as well. Violet just looked at everyone with a blank expression, as if she was bored. Then she signed and spoke,

"Yes, I am the same vampire you've met before, but I'm not here to fight. I have an important message to give. It's best that you all listen."

Then Jay asked, "Oh, and why should we listen to you?!"

"Yeah! We _all_ almost became vampires!" Cole added.

Violet just signed and said, "Okay, listen. I'm sure you all haven't had a very good outlook on vampires-"

"That's for sure," Flare said, as Auria nudged her.

"Yes, I know you don't," Violet said, as she continued, "I do apologize for our past actions. We were just following orders, but now we wish to make amends. Although, it's difficult since Princess Lucy is still held in Silva's custody. However, Marcell sent me here to be her informant, and to assist you all in your endeavors, confidential of course."

"So, your here to help us and Marcell," Christa said, and Violet nodded.

"But in secret, so that Silva doesn't know," Auria added, and Violet nodded again.

"This might be a trap," Kai said, ans Flare replied,

"Awww, is Kai scared of becoming a vampire punk again?"

Kai turned to Flare with a stern expression of annoyance that made her smirk.

Then Sensei Wu said, "Hm... Marcell has proven to us before that we could trust her..."

Sensei walked up to Violet and said, "For now, I believe you, but that doesn't mean we won't be keeping an eye on you, Violet."

Violet looked around, as she saw that everyone was staring at her. Then she put her hands together and bowed, as she said,

"I will honor your decision, thank you."

After this, Sensei turned and walked away, as the other ninja stood in front of him.

"Are you sure we can trust her Sensei?" Cole asked, and Sensei Wu answered,

"We need all the help we can get, and her knowledge may prove useful for us as it did with Flare."

"Oh man! I don't think I'll be able to_sleep_ knowing there's a blood-sucking vampire nearby," Jay said, shakened, and Terrin replied,

"Oh don't worry young Lightening Master. I don't sense that Violet is a threat in this case, especially since we're all watching her. You have nothing to fear, for now maybe."

Terrin said this with a smirk, as he walked away to speak with the Viporeons. Jay was still thinking about what he said, and the last part made him nervous.

Then Raven approached Violet and asked, "How's Marcell been doing?"

Violet looked at Raven slightly sad and said, "She hasn't been doing well since she returned to us. The news of Lucy's capture has affected all the vampires harshly, especially Marcell. She has been on edge lately, and her calm, charismatic behavior has changed to an agitated and intimidating one. Although she's actually very worried, she doesn't let the others see."

"How would you know then?" Raven asked, and Violet replied,

"Marcell trusts a select number of us to know her true feelings, and I believe she would trust you too."

Raven nodded, as she extended her hand towards Violet and said, "Then let's help each other out. For Marcell, and for the vampires."

Violet looked at Raven's hand, and then she took it and nodded, as she said,

"Very well, let's work together."

After seeing this, the others felt a little more relaxed having Violet around.

"Ok Violet, what information do you have for us?" Misako asked.

At this point, the Ninja crew, along with King Terrin, stood together around some tables and chairs near the outer edge of the arena.

"Well," Violet said, as she pulled out a laptop from her black backpack she was carrying and opened it up on the table.

"Marcell has been busy lately trying to figure out Silva's plans without being too interested and catching her attention in any way. However, it has proven difficult to get much information. Especially when the Serpentine decided to stop by."

Now this caught everyone's attention.

"Wait, the Serpentine? How?" Nya asked, as Violet continued,

"We've been staying at the Lost City of Ouroborus for a while, until Silva gives us her orders. First, one of them came alone, and then the others came later, as Marcell told me over the phone not too long ago. Not even the Serpentine know who opened the door underground for them to escape."

The others looked at each other thinking.

Then Garmadon asked, "You said one of them came alone, which one?"

"A tall serpentine, of purple scales... called himself Pythor," Violet replied.

"WHAT?!" The others were in shock, except for the four kunoichi, King Terrin, and Violet, who didn't know what was wrong.

"Wa-wait, WHAT?! He's alive?!" Jay asked, shocked.

"I thought the Great Devourer took care of him!" Cole said.

"How did he survive?" Kai asked in surprised .

"It must have been similar to how Sensei Wu survived within the Great Devourer," Zane said, in a sort of panik.

"Not him again..." Lloyd said, as he shook his head.

"Everyone, calm down," Sensei Wu said, calmly.

"He's right. Even though Pythor has returned, I don't think the Serpentine will just accept him as their leader from what happened with the Great Devourer," Misako said, as Violet responded,

"Actually, he's their king now, under Marcell."

A few others gasped, as Jay said, "Are you kidding me?!"

"No," Violet said nonchalantly, as she started typing on her laptop.

"What are we going to do? If the Serpentine are working for Marcell, then their working for Silva too," Cole said.

"Well, there's nothing we can really do, unless we find out where Lucy is and free her from Silva's capture," Garmadon said.

"Yes. If we find Lucy, then Marcell will have no reason to work for Silva anymore," Dr. Julien said, as Christa responded,

"True, but we don't even know where Silva is keeping Lucy, and even if we did, it could be very dangerous."

"That's right. We're dealing with Silva. She wouldn't make it easy," Auria added.

"Well then, what do we do? We can't just sit back and do nothing," Lloyd said.

For a moment, no one said anything, until one person spoke.

"Well, what _can_ you do?"

Everyone turned and saw that it was King Terrin who spoke, with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean daddy?" Raven asked, as her father continued,

"As I can see it, Lucy is no where to be found, and to gain Marcell's compliance we need to find her. Silva is the only one who would know where Lucy is being held, and probably a few of her most trusted allies, but they most likely won't tell us anything. Our best bet to find out where Lucy is, is to attend the evil meeting in a few weeks from now. That would be the closest you can get to Silva."

As the others pondered this, Sensei Wu asked, "But the evil meeting is for us to figure out Silva's plans, how would that lead us to finding Lucy?"

Terrin smirked, as he pointed to himself and said, "I'll find out where Lucy is while Silva is hosting the meeting. I'll send a few Viporeons to search out the vehicle Silva may use to get there for clues. The rest of you who are attending the meeting could mingle with the other guests to find out what you can about her plan. It's our best bet."

The others looked towards one another and nodded.

"That's our best bet. If we all pull together, we'll be able to find out Silva's plans _and_ find out where Lucy is being held," Lloyd said, as the others agreed.

"Of course, your going to need some help when it comes to villian clothes," Violet said, as she turned her laptop towards the others.

The screen showed a store that sold villian attire for all kinds of villians.

"I know some people and sweet deals when it comes to this," Violet said.

"Your gonna need more than clothes if your going to that evil meeting. The Bounty needs some work too," Flare said.

"We also need to learn the mannerism of evil-doers," Auria said.

Then Garmadon said, "I may not be evil anymore, but I know a thing or two when it comes to acting like it."

"Then it's all settled," Sensei Wu said and continued, "Let us prepare for this evil meeting to the best of our abilities. We must be ready to attend _and_ to make a quick getaway if necessary."

"Yeah, but I have one question," Jay said.

"Yes, what is it Jay?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Who's actually _going_ to the meeting?" Jay asked.

Everyone just looked at one another in silence at this point.

Outside of Fountain falls, two figures were walking towards the entrance.

"Oh man, how far is this place Tempara?" The brown ninja Dareth asked, as he tried to catch his breath.

Then Tempara said, "We're here actually."

The Viporeon walked across the waist high water to the bird statue that stood on the lake. She touched the bird's beak as it glowed and opened the secret stairway.

"Whoa!" Dareth said, as the passage opened, and the Viporeon jumped down on the staircase.

"Come on, let'ssss go," Tempara said, as she walked down the hidden stairway.

Dareth looked around real quick kind of nervous, and then he ran down the stairs after Tempara, as he yelled out,

"Hey! Wait for me!"

As he ran in, the staircase closed behind him. Tempara and Dareth continued to walk until they finally made it to the city of Fountain falls.

"Oh wow! This place is _way_ bigger than I thought," Dareth said, as he clinged to the ledge and looked down at the slide drop.

"Come on Dareth!" Tempara said, as she grabbed his arm and jumped down the slide.

"Wait but- AAAHHHH!"

They both landed in the water with a pretty big splash. Then Tempara pulled Dareth up on the edge of the land. Dareth was coughing up some water, which wasn't life threatening to him, he was just surprised at how fast the slide was.

"Are you alright?" Tempara asked, as Dareth raised his hand up and gained his composure.

"I'm perfectly fine my snake-like friend. A little water means nothing to the Brown ninja."

Tempara smiled, as she looked at the Brown ninja posing.

"Well, I am impressed that you survived this whole journey. You are truly an amazing ninja," Tempara said.

Dareth blushed a bit and said, "Oh please, your too kind, Tempara, really."

Then Tempara looked and grabbed Dareth by the arm, as she dragged him along to her leader, Carrie, who was slithering by.

"Carrie, Carrie! I have returned with a friend!" Tempara called out.

Carrie looked and saw Tempara running towards her with another person. She was surprised.

"Tempara! I was wondering where you were. We went to look for you, but you were no where to be found. The last ssssearch party we ssssssent isssss ssssstill looking," Carrie said.

Tempara stood in front of Carrie and said, "I have been trying to get home. I got losssst in Ninjago city and ended up in an underground place. I presssssed ssssome button that opened a door, and the Sssserpentine malesss came forth. Then they left and I met the Brown ninja, who brought me home."

Carrie was shocked, "What?! The MALE Sssserpentine?! They roam Ninjago?"

Then Tempara said, "I didn't realize they were behind the door, and then they left to Ouroborussss to regroup I guesssss."

Carrie grabbed Tempara's arm and said, "You musssst report thissss to the King at once!"

Carrie dragged Tempara and Dareth to the arena where the others were.

"Dark Machine." -Jay

"Nightmare Ride." -Cole

"Uh, Dark Ship?" -Zane

"No, Grim Reaper." Kai

"No, Dead Reaper." Flare.

"How about Dead Rider?" -Christa

"Or Grim Rider?" -Raven

"Grim Glider?" -Lloyd

The others stood silent thinking about it.

"That's perfect," Auria said, as the others agreed and nodded.

"Okay, so the Bounty will be called 'Grim Glider' for the evil meeting," Nya said, as she wrote the name down.

"Okay, we got the name, now we need to decide who goes," Cole said.

The others thought about it, and then Christa said,

"Well, eight people can go so, who wants to go?"

There was a short silence, until Raven said,

"I'll go."

Everyone looked towards her, and Auria asked,

"Are you sure Raven? If you go, you could be endangering your safety."

"Or make it easier for Silva to capture ya," Flare said.

"She's right. Maybe you shouldn't go," Misako said, but Raven replied,

"I must go! If Silva wants to capture me, I must know why, no matter what. Also, if anything goes wrong, I can be bait while the rest of you make a run for it."

"Raven! You are NOT going to be bait, because nothing will go wrong," Christa said and continued, "I'll go with you Raven. To keep you safe."

Then Christa turned towards the others and asked, "Who else is coming?"

"I'll go." Lloyd

"I''ll come." -Cole

"Count me in." Kai

"I shall attend." -Auria

"I will join too." -Zane

"And I will attend this meeting, as well." -Sensei Wu

"Are you sure Sensei? I mean, I'm not sure you can even act evil you kno- OW!" Kai said, as Sensei Wu smacked him over the head with his stick.

"I can assure you, that I will easily blend in with the other evil-doers, and I will make sure you all can do the same. Besides... "

Sensei Wu walked a few steps with his back turned, as the others looked at him. Then he turned around with a stern and dark expression that made the others nervous until he smiled and said,

"Acting is fun!"

The others signed in a relief to see Sensei Wu with a normal face, as he laughed at his students.

"You wouldn't want to go? I don't mean to say anything objective, but you know more about being evil than they do," Misako asked Garmadon, and he replied,

"I've been evil long enough Misako. I wouldn't want to take that path again, even if it's acting."

Misako nodded in understanding.

Then Dr. Julien called out, "Hey, everyone! Carrie is here and she said it's urgent! She also brought with her a Viporeon and the Brown ninja!"

"Heh heh, the Brown ninja..." Jay said, and then all the ninja guys yelled,

"THE BROWN NINJA?!"

As they all ran towards Dr. Julien, the kunoichi were confused as they followed after them.

"Your majessssty. Tempara hassss returned, and she bringssss dire news," Carrie said, as she stood before King Terrin with Tempara and Dareth behind her.

Before another word was spoken, all the ninja and everyone else had come together.

"Oh hey guys! What are all of you doing here?" Dareth asked, as the others stood before him.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Kai asked, surprised, and then Dareth replied...dramatically,

"I was taking my regular patrol of Ninjago city, when I found this lone Viporeon in need of some assistance. So, being the Brown Ninja, and being a brave and powerful warrior that I am, I decided to help her return home to, uh, Fountain Falls, so that she can return to her family."

"You actually made it all the way over here? Without a vehicle?" Jay asked.

Then Tempara replied, "Actually we hitched a few rides or snuck on some of them, but we eventually made it here. It's all thanks to Dareth, I mean, the Brown Ninja, that I was able to return home."

"She probably would've been lost and cold without my help," Dareth said, as he posed sadly.

Then Tempara whispered, "He got lost a few times really."

The other ninja nodded and Cole said, "Sounds just like Dareth."

"You mean, the Brown ninja," Jay said, as the guys chuckled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Dareth asked.

"Your majesssty, the Sssserpentine have returned. They went to Ouroborussss asssss Tempara had told me," Carrie said, as everyone listened.

"I am aware of the Sssserpentine's whereabouts. Marcell hasss them under her order. There is no need to worry," King Terrin said.

Then Tempara asked, "So you know that I accidently pressed the button to release them?"

The King's eyes widened, as the others did as well. Then Tempara became nervous and said,

"I'm sssorry, I-I didn't know..."

The King signed and said, "It's alright Tempara, at leassst your home now."

Then Terrin turned to Dareth and said, "Thank you for bringing Tempara back home. If there isss anything I can do to repay you..."

Dareth snorted and said, "Eh, it's no problema your majesty. It's all in a day's... well, few days work."

Then Dareth thought for a moment.

"Wait. Your a King?" Dareth asked, and Terrin nodded.

Then Dareth scratched his chin and said, "Then in that case-"

"DARETH!" The others yelled out, as Dareth jumped, and quickly said.

"Uh, it's really no problem your highness."

Terrin just shook his head and smiled.

"Well, I'm sure your weary from your travelsss. You may rest here as long as you'd like until your ready to go home," Terrin said.

Dareth nodded and bowed to the King, respectfully.

"Hey guys, I got a deal here for who ever is going to the meeting," Violet said, as she walked over to the others with her laptop and set it on a table nearby.

When Dareth saw Violet, his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Oh my..." Dareth said, as he continued to observe Violet:

Her hair was blowing in the breeze, her eyes glistening in the bright gem lights of the cave, her skin glowing like gold, and her clothes softly shifting in the wind. To Dareth, she was all of this and even more.

_'The most... beautiful...'_ Dareth thought, as he continued to gawk at Violet.

"Uh, Dareth? Are you alright?" Jay asked, but Dareth just raised his hand at Jay so that he would stop talking.

Then Dareth asked, "Who is she?"

The others looked towards Violet, who was busy looking at her laptop, and then they looked back at Dareth.

"That's Violet. She's the Vampire general," Christa replied, although Dareth focused more on her name.

"Violet... she's beautiful. Just as good looking as I am," Dareth said.

"She's the _Vampire general_, lover boy," Flare said, as Kai quickly looked over at her in surprise because he's use to her calling _him_ names, and it kind of... bothered him.

"Yeah... wait, the Vampire general?" Dareth asked, as he looked towards the kunoichi and they nodded.

Then Dareth jumped back and said, "Wait... who are you people?!"

Dareth pointed towards the kunoichi, who just looked at him and each other.

Then Cole said, "Oh yeah, you haven't met the other half of our team."

Then Zane said, "Yes, these girls are also ninja. Kunoichi, to be exact. Auria and Christa are princesses of Aeroplane the floating lands, Flare is princess of the Volcanic lands, and Raven is princess of this land Fountain Falls. Also, Violet is the Vampire general under Vampire Queen Marcell."

Dareth took a moment to process all this... okay he took a while, so the ninja decided to explain to him what was going on, and to especially keep his mouth shut when it comes to Violet.

Dareth agreed and said, "Don't worry my friends, I, Dareth, will do what I can to help all of you in your quest, and to protect Princess Raven from any harm."

The ninja and kunoichi nodded towards Dareth, and then he turned and stood in front of Violet. Violet turned towards Dareth with a calm expression, as he bowed on one knee and held one of her hands and said,

"And I will protect you as well, dear Violet. Then maybe we can go to dinner, get to know each other better- OW!"

Violet pulled her hand back and whipped Dareth over the head with her back-hand.

"I can understand why you would want to protect me, and it may be beneficial if we could get along, but _don't_ get any ideas, honey. I'm the Vampire General for a **reason**," Violet said, as she brushed her hair back and took her laptop with her to another table.

Dareth stood up while rubbing his head, and without Violet hearing, he said,

"-sign- She's wonderful."

The others just either looked at one another surprised, or they shook their heads.

"Anyway," Flare said and continued, "Let's get training already!"

"So, are you all ready?" Terrin said, as the Viporeons stood behind him.

The Ninja crew stood together and nodded.

Then Lloyd said, "Alright. Let's get training."


	25. Chapter 25 The Princesses of Aeroplane

For the next few weeks until the Secret evil meeting, the Ninja crew all trained together at Fountain Falls. They trained in combat, sneaking, acting, and reacting. Also, they were able to get to know each other better. Let's peer into some times between the Ninja crew. It'll be broken into a few chapters for convenience:

After the next training session had ended for the day, the ninja and kunoichi decided to just hang around Fountain falls. Particularly, Auria was in the forest of Fountian Falls on a tree. The tree had wooden planks that stuck out of it and spiraled around the tree like stairs, to a tree house that was a small room with a balcony.

On that specific day, Auria was much quieter than usual. She wasn't very into the training, and Christa already knew the reason why. Christa was also uneasy and distant from the others as well. Zane and Cole took notice to the sisters' behaviors and wondered what was on their minds. Cole decided to ask Raven what was wrong with Christa, and Raven said,

"Well, something happened years ago from today, and it makes Auria kind of sad to think about it, which makes Christa sad too... I'm sure if you ask Christa she might tell you the whole story."

Cole was a little confused, but after training, he went to talk to Christa on one of the rooftops. She was looking up at the crystals on the cave ceiling, when Cole jumped onto the roof to speak with her.

"Hey Christa," Cole said, as she turned towards him and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Hey," was all Christa said, as she looked away.

"What's the matter? You seemed out of it during training, and even now," Cole asked, and Christa looked up at him, but then she looked away again, and said,

"It's just... something happened before, and it's just hard to think about."

Cole walked closer to Christa, as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder and said,

"Well, I'm sure if you talk about it, you might feel better."

Christa looked up at Cole, and she signed and said, "Okay. Let's sit."

Then Christa sat on the floor, as did Cole, and began,

"Years ago, when I was young, my parents, Auria, and I went down from Aeroplane to land below so that we could see the world below us. Well, they were mostly showing me because Auria was older, and she was already taken down. So after we traveled around for awhile, we were returning home, which was a mountainous path. You would have seen it if Pearl didn't lead us another way. Any hoo, I was standing about a foot away from the cliff, looking over at the land and beyond. My mother told me to be careful, so I made sure I didn't take another step forward. However, I felt a shift in the ground, so I put my hand to floor, trying to feel what it was. Suddenly I heard a loud crack. Before I knew it, the part of the cliff I was standing on broke away from the rest of it. I was scared because I didn't know what was happening..."

Christa didn't speak for a little bit, and then she continued,

"Then I felt someone grab me, and when I looked, it was Auria. She jumped down to where I was as the cliff part we were on started to crumble. She threw me up towards our parents so that I wouldn't fall... but then... she ended up falling instead..."

Christa started to tear up, as she continued,

"She fell... My dad slid down the wall to get Auria, while my mom called Aeroplane paramedics. I screamed out for Auria, and started to cry while my mom tried to keep me calm. Then the paramedics came and drove a medic aerocar down and then up the cliff, with my sister and dad inside..."

"How far down was that the cliff?" Cole asked, almost fearing the answer.

"More then ten stories at least, but it was hard to tell since there was a natural fog below," Christa replied.

Cole nodded slowly, and then Christa continued,

"She was brought to the hospital, and the doctor said -sniffle- that Auria w-wasn't going to make it..."

Tears began to flow from Christa's eyes the more she thought about it, as Cole placed his arm around her shoulders.

_'Aw man... should I have asked? I didn't think it was __**this**__deep...'_ Cole thought, and then he said,

"Christa, you don't have to say anymore if it hurts too mu-"

"No. I must. I can't hold it in any longer," Christa said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes and continued,

"So, my mother called Queen Malentha and Queen Reine to see what they thought about Auria's condition. She was in critcal condition, but Sensei Reine thought of an idea..."

"Raven's mom?" Cole asked, as Christa nodded and continued,

"Yes, Raven's mother. She thought of an idea of how to save my sister's life. Malentha thought about it, as well as the Viporeon leaders since they came with Sensei Reine, and they realized that there was no other alternative. They went right to work on the surgery and procedure."

Cole looked questionably at Christa.

"What kind of procedure?" he asked, and Christa replied with a question,

"Cole, how old do you think Auria is?"

Cole thought about it, and he replied, "She looks around your age."

Christa tilted her head to the side, with one eye-brow raised, which made Cole think more about it,

_'Why is she looking at me like that? Auria and Christa look around the same age... wait,_ _hold on...__Christa was a kid when that happened, and Auria was older because__she already saw the land below Aeroplane. Wait a minute...'_

Cole looked firmly at Christa and asked, "How old is she?"

Christa replied, "Auria looks the same age now, as she did back then when she fell. Her appearance hasn't changed since then."

Cole's eyes widened, as he asked, "Whoa what?! If she looks exactly the same then and now, then what did Raven's mother do?"

Christa replied, "My sister's body was heavily damaged from the fall so, Sensei Reine decided that they had to engineer and replace a lot of her living tissue with mechanical parts. So, in fact, Auria became-"

"A NINDROID?!" Cole yelled out, as Christa's eyes widened in surprise.

Cole noticed Christa's confusion, which made him realize that she didn't know what a nindroid was.

Cole rubbed the back of his head and said, "Oh, um, sorry. The thing is, Zane is actually a nindroid and since you said that Auria was 'engineered' and all. But I guess if Auria was already alive then that makes her more of a cyborg, I think."

"Wait, hold on. Zane... is a robotic ninja?" Christa asked in amazement, and Cole explained Zane's story to her.

"Oh my gosh... so he's a nindroid, and Auria is a cyborg. They're both robotic... then, she's not alone," Christa said, as Cole looked at her curiously from her last words.

Then Christa smiled and looked at Cole and said,

"She's not alone!"

Christa hugged Cole and said, "Oh Cole thank you! Thank you!"

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, as Cole blushed a vivid red. Then Christa stood up and grabbed Cole by his arm, as she dragged him to where she knew Auria was going to be. Cole was still blushing, as he was yelling out to Christa to stop dragging him, but she kept going, so he followed her.

Back to Auria, she stood on the treehouse looking out around the forest since the tree was pretty tall. Then she heard footsteps and turned to see Zane coming up the wooden stairs.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, as Auria replied,

"I don't mind."

Zane walked next to Auria, but he kept a foot distance away to give her some space. Then Zane asked,

"You seem troubled today. Is there something wrong?"

There was silence for a while, until Auria finally said,

"Today was the day I was rebuilt."

Zane's eyes widened, and he asked, "W-What do you mean?"

Auria clarified, "Well, I was born as any other person, but on this day, many years ago, I was turned into something else. I had fallen off a cliff in an attempt to save my sister's life from certain peril. I was able to throw her to our parents' arms in time so that she would be safe, and so that my parents wouldn't try to jump down and end up risking their lives too. I fell down a considerable amount of feet and was nearly crushed by the rocks that had fallen off the cliff after me. I was sent to the Aeroplane hospital, where my life was said to end soon. No one knew that I regained consciousness in the hospital when the doctors said I wouldn't make it, but I felt such... sorrow... to see my family's hearts breaking when they heard the news, my parents especially. But then... Sensei Reine came over, and gave a suggestion that ended up saving my life."

Auria looked down, and Zane asked,

"What did Sensei Reine do?"

Then Auria replied, "Sensei Reine said that it would be better if most of my organic tissue was replaced with mechanical engineering of the sort, since my living tissue was diminishing. In other words, I became..."

"A cyborg," Zane said, as Auria looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. How did you know?" Auria asked.

Zane replied, "Because... you're not the only one who was formed with mechanical parts. Although, you were already a living person constructed into a cyborg, I was created by my father many years ago from scratch. I am what Jay refers to as a nindroid."

Auria's eyes widened, as Zane clarified. "You see, my brothers and I were following a falcon that usually brought us good fortune. I was able to complete the journey first, which led me to a secret lab in the base of a tree. I eventually found the blue prints of my falcon's design, and of my own. After the other guys had come and gone, I realized that I had a memory switch. When I turned it on, that's when I remembered my father and how I came to be."

After Zane finished, he and Auria stood looking at each other. They both never saw another mechanical being before, so they were stunned by this new discovery.

Then Auria said, "So, that's what I felt, what we felt before."

"Yes, that special feeling," Zane said, as he stepped closer to Auria and she stepped closer to him. Then Auria smiled a little and said,

"I always felt so alone. At first, it wasn't so bad because then I could protect my family and my people, but then I realized that I would out-live everyone else... Also, no one can understand how it is to be a cyborg, or similar in anyway... I felt so alone, especially today."

Auria looked away a little sad. Then Zane put his hand under Auria's chin and made her look up at him. Zane smiled and said,

"But Auria, you'll never be alone. Even when everyone passes away, and although it will be sad, they will always live on in your heart, and mind. Also, I'll be with you too at that time, so we both won't feel so lonely."

Auria's eyes lit up after Zane spoke. She smiled, as Zane smiled back. Then Auria hugged Zane, which she doesn't really hug all that much, usually her family and friends hug her. Zane was surprised by her sudden movement, but then he hugged her back, as he felt her tears seep through his shirt. Zane stroked her hair, and Auria held him tighter. Then, after realizing how close they were, Zane and Auria pulled away from one another, as Auria rubbed her arm and Zane rubbed the back of his head. They were both blushing, and Zane said,

"I f-feel heat in my cheeks, l-like if they're on fire."

Auria chuckled and said, "It's called 'blushing,' and it's something I haven't felt in a long time."

Auria and Zane looked at each other and smiled. Then they heard a voice,

"HEY AURIA!"

Zane and Auria looked off the railing of the half tree house, and they saw Christa waving one hand at them, and Cole trying to catch his breath.

Then Christa yelled out, "AURIA, YOU DON'T HAVE TO FEEL ALONE ANYMORE!"

Auria was surprised, but then she smiled and yelled back, "I KNOW SISTER! I UNDERSTAND NOW!"

Then Christa noticed that Zane was standing next to Auria.

"Ohhh... ha ha ha. SORRY, I DIDN'T SEE YOU ZANE!" Christa yelled back.

Zane waved and Christa waved back. Then she turned to Cole.

"Okay, everything's fine. Sorry for dragging you around like that," she said, as she rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

Cole raised one hand and used what energy he had left to lift his body up, and said,

"Nah, it's... alright... I'm good. I'm cool, I think... Woo man, you can run."

Christa blushed, as she continued to look at Cole, as he was trying to catch his breath.

Auria and Zane were looking at them and they both laughed, as they slowly reached out and held hands.


	26. Chapter 26 You Like Me?

On another day, everyone was taking a break from training and just walking around the city and such. So near the large water moat around the whole city, Flare was just taking a stroll next to it looking out into the water. Then she heard someone call out to her,

"Hey Flare!"

She turned around to see Dareth running over towards her.

Flare signed and said, "Yes, hello 'Brown Ninja', are you here to pester me about Violet?"

Dareth looked at Flare quite surprised and asked, "How did you know?"

Flare replied, "Because I read your mind."

"Really?" Dareth asked intrigued.

Flare bluntly said, "No," and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Dareth called out and ran next to her.

Flare signed and said, "Okay, what do you need help with?"

Then Dareth said, "Yes! Okay, um, I mean... you've been around vampires and such right? So I was wondering if you would know what vampires like, especially Violet."

Flare raised an eyebrow at Dareth and said, "First off, vampires like to scare people and they need blood to survive... and secondly, why do you need my help for? Why don't you just talk to her?"

Dareth looked away in shame and said, "I've tried to talk to her for a few days already, but all she does is either ignore or scoff at me. I don't know what I can do to get her attention, and let's face it, I'm not that good of a ninja like the others are..."

"You got that right at least," Flare said, with a nonchalant expression.

Dareth signed and said, "I just don't know what I should do, and you being a girl and all with that same sort of coldness like Violet... I thought maybe you would know what would interest a girl like her, and even the kind of guy she would like."

Flare stood expressionless and said, "Well, I can't say your wrong apparently, but what does it matter? If your not acting like yourself all this effort would be pointless. Eventually she's going to see the real you so you might as well just _be_ you. I know for a fact if someone tried to act like something they're not I would slap them across the face silly."

Dareth signed again and said, "Yeah I know, but I really like Violet..."

"What's with you and Violet? Your both like complete opposites, in characteristics and intelligence... and you even said she scoffs at you and ignores you! What do you see in her?" Flare asked.

Dareth rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, when I see Violet, it's like if a star fell from the heavens and took the form of a human, well, vampire. She's just so strong, brilliant, and radiate..."

"So you like her more for appearance," Flare said, with her arms crossed.

Then Dareth replied, "Her appearance is what caught my interest, but Violet herself captured my heart."

Flare was surprised by what Dareth said, even though he was posing with his hand on his heart looking up to the 'sky'.

"Really?" Flare asked, and then Dareth continued,

"I may have only known her for a few weeks, but I can tell ya for sure... Violet is such a wonderful person at heart. She may have such a tough, rough, and quiet personality, but she's so much more than that. She shows that she's caring and kind, especially when she watches the others train. She's always holding the med kit so that she could spring into action if they need it. She's always trying her best to help you guys and give you tips, and she doesn't even know you guys that well. She's so considerate, and even though she's bluntly honest, she always tells the truth no matter what. I guess, I shouldn't try to act since that would be lying..."

Dareth signed sadly, as he looked down to the ground. Then Flare started to walk, and she turned to Dareth and said,

"You coming or what?"

Dareth looked at Flare confused.

"Huh?" He said, and then Flare said,

"Come on, I'm gonna help ya with Violet."

Dareth was shocked, but then he smiled, as he ran over to Flare and said, "Really? You mean it? Oh man, I can't thank you enough I-"

"Save it Dareth, or I may change my mind," Flare said, while raising one hand up.

Dareth covered his mouth, and then he quickly said, "Uh, thanks," as he covered his mouth again.

Flare just kept walking as if he didn't say anything.

As they were walking to Violet's location, not too far away, Jay, Nya, and Kai were just walking through the streets together. Jay was telling some jokes that made Nya laugh and that made Kai just shake his head and smirk.

At one point, as they were walking to an intersection, Kai happened to look right and noticed that Flare and Dareth were both walking together somewhere and talking.

Kai wondered, _'__Is that Flare and Dareth? That's weird.__ I know for a fact Flare doesn't really like Dareth __that __much... no she doesn't, and Dareth likes Violet.'_

Jay and Nya noticed where Kai was looking, and they also noticed that Flare and Dareth were walking together.

"Hm, I wonder where they could be going?" Nya asked, and then Jay said,

"Oh! I guess Dareth's probably trying to _woo_ Flare."

Kai quickly turned towards Jay, but then Nya said,

"No, I don't think Dareth would be foolish enough to flirt with Flare. Besides he likes Violet."

Then Jay said jokingly, "Well, who knows. I mean, Violet and Flare _are_ pretty similar in personality and attitude, although Violet is much nicer. But that _does_ raise the question as to why he's hanging out with Flare..."

Kai couldn't take anymore of Jay's suggestions, so he made an excuse,

"Uh, Oh man! I think Sensei needed to see me now. I guess I gotta go now guys I'll see ya later bye."

Then Kai ran around a corner the opposite where Flare and Dareth were, as Nya and Jay looked on in confusion.

"What was that about?" Nya asked, as Jay replied,

"I have no idea... but, at least _we_ get to hang out. You know, just the two of us, at that Viporeon cuisine place."

Nya looked at Jay, as he smiled at her, and she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled back at him.

Back with Kai, he jumped up on the rooftops and started to hop across them towards where Dareth and Flare were heading.

_'I don't believe Dareth would try to hit on Flare! __H__e likes Violet! __A__nd I don't think Dareth would be standing right now if he did... but why would she be hanging out with __him__? Unless she... no... NO WAY she likes him! She doesn't like anyone like that!'_ Kai thought, as he hastened his pace to catch up with Flare and Dareth.

However, Kai seemed to forget that Flare can actually sense a person's presence based on the light and darkness within that person. So she became aware of his pursuit the closer he came to herself and Dareth.

_'Well well well, fire boy... __It __seems like he's following us. I wonder what he wants...'_ Flare thought, as they started to approach Violet, who was sitting next to the fountain near the castle, looking into the water.

Dareth became nervous, as Flare told him to suck it up when they drew closer to Violet.

When they were close enough, Flare called out to Violet, who turned around, stood up, and walked over towards them.

"Yes, you called?" Violet said, as she looked at Flare and only glanced at Dareth with a straight face.

Then Flare asked, "Okay look, you're already aware that Dareth likes you a lot right?"

Violet turned to Dareth, as he held his breath.

Then she turned to Flare and said, "I've been aware of that since the first time we met."

Flare nodded and then asked, "Okay wonderful. Now tell me, what do you think of him?"

Violet then crossed her arms and closed her eyes to think. After a moment, she opened her eyes and spoke,

"I think he's pretty foolish and arrogant at some points. I also think he's hasty, and lacks a good amount of talent when it comes to combat of any form..."

Dareth looked down in disappointment in himself, until Violet continued speaking, which made him look up,

"But, I do see that no matter what, he _still_ tries hard to do something right, and as I was told from the others, he actually succeeded in helping them save Ninjago. Although he was unaware of it at first. He may make mistakes and not be as talented, but he still tries other ways to make up for it, which actually makes him helpful in a way that he's able. Even when it comes to getting supplies, picking up weapons, or cleaning the arena, he appreciates the little he can do and does it to the best he can. I would prefer someone like that to be around, even if they're, well..."

"Moronic?" Flare asked, as Violet nodded and said,

"Yes that's the word, though not as strong in meaning."

Dareth's mouth hung open when he heard what Violet said about him. He was shocked by the nice things she said, and he was even more stunned when she said that she prefered someone like him to be around. Then Flare turned towards Dareth and wacked him over the head, as he snapped out of his thoughts. Flare gestured towards Violet, as Dareth got the message and walked a few steps closer to her.

"Well, um, Violet. I didn't realize you thought like that, especially about me. I thought you thought I was just a fool..."

"You are a fool, but your not a bad one, and your not so foolish _all _of the time," Violet replied, as Dareth rubbed the back of his head and said,

"Yeah, I guess I am, but I know one thing that's not foolish..."

Violet showed some curiosity and asked, "What's that?"

Dareth became a little more serious and bold, as he said, "Having feelings for you."

Violet's eyes widened at what he said.

Then she asked, "What do you see in someone like me?"

Then Dareth answered, "A good woman."

Violet was touched by what Dareth said. Her arms went down to her sides as she took it in.

_'He __**really**__ sees me as a person, and not just a __monstrous__ vampire, not __like__ how many others do...'_ Violet thought, as she looked down.

Then Flare walked next to Violet and whispered to her, "Just go on a date with him so that he'll leave me alone!"

Violet looked at Flare with a raised eyebrow, and then she shrugged. Violet turned towards Dareth and said,

"Shall we take a walk somewhere for a while?"

Dareth's eyes brightened and widened, as he asked, "R-really?! You mean like a like a date?!"

Violet looked towards Flare who smirked, and then she turned back to Dareth and said,

"Yes, why not."

Dareth leaped for joy and was yelling out "Yes! Oh yeah! Finally! I got a date!'

After a while he froze and turned towards Violet and Flare, who were looking at him with stoic expressions. Then Dareth cleared his throat and gained his composure, as he walked towards Violet and offered her his arm. Violet looked at Dareth, and then she rested her hand on his arm, as they both started to walk away. Dareth turned to Flare real quick and waved, and Flare waved him off. As Dareth waved back at Flare, Violet smirked at him, although Dareth didn't notice.

Then, after they were off a good distance, Flare signed and thought, _'Well, now that that's over, let's see why fire boy decided to __follow __us__.__'_

On one of the roofs, Kai was listening to the whole conversation between Violet, Dareth, and Flare. After it was over, he signed in relief with his eyes closed.

_'Dareth must have asked Flare to help him __with__ Violet. __G__ood... wait, what do I care? It's not like me and Flare __are together__...' _

Then Kai turned around to walk away, but when he did, Flare was standing right there, with her arms crossed and a suspicious expression. Kai yelped in surprise, as he jumped back and held his chest with one hand.

"WHAT THE?! H-How did you get here?!" Kai asked, surprised and confused.

Then Flare placed one hand on her hip, and said, "Funny thing Kai. I was going to ask you the same thing, and why you followed us all the way out here?"

Kai froze for a moment, but then he signed and asked,

"How did you know?"

Flare walked closer to Kai and replied,

"What? You forgot I could sense other people's presence? Like Ryan, and Lloyd, and YOU!"

Kai face-palmed, since he did indeed forget. Then Flare asked,

"So, you mind telling me _why_ you followed us?"

Kai felt his heartbeat speed up, but he tried to keep cool, even though it was hard under Flare's hard stare.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood ya know-" -Kai

"In the neighborhood for about half a mile and twenty minutes?" -Flare

"Well, I was okay! And I just thought about catching up with you and Dareth since I was bored-" -Kai

"Weren't you with Nya and Jay a moment before you followed us? And why didn't you come over earlier?" Flare asked, as Kai became a little annoyed and said,

"Well yeah I was, but... I thought maybe you would prefer to be _a__lone_ with your 'close friend' Dareth!"

Kai used quotations with his hands when he said 'close friend'.

Now this pretty much annoyed Flare, as her brows furrowed and she frowned. Then Flare said,

"What the heck are you rambling on about Kai?! YOUR the one stalking us, and YOUR the one who's making these ridiculous assumptions! I don't think of Dareth as a 'close friend' or anything more than a friend! He's too foolish for my tolerance! And I'm surprised YOUR starting to become that way TOO!"

Flare crossed her arms and turned to the side, angry, as Kai turned around to walk away, but then he stopped. Without turning around, Kai said in a softer tone,

"I'm sorry Flare. I thought you were... interested in Dareth or something."

Flare signed and calmed down a little, as she turned towards Kai and said, "Even if I was, which I DON'T mind you! What would it matter to y-"

Flare cut off, as something clicked inside her mind and she looked down. Kai noticed her sudden silence, and he turned around to see Flare looking down in deep thought. He walked towards Flare and asked,

"Hey. What's the matter? Flare?"

Then Flare looked up at Kai, with her mouth open in a surprise, which made Kai raise an eyebrow. Then her face changed from a little stunned, to regular, to a small smile, and then to a mischievous grin with half closed eyes. Kai was confused for that moment, until Flare's hand slowly raised, and pointed at him.

Then Kai realized what she was going to say and his face became a bit flushed, as his eyes widened and he started saying,

"No, No, NO! Flare, I-I know what your thinking but that's not- NO! Flare, stop thinking that! I-I wouldn't think of you like that I-"

"You like me."

After Flare said this, Kai became silent and looked at her with a little fear, as her eyes brightened from his response, which made him nervous.

Then Flare raised her voice a little louder,

"You _l__ike __m_e!"

"I-I never said I did!" Kai said, as his face started to turn red.

Flare ignored him and said

"You _LIKE_ me! That's why you were watching us! That's why you couldn't think of a good enough excuse! That's why your even turning red!"

Then she started to laugh, which made Kai's blush turn redder, as he became more agitated.

"I never said I liked you!" Kai yelled.

"But can you deny it?!" Flare yelled back.

Kai was at a lost for words, and he started speaking gibberish, as Flare looked at him, amused. Then Flare laughed at his attempt to talk. Kai's blush was a bright red now, and he started grumbling to himself, saying that he was an idiot for not realizing how this whole situation looked.

Then Flare walked closer to Kai, without him realizing.

"Oh Kaii~" Flare sang, as she held onto Kai's arm and asked in a taunting voice,

"Do you get nervous when I'm _this_ close to youu~?"

Kai pulled away from Flare, as he backed away from her, until he bumped into the roof-access door thing. He stood pressed against the door, as Flare came really close to his face with her own, a few inches apart.

Flare smirked and said, tauntingly, "How about _this_ my dear, sweet Kai? Does _this _distance make you feel nervous?!"

Kai's face turned a dark shade of red from how close Flare was to him. To escape her question, Kai shuffled away from his current position and started to run away from Flare by hopping across the roofs.

Flare just laughed and yelled out to Kai,

"Oh man. I'm not letting THIS down Kai! I CAN TELL YOU THAT! HA HA HA!"

Kai was still hopping across the roofs, as Flare continued to laugh.

_'Aw man, __COME ON!__!'_ Kai thought, as he fled,

_'Now she knows __that__ I like her! __W-wait,__ did I just say...' _

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Kai yelled out, as he held his head with both hands.


	27. Chapter 27 Hope

On another day, after training, Jay decided to take Nya out for a walk around the forest. Usually both of them just stood around the city, but Jay wanted to bring Nya somewhere different, so he asked if she would like to just take a walk around the forest. Nya agreed, and then they both were off.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful. I would've never guessed a place like this would even be here," Nya said, as they were walking passed some forest trees.

"Yeah I know. I'm still mind-blowned by that," Jay replied.

Nya giggled, which made Jay blush, as he said outloud without realizing, "Nya's so cute when she laughs."

Nya's eyebrow raised, as she looked at Jay, who put his hand over his mouth when he realized he spoke outloud. After a moment, Jay lightly laughed, as he rubbed the back of his head and said,

"Heh heh, I guess I thought I was saying that in my head."

Then Nya smiled and said, "Aw, Jay's so cute when he laughs."

Jay was surprised, but then he smiled, as he continued to walk alongside Nya.

"Hey Nya. We've been through a lot together, haven't we?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long journey," Nya said, and then she wrapped her arm around Jay's and said,

"But I've enjoyed it, especially with you."

Jay rubbed the back of his head and said, "Aw thanks. You know, I think the same thing, about you of course."

Nya smiled at Jay, as he smiled back.

Then they heard what sounded like shifting water. They both looked at one another, and then they sneaked over through the trees and bushes towards the sound.

When they looked out from behind some bushes, they saw one of the fountains that were in the forest. This particular fountain was very large and shaped like a rectangle, and there was a statue in the center of the fountain that had fish jumping up from the bottom, and birds flying up from the top. Near the front center of the fountain, closer to where Jay and Nya were hiding, Raven was standing on the water with her eyes closed, while holding her water staff in front of her.

"What is she doing?" Jay whispered.

"I don't know," Nya replied in a whisper.

Then they became silent, as Raven started to move. She started spinning while moving her staff around in the water. Then she jumped up from the water, as the water spiraled upward, as she spinned in the air. Next, Raven started to spin even faster, as she yelled out,

"NinjaGOOO!"

In mid-air, Raven started to spin in a dark blue and silver spiral.

"Whoa," Jay and Nya said, as they continued to watch.

The water spiraling around Raven, then converged with her spin into a large tornado of water. The water below was spiraling along with the tornado of water like a whirlpool. What made it more amazing was that the water was changing into different colors, as it spiraled upward.

"That's amazing. She's _really_ got the hang of it," Nya said.

"Yeah, she's awesome! How did she learn to do spinjitzu like that?" Jay said, as he looked around and noticed someone standing near the fountain.

"Hey, Nya, look! Is that..." Jay said, as he pointed towards the side where he noticed someone was standing.

Nya looked towards where Jay was pointing, and then she gasped and said,

"Lloyd?"

Towards the left of Jay and Nya 's position closer next to the fountain, Lloyd was standing there in his golden and green attire looking up at Raven. He had a smile on his face, as he watched Raven use her spinjitzu with much precision and a decent amount of power. Then the water tornado started to slow down, and Raven was seen at the top, as she took her water staff and surfed down with the spiral of the tornado. As she did so, the water followed behind her down until she continued to surf in a circle just above the surface of the water. Then she jumped away and landed on the edge of the fountain. The water continued to spiral around until it slowed down and fell into the rest of the fountain water, returning to it's habitat.

Raven nodded and turned around, as she jumped down off the edge to where Lloyd was standing.

"Great job. Your getting better," Lloyd said, as Raven turned to him and smiled.

"You really think so? That's so awesome," Raven said, as she clasped her hands together and jumped up in excitment.

Lloyd looked at Raven with a soft smile.

"Okay okay. Your doing much better now, and with some more practice, I think you'll be closer to becoming a Spinjitzu Master," Lloyd said, as Raven straightened up and asked,

"You really think I'll become a Spinjitzu Master one day?"

Lloyd thought about it, with his hand under his chin. Then he put his hand on Raven's shoulder and said,

"I know you will. Your strong, and not just physically, mentally too."

Raven smiled widely, as she hugged Lloyd. He was a little surprised because of how fast she moved.

"Your strong too Lloyd, especially your heart," Raven said, as Lloyd smiled and stroked her hair.

"Aww," Jay and Nya said in unison, as they both looked at each other and smiled.

Then Jay took Nya by her hands, and they both continued to look into each other's eyes, lovingly. Slowly, their faces came closer together, until they actually kissed for a few seconds. Then they pulled away and both blushed as they looked away from one another. Jay held his hand to his chest, and Nya put her hand on her cheek. Although they weren't looking at one another through their shyness, their hands slowly clasped together.

Upon one of the cliffs from the cave wall stairs, Sensei Wu stood looking out at the view of Fountain Falls. He was keeping watch, and enjoying the view. However, he felt that someone was approaching from up the stairs to where he was, but they didn't seem like a danger of any sort. Sensei Wu turned to see that Misako was the one who was walking up the cliffside to him.

"Hello Misako," Sensei Wu said, as Misako smiled and said,

"Hello Wu."

Then Sensei Wu asked, "What are you doing up here?"

Misako replied, "I came to tell you that dinner will be ready soon. The Viporeons are making a pretty special dinner and wanted to make sure that everyone attends."

Wu nodded and said, "Oh, that is very generous of them. I will join shortly."

Sensei Wu then continued to look out around Fountain Falls. Misako looked down with some sadness, and said,

"Wu... I'm sorry about what occurred between us before. It shouldn't have happened."

Wu turned towards Misako, as she continued,

"Although Garmadon was evil before and tried to take over Ninjago, that didn't give us the right to just give up on him. Well, it didn't give _me_ the right to abandon hope that he would return to me, and try to 'move on'."

Sensei Wu then signed and said, "Don't blame yourself so much. For apparently, I had also abandoned hope to believe that my brother would return to us. And that a future with you, would redeem my past errors, somehow... But my brother has returned to us, and this time..."

Sensei Wu became more stern in his expression as he said,

"We will never abandon our hope again."

Misako nodded, as she smiled,

"Right."

Sensei Wu nodded and turned to continue over-looking Fountain Falls, as Misako turned and started walking down the stairs.

As she neared the bottom, she saw Garmadon was waiting for her to return. She smiled widely when she saw him, as he did to her.

"So, is he coming?" Garmadon asked, as Misako answered,

"He said he'll be joining us soon. I believe he enjoys the scenery from up there."

Garmadon nodded and said, "Ah yes. Who wouldn't enjoy such a sight for sore eyes. This kingdom is beautiful."

Misako nodded and said, "It's like a master piece brought to life. All of the kingdoms are."

Then Garmadon extended his hand, as Misako looked at his hand and took it. They both walked away together towards the feasting hall with smiles on their faces, as they looked towards one another occasionally.

**Tip for reading: Remember what you have read... it may be relevent later on... ;)**


	28. Chapter 28 Still Trapped

On another day, Raven was walking towards the castle with Lloyd. She told him she wanted to show him something, and he agreed, even though Raven didn't say what it was that she wanted to show him. They entered the castle and took the staircase down to the basement. The basement entrance was hidden in the lower level room, which had one wall with shelves full of books, and on the adjacent wall was a stone statue of a bird perched on a golden branch. Raven took a blue book on the shelf and switch it with a black one next to it, which made the head of the bird statue flip up, and then she pressed a red button under the statue's head. Then the corner between the walls of the statue and books pulled away to reveal the secret entrance.

"Whoa," Lloyd said.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Raven said with a smile.

Then they traveled down the dark staircase to the basement. They made it into a room that was a plain square room, with only one light bulb in the center of the ceiling lighting the room. Raven stood in the center of the room, and then she walked opposite where the staircase was and touched the wall. Around her hand on the wall, a vertical, rectangular outline of green, red, and blue glistened and faded. Raven stepped back, as the wall opened from the center like sliding doors.

The next room was dark, but there was an illuminating light of cyan that lit up even the room Raven and Lloyd were in. As they both entered the hidden room, there was a metal staircase that lead seven steps downward to a circular platform that went around the the whole room. Also, there were four steps that lead from the circular platform down to the ground level of the room.

In the center of the room, there was a large, cyan-colored crystalline structure that was surrounded by some computers that went in a circle around it. Above the crystalline structure, hanging from the ceiling, were robotic arms and tools that were controlled by another computer system on the circular platform. The only real lights in the room were the glowing buttons, the screens on the computers, and the crystalline structure itself.

Raven and Lloyd stood before the crystalline structure.

Then Lloyd asked, "Um, Raven, What's going on? What are we doing here, and what is this?"

Raven looked down with some sadness, and then she turned towards Lloyd and said,

"Lloyd, I wanted to show you... this is the crystal prison my dad told everyone about. The same prison that my mother is trapped in."

"What?" Lloyd said as his eyes widened, and he looked back towards the crystalline structure.

Then he noticed who was trapped within the crystal:

It was a little hard to see at first because the crystal was a little frosted on the outside. But when Lloyd moved just a little to the center of the crystal, he saw a woman with black hair, and who wore what looked to be silver, black, and purple clothes. As I said, the frost made her appearance unclear, but you could see her face much more clearly. Her face was very similar to Raven's and her hair had two pieces in the front that had one blue bead near the end of each strand. Her eyes were closed, with a serene expression on her face.

"Frozen in ssspace, frozen in time, yet she's still alive... presssserved in the crystal prison."

Lloyd and Raven turned to see that King Terrin was walking towards them, as he spoke those words. He was in his Serpentine form, so technically he was slithering towards them.

"Daddy."

"Your Highness."

Raven and Lloyd said simultaneously.

Terrin nodded, as he turned towards his crystallized wife.

"Dr. Julien hasss been a big help in the processs of freeing my wife from the prisssson. He's given me very helpful suggestionssss, and extra ssssupport. I believe we're even closer to freeing Reine from thissss prison then ever before," Terrin said, as he moved closer to the computer in front of him.

"That'sss great dad! Do you think... do you think you'll be able to free her sssoon?" Raven asked, as her father thought about it and then turned towards her and said,

"I'm sure we'll be able to break her out ssssoon. I can't wait to ssssee her face when she ssssees how much you've grown Raven."

Raven nodded, as her father turned to Lloyd and said,

"And how she'll react to meeting the Golden Sssspinjitzu Master."

Lloyd laughed a little and said, "Just Lloyd is fine."

Terrin nodded, as he smiled, and Lloyd nodded back. Then Terrin turned back to the crystal that encased Reine and approached it closely. He became saddened, as he placed his hand on the crystal and said,

"Ssssoon my love, you will be free. Ssssoon."

Raven and Lloyd turned towards one another with sad expressions from watching Terrin's gesture. Raven looked down in sorrow, as Lloyd noticed this and he wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. Raven turned towards Lloyd and rested her head on his shoulder, as Lloyd held her close to him. Terrin turned to see Lloyd comforting Raven, and he smiled as he thought to himself,

_'He cares much for my daughter. That's good to know... But... I'll be watching him, VERY__carefully.'_

Terrin's expression became more stern, as he looked towards Lloyd.

On an island between the dark islands and light islands, stood a large, rectangular tower. Near the base from the ground up to one story was made of grey stone bricks. The next six floors had one window on each side and the wall was made of caramel-colored bricks. The roof was red and flat, and the corners of the building from the roof to the ground was blue.

The rest of the island was covered in grey-colored grass, which was more accumulated in the center of the island acting as a field around the tower, and extended out towards the black-leaved forest around the rest of the island. The outer perimeter of the island was mostly composed of beach that lead out to the sea.

Within the tower in the sixth floor, was a certain room that held a particular person. The room was actually two rooms that connected together. One room side had a bed made of golden wood with a blue and pink bedspread, a vanity with gold around the mirror while the drawers and legs were made of bronze, and a bathroom as well. In the other room side, had a table next to the window to look out, a kitchen in one corner of the room with an island table, a televison on the opposite corner with some videos games and movies, and another corner of that room had some shelves with books on the top and clothes on the bottom.

The particular person who lived there was sitting next to the table and looking out the window. She had her elbow resting on the table with her chin resting on her hand. Her hair was jet-black medium-length, with two pink and two light blue streaks that went from the sides of her forehead down just past the rest of her hair length. She had bangs that just reached her eyes and slightly curled in and up. She wore a black sweater with pink linings on the pockets. She had blue capri pants with black shoes that had a pink, horizontal strip across them. She just stood looking out the window bored, but also sad, and thought,

_'I wish I could go home to the others. Silva says I have to stay here to be safe while the others work, but I can help them! -sign-_ _I want to be back with my family! Oh__Marcell, it's be too long sister...'_

Lucy continued to look out the window, as she thought of the times being with her big sister and her people, as they would just travel across the lands of Ninjago, race the wind, and watch the moon rise as the sun would set.

_'Enough!'_ Lucy thought, as she stood up from her seat with determination.

_'I wish to return home!__I miss Marcell and our people__soo much and...and I know something they don't. Silva isn't the only one...'_

Then Lucy turned towards the kitchen where the vent on the upper wall was.

_'Hmm... I can climb down through the vent__until the second floor, and__then I'll have to sneak out the rest of the way. -sign- I wish the windows weren't locked so well.'_

Lucy removed the vent cover, and climbed in while pulling the vent cover to close it. She then manuveured her way throw the ventilation shaft to the second floor. She looked down through the grated cover of the horizontal ventilation shaft that went across the ceiling of the room she was in.

Apparently, the second floor was just one huge room that had a long white rug that went across the center and connected the two staircases on the opposite sides of the room. The two opposite walls, adjacent to the walls where the staircases were, had two windows on each side with one potted plant under each window. The walls were black, the ceiling was blue, and the rest of the floor was a dark, shiny blue.

There were four guards in this room, and they were playing cards in the middle of the floor since they were bored. They wore full dark grey clothes, with light-grey hoods, and black belts.

Lucy smirked since their boredom would enable her to escape. She pulled out a short red-handled knife from one of her pockets, and used it to slice open a square from the top of the ventilation shaft so that she would be able to walk on top of it, without drawing much attention.

After she was firmly standing on the ventilation shaft, Lucy looked back at the guards and decided to play it safe. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a white pebble that she found in a river one time with Marcell. She took aim, and threw the pebble at the potted plant opposite where the vent was under the window. The guards immediately rose when they heard the pot smash onto the glossy floor. They walked over to inspect the damage while Lucy jumped over to the staircase leading downward.

She was able to jump down the staircase so that even if the guards looked, she would already be halfway down the stairs. Then Lucy climbed down the rest of the stairs and looked over the side to see if there were more guards, but no one was there.

_'What?'_ She thought, as she walked down to the first floor.

This floor looked just like the second, but there were no windows and the opposite staircase was replaced by a double white door. Then Lucy heard voices approaching from the the staircase from the basement, as she quickly jumped up on the ceiling like a cat and held on. She looked down below, as she saw four guards walking up the stairs and talking.

"Dang man. That beast gave quite a fight." -Female guard one

"I know, it's so strong, and you can barely get behind him without him seeing." -Male guard one

"Dude, it has eight eyes to see with, and four BIG mouths. I'm surprised we even survived." -Female guard two

"Yeah, well, at least that's over with. We chained it down way better than before, so it's not breaking out anytime soon." -Male guard two

"Hey. Let's go upstairs and check on the princess real quick, then we can get something to eat." -Female guard one

The four guards started climbing up the staircase.

Lucy jumped down from the ceiling and landed softly on the floor. She looked towards the two white doors, then towards the basement stairs.

_'Should I just leave?_ _But, what sort of creature do they have locked up__down there?'_ Lucy thought, as she made up her mind, and ran down the basement stairs.

It was pretty dark, but you could see that the basement was a corridor with iron doors.

As she walked across this corridor, Lucy heard a sound in the distance like wind, but then it sounded more like breathing, as she stood before the last iron door. Lucy looked at the lock and flicked her hand which revealed a metal pick. She started to fumble with the lock for a few seconds, and then the lock clicked, as Lucy unhooked it from the door and set it down on the floor gently. Then she slowly pushed open the iron door, and entered a large circular room.

In the center, stood a large, white dragon with four heads and huge wings. It was chained to the floor by it's four legs, it's tail, it's four necks, and the wings. Also, each mouth had a chain wrapped around it securely. The beast looked very weak and tired, with cuts and scraps on it's exterior.

When Lucy entered, the four headed beast looked up at her and stood with each of it's eyes fixed on her.

_'What kind of monsters are these people that they would lock up such a beautiful creature?'_ Lucy thought, as she slowly approached the beast and said,

"Hey big dragon. Hi... you have four heads. Hey each head, how your doing?"

Ultra dragon pulled a little away from Lucy as it growled, but she continued walking towards him, and then she held out one hand and stopped moving.

"It's okay, my name's Lucy, vampire princess. I've come to bust you out of here, and myself too," Lucy said.

Ultra dragon looked at Lucy suspiciously, until she closed her eyes with her hand still in front of her towards the dragon. Then Ultra dragon slowly moved towards Lucy, as each head of the dragon sniffed, and then the head of the Earth dragon Rocky, placed the tip of his nose on her hand.

On contact, Lucy was able to peer into the minds of the Ultra dragon:

She saw when each dragon first met the ninja at the temples, and when the ninja became their riders. She saw when the dragons left the ninja to mature, when they returned as the Ultra dragon and fought the Great Devourer, when they participated in Ninjaball Run with Lloyd, and when they fought the Overlord. Also, Lucy saw when Ultra dragon was captured just shortly after leaving the ninja from Ninjago city, and when he was brought to the tower.

After seeing this, Lucy became conscious again, and then she placed her hand on her mouth, as she looked at the Ultra dragon with sympathy.

"Oh you dear, dear creature. You belong to the Green ninja... he's your master. I'v heard of him from others... You must go to him! And to the ninja," Lucy said, as she started to grab on the chains around the mouths of each dragon head and tore them off.

_'No one should be stolen from their family! No matter if they are human or dragon or whatever,'_ Lucy thought, as she broke off all the chains on the white dragon's body.

Afterward, Ultra Dragon stood up and spreaded out his wings, as he stretch out his body. Then, he nuzzled Lucy with each of his heads and purred, thanking her for her help, as Lucy patted each head.

"Oh wait, we gotta go now! They probably realized that I've esccaped by now!" Lucy said, as she jumped up on Ultra dragon's back and held onto the reins, which were a little dusty and scratched but still good enough to use.

"Let's go Ultra Dragon! Fly up!" Lucy called out and she kicked both legs at the same time, as Ultra dragon lifted up his four heads and shot out an element from each mouth.

As the ceiling cracked and split into numerous pieces, Ultra dragon flew straight up and charged through the falling rumble.

When he finally broke through the tumbling rocks, he ended up busting through the ground that was not too far from the tower.

As the white dragon rose up higher in the air, he and Lucy could hear the people in the tower yelling out in panik.

"Let's GO!" Lucy yelled out, as she turned the Ultra dragon away from the building, and he started flying away.

However, one of the guards, who was outside already, assembled a vehicle that looked like it had a large cross bow and could be driven from the compartment on the back of the vehicle. Right when he started the engine, another guard jumped on the vehicle and aimed the crossbow at the flying dragon. Then the driver guard drove the crossbow vehicle, following after Ultra dragon, as the second guard aimed and fired a ball and chain. It went flying across the sky and ended up latching itself around one of Ultra dragon's wings, which sent the dragon and vampire princess falling free-style to the ground.

They landed right into the forest part of the land, just where the forest and plains of grey grass met. The ground was pretty soft, and Ultra dragon wasn't flying so high, so the fall wasn't so bad. Lucy ended up getting thrown off of Ultra dragon when he landed, and rolling a little across the floor. She was able to get up, as Ultra dragon was trying to remove the ball and chain from his wing.

"I got it," Lucy said, as she tore the chain off the dragon's wing.

"Can you move?" Lucy asked, as Ultra dragon tried to move his wing slowly.

It hurt him a little, but he could manage. Then they heard people yelling in the distance.

_'They're coming,'_ Lucy thought, as she saw Ultra dragon trying to turn around and face the people.

"No, Ultra dragon. Your too damaged right now to fight. You must find your owner and heal," Lucy said, as Ultra dragon roared lowly, since he didn't want to be heard by the guards.

Lucy understood what Ultra dragon was trying to say.

She shook her head and said, "No. Your not going to be bait for me. You've been here long enough, and suffered too much..."

Suddenly, Ultra dragon saw Lucy standing right in front of him with her back turned and face towards where the guards were.

Then she said, "I'll go. I can distract them long enough for you to escape. Quickly now."

Ultra dragon made another little roar in protest, until Lucy turned and looked at him with serious determination that made Ultra dragon lower his heads in understanding.

"Go! Do not let my risk be in vain! Go now my friend!" Lucy said, as she ran out of the forest and in the field.

She waved and yelled out at the guards, who were coming on their crossbow vehicles, and another vehicle that was like a truck of all black with red and orange flames on the bottom and spikes across the top like a mohawk, with poles around the body of the truck so that other people could hold onto it from the outside. Lucy ran towards them and jumped on the crossbow and kicked it down so hard that it snapped in half. The driver skidded from the attack and stopped the vehicle. After that attack, Lucy jumped on the truck and started breaking off the poles so that the guards would fall off of the vehicle. As she did this, more guards appeared, fighting with Lucy while the ones in the vehicles parked and joined the others to try and subdue the Vampire princess.

During this time, Ultra dragon was very sad that he had to leave his friend to fend for herself, and most likely, to get captured again. However, he knew he had to return to Lloyd and the ninja as soon as possible to warn them, and to come back to the island to save Lucy. After one more glance towards Lucy, he ran off to try to escape the forest and find the ninja. Ultra dragon made it to the beach part of the island, where he spreaded his wings and took off, though he was slow because of his injuries. He started heading across the sea back to Ninjago, in search of his master.

Meanwhile, Lucy fought bravely against Silva's guards, until a certain person showed up and easily captured her. She was once again placed in her room, where she stood with two women guards and a ball and chain on her left leg so that she couldn't escape again.

As Lucy stood looking out the window like she was before, she was concerned about a lot of things, but she had one thing on her mind,

_'Please be safe my dragon friend.'_

**The princess is ****_still_**** in the castle. How about that toad?!**


End file.
